The Bond of Friends
by Ice Cube1
Summary: Discovering that their friends Strider and Legolas are missing, Kaolith and Selinde go in search of them. When Elladan and Elrohir join in the search, the adventure just gets better...AU...RPG based...no slash
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway.  All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Authors' Notes:  **

**Ice Cube:  ****Hey guys, for those of you looking for my sequel to Faith of a Child, I promise it's coming out soon.  In the meantime, Songbird and I came together to tweak something…our (or at least my) first attempt at an LotR, and I claim no responsibility for how it turns out...I don't think Songbird does either…unless it's good…then it's all ours…**

**Songbird: **This story started out as an RPG.  People told us we should write a story together, so we made this into one.  Hope you all enjoy it.****

It had already been two weeks since Strider and Legolas had gone missing. Kaolith and Selinde felt helpless, as they were now stuck in this cave in a tremendous rainstorm. After four days the storm still had not abated. 

Finally Kaolith snapped. "I can't take it anymore, this cave is too small. Selinde, are you with me? I'm certain the rain has washed away all traces of those we seek, but I will stay here no longer." 

As Selinde followed Kaolith into the woods, she breathed a sigh of relief. Elves really did hate caves; she was very relieved to be out of there also. 

"I'm on your heels Ranger," she replied. "I do suggest no trees in the rain however. They are much harder to stay in when they are wet." 

"Yeah, even if it wasn't raining, with our luck, trees aren't such a good idea … I only have so many herbs in my pack." 

Kaolith looked around sheepishly, knowing this was a very sore subject for her friend. She still wasn't sure why her friend was clumsy; Elves were quite fleet of foot. This one, however was not, she was clumsier than most human's the young Ranger had met. Grinning to herself, she knew that Selinde was more apt to fall out of a tree than stay in it. 

The unlikely pair continued on into the woods. The rain was finally starting to slow. As they stopped for just a brief moment to discuss which direction to continue in, they both jerked their heads up startled. 

"Orcs," they both hissed at the same time.

"Just what we need..." Kaolith drew her sword and tensed. "If we run, we may have a chance, but I think they'll just catch up to us, and I'd rather be ready than running."

She tossed her pack into the bushes out of the way of the thunderous feet that were almost upon them. Gulping, Kaolith looked up at the trees, wondering if they should hide instead...

Without hesitation, Selinde took to the trees. "Hurry Kaolith, lets see how many there are first. I can also take out some of them with my arrows first." 

Not knowing if her friend followed her or not, Selinde tried to position herself toward the direction the orcs were coming from. "Ouch," She cried. Kaolith heard her mumbling and then clearly state, "well at least I didn't fall out that time."

"What did you do now, shoot yourself in the foot?" Kaolith snickered while sheathing her sword and scrambled into the trees after Selinde. 

The Ranger thought this was quite funny because the only time she had ever picked up a bow she had managed to shoot her father in the foot. It was then that Kaolith had decided to learn the arts of sword and daggers. She made it a point to stay away from projectile weapons.

"They're coming, and there are a lot of them. Take out as many as you can, and hope that they aren't any better at climbing than we are!"

With that, the orcs burst into the clearing. Selinde notched her bow repeatedly, taking out as many of the orcs as she could.

Watching almost helplessly, Kaolith was determined to help and shimmied down to the lowest branch, decapitating the orcs that were foolish enough to run underneath. Soon the more wary of the orcs were waiting just out of reach, laying a siege on the two. 

"I am not going to stay up here and give them a chance to regroup," she called to her friend. With that, Kaolith jumped to the ground and challenged the remaining orcs. As she challenged one, another tracked behind her, into the path of Selinde's arrow. Falling dead, its last view was its arrow flying into Kaolith's shoulder.

"Ok, help?" She winced.

"Kaolith, are you okay," Selinde screamed.

As she leapt from the tree to take Kaolith's back, pulling her daggers on the way down, Kaolith heard her say. "I may be clumsy, but that was careless." The two companions continued to fight back to back, wondering if the onslaught of orcs would ever stop coming.

Grimacing, Kaolith ignored the pain of the shaft protruding from her back. She separated another orcs head from its body before replying quietly, "I will be, but let's take care of this matter before we worry about that, shall we?"

Tiring more quickly than the elf, Kaolith started counting as she continued to fight the onslaught that was slowly thinning out. 

"There are only about fifteen...fourteen more of them, cake walk." Her voice holding the confidence that only a Ranger could muster against such odds.

Kaolith and Selinde were overjoyed when they finally dispatched the remainder of the orcs. Selinde looked to Kaolith and could tell that she was very worn out. She herself was also feeling the fatigue of battle. Not realizing how serious her friends wound would end up being, Selinde joked with her.

"Well Kaolith, do you wish for me to pull that thing out," she queried. "I would be more than glad to!"

About to respond to Selinde's fading voice; Kaolith smiled at the idea and dropped her guard. Then as the adrenaline level dropped, she fell to her knees, utterly exhausted. Unable to respond anymore, it simply took too much energy, Kaolith hung her head and put her hands on her knees to keep her upright. She simply nodded to Selinde, and hoped that it would be relatively painless.

Selinde gently laid Kaolith on the ground. "This is going to hurt, but I need to get that arrow out." 

Crossing to where Kaolith had dropped her pack, Selinde retrieves it, and then returns to her friend. As she takes hold of the arrow, she pulls it out as gently as possible. As Kaolith grimaces in pain she says, "Not gently enough I guess." 

Selinde examines the arrow. "This is not good Kaolith, this arrow is poisoned."

Selinde treats the wound the best she can. When she again speaks with her friend, there is deep concern in her voice.

"I cannot do anymore for you. The only one I know of that can help us now is Lord Elrond. I am not from Rivendell, but I am an Elf. He will not turn us away; he will not let you die."

With that, Selinde shouldered Kaolith's pack and, picking up her friend, headed in the direction of Lord Elrond and Rivendell.

**TBC…**

**So whaddya think?  Is it good?  Is it worth it?  Can you tell where Songbird is writing and where Ice Cube is?  Tell us, c'mon…you know you want to…the button's right there…**


	2. Chapter 2

This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway.  All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Authors' Notes:  **

**We hereby warn you now that we're going to show you something a little different than you expected…hehe, always wanted to say that, got it out of a magic book when I was a little kid, so I guess we don't own that either…So if you're expecting to see the RPG stuff in this chapter, hope you enjoy the change…**

**BTW, we'll have notes to the reviewers at the bottom so you don't have to sift through all of them to read the chapter…here goes…**

As Aragorn sat huddled with one group of captives, he looked up and searched for Legolas.  As their eyes met, they assured each other that neither had received serious injury.  Legolas was not happy. Aragorn was bound to a group of humans.  He and his fellow Elven captives had been bound with captured Dwarves.

Aragorn cursed their bad luck.  He and the Prince of Mirkwood had been traveling with Selinde and Kaolith towards the Anduin.  They had made camp for one last night together.  The two young women were heading off on another adventure.  He and Legolas were heading towards Rivendell.

Thinking of the unlikely pair brought back many memories.  Their lives were connected in a very personal way.  He had found Kaolith when she was but twelve years old.  She had been wandering alone, pain and injury clouding her eyes.  He could tell she was frightened, but convincing her of it was almost impossible.  If she had been stubborn then, she was more so now.

As he laughed at this thought, he saw Legolas cock and eyebrow in question.  Legolas wondered what sort of humor Strider had found in their current situation.

Sinking back into his reverie, Strider's thoughts then turned to Selinde.  When they had first met, Strider and some other Rangers had just freed her and what was left of her people from captivity.  The young Elf, for she was younger than most he knew, refused to tell him how many years she had been subjected.  Looking into her eyes, he saw her fear there, and was not surprised to see it directed at him.  He knew it was humans who had held her in captivity.

Aragorn then visibly shuddered, this again brought question to Legolas' eyes. Strider never knew what all had happen to Selinde's people, and he never wanted to.  He was quite certain it was worse than anything he could imagine.

It was then he got his brilliant idea.  He needed to find someplace for the young 'Ranger', as she so thought of herself.  And Selinde refused to be taken to an Elven enclave.  For some reason she also held some animosity to her own kind.  So he had brought them together.  They resisted at first of course, and when he had finally got tired of said resistance, he threatened to take them to the nearest village.  Smiling once again, he remembered the day they had set out together, with the threat still lingering over their heads.  Chuckling to himself, he was surprised that they ever spoke with him again.

So it was with genuine gladness that he saw them again.  It was by pure mistake that he and Legolas ran into them, but he had been so glad for it.  He could still see the pain evident in both of them, but they each had found someone they could trust.  His thoughts then turned to worry.  He and Legolas had gone to find something for their meal when the slavers had overcome them.  He hoped against hope that the women had fared better.  As he once again scanned the area, he wondered for what seemed like the hundredth time, why Elves would be working with slavers.

Legolas struggled with his bonds as he tried to remain as far away from the Dwarves as possible.  Of course Aragorn had been tied with all of his own kind; the Dunadan had all the luck.  But then again, he thought, perhaps at the same time his friend had lost his mind, for he was laughing and shuddering at seemingly nothing.  The bonds did nothing more than rub his wrists raw, and were tied too tightly to slip out of, he decided, and ceased to struggle for the time being.  The elf would have to pick his time to escape carefully, when he and his friend had ample time to make a getaway.

He stopped just in the nick of time, he noticed, as the slavers barreled back into the clearing mere seconds after he settled down, and he cringed as they came over to leer at the prisoners.  They were moving south through the woods, close enough to the Great River that Legolas and the other elves could still hear it, but not close enough that any of the prisoners held hope of easy escape.

He glanced over at Aragorn again, who was glaring at the slavers near him.  They were talking about a man named Breg who would take possession of them in a few days, but the man wasn't listening.  He was looking at the knife that now hung loosely from one of the older Elves.  Legolas knew all too well why Aragorn was so upset.  His father, the Lord Elrond, had given that small dagger to him when he was just a boy.  That was an important weapon to him, and Legolas was aware of the fact that the Elf who wore it would not have it for long after they escaped, if they could indeed.

"Well men," the man named Ouray commanded.  "Breg will want our opinions on which of the new captives are the best specimens.  "Set up the ring."  Aragorn and Legolas could see several of the other captives wince at this.  They obviously knew what was about to happen.  As the slavers circled, they discussed specific details about the bodies they were analyzing.

"Captain!" One of the underlings shouted. "Can we pair a Dwarf with an Elf?  We have not had the opportunity to see such in awhile." 

 A sinister smile passed over Ouray's lips.  "Excellent suggestion, young Adael.  Since it was your idea, I will grant you the pick."  

Adael's joy at this was palpable to all.  It was clearly the first time he had been granted such a position.  The young man circled once, twice, then pointed at a particularly brutal looking Dwarf.  "That one, he exclaimed."  His eyes then came to rest on Legolas.  "This one is too pretty.  Let us see what the Dwarf can do about that."  With his pronouncement, Legolas was unchained from his group and led to the ring.  His fist thought was escape, but that soon left his mind when the Dwarf barreled into his stomach.

He landed on his back hard, smacking his head before he had time to react, but with Elven reflexes aiding him, he quickly tossed the Dwarf back over his head and was on his feet again before the small being hit the ground.  Hands loose and ready, Legolas stalked around his opponent, waiting for one of two things.  He would either see an opening to begin his own attack, something he was loathe to do, even if this were a Dwarf, or the being would attack him.

The Dwarf was not of the more intelligent of his race, however, and quickly ran in, grabbing Legolas, and hoping to bring him down again so that they could grapple.  The elf, however, quickly brought his elbows up, releasing his opponent's hold, and brought his fist quickly into the Dwarf's floating ribs, catching him off guard and knocking the wind out of him.  They both stumbled backwards, and yet, almost before Legolas knew it, he was parrying another attack, this time a series of punches aimed for the only thing the Dwarf could reach easily, Legolas's stomach.

Catching him once in the sternum, the elf found it suddenly hard to breathe, if only momentarily, and in that instant, the Dwarf swept out Legolas's knees, and brought him hard to the ground.  Sitting on top of him and pinning him, something Aragorn would joke about later, the Dwarf laced his fingers around the elf's neck and started to squeeze.  Legolas did likewise, hoping to break his opponent's hold as he crossed his arms through the Dwarf's and pushing up and out with his elbows to break the choke hold.

Then, all of Legolas's anger at being captured, his helplessness and inability to escape, his lack of knowledge at the well-being of the women the two had been traveling with, and the close proximity to the Dwarves surfaced, and before anyone knew it, the Dwarf lay bruised and broken in the corner of the ring.  Both Legolas and Aragorn stared in minor shock as the captors cheered and shackled the fighters, not tending to either's injuries beforehand.

Aragorn's concern for his friend was real, but the look on Legolas's face when they chained the Dwarf to him was something he would never forget.  His attention was turned as the slave leader spoke.  

"Adael," Ouray complemented.  "That was a fine choice."  Ouray stopped directly in front of Legolas and the Dwarf.  He reached forward and grabbed the Elf Prince's face.  "He is however, still too pretty.  I would have the Elf fight again, and Adael I give to you once again the choice of his opponent.  This time pick someone who can reach his face," he smirked at the Dwarf.  Legolas was once again taken to the ring.  He was heavily guarded because all could see that flight was on his mind.   Adael puffed up his chest and moved past the others.  He circled the human captives this time, stopped and pointed.  "I choose this one!"

**So…there's chapter 2…hehe…the more reviews the better…err…faster maybe…so take that as you will…**

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil_**** – Congrats, you get the first reviewer award…thanks for the support, we know we keep you glued to your chair till all hours of the night waiting for each rpg post, so it's good to know that you liked it better the second time through.  Ok, so you do have the advantage, having read it before, and we just wanna know if it flows smoothly enough…**

**_Laura – Glad to know you figured it out.  We'll continue all right, but remember, if we posted too quickly, we might get ahead of ourselves, and then you'd hafta wait a really long time between chapters and such…so be careful what you wish for…lol_**

**_TC – Got your review off the group page, but I'll include you anyway.  Glad to know you like it, and we'll be sure to post as soon as we deem everyone has waited long enough…lol…yeah, that's when we decide however, if we let our reviewers decide, we'd hafta post everything continuously…_**

**Hope you all liked the second chapter…third chappie should be up soon…**


	3. Chapter 3

This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway.  All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Authors' Notes:  **

**And now back to our regularly scheduled programming…**

Having been worn out from the battle, Selinde refuses to let the fatigue threaten her mission. She also prays to Iluvitar that she does not trip. Kaolith would never let her live that down. She moves slower and slower as fatigue threatens to take her. At the exact moment she feels she can go no farther, two Elves appear in their path. Selinde's eyes widen in surprise when she gets her first good look at the pair. "Twins," she thought. That is very rare. She does not give them a chance to speak.

"My friend here has been shot by a poisoned orc arrow. I must get her to Lord Elrond."

Before Selinde even has a chance to breath again, one of the elves takes Kaolith from her arms. The other leads the way.

Safe in the Elf's arms, Kaolith is finally relieved that they have found help. She settles in for the rest of the trip, fighting the poison that was streaking through her bloodstream. Fear raced along with it, but she was comforted by the fact that Lord Elrond was getting closer and closer.

"How much further?" Selinde asked nervously as her friend twisted in response to the poison.

"To where?" a voice came from the trees in front of them.

"Ada," Elrohir replies. "What are you doing out here?"

"Am I not allowed to go where I please on my land," Elrond laughs as he makes his way to his sons.

His smile quickly disappears when he sees what his youngest son is holding.

"This young Ranger has been poisoned by an Orc arrow." Elrohir explains.

"Quickly," Elrond admonishes, "we need to get her to the house."

Elladan and Selinde quickly follow, as Elrond leads them to the Last Homely House.

"Elrohir," Elrond instructed, "take the young Ranger to one of the guest rooms. I will get my supplies and be right there."

"Ada," Elladan queried, "what about her."

"I will go with Kaolith," Selinde responded before Elrond could answer. And with that she followed Elrohir up the stairs.

While Selinde waited for the Elf Lord to enter, she had a lot to think about. That was definitely Lord Elrond, and then the twins must be his sons Elladan and Elrohir.

Elrond entered the room and spoke with Selinde. "You will sit there and stay out of the way. If not, I will have you removed from the room. Understand?"

"Yes Sir," she answered. "Will she be okay?"

"That is yet to be determined.  "What is her name," he asked, looking at the young Elf.

"She is Kaolith and I am Selinde."

Elrond then turned his attention to Kaolith seeing what needed to be done. Knowing that her friend was under the care of the best healer in Middle-Earth, Selinde finally relaxed, sitting in the chair that had been appointed her.

The healer worked quickly and furiously to stop the spread of the dangerous poison. Selinde was alarmed at the worried look on Lord Elrond's face, but trusted in his powers, and knew that if he could not save the unconscious Ranger, then no one in Middle Earth could.

Hours had passed and the clumsy Elf had fallen into a light sleep near the fire when Elrond shook her gently. She looked up into his somber eyes, paling at his gaze. 

"Kaolith? Is she okay?"

A very tired Lord Elrond looked at the young Elf. "Yes, she will be fine. She needs a lot more rest however, and you need to be treated."

"I do not wish to leave her side." Selinde replied as she looked with concern to her friend. "Fine," Lord Elrond responded, "I do not wish to argue with you. Sit and I will treat you here."

He then proceeded to bandage the wounds Selinde had received in the battle with the orcs.

"You will remain here with your friend and I will send food up to you. Please do not wander alone by yourselves. I will post a servant outside your door. If you need anything, just ask them. I will be back to check on you in the morning."

He then exited the room. Selinde sat by her friend. "That was not smart young one. Next time give me more warning of what you are planning. I can protect you better that way." 

Knowing that her friend couldn't hear her she also said. "The least I could have done is fall out of the tree onto them."

Finding herself very amusing, Selinde sat back in her chair, slumped down and fell asleep.

Awaking hours later, Kaolith rolled onto her left side out of habit. Big mistake. As she quickly bit her lip to stifle a cry and not awaken Selinde, she surveyed her surroundings and was slightly alarmed. She did not remember being brought to Rivendell.

Kaolith looked back at her friend, and then looked guiltily to the floor as she noticed Selinde's eyes were open.

"So, when did we get here? Selinde? Are you ok?" 

Lord Elrond walked in at that moment and laughed at the Ranger. "I see you are awake. Here, eat, and then you must rest some more."

"But what about her?"

"She is asleep."

"HUNH??"

Selinde awoke with a start. Lord Elrond stood in the room with a tray of food.

"And now she is awake."

Selinde looked very confused at this. Lord Elrond laughed again. "Your friend, does she not know that Elves sleep with their eyes open?"

Finally realizing what they were talking about Selinde also laughed. "I have not let her see it.  I did not want to frighten her."  She then got up and took the tray from Lord Elrond.

"I cannot thank you enough for healing my friend," Selinde spoke to the Elven Lord in a much more sobered voice. "I will never be able to repay you."

"We shall see." Elrond replied. With that he left the room.

"I wonder what he meant by that," she thought. 

While wondering what she could ever do to repay the Elf Lord, Selinde took the tray of food over to Kaolith. "Here, eat; we both need to recover our strength."

"Wait, Elves sleep with their eyes open? Cool!!! But how do you sleep in like the daytime?? Hmm, I'll stick to having my eyes shut. So...are you ok? And how did we get here? And, ouch, that hurt. FOOD!!"

Watching Kaolith eat like a starved Hobbit, Selinde laughed and answered the Ranger's questions. "So, any ideas on how to get out of here undetected?" she asked when the meal had been devoured.

"You got me. But I really don't want to tell them what we are doing around Rivendell. Maybe we could should just sneak away, go out the window and down the...uhh...tree? Hmm, that might not work so well. Hey, where are our weapons? And my pack?"

"I think they are over here." Selinde looked around and exclaimed triumphantly when she found them. "Everything looks to be in order, except…"

She walked over to where Kaolith was resting.

"I hate to say this, but we are seriously low on several things. We need to replace them.  I hate to steal, and be ungrateful for all they have done, but we don't seem to have much choice." Selinde glanced at her friend. "You rest, and tonight I will sneak down the tree, in the front door, and get the supplies we need. Sound good to you?"

"Sounds okay to me, just don't fall out of that tree...we are kind of high up." Blinking away sleep, Kaolith looked at her friend. "And what exactly do I do if he comes back and you're gone? Whatever happens, be quick about it, I don't want to see a mad Lord Elrond."

Selinde nodded and pushed the Ranger back down on the bed. "Don't worry, young one, he won't even know I'm gone. Besides, if you're asleep, you won't even know if he comes in."

Kaolith looked at her doubtfully, but her shoulder hurt too much to argue, and her tea (unbeknownst to her) was drugged to ease her into sleep. Selinde looked down at the Ranger who was barely more than a child to her Elven eyes, and settled in to wait for darkness.

As she waited, darkness finally settled upon Imladris. She figured that someone would check on them again before the house retired for the night. She didn't have long to wait, as Selinde soon heard footsteps coming towards the room. She quickly went into the bathroom.

As she started running water into the bathtub she heard Elladan call out. "Excuse me!"

Selinde stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her. She had been prepared for just for this moment.

"Can I help you," she whispered pointing at the sleeping Kaolith.

"Yes, ummm, I just wanted to check on both of you before I retired."

"We are fine," She replied. "Anything else?"

"No, that's all." Elladan backed somewhat embarrassed out of the room. 

Laughing to herself, Selinde quickly dressed herself while letting the tub finish filling. When the house finally crept into slumber, Selinde made her way out the window.

"I really do hate being in trees," she said to herself. "Being as clumsy as I am, I must have human blood running through me somewhere."

With this last thought, Selinde almost made it to the bottom of the tree when she fell. Cursing silently to herself, she limped her way to the front door and turned the knob to see Elladan and Elrohir outfitted in trekking garb.

TBC…

**So…there's chapter 3…umm…we'll be posting again soon…thanks again to the reviewers so far, it's nice to know that you're actually reading this…**

**To the Reviewers:**
    
    **Thanks _Elendil! Since they are the ones we are looking for, you all should know what is happening to them. As for the RPG, well, you guys did want a fic.   :)_**
    
    **Thanks _TC_! We will see soon if you are correct. Glad you like it.**

**Thanks _Saint! If it's ouchies you are looking for, you have come to the right place._**
    
    **Thanks _Elwen, I hope you continue to enjoy._**


	4. Chapter 4

This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.

Aragorn looked up at Adael like he was crazy.  "I'm not going to fight him," he said slowly and quietly.  The look of defiance was not enough to persuade the man though, and he grabbed Aragorn by his wrists and dragged him to stand in front of him.

"Oh yes you will, or we will beat your defiance out of him, and then you.  Now," he said as the chains were removed, "get moving!"  Aragorn stumbled past the guards, and before he knew it, he was surrounded once again.

The two locked eyes, and the man was the first to break the silence, speaking brokenly and threatening-sounding in Elvish, "Go down quickly, mellon nin, you are already sore from fighting, and I would not have you injured anymore."

"Nonsense, Estel.  I will not, for then they would make you fight more, and I would not see you hurt anymore."  They circled, still unsure of how to proceed, both of their prides and empathy toward their friend was getting in the way.

"Legolas, what makes you sure they won't pit you against some other human after I go down?  One that will prove more of a formidable foe than your Dwarf friend over there?"

Then their captors stepped in closer, and started to jeer and push the friends closer together, complaining about the empty threats the fighters were seemingly making.  Deciding simultaneously that the only way to protect the other was to actually knock them out, both Legolas and Aragorn jumped into fighting mode and soon both were bruised and bloody, looking as though they had just come from a workout in either Rivendell or Mirkwood that had gotten out of hand when some challenge had been issued between them.

Aragorn looked as though he were a raccoon, with two black eyes from an accidental punch that had broken his nose, and he was sure that Legolas felt badly enough about that.  Both were limping and sorer than they would admit when one decided that it was time to end the fight.  They had forgotten for the time being about their situation, but it came back to him fully when he caught a glimpse of his knife still on someone else's hip.  The elf was tiring, and would not soon survive another fight, so Aragorn feigned left and then slipped in right, catching the elf under the chin with a well placed left hook, and then catching his body as the elf fell, already unconscious.  The man knew that he would pay for that in the future.

Aragorn gently laid the unconscious Elf on the ground.  As rough hands reached for him, Aragorn angrily brushed them off.  "Let me see to his wounds." His voice was as angry as his movements.  "He will be no good to you if he cannot fight again."  

Adael looked at Ouray questioningly.  Ouray approached the ring and took in the situation.  "Let him treat the Elf," he commanded.  "He will then see to all of the others." 

Several of his men raised eyebrows in question.  "Do not question my judgement!  If you had any brains, you would not need to."  With that he stalked back to the Elves in his employ.  He needed answers and needed them quick.  This man, this Ranger, was an excellent find, but Ouray was sure he could also be trouble.  

As Aragorn was brought his pack, he noticed the direction Ouray went in and couldn't help but overhear.  He was surprised that the human could speak in the grey-tongue at all, and what they were discussing concerned him deeply.  The traitorous Elves in his employ were explaining that he and Legolas had just spoken in the High-Elven tongue.  

When Ouray didn't appear to understand, they went on the say that no common Elf spoke it, or even understood it anymore.  And of the humans, only the Dunedain had ever learned. Ouray trained his eyes back onto Strider.  "Adael," he shouted.  The human jumped just slightly and turned to his leader.  As he spoke once again to the Elf behind him, he was handed Strider's knife.  "This token is for you.  By your choices, you may have just made us very rich."  Ouray then entered his tent to think, and Adael clutched his new prize.

Aragorn turned back to the stirring elf, knowing all too well that his friend was going to be very angry.  "Lay still," he whispered, "I think we're in trouble.  The elves know we were speaking Quenyan, and Ouray knows it."

"You…you…that was dirty."  Legolas spat the words out quietly, knowing that the longer everyone thought he was unconscious, the longer his friend may be able to remain close.

"Yes, it was, and I am sorry, mellon nin, but you broke my nose.  I don't think either of would have lasted much longer anyway, and this way, you are away from the Dwarves for the time being.  I am going to tell Ouray that you have a concussion and need to be watched closely, and maybe he will tie you up with myself and the rest of the humans.  Unless, of course, you like your company better?" he asked with a smile on his face.  Legolas just groaned.

And so it was that the two remained in the company of the men as they moved out from the camp the next day, Aragorn's face still bloodied from his nose, and Legolas walking with an exaggerated swagger that left more than a subtle hint that he was dizzy.  The Ranger seemed to think that it was rather hilarious.

And so it was that they traveled for two more days. Legolas knew that it wouldn't be long before he was moved back in the other group.  The Elven traitors were already suspecting that he had not been near as injured as the Ranger had said.  

When camp was made that evening, Ouray called for the two friends.  They entered his tent finding only the necessities of travel.  Ouray was not a man to flaunt his wealth. "Sit, sit," he pointed to the floor in front of him.  For he was also seated there.  The two sat, wary of what the man thought he knew.  "I must say, that I am surprised you have not been more trouble."  He paused waiting for a reaction.  When he got none he continued, this time in the grey-tongue.  When that also didn't elicit a response, they could see anger rising in his eyes.  "Tell me who you are!"  He demanded.  

Aragorn cleared his throat, letting the Elf know that he would speak.  "We were but traveling companions, when your men happened upon us."  

"That may be so," he challenged. "But a human and an Elf, that is rarely seen these days."  Aragon remained silent.  It had not been a question, therefore he felt no need to respond.  "You will find," he finally continued, "that Breg has many spies.  Many of whom I have the authority to contact.  And in doing so, it has come to my attention that a certain Elf Prince and his Ranger companion has disappeared.  So tell me Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, who exactly is your companion."  

With these words, the slaver finally got a reaction.  Slowly Legolas spoke.  "He is Strider, Ranger of the North."  At this Ouray's lips twisted in a vicious grin.  "But that is not his only name, is it?  How is it that he speaks not only the gray-tongue, but the High-Elven language as well. What was the name given you at birth Dunedain.  Tell me your identity."

Aragorn sighed, "I do not know my true name.  My parents both died when I was only an infant and I was rescued by another Ranger.  He gave me the name Strider as he knew no other to give me.  It was he who taught me the grey and high tongues."  He hoped that the lie would satisfy Ouray, and that he wouldn't regret the response.  It was almost the truth, though the twins were not Rangers, and he definitely knew his true name and heritage, but other than that, he had only elected not to provide some vital information.

Ouray did not buy it, however, for he knew already who the man in front of him was.  He only wanted the chance to see how loyal Strider was to his father and his Elven home.  He was not let down.  The man would pay for his lie though, he knew that.  He was strong enough that he would still bring in a good price with Breg if he was roughed up and broken of spirit.

"So, you mean to tell me that you are not Estel, son of Elrond?  You do not hail from Rivendell, home of the twins Elladan and Elrohir, who did indeed take you in after your father and mother's deaths.  Tell me something I do not know, however.  Who were your parents?"

Aragorn gulped as he realized just how much trouble he and the Elf were in now.  "I honestly do not know.  My father was a Ranger, and my mother was with him when they were killed by Orcs.  I swear to you that that is all I know."

"We shall see, son of Elrond, we shall see."  He called in one of the more ruthless of the guards and whispered something in his ear that chilled Aragorn to the bone and made Legolas fear for his friend's life.

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil_**** – Thanks for continuing to read, hopefully you like this part and the idea of us going back and forth between the rpg and an Aragorn and Legolas story…as for another story in the future…hmmm…let's finish this one first, and then we'll see, but it doesn't sound like that bad of an idea…please hold the plot bunnies from attacking us till we finish this one though, k??  ; P**

**_Saint_**** – Glad to know that you're reading this still…as for Aragorn and Legolas, hope you liked this chapter, and you are able to hold on with the cliffies…seems we took a page out of Cassia and Sio's book with that one…as for being carried around by the twins, I personally didn't mind writing that part in either, although a certain Ranger may have been more my style…lol**


	5. Chapter 5

This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Uh-oh...umm, hi guys...yeah...where are you going?" Selinde asked, trying to avoid the topic of her untimely and suspect entrance "We have just discovered that our brother is missing," Elladan offered

"And we are going off to find him." Elrohir finished his brother's sentence. He glared at the female Elf in front of them. "Where are you going? And how did you get outside."

"I was umm..." she looked around for a convenient excuse.

"Coming to get supplies, so we could go and look for our friends." Kaolith had woken minutes before, and hearing voices in the hall, had stumbled out. "If that is not possible, then we will waste no more time here and be on our way."

Elladan and Elrohir glanced at each other.

"You could have asked," Elrohir sighed. "We would have been happy to supply you with what you needed."

Elrohir then glanced at his brother. "Our brother is lost, and their friends are lost. We might be able to help each other. They surely won't stay put once we leave, and I would feel better knowing that they are not out wandering by themselves."

"Fine," Elladan growled, not trusting either one. "I will be sure to let Father know that I was against this."

"Of course you will," Elrohir laughed. "You always do. Okay then, Elladan, go write Father a note telling him what we are doing and I will fetch the supplies that are needed."

As they left to do their errands, Selinde glances at Kaolith. "Umm, do you think you could wrap my ankle for me before we leave? I, well, kind of fell out of the tree and twisted it."

"I...am...not...going...to...laugh...Yes, I will wrap your ankle, and pray that we can let the twins climb any more trees we find...deal?"

Kaolith pointed to a chair in the corner and her Elf friend sat. Ripping material from the bottom of her tunic as the twins hadn't come back with the supplies yet and she didn't want to waste any more time, Kaolith wrapped the ankle stiffly. They were ready when the twins came back.

"Here you go ladies, is this all you needed?" Elrohir showed the Ranger the supplies.

Satisfied that she had what she needed, Kaolith nodded.

"We have also refilled your quiver for you Selinde. But we have a request. Please do not use your weapons on us." 

"Only if you don't use yours on us." Kaolith growled as she sheathed her sword and put her pack on her back.

Elladan was still scowling at the idea of taking them with, but the fact that there were more of them in case of attack (which seemed to follow them all), he would make do. They were also finally going in search of Estel.

Rolling her shoulder as they left the Last Homely House, Kaolith wondered of what use she would indeed be in an attack.

About an hour later, they were still walking. Elrohir was leading the small group, with the others following. They had taken an unused path out of Rivendell so as not to be seen. The twins knew that their Father would probably not be happy with them, but figured he would soon forget that if they brought Estel home safely. 

Selinde noticed the Ranger was starting to get weary. And even though Elves heal faster than humans, her ankle was still giving her some pain. She decided no to mention it just yet. She figured she would keep an eye on Kaolith and keep going. It was better to get as much distance between them and Rivendell as possible before they stopped. She would however not hesitate if Kaolith looked as if she needed to stop. So they continued on.

Until the three Elves stopped abruptly, obviously hearing something Kaolith could not. Already weary, and busy enough trying to hide that, the Ranger didn't notice the halt until she ran into Elrohir and his taut bow. The distraction sent it off towards the "attackers", and when Kaolith shook her head, warning off sleep again, she almost laughed at the annoyed look on Glorfindel's face.

"Why are you following us?" Elladan questioned the Elder Elf.

Glorfindel took the twins aside.  "Your Father wanted you to know that we just received word from Mirkwood.  Prince Legolas is also missing."  As ill as this news was, they thanked the other Elf for bringing word to them.

Before Glorfindel slipped back into the trees he grinned at the twins. "You didn't really think that you could slip away without him noticing did you?" He was then gone.

Taking the opportunity of the interruption to check Kaolith over, Selinde was not happy with what she saw.

"We will need to rest soon. The young one will not be able to go on for much longer. Her wounds were severe and she needs to rest."

Kaolith glared back at Selinde, "and you ancient one, need to rest your poor ankle. That tree "bit" you quite hard."

"Human," Selinde warned, "you would do well to remember your promise." With that, the angry Elf pushed Elrohir forward. "Find us a place to sleep."

"Yes, brother, find us a good place to sleep." Elladan laughed as his brother was being pushed around.

Kaolith, seeing the smirk, pushed Elladan after him.  "People say you're older, go help him, and we'll follow."

With that, she sank to the ground and leaned back against a tree. "Well, we'll follow in a minute."

Concerned, Selinde pulled her back to her feet. "I do not want them to get too far ahead. Come on, it's not much further, young human."

Kaolith, sticking her tongue out, muttered something about clumsiness.

Seeing the Ranger stick her tongue out, Selinde laughed. "There will also be no more talk of trees, or of me being clum...." 

At that very moment, Selinde tripped over a tree root and almost fell into the fire that Elladan and Elrohir had started to keep them warm.

Kaolith hit the ground in hysterical laughter. "Doesn't look like I need to mention it. You brought attention to yourself without my help."

Elladan and Elrohir looked at the two as if they were insane. Trying very hard not to join in the laughter, Elrohir asked, "Are you okay?"

"I am quite fine," Selinde said trying to look dignified and failing.

Elladan however was not amused by any of it. "Come, both of you," speaking more sharply than needed. "If either one of you is going to be of any help, I need to check those wounds."

Smirking, but resigned to keeping quiet, for now, about tripping and falling, Kaolith allowed herself to be led by Elladan over to the fire so he could see to her wounds as Elrohir did the same with Selinde. Wincing as he removed the dressing, the Ranger again bit her tongue to keep from crying out.

Trying to make conversation to keep her mind off the pain he was causing, Elladan asked whom it was that the pair was tracking.

"We're looking for our lost friends. We met up with them outside of Mirkwood, and since we all four of us were traveling towards the Anduin, we set off together. Strider seemed to want to get home, and his friend was accompanying him there, so we followed."

At this, however, Elladan had paled and asked shakily, "Strider? Was his friend an Elf? An Elf named Legolas?"

Confused, Kaolith looked up. "Yeah, how do you know them?"

"Strider is Estel, our brother. They are the one's we are tracking as well." He turned back to her shoulder, and applied another bandage to it.

"This is still bad, umm...which one are you again?" Elladan paused as he realized that these crazy tag-alongs knew way more about the twins than the twins knew about them.

Not missing a chance to poke fun at her friend, Selinde replied, "that child is Kaolith, young ranger of the north, and I am..."

"the clumsiest Elf I have ever met, Selinde." Giggling, Kaolith ducked the pinecone that again made way for her head. 

"Stop moving, and let me finish." Elrohir scolded, smiling at how much these two reminded him of Legolas and Estel.

"The only reason I am so clumsy is because my blood must be tainted with human blood. It is the only explanation I can come up with." Selinde replied, picking up yet another pinecone and throwing it at Kaolith.

Unfortunately, Elladan chose to move at that exact moment and the pinecone hit him smack in the back of the head. This of course brought Elrohir into a fit of laughter. Unfortunately, he still held Selinde's ankle. Not expecting her ankle to be twisted, she actually screamed in pain.

Another fit of laughter erupted from Kaolith's lips. "I must be tired," she managed to gasp out. "If your pain is making me laugh, I surely need some sleep."

Elladan, rubbing the back of his head, looked between the three of them. "I can see this is going to be an interesting trip," he sighed. "All of you, get some rest, I will take first watch." He then shimmied up the nearest tree.

Before he was out of site Kaolith was hollering up at him. "Don't fall."

"What, human? You expect me to fall? I'm not like your friend here, and have been through these trees many times in the past. Now get some sleep before I send you up here to watch!"

All present could tell that Elladan was not pleased with the jest, and Kaolith, for once, had no witty comeback. She just plopped down against her pack, and with a soft 'goodnight', rolled onto her left side, sat up sheepishly and quickly, and lay back down on her relatively uninjured side.

Settling down protectively near the sleeping human, Selinde laughed, thinking about how humans needed so much sleep.

 Before she knew it, however, she was also asleep, and could only trust that the twins wouldn't abandon them to the night.

"Do you wish to leave them?" Elrohir called up to his brother quietly, eyeing the women.

"No, I guess not. At the very least, they are funny, and there is strength in numbers 'Ro. Besides, would you tell father that we abandoned them in the dark, possibly to orcs?"

Selinde awoke with a start. As she looked around to get her bearings, Elrohir jumped down from the tree and landed in front of her.

"It is okay," he soothed. "We did not wish to wake you. Elladan and I have kept watch this night."

Not realizing how tired she had truly been, Selinde was quite thankful and told him that. "Where is your brother," she queried.

"He is out gathering something to eat," was the reply. "He should be back soon."

Selinde then turned her attention to her friend. Noticing that Kaolith had woken sometime during the conversation, she asked her friend how she was feeling.

"Much better thank you. I am however hungry."

At that very moment, Elladan walked into the clearing with some wild game. "You two can clean these. Come brother, I need to speak with you."

As the two walked to the other side of the clearing, Selinde strained to hear what they were saying.

As the Elves walked off, Kaolith turned to Selinde, I suppose since you have the great hearing that I get to clean these?"

She smirked and pulled one of Elrohir's daggers. As Selinde looked confused, Kaolith smiled. "Well, I'm not using my knife if I don't have to. Now aren't you supposed to be listening?"

Rolling her eyes, Selinde turned her attention back towards the twins.

"It is day now, 'Ro, we could send them on their way, yes. But they seem to have a knack for getting into trouble, and if they drag themselves back to Rivendell hurt, father will worry about us. Besides, they remind me of..."

"Another Ranger and Elf, 'Dan? I thought you didn't want them around? But you're right, and they may yet be of some help..."

Selinde nudged Kaolith smiling.

"Watch it Elf, I am holding a knife."

Selinde again rolled her eyes as the twins momentarily turned their attention to the young women.

"We remind them of Legolas and Strider. I'm not sure that is a good thing?"

"Our thoughts exactly," the twins replied.

"Darn," Selinde exclaimed. "I thought I was being quiet enough and you weren't listening."

She then let her friend in on the rest of their conversation. "They are graciously going to let us continue the journey with them, since we are tracking the same people" she said. "They are afraid of what their daddy will say if we come limping back to Imladris. They also think we might be useful."

Elladan glared at the She-Elf.

"What!" She exclaimed. "Are you telling me you wouldn't have listened if you were me?"

A tense silence filled the clearing.

As Kaolith was about to come up with a witty, and probably ill-placed remark, Elrohir stared at the knife in her hand.

"Is that my Elven knife, the one that was given to me by my father, that you are using to clean our breakfast?"

Selinde gulped, and shot an 'I told you so' look over at Kaolith. "Yeah, Human, is that his knife?"

Glaring at her friend with a 'thanks for the help' look, Kaolith stumbled through "What, this old thing? Umm..." again at a loss for words, she wiped it on her tunic and looked up at the Elves. "Sorry?"

Elladan was trying to hold back a laugh, and yet was still unsure of these two. Elrohir glared, moved forward, and grabbed the dagger back.

"If you two are willing, we are going to eat and then set out again looking for Estel and Legolas.  Is this agreeable?"

When a consensus was reached, Kaolith went back to cooking the meal.

The twins started checking the packs, making sure everything was ready. Selinde, deciding that she needed a break from the tension quietly slipped into a nearby tree. She wanted to check on the surrounding area and get her bearings.

Kaolith however, being quite intuitive to Selinde's tree climbing, noticed. Watching her friend as the meal cooked, she waited for just the right moment. "Hey Selinde," she hollered up at the tree. "You fall again and I will send you back to Lord Elrond."

She started to roll with laughter as Dwarfish words no proper she-Elf should know filtered from the trees. This of course brought the attention of both Elladan and Elrohir back to the females. They were just about to ask what happened when Selinde leapt from the tree. She was rubbing her temple where a nice bruise was beginning to form. She was also glaring daggers at her friend.

"For that you will pay," she growled.

Still giggling uncontrollably, Kaolith managed to spit out, "What, are you going to do, throw another pine cone at me? Besides, I'm injured; you have to be nice to me." She looked up with an innocent smile that only a Ranger of her age could still produce. 

Selinde bit her lip to not laugh at the face, and bent down to retrieve...what else...a pinecone. She whipped it up and threw it through the air faster than Kaolith could have imagined, and when she had no time to react, watched as it caught her nicely between the eyes.

"Oww that hurt!"

"What, a tough Ranger like you can't take a little pine cone?" 

Selinde laughed again as Kaolith got frustrated searching for a come back and finally settled on sticking her tongue out. The mock battle may have continued if Elladan hadn't stepped in.

"We need to get moving...now."

Elladan's seriousness brought Selinde back to her senses.

"Did you hear something?" She queried. "Or is it just your need to spoil everyone else's fun that makes you want to hurry?"

"We are leaving now," he replied.

Not worried at all, for she had not heard anything, Selinde continued to walk with her friend. Not wanting to irritate the twins any longer she remained silent. Kaolith however was not so noble.

"You didn't answer her question Elladan! Do you like spoiling everyone else's fun?" At this, Selinde just rolled her eyes and Elrohir struggled valiantly against the laughter that threatened to erupt.

The battle to keep stoic didn't last long, and soon Elrohir was bent over laughing hard. The sight of his brother's glare was not enough to stop his fit, and when he managed to glance at Kaolith, it became all the worse.

Her innocent look had returned, and if one didn't know better, they might have thought she was serious and not just trying to egg the elder Elf on.

Selinde, of course knew better, and, not wanting to anger their guide anymore, elbowed her sharply in the ribs. "Be quiet if you know what's good for us. We just got them to trust us. I don't want to have to run away from them."

Elladan finally turned his glare to Kaolith and responded quietly and dangerously. "I know quite well how to enjoy myself. However, you seem to forget, as does my "younger" brother, that Estel and Legolas are still out there."

With that he pointed in the direction they were headed. He paused for a second to see if anyone would respond. When the other three all seemed to have sobered up some, Elladan turned and started on the path again. Elladan had only taken about three steps when Kaolith opened her mouth again.

"I once heard something about a lump of coal turning into a diamond if inserted in the right body part." With that, Elrohir doubled up with laughter and fell to the ground. Kaolith, not being able to contain her laughter either also fell down in hysterical amusement. Selinde, also finding this quite amusing, was trying to contain herself. She was, however, the only one who had seen the look in Elladan's eyes.

Quite worried for his brother, as he was still taking it upon himself to protect the man, and in doing so, blaming himself for every hurt or disappearing act Estel managed to stumble upon, Elladan was in no mood for jokes. To make matters worse, he could hear something in the woods around him. 

When Elrohir and Kaolith finally calmed down, Elladan stalked back to the Ranger and grabbed on to her tunic, threatening..."You humans don't seem to know what is good for you. Be quiet before I make you regret it."

He did not miss the paling and shade of fear that crossed Kaolith's face and remained there. She hadn't meant to do anything wrong, and often forgot that the older race had a different sense of humor than she did.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean anything by it.  It was just too quiet." Breathing heavily as Elladan still had hold of her shoulder; she looked down, not seeing the knife that pierced Elladan's shoulder.

**Well there it is, the 5th chapter of God only knows how many (seriously this thing is gonna go on forever, I swear)…**

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil - I'm so glad you are enjoying it.  Sorry about the RPG posts. I take full responsibility. (You can stop agreeing now Cube!)  Anyway, they should be going again so enjoy._**

**_Saint - Glad that you are coming back for more.  I hope we keep you satisfied with enough Aragorn and Legolas 'ouchies'._**

**_TC - Hurt Aragorn bad, would we do that. Guess you will have to keep reading to find out._**

**_Angel - I'm glad we were able to drag you into our story. Sorry it was short; we will see what we can do about it. Keep enjoying!_**

**_b mcnally - Our story may prove to be long. I hope you continue to think that it keeps getting better. Enjoy!_**


	6. Chapter 6

This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.

Aragorn was waiting for the guards to take him away. What he had heard Ouray say frightened even him. As the guard started to leave Ouray stopped him. "Wait, I have a better idea." As he walked with the guard out of the tent, Aragorn and Legolas wondered what could be worse than what they had just heard. Imagine his surprise when they took the Elf instead. 

"Where are you taking him?" Aragorn demanded. 

"I want the truth from you," Ouray replied.

"I didn't figure I would get it from you, no matter how hard you were beaten. But what about your friend," his voice slowly threatened. "How much will you let the Elven Prince endure, before you tell me what I want to know?" 

Aragorn was then dragged out to the ring, which had been set up while he had been in the tent. They strapped the Ranger to a tree, so he would not miss any of what was to happen. What Ouray said next, sent fear to his heart. 

"Listen," he directed his attention to the captives. "You will all draw lots. You will fight in the order that has been drawn. The first one of you to drop the Elf, so he cannot get back up, will be set free." 

Fear gripped Aragorn's heart at the cheers that erupted from the group of captives as they began to draw lots. He opened his mouth to stop this torture of his best friend when a look from Legolas stopped him. The heritage that was concealed from all but the closest of Aragorn's family and friends was too important to reveal to any of this evil group, even at the cost of his well-being. Aragorn hung his head.

"No, Legolas," he whispered. He couldn't watch as the first captive, a human, entered the ring. He was not a worthy opponent, however, though he did get a few good hook punches to the side of the Elf's head. All could see that he was trying to repeat the move that Aragorn had displayed earlier, but it took a very specific thrust to a very certain spot, and the man could not have hit it by accident. Legolas bested him quickly, by throwing him over his left shoulder and hard enough to knock the man out.

He staggered slightly, a movement that was only noticeable to the fretting human, and prepared for his next opponent. This time, a Dwarf entered the ring, and looked to make quick work of the Elf he loathed simply because of his race. The idea of freedom had frenzied the group, and Aragorn wondered how much longer he could stand before his will was broken. He hung his head.

That only lasted a minute as a guard turned and slammed his head back against the tree. "When Ouray says that you are to watch, you watch." Pained eyes watched as the Dwarf bowled over Legolas and pinned him again, trying to use the same movement his fellow Dwarf had. The result was similar, though it took longer and left Legolas more winded. 

The Dwarf stood again and this time caught Legolas from behind and bashed his skull into the ground face first. He pushed up as soon as he had hit, catching his foe off-guard and tossing him off again.

"Stupid Elf, no one tosses a Dwarf!" He barreled forward again, and even Aragorn could hear the ribs that cracked on impact. In slow motion, both hit the ground, and Legolas rolled, punching the Dwarf hard enough to knock him out. Legolas looked up to his friend through the pain and haze that was threatening to overtake him. Aragorn could take it no longer...

"Stop! Aragorn commanded. And to the surprise of Ouray, his men complied. He had been working his bonds and at just the right moment he came free. Aragorn pushed aside his 'personal' guard and stalked into the ring. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Dwarf charge again. To the amazement of all watching, Aragorn picked up the Dwarf and tossed him out of the ring.

"There are some of us Master Dwarf, who do dare toss your race. Now stay back. No one will kill Legolas today." The Prince of Mirkwood put his hand on the 'Heir of Isildur's' shoulder. 

"No Legolas, if they want to know who my parents are then I will tell them." He glared at Ouray. "My father's name was Halbarad, my mothers, well that isn't really important is it?" He was praying to Illuvitar that they had never heard his friends name before. "They died when I was two, like I said, killed by orcs. The sons of Elrond found me, and Lord Elrond took me in as his son. Are you satisfied now?"

Ouray looked at him skeptically, and then called for the two to be chained up again with the threat of "I'll deal with you when I am in a worse mood," thrown at the man's direction. He walked back to his tent to ponder this information. The name sounded familiar, but he wasn't sure why.

Aragorn turned to the Elf who had sunken to the ground in relief and exhaustion when Ouray had called off the gauntlet. He looked up at Aragorn and smiled unconvincingly, "thank you, mellon nin. I am fine, before you ask."

"Of course you are, insufferable Elf, of course. Those cracks I heard weren't your ribs, were they?" Aragorn reached down and helped his friend up as the guards closed in on them again. They chained the two back to the human group, and backed off as the captives stared daggers into the two.

"You cost one of us our freedom saving that Elf," one of them said as bandages were wrapped as expertly as possible with bound hands. "We will not forget that." Aragorn looked up at Legolas's cry and turned right into a punch aimed for his temple. It caught him directly in the eye instead. Shocked, he fell to the ground, and with that, the entire contingent, save one, was on him, kicking and punching until Ouray came running with a club, bashing skulls and backs until all had been subdued.

"I, and only I, will decide if and when you will fight. There will be no more of this. Did you really think I would have set one of you free? The one who could best an Elf would bring in a fair price from Breg indeed. Now, I will deal with him in my own time, and trust me, you will not regret not being able to finish him off. Leave him alone until you are in the ring with him, or I will never consider releasing any of you. As for you, Prince, see what you can do to help him. I do not want him dead, yet.

Legolas could finally see Aragorn as the mob backed off. Tears came to his eyes unbidden as he saw the damage.

**Ok, we're going back to our rpg setting next chappie…oh, and we have a loooonnnngggg way to go…so reviews help…we don't want any writer's block attacks, do we???**

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil – Hope that was a good taste of our favorite Elf and Ranger, and we are trying on the rpg, but we're writing double what you see, and yes, we do need to recharge once in a while…we can only come up with so many 'ouchies' in a certain amount of time…glad to hear you're in for the long haul…yeah, so 30+ chapters too many for ya???_**

**_TC – To quote Songbird when she saw your review, "there can never be too many pinecones"…uh-oh, I'd better watch out then…{{running off, ducking the projectiles that are fired at her}}…so expect to see more soon I would think (especially when I don't disagree with why the rpg's were few and far between for a while…  O;^D_**


	7. Chapter 7

This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.

With his slight yelp, Kaolith jerked her head up. What she saw did not make her happy. They were surrounded, surrounded by ten very large men. Cursing herself for not having paid more attention, (Selinde and Elrohir were thinking the exact same thing), she slowly stood. Both Elrohir and Selinde had their arrows trained on the ugly bunch of humans, but they could all see that this was probably not going to go their way.

"Lower you weapons," the largest of the bunch said. But still the standoff continued.

"Umm, how about you lower your weapons first?" The only human of the group decided that it was her turn to take the lead.

"Umm, Kaolith? Is that so wise?" Selinde was warily eyeing the number of humans that easily held an advantage over the Elves. Not wanting to get into any more trouble, she wondered if the human had indeed lost her mind.

"Thon, cabad" (pine trees, jump), Kaolith uttered the only Sindarin words she remembered at the time, in hopes that her companions would get the message.

A moan from behind her shattered her hopes as Elladan had dropped to his knees and yanked the knife from his shoulder. Fighting back the pain, he stood once again, pulling his daggers instead.

Hopelessly outnumbered, and too persistent to give up, Kaolith glanced back at the twins and then at the leader of the mob.

"What do you want?"

"Why are you with these...Elves?" The last word was spit at her, the slur in the word evident to all.

"These are my friends, and I suggest you leave them alone." Kaolith held an air of confidence that she could only hope hid her fear.

"Or what, child?" He sneered at the thought of his opponent's age.

Before Kaolith could answer, Selinde posed a question.

"What is it about human's that make them despise us so much? We are the 'Eldar', the 'First Born.' Then looking at the lead thug she continued. "Didn't your parents ever teach you to respect your elders, 'Young One?" With that his anger erupted and he charged.

And the battle ensued. The small band stayed back to back as much as possible to prevent sneak attacks from injuring any more of their party. 

Slowly however, the youngest in the battle began to wear, and soon found that she was split off from the group and surrounded by five large, hairy, and none to happy warriors. She gulped, and brandished the broadsword in a series of thrusts and parries until she found herself pushed up against the trunk of one of the pines she had suggested as a way of escape.

The three Elves had closed the group and were trying to maneuver over to their friend. Selinde had noticed when Kaolith had been forced to the trees, and could only hope that they didn't need to patch her up too badly after the battle.

When there were only a few humans left, Elladan broke through to help his charge, and was stunned to see Kaolith...gone.

None of the Elves had received critical injury, so they gathered up their belongings and made ready to leave.

"They must have only wanted her," Elladan stated. "This," pointing at the dead on the ground, "was just a distraction to get her away."

"Let us then take to the trees," Elrohir joined in. "Their path is easy to follow at this point. We can drop down when we need to have a closer look."

Realizing what they had just suggested, both the twins turned to Selinde.

"Do you think that you can do this," Elladan started. "Without falling out, yet again." Elrohir finished.

"I will not leave my best friend to be tortured by some big, ugly, 'human', brutes. I will do what needs to be done."

With that, she launched herself into the nearest tree, and took off after her friend. The twins, knowing this could be trouble, followed. 

Kaolith looked up, dazed, as more and more trees passed by her eyes. She was being dragged on a piece of material behind the group of running humans. Lying on her stomach and looking off to her left, Kaolith raised her head and felt the ropes on her back that bound her to the makeshift stretcher. More alarming was the cloudiness that stole across her vision, and the fact that she couldn't see out of her right eye.

"What's going on? Where are you taking me?" she asked the nearest of her captors. Scared and alone, Kaolith noticed for the first time that she was caught, helpless, and dazed enough not to be able to escape. She shook her head, and allowed unconsciousness to claim her once again...

Unbeknownst to her, she was being taken to someone that she had hoped never to meet again...her uncle, and leader of a small, ruthless band of warriors. Known only for their thirst for revenge over Kaolith's father, the group had been tracking the young ranger since she had met up with the Elf...

The three Elves continued to track the human's who had captured their companion. Every so often, one of them would descend from the trees to see what the tracks told them. Elrohir had just settled to the ground when he called out, "You two may want to check this out."

Selinde and Elladan also dropped to the ground. Selinde let out a gasp when she saw the new tracks. Kaolith was being dragged. Where to was the question.

Elladan and Elrohir stood up, both with concern in their eyes. "If they are not trying to cover their tracks, which it appears they are not, we must approach with caution. It could be a trap." So the Elves continued to stealthily follow the tracks until they came upon the camp, they were not prepared for what they saw.

When the warriors had finally decided to make camp for the night, they had quickly and efficiently tied Kaolith to a tree that was randomly in the middle of the clearing. With guards posted around her, the Elves were more concerned with the state that Kaolith looked. On her knees and bloody, the young Ranger's head was slumped forward, and it took Elven eyes to see the rise and fall of her shoulders that proved she did indeed breathe. The right side of her face was swollen, and the Elves didn't want to know what else they could not detect.

"Bring my niece to me." a voice came out of the woods opposite them. "I trust you have found her at last?"

"We have, sir. She is tied to the tree there."

"Niece?" Selinde whispered. "That's Kaolith's uncle? How could he allow such a thing to happen to his own blood?"

The warriors untied Kaolith and dragged her to the man. As they did so, she was awakened and could not stifle a cry. Looking up at the man in front of her, she paled quickly and her breath caught in her throat. "Uncle? No, no it can't be." she whispered breathlessly, as anything louder would have put more strain on her ribs. She only hoped that the twins and her friend were close by.

"That is right niece; it is I, your Uncle Gaenry. I promised Lullyn, as I was slowly torturing him to death, that I would hunt down the rest of his family and do the same. Your Mother kept you safe for many years, and conveniently died before I could get to her. But it seems that you are not so lucky."  With that, he kicked Kaolith in the ribs.

Seeing Selinde's eyes fill with rage, both Elladan and Elrohir grabbed her before she could move.

"It would be unwise to go in unprepared," Elladan said. "I know it hurts you to see this, but we will free her. Elrohir, get a head count, we will need this to go as smooth as possible."

Elrohir quickly moved through the trees and counted the members of the camp. He had a very concerned look on his face when he returned.

"There are at least fifteen more down there and they are well armed. I am not comfortable leaving her in that camp overnight. I have seen the results of what human men are capable of doing to the women they capture. Let us make plans."

At the mention of her father and his untimely demise, tears flowed uncontrollably down Kaolith's face, and the facade of strength that she had been trying to uphold melted. "My father? Lullyn is dead? No...no," and with that she collapsed into her captor's arms and sobbed. She didn't notice the elves silently surrounding the group in their attempts at rescuing her.

Kaolith's mind was miles away, in the small village that she had left, at a time four years ago, when her mother uttered her last breathes. The only thing Kaolith could remember was that she was proud of the 12 year old, no matter what she chose in life.

Meanwhile, the elves were planning on how to safely get their friend back, not allowing their hearts to reach out and grieve with Kaolith just yet, for they had, of course, heard all.

Gaenry was not happy with what had just happened. Emotions were not something he was capable of dealing with. To prove his point, he shoved Kaolith to the ground, and kicked her a couple of times for good measure.

"Tie her back up," he growled to his men. Cursing to himself, he headed back toward his tent. Just before entering, he once again turned to his men. With an evil glare that would stop any man in his tracks he gave his men one last order.

"Do not touch her until I am finished with her. After that, you may do what you wish."

Having Kaolith tied to the tree was actually better for the Elves trying to rescue her. She was now in one spot, and no weapons were trained on her. The Elves got into position and waited for Elladan to give the order that would start the attack.

Distraught at her situation, and consumed by her memories, Kaolith barely noticed when she was retied to the tree, and yet, her uncle's voice still cut through to her. He confused her at that point however; she didn't think that he cared what happened to her. Brought back to the present by the fire in her ribs, however, she thought she had glimpsed Selinde for a second...in a tree. 

She almost laughed to herself, and yet, in that moment, the elf was gone, and Kaolith wasn't sure if the concussion she most certainly had had led to a hallucination. Dropping her head again, the young ranger began to sort through the clouds in her head to formulate a plan to escape. She did not have long to wonder, though, as the first arrow came flying through the trees.

The men had all but forgotten her at this point, as they scrambled against the new threat. They did not notice, therefore, when an elf dropped down behind their captive to set her free.

But Gaenry was not so preoccupied that he missed this.

As Elladan and Elrohir kept up the constant barrage of arrows, Selinde dropped down behind Kaolith to free her. With her body weakened, Kaolith could not hold her body up as Selinde loosened the binds.

To Selinde's relief, Kaolith dropped just seconds before a knife embedded itself into the tree. Selinde hoped that Elladan and Elrohir would keep the other human's busy.  She then confronted Gaenry.

"It is human's like you who give the whole race a bad name." Selinde hissed in his direction.

Since she had used her daggers to cut Kaolith free, they were already in her hands and Selinde was ready for a fight.

"Elf," he snarled back. "I would rather bed an Orc then the likes of your kind."

"I would gladly arrange that for you," Selinde retorted. "You however will not be leaving here alive, so the Orc won't have to be tortured."

Selinde however had lost control of the fight as soon as she let her complete rage take over. Lucky for her Elladan and Elrohir had taken care of the others and dropped down behind Gaenry before he could lure Selinde into a trap.

Unaware of any other elves in the vicinity of himself, the arrogant human had no concern for his back until it was too late, and he whirled to face the twins who had easily dispatched Gaenry's followers. Enraged at the sight of his new friend, and fueled with fear for Estel, that Kaolith so diligently reminded him of, Elladan charged in with the skill that only an elf could possess.

The fight was short lived, and Kaolith, who had raised her head at the obvious fury in Selinde's voice, watched with a sense of closure as her uncle's head was finally released from its shoulders. Giving in to the exhaustion she was holding at bay, Kaolith allowed herself to fall into the calm darkness that had threatened to overcome her for the past hour.

Rushing back to her friend as soon as the, Selinde dropped to the ground and turned her over slowly, aghast at the sight before her.

She called urgently to the twins, and prayed to Illuvitar that her friend would be all right.

"We must get her away from here, and then worry about treating her. I don't want to be around if reinforcements show up."

Selinde would have gladly carried her friend to the ends of the Earth, but Elladan stepped in. "I will carry her," he said. "I will treat her no less than I would my own sister."

With just a look, Elrohir understood what his brother wanted. As he had already finished retrieving all of their arrows, he motioned for Selinde to follow him and they led Elladan, carrying Kaolith, away from the carnage.

The twins being familiar with the area quickly found the spot they were looking for. Selinde was surprised to see slight steps leading up into a, well a cave.

As she glanced at Elrohir she said, "Neither one of us likes caves."

"We are not fond of the either, but this one will serve our purpose until Kaolith is ready to travel. It is much more open than most caves, and we will be able to protect ourselves from this vantage point." 

As they entered the cave, Selinde could see that this place was used often. Elrohir noticed her looking around and mentioned to her that Estel used this location sometimes when traveling. Elladan gently laid Kaolith down and started to examine her wounds. Kaolith's eyes opened and she focused on her friend.

"I thought I saw you in the trees," she paused while she coughed. "I knew that must have been an illusion, there is know way you could have stayed in them." With that last remark, Kaolith sank once again into unconsciousness.

Thankful that the human had been able to joke in the moments she had woken, Selinde breathed a guarded sigh of relief. They were not out of the woods yet, so to speak, and it seemed her friend would have a difficult time of it most of all. Knowing that the ranger was strong, and above all, stubborn, Selinde held to the hope that she would be all right and on her feet in little time.

She thought back to what she had heard in the clearing before the attack. She had known from their endless hikes through the woods that Kaolith's mother had died beforehand, but the new knowledge that the human was officially an orphan weighed heavily upon her heart.

Watching as Elladan and Elrohir worked quickly to bind and bandage the wounds that Kaolith had sustained, Selinde walked back towards the entrance of the cave, not able to watch anymore, and consumed with thoughts of other times...

Selinde herself was an orphan. She came from a secret enclave of Elves. Her people had been pretty much wiped out in the Last Alliance. Those that survived were determined to rebuild and set themselves to the task. Many children were born, and life seemed to be getting back to normal when the attack hit. How the human's found them, no one ever knew. And Selinde didn't like to remember all the years she spent as a slave to the humans. It was very painful to remember the day her parents had been murdered before her eyes. Selinde shook her head. Those were the bad days. Her people were once again rebuilding, thanks to Strider and the other Rangers who happened upon them and saved her people. 

Her reverie was interrupted when Elrohir emerged from the cave. "Your friend is badly injured. We will wait for a couple of days, if she does not improve, we will have to return to Rivendell." With that, Elrohir returned to the cave.

When Selinde had gone from the cave, Elladan had called out to Kaolith, trying to wake her up. Other than stirring slightly, there had been no indication that she was awake. He turned to his twin, somber faced, and said, "This doesn't look too good. She is badly hurt. How can these humans do this to their own kind, their own blood?"

"I don't know, 'Dan, but can you heal her, or do we need to go back to Ada?" Elrohir did not want to go back the way they came, away from Estel, anymore than Elladan did, but they had both come to think of Kaolith and Selinde as good friends, and would sooner leave them without help than they would leave Estel or Legolas.

"I'll try to heal her, I think I can, but if not, we will have to get her back to Imladris."

At this, Elrohir looked down, "I'll go tell Selinde. Please help her, 'Dan, for all our sakes, please help her."

As one twin went to the front of the cave, the other crushed the athelas that would help in the healing process. Grimacing at the obvious damage, Elladan quickly set Kaolith's shoulder before she could possibly wake up. He had already bound her ribs and cleaned the blood from her face. He secured her left arm to her chest, and then sat back and waited.

**Ok, that wasn't so bad was it?  And you'll get to see what happens to everyone in the near future…meanwhile, there's a small blue button that calls for you to review…cuz it's so nice to know people are enjoying this…**

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil –_** **As for finding them.** Wait, I forgot who we were looking for. LOL Keep enjoying.****

**_TC – Glad your still reading TC. As to how much damage.  Hmmmmm, as much as we can dish out._**

**_Kat – Not sure what you are looking for between the twins. If it is slash, we won't be going there.  But do stick around, they will be in the entire story._**

**_Cristina – Would love to give up everything else just to write this, but I doubt my kids would allow it. LOL Hope you keep enjoying the story._**


	8. Chapter 8

This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Oh Elbereth Estel. You look terrible." Legolas gasped. He turned to the guard. "I will need the human's pack, and our hands unbound." The guard went to Ouray to get permission. When he came back, the two friends were once again unchained from the group. The majority of the guards were also posted on them.

Legolas deftly ran his hands over Aragorn's body. He had treated the Ranger before, so he knew his hands would find any abnormalities. Luckily for Aragorn, there was no major damage. He took his time cleaning up his friend. 

"Other than looking like you just escaped from a Ringwraith, mellon nin, you will be fine." 

Aragorn laughed at that, "I think I would much rather take one on, then be in this mess. Now, Legolas, your ribs. Let me bind them better." 

"They are fine Strider, they will heal." 

"Good," Ouray interrupted the two. "If you are finished, then you will be secured for the night." As the friends headed back to the group, the slaver laughed. "I will not chance that they will kill you," he nodded at the group. "You will be secured over here." 

Aragorn and Legolas were escorted back into the ring. They were ordered to lie down, and the guards proceeded to stake them spread eagle to the ground.

"Well, Legolas, it could be…"

"Hush, Strider. Have you learned nothing, mellon nin, don't say that." Legolas cut him off before he uttered those fateful words. 

Aragorn tried again. "At least we are laying down, then. That is all that I meant. They could have tied us to the trees, standing."

Legolas could not help but laugh, and quickly stopped, wishing he could grasp his bound yet still sore ribs. When he looked over at the human, he smiled to see him already asleep. "It never fails," he thought. "We get into a discussion, and you fall asleep before I can have the last word. Sleep well, Estel."

Aragorn woke the next morning as the stakes were pulled from the ground and he was dragged to his feet. He wished that he had not been, however, as his whole body felt as if it were one rather large bruise, and seeing the glares shot at him from the human captives, was thankful that it had not been worse.

Legolas was aroused just as rudely, and they were both chained together, yet separate from the other groups. The Elf breathed a guarded sigh of relief that they would not be joined to either of the chain gangs for the hike that they would undoubtedly be making today. There was little chance that such a large group would risk staying in one spot for such a long time. In all likelihood, Legolas decided, they were headed south, and to the City of the Corsairs. One could only hope that Ouray and the others did not plan to walk the entire way.

And walk they did, for four more days. Each night being staked to the ground. As night approached on the fifth day, Legolas jerked his head up. "What do you hear my friend." Aragorn asked, knowing that the Elf's hearing was much keener that his. 

"There is a large amount of people up ahead my friend. I believe we have reached our destination." About twenty minutes later, they broke into a very large clearing. 

They could see the Anduin, with several large ships docked at a makeshift port. It also appeared that other slaver captains had brought their wares. Several rings were set up in the clearing, and they could just make out in the dusk a body being thrown into the river.

"How could this be going on without any of the Elven realms knowing about this, at the least?" Aragorn looked horrified as the body was swept downstream and out of sight.

"I don't know, mellon nin, but when we get out of this, we will make sure that it does not continue."

"And what makes you think you'll get out of this?" A new voice materialized from behind them, and they both whirled to gape at the rather large, well-dressed man who stood behind them. He was obviously from Corsair, and they could see that whip at his hip was soaked in blood.

"Ah, Breg, I see you have met my finest merchandise of this trip. May I humbly present to you the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf, and Strider, Ranger and son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell." The sarcasm dripped from each word as he glared at the two.

"We have royalty among us now, I bow to you both. I am impressed Ouray. There will be a bit extra in your pouch this time, as they will likely both make formidable adversaries at the games; when they have been broken some more. It seems they gave you some trouble already?" He stared at the bruises that marred both of their faces.

"Nothing I couldn't handle, of course. They were well worth it."

"Very well, load them onto the lead ship. I would keep them where I can keep an eye on both of them."

"You do not wish to see them fight first!" Ouray was surprised by this. 

Breg just smiled. "And have them injured anymore before the games. No, no, Ouray. You have never displeased me before, and I know you are smart enough to not start now." 

Ouray nodded and herded the two to the lead ship. As they mounted the ramp, several guards came forward. "Secure them well," he ordered. "Breg will have the head the man who loses this pair." 

After turning over his prize, Ouray descended the ramp. Aragorn and Legolas were roughly secured to a pole. "You will remain up here where we can watch you, for now." The guard then went back to his tasks. Finally being completely alone, the friends scrutinized their surroundings. Finally letting their gazes rest on the rings below.

"So, my friend, how are we going to pull another of our amazing escapes when we're bound on ships towards what can only be the Corsairs. I do not relish the thought of still being bound to this group when it reaches there. The men there have been rumored to not take too fondly to elves." Legolas was already trying to loosen his bonds, to no avail.

"I know, mellon. 'Dan and 'Ro have often reminded me not to venture that far south. We will find a way out of this. They are bound to make some mistake." He too was working his bonds, with a little more success than the Elf had had.

Breg and his men had left the two completely unguarded on the ship, since there was really no way to escape, save jumping in the river, but odds were, that either or both of them would drown as the river was deep and fast-moving at this point. The slavers had set up rings and were selecting the fittest and strongest of the slaves to load on the ships.

Aragorn's hands fell to his sides and he immediately turned to free Legolas. When they both were crouched behind the side of the boat, they pondered how to get off and into the woods. Neither saw the clubs, nor the men that were holding them, which crashed down on their skulls, sending them both into merciful darkness almost immediately.

**Hehe…umm…Songbird, we should run now**

**Why?**

**Because that's like the umpteenth small cliffie that we've left**

**Oh, right**

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil – Glad to know that we're still getting through, especially since you've read this before…not sure if we added anything like I said, cuz it was so many chapters ago, it's all blurred together, but glad you liked it…_**

**_Cristina – Great to hear that you're enjoying our story…as for fighting for the computer, I know what that's like, although I only have to fend off my parents to write and post…and as for just writing, we do have other stuff to do too, but somehow this seems to take precedence…and we don't want your death on our heads…how would you read anymore then???..._**

**_Cat – Glad to hear from ya…hmmm…we weren't sure if we were gonna keep posting this one, but since you insisted…ok…lol…j/k, but be prepared, cuz this is definitely reaching epic lengths…so…what exactly does glomp mean again???..._**

**_TC – Thanx for the review, as always…umm…kill someone? Who us? Never!  Well…not yet anyway..hehe…runs off to hide somewhere safe…_**


	9. Chapter 9

This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.

As Elrohir slipped back into the cave, Selinde once again let her mind wander. As it was Strider who finally brought freedom to her people, he was also the one who brought Kaolith into her life. Selinde remembered that day fondly. Strider had known the young Ranger for a few years, so when Selinde had mentioned to him that she wished to see the world, he suggested the young Ranger for a companion. Not one to trust human's easily, it had taken awhile for the trust to emerge. She was glad that it had, for Kaolith and she had been traveling companions for a couple of years now. 

And now Strider was missing. They had only met the Prince of Mirkwood just recently, but the two friends would do anything for Strider. They would not rest until they found the pair and thinking that brought Selinde back from her reverie. Wiping the tears that had unknowingly come to her eyes, she quietly slipped back into the cave.

Inside the cave, the twins were resting against one wall of the cave, and Kaolith was lying near the fire at the other side.

Walking over to the twins who were watching the human, Selinde was pleased with the looks on their faces. "So, she'll be all right then?" she asked, nodding her head to the still form behind her, hoping that she hadn't misread their faces.

"If she wakes up soon, she will be. But it may still take her a while to be able to travel. She's strong. So I think that, yes, she will be fine. It was close there for a time, and anyone else, I think, may not have pulled through, but..."

He stopped and turned his gaze behind Selinde, and smiled. Confused, she turned around and saw Kaolith, staring up at her, and smiling. Selinde came to her friend's side, and smiled down at her.

"Hey there, young one. You scared us there for a while."

"How are you feeling?" Selinde queried. Knowing her friend, Kaolith knew that Selinde was referring to her mental state as well as her physical. 

Trying to change the topic Kaolith once again reverted to the on going banter between them. "I suppose having a Ranger along to heal people is only good if the Ranger doesn't get hurt. Strider only sent me with you, because he knew you would need my services, being both clumsy and old." Selinde laughed, not realizing exactly how much tension had built in her. The injuries may look serious, but if her friend was joking, it must not be that serious. 

"Do not for one minute think I don't know what you are trying to do," Selinde continued to laugh. "I will let you get away with it for now, but we will discuss this later." Turning to a more serious note she said, "Be thankful Elladan and Elrohir were with us. If they had not been, you would be dead." Selinde turned her head trying to hide her tears. Kaolith looked up at the concerned faces on the twins. 

"Thank you," she spoke quietly, "I owe you my life and probably Selinde's as well. We would have both died if she had tried to rescue me on her own."

Selinde nodded at her friend's words to the twins, agreeing with the thanks, if not able to voice them on her own. She looked back to the human who was already trying to get up, and laughed. "What, did you think I couldn't save you on my own?"

"I didn't say that, well, okay, yes I did, but only because you probably would have tripped or fallen out of a tree and ruined the surprise attack before it started." Kaolith smiled, again pushing her emotions to the back of her mind. "Now are you going to help me up, or are you going to stand there and watch me look as clumsy as you?"

"You probably shouldn't even be standing yet, Kaolith. You look a mess." Selinde, nonetheless, went back to her friend's side and steadied her.

"Wait, we're in a cave? And I thought I saw you in a tree, not falling out of it? How hard did I hit my head?" She laughed at the thought of three elves waiting in a cave for her, helping her where she wouldn't have been able to do so herself. "Well, let's get out of here then. It's too dark in here, and there is still daylight left to hike by." She tried to pick up her pack and stumbled. Too proud to admit defeat, she finally picked it up and walked towards the entrance of the cave.

"Coming?"

NO, I most certainly am not, and neither are you." Selinde glared daggers at her friend. "Elladan, Elrohir, please keep her from leaving." The twins looked at each other not sure if they wanted to get involved in this, but decided to agree with Selinde. 

Moving quickly in front of Kaolith, Elladan spoke. "She is right young human. We will leave in the morning. Your wounds were bad enough that we almost went back to Rivendell. My healing skills may be good," He ventured, "but I cannot cure exhaustion." 

"I know how much you hate caves Kaolith," Selinde moved toward her friend. "I detest them just as much. So, we will sleep out here on the ledge. It is big enough and we will all be much happier under the stars." 

Selinde watched the emotions play across her friends face. First anger, second flight, third resigned dejection. "Fine, point me to the nursery, since I obviously need taking care of." 

"That you do my young friend," Selinde chuckled. "That you do. Come Elrohir; let's find something for the babe to eat so that her strength will be recovered." Just before disappearing into the trees with Elrohir, Selinde called back over her shoulder. "Watch her closely Elladan, she will most certainly try to escape," Selinde's laugh echoed through the trees. "She hates being told what to do." With laughter on their heels, Selinde and Elrohir disappeared into the forest.

Sticking her tongue out at the retreating back of her friend, she then scrunched her face up and contemplated how hard it would be to give Elladan the slip. However, the Elf knew the antics of humans all too well and quickly blocked the only exit to the cave. Kaolith's face fell. "I just want to find Estel and Legolas, umm, before it's too late, that is." She hoped that the hint of his brother's predicament would spur Elladan into action, but the hope was short lived.

"As do I young one," he said, picking up the nickname to throw the ranger off. "But we won't be able to find them any sooner if you collapse within minutes of leaving here. No, we will rest tonight, and see how you are in the morning. Time may not be on our side in this case, but it will waste more time if we have to backtrack to here to revive you again."

Kaolith scowled and sat down near the fire, determined that no matter what, she would be fit to travel in the morning. "On second thought," she muttered to herself as she caught part of her ribcage on a protruding rock from the wall behind her, "maybe hiking so soon wouldn't have been such a good idea. Nonsense, I could have done it, I would have been fine." She glanced at her 'baby-sitter' to see if he had heard, but years of practice had steeled his emotion, and she did not know that he had indeed been listening.

Meanwhile, in the woods, the two elves searched for anything that would make a fitting meal for their group. In the trees, and determined to be rid of the clumsiness that did not suit her race, Selinde sighted a deer, and prepared to take aim. All of a sudden, however, she found herself on the ground. Glaring up, she decided that it was the trees that just didn't like her. She heard Elrohir laughing as his arrow had brought down the deer.

Thanking Iluvitar for the beast that had been provided, the two Elves gutted and cleaned the deer. Knowing that they needed not the whole thing, they took only what was of use and left the rest to the wild life. An irritated Kaolith watched impatiently for her friend to reappear. When Selinde and Elrohir finally returned, Kaolith noticed Selinde slightly rubbing her backside. "Here Selinde, come sit by me, let the older generation of our group cook tonight." 

Elrohir already guessing what was coming interrupted his twin from making any reply. He very discreetly indicated to his twin to pay attention, something quite funny would be happening soon. As the twins started preparing a meal, Selinde squirmed just slightly. "No, I think I would rather stand thank you," she said, just nervous enough for Kaolith to pick up on. 

Grabbing her bandaged ribs, Kaolith started laughing so hard she caused herself severe pain. "You fell again, didn't you? Lucky you didn't scare that deer away in the process." 

At this, Elrohir could contain his laughter no more. "You should have seen her 'Dan. I never in my life thought I would see an Elf as clumsy as her." 

Visualizing Selinde falling out of a tree brought laughter to Elladan also. As their laughter and joking continued to get more and more out of control, Selinde quietly slipped from the ledge of the cave and headed for the forest. The ringing laughter of her friends had brought back the taunts of her childhood.

As Kaolith's ribs started to hurt too badly, she forced herself to stop laughing and looked around for her friend. Noticing that Selinde was no longer there, she eased herself up, and stole out into the cave. Or at least she would have if Elrohir hadn't been quicker.

"Where do you think you're going, young human? Did you think you could slip out without us knowing?" He had grabbed onto her good arm, just tightly enough to prevent her from breaking free.

"It crossed my mind, Selinde managed to get past you. And I'm not going far, and I'll be right back. I promise to stay out of trouble. Well, as much trouble as I can stay out of anyway." She grinned, and hoped that the Elf would understand. She needed to find her friend. Kaolith could only imagine what had sent Selinde off, and only hoped that the Elf had not gone far. It was getting dark, and there were foul and fell things that roamed at night that would love to happen upon a lone meal.

Elladan came up behind them and placed his hand over his brother's. "'Ro, let her go. She knows how to find her friend better than we could, and I have a feeling that an apology may be in order, from all of us. She slipped out sometime while we were laughing about her falling. But," he turned to the ranger, "mind you don't get yourself hurt or worse while you are out there. I only have so many herbs to patch you up with. You are almost worse than Estel, you know."

Kaolith slowly started to track her friend. She would have moved faster, but her wounds prevented that. Sheepishly she thought, "They were right not to let me leave, but I will never admit it to them." Noticing that her friend had headed into the woods, she just prayed that Selinde had stayed out of the trees. Thinking about trees however, brought on the pangs of guilt. She 

They had gone too far with the laughter this time. Selinde was usually good about not letting it bother her, but the twins had also laughed at Selinde and this probably had set her friend off. Sighing with resignation she continued on. 

As darkness finally settled on the forest, Kaolith grudgingly started back. Coming out of the woods near the cave they were camping in, she saw both Elladan and Elrohir searching for her return. Jumping down to help Kaolith back into the cave, Elladan's voice was raised in concern. "You did not find her?" 

Kaolith was very dejected. "No I did not. And quite frankly, I was torn between returning here and continuing on by myself. I figured it was better for only one of us to be lost, so I returned. I will however," Kaolith spoke slowly, "broker no arguments about when we leave. Be ready at first light." With that she settled down for a very restless night.

Kaolith was watching the firelight as it dwindled, and could only hope that her friend was all right. Alone at last, as Elladan had taken first watch again, and Elrohir was asleep on the other side of the fire, Kaolith allowed herself to think of what Gaenry had told her. There was no doubt in her mind that he would have gloated over her father's death if it were not true. He was ruthless and cold, but he was no liar. She was indeed on her own and the last of her bloodline. 

She thought of her mother, but soon her thoughts turned to Selinde leaving as well. It seemed that everyone was leaving her alone, and though she knew in her heart that the Elf had not abandoned her, in her grief-driven mind, she was tormented with the possibility that everyone she had befriended was bound to leave her alone.

Tears flowed down her cheeks, and she did not even notice when Elladan switched the watch with Elrohir and sat down beside her. "We will find her, young one," he said as he draped an arm carefully around the ranger's shoulders. 

Getting no response, Elladan tried again. "Kaolith?" he asked hesitantly, "she's coming back, you know. Too much happened in too little a time, and she just needed some time to deal with it all. She was truly scared for you. You know that, right."

Still unable to fight through the guilt in her mind, Kaolith could only turn into the Elf's shoulder and nod. It was there that she found herself the next morning, when the Elf awoke her at dawn to search for the wayward Elf.

The three companions cleaned up the camp and restocked the wood before the left. Selinde's track was not hard to pick up, as the night had been clear and beautiful. It was also not hard to follow, which led Kaolith to believe that she was not trying to hide from them. 

She mentioned this to Elladan and Elrohir. "She was obviously not trying to sneak away without being followed," Kaolith pointed out. "Trust me, she is capable of that. So why did she not return?" 

Once again trying to comfort the worried Ranger, Elladan answered. "We will ask her that as soon as we catch up to her. Okay?" Kaolith could only nod as the three continued on. It was several hours later when the three trackers came upon something that truly worried them, several sets of tracks. Believing that some of Gaenry's men might have escaped brought much worry to the three. They were all silently praying to Iluvitar that these tracks were not those men. It was also at this point that they lost Selinde's trail.

Kaolith, already hoping against the worst, steeled herself against thinking about what could have happened. As fear for her friend coursed through her veins, the young ranger bit down and concentrated on what could have happened to her friend. She looked up into the trees, hoping beyond anything that Selinde would be sitting above them, laughing and telling Kaolith that she could indeed stay in a tree, and there was the evidence to prove it, but no such luck was awarded to them.

The human tracks that they were following showed that the men had stopped for sometime before moving off again, and so too had the trackers stopped. Both brothers were amazed at the youth's tracking skills, and told her so in hopes that it would cheer her up slightly.

Kaolith looked back at them and thanked them quietly. Then, as if she had heard the weakness in her voice, looked back up at the tree, and offered only "Strider taught me."

"Can you see anything 'Dan?" Elrohir asked almost silently, not wanting to let their friend hear the hopelessness in his voice. His twin nodded that he could not, also trying to keep the spirits of their human charge up. 

"Do you think she tried to escape through the trees?" both brothers' were startled by the voice that held only the slightest timbre of confidence. Kaolith was still looking up into the pine tree that could possibly have hidden the Elf from her human eyes.

Kaolith quickly scrambled into the tree she was looking up, securing herself on a limb. Seeing her move so quickly startled both the Elves. "Have you found something," Elrohir asked as they raced up after her. 

Kaolith was sitting on a branch looking up. This triggered the Elves to also look up. "Wait, Elladan exclaimed, "there is something hidden in the branches up there." Without saying another word he quickly retrieved what he had seen. 

Kaolith gasped, "That is Selinde's, I would recognize it anywhere." 

"It was pointing in the same direction that the footprints are heading." 

"Then we will also go that way," Kaolith declared, feeling a little more optimistic. 

That is exactly what they did. Quickly and quietly they moved, following the tracks the humans had made. They had traveled many hours, with nightfall not far off, Elladan held up his hand for his companions to stop. 

"Do you hear that 'Ro," he whispered to his twin. "It's coming from the direction of the tracks." Even more cautious now, knowing that they may be approaching danger; they slipped ever closer to the noise. With each step, new sounds came from those they tracked. Having raised their senses to there highest levels, all three were quite surprised when an arrow landed in the ground before them.

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil – You know us too well. Why in Mordor would we want them to escape to soon? We need to torture them more. Mwaaaahaaaaa. Evil laugh gets louder._**

**_Chianna - We will keep that in mind. This is our first fic, so we are trying to get the hang of it. Hope future chappies get better for ya. There are several of them._**

**_TC – I guess evil cliffies are all we know, since we read the Mellon Chronicles. Cassia and Sio have rubbed off on us. Hope they are good, and well, I think they might get worse._**


	10. Chapter 10

This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.

Breg just laughed when he saw the two. "Did they actually think I would leave them unguarded?" He then turned to Ouray, tossing him a pouch of coins. "You have won that wager my friend. I didn't think they would break free quite so quickly." 

Turning to his men Breg's voice changed. It was now commanding, and brokered no refusal from those under his employ. "Get the cages," he ordered. "Let us see if they can escape from this." When the two metal cages had been brought on deck, they were loaded with their cargo. 

"Hoist them up," he ordered. "Make sure however, that they can speak to one another. I want to see what they try next." Breg then headed back down the ramp with Ouray. He would oversee that loading of the last merchandise and set sail soon. He knew this trip had been worth his while.

Legolas was the first to wake, his now unbound hand reaching automatically for the back of his head. The lump that was forming there was painful, and his hand came away with just the slightest tingeing of red. When he looked down, he was surprised to see that he was swinging above the deck. Frantically, he looked around, only to see an unconscious Aragorn in a cage immediately to his left.

The man groaned as he fought his way back to consciousness, and when he finally opened his eyes, the world around him was spinning, and there were entirely too many boats anchored behind him. He looked up into 6 of Legolas's concerned eyes before he once again let the darkness claim him. He really did not want to see that many Elven eyes looking at him.

When he awoke some time later, the boats were moving and he, too, noticed that he was not lying on solid boat. The cages were swaying with the rocking of the boat, and that only served to make his dizziness worse. "Legolas?" He called out, hoping that he hadn't imagined the Elf beforehand.

"Yes, mellon nin, I am here. Do you feel any better than you look, you look terrible?" The Elf smiled grimly, as there was no apparent way out, and he needed Aragorn to be coherent if they were going to think of a way.

All Strider could do was groan and press his palms against his temples. "Don't even ask," was all he could choke out...

Legolas couldn't help but smile. "Just take deep breaths my friend, you will feel better soon." He laughed once again, when Aragorn mumbled something about Elves and their damned healing abilities. 

It was then that a voice drifted up from below. "I'm glad you are enjoying your new accommodations. It was a great wager indeed to see how long it would take you to escape. I however did not win and may have to repay you for it." 

He then turned to his men. "Lower them down," he ordered. When they were sufficiently lowered, they were handed food and drink. "I will not arrive at the games with the main attraction starved. Eat, you will find it is not poisoned." To prove his point, he took just a bit of food off each of the plates and ate it. "It would also do me no good to have you die." 

Turning back to his men he continued to give orders. "When they are finished, hoist them back up."

As the two were handed their food, Aragorn eyed it nauseously, but Legolas ate it as quickly as a graceful Elf could. "You need to eat, Strider. It will make it better in the long run, and you need to keep up your strength. I fear we will need it if we end up reaching the City. I doubt that these games Breg talks about are more than the same type of fights we have been taking part in, only perhaps more evil."

Aragorn nodded. That was something he soon regretted, he decided, and started to pick at the meal. He soon found that the food still agreed with his stomach, and he finished it off slowly. He had no intention of remaining in Breg's captivity for as long as it took them to get to the City, but he did not see a feasible way out at the present time.

They were hoisted back into the air, and both watched as the sun set and the wind brought cold air through the cages. Aragorn shivered, to which Legolas mistakenly let out a small chuckle, and the man glared at his friend, mumbling something about pampered Elves, before settling in for the night.

The morning produced the same routine. They were lowered for breakfast, and then hauled back up. Aragorn was grateful to note that the other captives were also being fed. He figured Breg didn't like any of his fighters collapsing from starvation. 

As the morning progressed, Legolas ventured to bring up a topic. "Strider, what are your thoughts on your two young friends."? Strider looked at Legolas and groaned. 

"Since I have seen no female captives, I will guess that they are alright. Neither Ouray, nor Breg for that matter, appear to be cruel. They seem to take what they need and leave all others. This is at least my hope." 

"That is my assessment as well," Legolas remarked. "Do you think they would be foolish enough to follow?" 

"Yes, my friend," Aragorn sighed. "I believe they are just foolish enough."

So it went for two more days when the captives began to hear the sounds of a waterfall. "Legolas, we must be coming up on the Argonath and the Falls of Rauros. I have always wanted to see those."

"Yes, mellon nin, we are indeed getting close to there, it seems. I wonder..." he would have continued, but just then, both of their cages went plummeting to the ground and the doors popped open. Not bothering to ponder what had happened, the two jumped through and ran for the edge of the boat closest to shore. Neither had made it even halfway when they were both grabbed with such force that it threw them off their feet.

"Thought you could get away that easily did you? No, my guests, we are going below deck for a while. There are to be some games so that my crew doesn't get restless while we wait, and you two are prime candidates for this." Breg smiled evilly as more men came to drag Strider and Legolas below deck. With a last fleeting glance downstream, Strider missed the chance to look upon the Kings of old, his kin.

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil – Well, looks like your impatience paid off this time…note…THIS TIME…lol…addicted are you? That's always a good thing, keeps reviews flowing into our inbox it does, and we likes reviews, yes we do…thanx for reviewing again, and no I don't know if we added to it, but we finished this story and are working on the sequel…so, I'm getting confuzzled between the two._**

**_TC – We can't make these cliffies any worse?  Oh just you wait, they'll get worse, not to mention the ending we have planned...hahahahahaha, just you wait…but this one wasn't so bad, was it?_**


	11. Chapter 11

This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.

Kaolith jumped back as the arrow landed near her feet, and the movement betrayed her far-from-healed injuries. The twins notched arrows on their own bows, but were apprehensive about releasing them just in case. Kaolith tried to draw her own weapon, but with her sword arm still bound to her chest, she couldn't, and suffered herself to hide behind the elves as she worked to free herself from the bandages.

"Who's there? Show yourself, and maybe you won't find harm this day." Elladan called out, not wanting to shoot blindly into the woods before them in case he should hit an innocent bystander in the process. He would not, for Kaolith's sake as well as his own, be the one who shot Selinde if she were in the woods as well.

Elrohir looked back at the ranger and stopped her before she harmed herself more. He lowered his bow and pulled out her sword, placing it in her right hand, "Please, stay out of the way, and don't try to help. We don't need to patch you up anymore than you are, and I don't want to explain to Selinde..." he trailed off as he realized his mistake. Kaolith's eyes glazed at the mention of her friend, but again, she pushed her emotions back and nodded, remaining behind the twins.

"You will be quiet if you do not wish to die this night," Selinde hissed as she landed in front of them. Grabbing the arrow, she examined it. Still talking in a whisper she said, "I'm sorry; I thought this was one of mine, and that Kaolith would recognize it. I do not know where it came from." Pushing that aside for the moment, she finally got a good look at her friend. 

"You look terrible; I did not believe your wounds were as bad as that." She then continued on. "It took you long enough to get here, did you find the message I left?" 

With the question, Elladan pulled Selinde's arrow out of his quiver, "This message." 

"Yes," Selinde replied. "Come," she continued, "there is trouble this night." 

As she turned to leave, Elrohir grabbed her arm. "Do you not see the worry on Kaolith's face? I thought she was your friend." 

Selinde felt as if she had been slapped. Turning again to Kaolith, she finally realized that her friend had been truly worried. "I promise," she comforted her friend, "I will explain it all when there is time. If we do not hurry, someone will die." She then turned and fled into the trees, hoping the others would follow.

Relief that her friend was all right flooded through Kaolith, and at the same time, anger replaced the grief that had been there. She pushed that away until another time, knowing that Selinde would explain when she had the chance. 

Deciding against sheathing her sword, Kaolith ran wordlessly after her friend, the anger slowly dissipating as Selinde's words filtered through...'someone will die this night'. The adrenaline surged, pushing her faster and harder, and Illuvitar help anyone she met that was not on her side.

The twins were right on Kaolith's heels, but with that advantage point, they could see the oddness in her gait as her injuries hampered her and she pushed them to the back of her mind. Smiling grimly, Elladan knew that he was going to be patching her yet again when this was over.

"Selinde...where...are...we...going?" Kaolith cried out breathlessly in hopes that her friend would slow down some. She didn't want to lose sight of her again, but that was what was happening. The fear of someone's death was pushing the Elf faster and faster, and it took the pain in Kaolith's voice to slow her down a little bit.

"It's not much further, Kaolith, hurry up if you will."...

Selinde never slowed down when she reached for the nearest tree branch. As she reached her destination and didn't come back down, her companions released a collective breath they hadn't even known they were holding. They followed her up and stared at the sight before them. 

The men they had been following appeared to be slavers of some sort. They were five large dark skinned men, men any sane person would run from. It was also surprising to see that the five men held at least twenty men prisoner. As the observers watched, two of the men got into an argument. 

"Breg is not going to want the boy," one of them exclaimed. "Let me use him for target practice. This in itself startled those in the trees. And all of them scanned the area for the boy. 

"He is kept in the tent," Selinde quietly explained, "you will not see him." 

The argument continued. "Come on, what else is he good for?" 

"That Breg will decide," their leader exclaimed. "When we join up with the other groups, the tests will be given. Only those who survive will be taken to the arenas. You know how it works. Now get back to your duties, or you will not live long enough to see another day." 

The underling sneered at the leader as he left; he hadn't been with the group long and didn't really believe that they would kill him. He had captured the most slaves, he deserved the boy. Truly believing he was better than the others, he slinked off to the back of the tent, taking out his knife, he made a back entrance. 

"I will not let them hurt that child," she exclaimed as she quickly moved through the trees to get behind the tent. Not waiting to see if her friends were with her, she jumped from the tree and entered the tent.

Not willing to be separated from her friend again, Kaolith looked once at the twins and then descended as quickly as possible from the tree with the one good arm she still had use of. The twins followed and they all crept towards the tent to help the boy.

Selinde, already inside the tent, had startled the man enough so that the boy was forgotten momentarily in the corner. She glared at the human, and wondered how many more she was going to save from their own kind before their final goal was reached.

"What do you want, she-Elf? This is no business of yours. How did you get in here?" He held the knife at the ready, and the standoff continued. It was then that the other three trackers crept stealthily into the tent. Elladan saw the boy first, and then the standoff. Elrohir, meanwhile, had taken up the standoff with Selinde, as well as glaring at the man. 

"Hey, umm, kid?" Elladan didn't know what to call him, but the quiet Elvish voice had caught two young human's attention. Kaolith was surprised to see that the boy was even younger than she was. Looking up, the boy jumped and ran quickly to the Elf.

He handed him off wordlessly to Kaolith, knowing all too well that if either 'child' stayed, the risk of them being hurt increased significantly. Kaolith however did not want to leave, and only herded the boy off to a safer corner of the tent...

Selinde once again found herself face to face with a human. A human who unfortunately reminded her of the ones from her youth. 

Both Elladan and Elrohir were concerned. The only human so far that Selinde had not responded to in that way was Kaolith. They wondered where her hatred came from. Of course, now was not the time to ask questions. So their attention was turned back to the thug. 

"Slavers are not welcome on this land," Elladan spoke with a voice of authority. "We do not want your kind here." To the surprise of them all, the man moved. Selinde released her arrow and the man was dead when he hit the ground. And as he did, he brought the tent down with him.

This, of course, brought the remaining contingent of slavers running. As the five trapped individuals fought to free themselves from the wreckage, the men waited to see who would emerge. Elrohir was the first to free himself, followed by his twin and then Selinde and the boy. As they stood and saw new opponents, no one on either side of the new standoff noticed that their human companion had not emerged.

"Here we go again," the boy uttered in the common tongue as he moved to hide behind the elves.

Selinde concentrated on the closest of the four slavers. With only a single person advantage, the men were not in a hurry to engage the elves needlessly. Smarter than their deceased partner, they tried reasoning with their opponents, but all knew that only one group would be leaving the clearing alive...

"Where were you taking these prisoners," Selinde asked as she glared at the humans. "Who is this Breg you were going to meet." 

That question actually brought surprise to the eyes of the slavers. They realized that the Elves must have been watching them for some time. "What is in it for us if we answer," their leader queried. 

"I do not believe you are in any position to negotiate," Selinde retorted. 

"We outnumber you four to three," he said. "I believe we are in a better position than you." 

It was at this point that they realized that Kaolith had not come out of the tent. Trying not to show her surprise, Selinde responded. "Actually we outnumber you Six to Four. Elves are two to one better shots than Humans. Decide now. Answer or Die!"

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil – Hey Elendil. I'm glad you are still enjoying it. Cube and I are discussing posting everyday versus every other. Will let you know what happens. (Hey, post yours and I'll post ours!)_**

**_TC – Really TC, do you think we would kill them off? If we did that, what kind of sequel would there be? But hmmmm........ guess you will have to wait and see._**


	12. Chapter 12

This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.

As they went below deck, both wished that they were yet above. They could both think of worse places, but the stench was bad enough that they both glanced back the way they had come. "I would see how these two fight in a ring together." Breg ordered. 

"I will not fight him again!" They exclaimed simultaneously! Then looked at each other and laughed. 

"That is good, for Ouray already told me that when he paired you up, it was probably staged. My plan will show me if you can really fight." 

"I thought you didn't want us injured," Aragorn ventured.

"That I do not, at least not permanently. We do have many days of travel ahead and plenty of time for you to heal." Breg then spoke, turning to his men again. "Put them in the ring and then bring forth the first competitors." 

Neither Legolas nor Aragorn were surprised when the same two Dwarves were led into the ring. "Legolas, I believe your friend has missed you." "Obnoxious human," was the only reply he had time for. The Dwarves rushed in with ferocious intent. Neither Legolas nor Aragorn were concerned. They had already seen the Dwarven tactics and easily dispatched the two. 

"Way too easy." Breg contemplated the two. He leaned over and spoke with one of the guards. The guard nodded and laughed as he walked off. When he returned he had two rather large humans and two Elven warriors.

"Well, this looks like fun," Aragorn commented dryly as the Dwarves were taken from the ring and the next four entered. Legolas didn't even have time to comment as the ring was made smaller and the four started stalking to surround the Prince and his companion. Luckily for Legolas, the two humans decided to take him on, and they began to fight. Aragorn was soon pulled from his friend's back when the Elves circled him and tried to take him apart piece by piece.

Legolas was holding his own with the two captives, although they had both managed to get in some good punches that had sent him reeling into the crowd. The momentary lapse had allowed him to see that Aragorn was not faring nearly as well. Turning his attention back on his own attackers, Legolas grimly noticed that they had indeed gotten smarter and were not both rushing him from the front. As he blocked a simple thrust punch from the front, the Elf was surprised to feel an elbow come crashing into his back, sending him to his knees. He stopped a knee to his face before he could struggle to his feet, only to be knocked to the ground again by a fist that would have caught him square in the nose if he hadn't turned his head at Aragorn's cry.

Aragorn's attackers had begun their attack systematically and had their opponent not grown up with Elves for brothers and friends, they would have taken him down quickly and painfully. Such as it was, however, Aragorn stood more of a chance than normal, and though the series of thrust and straight punches, coupled with hammer fists to his skull and kicks to his side, sent him reeling, he stood his ground. It was only when one of the Elves produced a very small knife that they had lifted from one of the guards and stabbed it into Aragorn's rib while feigning an attack to the man's head did he finally cry out.

Legolas was flat on his back when he saw the glint of metal sticking out of his friend's side, and that one instant caused the tables to turn on him. Before he knew it, both humans were sitting on him, one punching at his face, the other pinning his arms, and he was hard pressed to lift them both off. 

Blood flowing freely from his lip, and one eye already swelling shut, Legolas forced himself to ignore the human who had sunk to his knees behind him. Turning to his attackers with a rage that would probably scare off a horde of Orcs, the helpless feeling Elf had soon knocked both humans' heads against one another, rendering them unconscious, and turned to his friend's aid.

As Aragorn had fallen, surprise etched in his eyes at the weapon, he didn't notice the clad foot that kicked the knife further into his side, nor did he notice the Elf that began to pummel his face. The pain was too much, and he finally succumbed to it, noticing only at the last second that Legolas and Breg had jumped to his aid.

Breg roared in anger. "Whose knife is this?" No one dared move, except Legolas, who knelt by Aragorn's side. 

"Oh Estel, why can't trouble ever leave you alone?" Breg ignored the Elf who had dared to move. 

He confronted his group of guards. "Speak now; I may go easier on you if you do." Everyone remained still, some even trying not to breath. Breg then turned to his two loyal bodyguards. "You will secure the prisoners. Then you will find the owner of this knife. When you have accomplished that, you will bring both him and the Elf who stole it to me." They nodded and set to their task. 

Breg then turned his attention back to Legolas. "Let us get him on deck. We will treat his wounds there." Legolas refused to accept help as he lifted Aragorn into his arms and returned topside. As he gently laid his friend on the deck, Breg disappeared for a few moments. When he returned, he had with him the bag of a healer. 

Legolas looked up with question in his eyes. Breg actually smiled and shrugged. "Must protect the merchandise," was all he said. He then turned his attention to healing the Ranger. Some time later, the bodyguards brought three captives up from below. 

The two Elves were quite cooperative, but the human was fighting for all he was worth. "Sir," one of them spoke. "We cannot determine which one stole the knife. Neither will speak." 

Breg looked up from tending Aragorn. "Then they will all be punished." The human screamed and the Elves started to get just a little nervous. Legolas was shocked when the three were forced to the edge and then thrown overboard.

Breg looked at the shocked face, and shrugged. "If I'd allowed them to live, it would have given the other captives hope that they too could steal knives and possibly overthrow me without the threat of severe punishment." He looked at Legolas, and the warning was not lost on the concerned Elf. Other thoughts were on his mind, though, as Aragorn had not yet awoken, and bruises were darkly forming all over his face and chest. The Elf was not even remotely aware of his own injuries that were surfacing and would be painful enough when realized.

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil – Correction, we have all of our first one done…lol…but we're probably gonna post sporadically, depending on when I have time to do formatting and stuff…and yes, yes, yes, let us know when you post your next chapter please…preferably sooner than later…or we may have to start posting like every third day while we wait impatiently for it…hmmm…prolly not, but it's worth a try…_**

**_TC – There's a t-shirt? Where…I want one…lol, j/k…we have evil minds???? I didn't think so…but who knows…marshmallows? Did someone say marshmallows?  I'll bring the s'mores stuff!! Of course, then I can't post the next chapter, but…I WANT S'MORES…Songbird says see what you did…lol  
_Elwen_ – Glad to know you're still reading.  You hate our cliffies??? NOOO…we want you to like them…wait…scratch that, no we don't cuz they wouldn't be cliffies if you liked them…hahahahahahaha…and everyone's busy, glad to see you found time to review!...waiting sux, don't it…specially for Elf and Ranger torture/rescue…but rescue's a long time coming, me thinks…_**

**_Cathy/xsilicax - A new reviewer…yay…not that we don't like the constant reviewers…yes yes, we loves you much, but new reviewers are cool too…ok, I'm rambling…Lots more Aragorn angst and torture? I think we have a whole bunch of that stuff coming up…after all, it's what makes the story good…did this chappie help any? Me thinks you should review it…and the rest…glad to know you can't tell when we switch writing…we hoped it would flow smoothly, since we think we write waay differently…_**

**_Merenwen – Glad to see another new reviewer, and glad to see that you like it…hope you're in for the long haul…_**

**_Songbird – I should hope you like the story…after all, you've written half of it…haha, I couldn't resist either._**


	13. Chapter 13

This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.

"We'll answer you, _Elf_, to tell you that what we do is no business of yours. Now if you'll give us back our charge, we won't hurt you too badly." The leader sneered, fully expecting the underling he had indeed seen going into the tent to emerge soon and turn the tables in their favor.

Selinde saw him glance at the tent behind her, and she realized where his confidence came from. At the same time though, her surprise at Kaolith's location broke through. These men, in her adrenaline-charged mind, seemed the same as those who had injured Kaolith in the first place, and they needed to pay.

Seeing their friend's determination, the twins switched to daggers, and charged just moments after she did, and the battle ensued. These were no inexperienced men, however, and were not as quickly dispatched as the other group had been. Selinde was currently taking on two of them, and it took her longer than expected to incapacitate one of them. As the man fell, she heard a strangled cry from under where the man fell, and she was torn.

Her split second of indecision was too long, and she was forced to turn back to the fight at hand as she felt a dagger graze her shoulder

Wishing that the man who fell had been the leader was pointless, because he still stood before her. "I will take you a piece at a time if I must," he sneered. "However, I would rather take you alive. I have never had my way with an Elf before. It would please me to do so with you." With this he was pleased to see fear in the Elf's eyes. Selinde was well aware of what human's could do to a she-Elf. 

"That," she spat back "will never happen." 

"We will see," he said with a smile. The battle then continued. 

Elladan and Elrohir had both finally dispatched their two thugs.  "I will look for the Ranger and the boy," Elladan instructed, "You find Selinde." They both took off to find their charges. Elladan reached the tent and found that the boy had pulled Kaolith from the tent. Elladan was relieved to see that she had no new injuries. She must have been weaker than she had let on, for her old wounds must have been what finally took her down. 

Elrohir was not so lucky. As he reached Selinde, he could see that she had taken one down, but that she was losing the battle with the leader. He threw his knife, just before it hit the human; the human thrust his knife into Selinde.

Selinde cried out as the knife plunged into her side. Seconds later, Elrohir's dagger ended the human's threats, and he fell to the earth, taking his last gurgling breath. Elrohir rushed to her side, and caught the she-Elf just before she too hit the ground.

"Elrohir?" Through the new fire in her side, Selinde could not tell the twins apart, "Where is Kaolith? You have to find her, I heard her cry out earlier."

"Relax, mellon nin, Elladan is looking for her. Let me look at your side." He reached to tend to the knife wound, which the knife had vacated when the human fell, leaving a nasty gash that would have been cause for concern to a human. Elrohir knew that it would be healed in little time, providing there was no poison on the blade.

Selinde flinched away, however, telling the Elf that it was only a scratch. Elrohir looked unconvinced, however, "Would you believe that if Kaolith had told you the same?" he responded, hoping to get through to her.

"Well, no, but..." she stopped as her human friend was laid down next to her.  "Kaolith?"

"She'll be all right, she's no more hurt physically than when you left us in the cave. Then again..." he trailed off, his hidden meaning all too plain to the guilt-ridden Elf. The image of the young ranger crying herself to sleep on his shoulder from her worry was still altogether too fresh in his mind.

"Do not move," Elladan ordered. "You will let me tend to the both of you." Motioning to the boy Elladan asked, "What is your name." 

"Tanad, son of Tonas," he replied. 

"I would that you would help me, okay?" 

"Yes," the boy responded. 

"Fine then, go and fetch me some water." When the boy scurried off Elladan turned to his brother. "Make sure none of the captives will give us any trouble. Free them if they will not. Then have them bury the dead. We will need to stay in the clearing at least for the night and I will not have the rotting corpses of the dead disturbing me." 

"Yes brother," Elrohir conceded, he knew better than to tick his brother off when he was in his healing mode. 

When Elrohir was gone, Elladan turned back to the females. "Let me see that wound Selinde." 

"No," she responded, "you will make sure Kaolith is fine first, and then I will let you treat me." 

As he turned to treat Kaolith first he asked Selinde, "Has anyone ever told you that you are stubborn?" 

Selinde laughed at this. "Not nearly as stubborn as the young human you are treating."

Elladan laughed, and turned his attention back to the human. Though he had said she was fine already, to please Selinde, as well as to eventually be able to treat her, he checked her over as well as possible. As he probed Kaolith's ribs, searching for any new breaks, she groaned and blearily opened her eyes.

"Is everyone all right," she quietly asked, obviously ignoring the she-Elf seated next to her. "You? The boy? And Elrohir?" Pain crossed her eyes again, and hearing Elladan's soft affirmation that they were all intact, she let unconsciousness claim her once again.

Selinde again felt as though she had been slapped. She knew the young human held grudges longer than most, but the Elf had never had that anger aimed towards her. Kaolith asking about the well-being of everyone but her had spoken more about her fear of abandonment than any words directed at the Elf ever could.

Moments later, Elladan turned his attention to Selinde. "She will be fine. The tent must have been too tangled for her to get out of with only one arm," he pointed to the bandages that still restricted the arm to protect her shoulder. "I will remove that in the near future. Now, about your side."

Conceding to be treated, Selinde was still in a daze, staring down at the 'child' next to her. How could she have done that, so soon after hearing of Lullyn's death? She would, of course, try to explain when Kaolith awoke again, and could only hope that it would be enough.

Tanad returned with the water soon, and he watched, amazed at the first Elves he had seen, set the captives free and tended to the injured.

After the dead were buried and the slaves had dispersed towards their homes, Selinde saw that Tanad still hovered over Kaolith, Elladan was pacing the perimeter, and Elrohir was missing. She had not seen him since the slaves had been released.

Selinde could stand to be near the young Ranger any longer. Even in sleep Kaolith radiated anger. Seeing that the boy also slept, Selinde rose and walked to Elladan. "Where is your brother," she asked. 

"Some of the slaves gave us information on who they were to meet.  'Ro has gone to scout out that area. We wanted to make sure there would be no more surprises tonight." 

Nodding in agreement, Selinde went on to the next topic. "What are we going to do with the boy? Were none of the men from where he lived?" 

"From what we could learn," Elladan explained, "the boy has been with them the longest. The human we followed into the tent had been trying to get at him for some time. I think it best to wait for Kaolith to talk with him. Then we can make a decision." 

Hearing Kaolith's name brought Selinde to yet another topic. "How angry is she," Selinde asked hesitantly. 

"That you should probably take up with her," Elladan responded. I will say just this, she thought you deserted her." Elladan watched as pain crossed Selinde's face. 

"She should know better than that," she pleaded with him. "I would never leave her! Please tell me what else I could have done, I could not leave the boy to the fate they had in store for him." 

"What about the others," Elladan wondered. 

"They should not have been so helpless, they are grown men," Selinde spat at him. They only have themselves to blame for being caught." As Selinde stalked off, Elladan once again wondered where her hatred for humans had come from.

Angry as she was at the frailty of humans, and their propensity for being captured, Selinde's thoughts turned once again on the younger of the two humans she had ever befriended. She had met Strider, of course, after the last of her demons had fled, and he had been easy enough to fall in with.  After all, he acted more like an elf than a human, and she had picked up on this easily enough.  Trusting in his respect of the elves and the respect he had earned from her people, Selinde had found it only natural to trust the Dunadan, and in turn, the younger ranger that he had introduced her to.  She thought of the long building of trust they had both won over the other in the past four years.  Cube had only recently left her father to explore the wilds, and that had come only days after the death of her mother.  Then too, she had felt abandoned and alone.

"Deserted her?" she quietly repeated Elladan's words, not in the slightest. She had been concerned with the boy's safety, surely Kaolith could see that. Thinking back again to that night in the cave, she realized that through the concussion Kaolith had sustained as well as her quiet exit, there was no way the human could have understood why she hadn't returned later that night. Nodding, and calming down immensely, she turned back to the camp and Kaolith. She would not leave her again.

When Kaolith woke again, she saw Selinde sitting next to her, eyes glazed over in sleep, a sight that was only becoming familiar to her. She didn't understand why Selinde hadn't come back to find them when she'd first found the boy and the slaves. Then again, she didn't understand why Selinde had wanted to help the other human in the first place. She knew all too well why her friend despised humans.

Having only been resting and not truly sleeping, Selinde came awake as soon as she felt someone watching her. 

Kaolith slid back slightly alarmed, as the Elf all of a sudden was awake. "Darn," she gasped, "I don't think I will ever get used to that." 

Elladan and Elrohir, who had returned in the night, had taken the boy to the other side of the clearing. They were giving him archery lessons, and pretending not to pay attention to the two friends. They had learned from watching Estel and Legolas that sometimes friends needed space to work things out. They did however smile when Kaolith jumped. 

Selinde just sat there watching her friend. After a few moments, she ventured a question. "Are you done being angry, or do I need to wait a few more weeks?" 

Startled at first by Selinde's bluntness, Kaolith's eyes widened. She then laughed and the tension broke between the two. "I believe I am rubbing off on you in a bad way," she said to her friend. "You are usually not so blunt." 

"Maybe," Selinde conceded. "I must apologize to you. I did not mean for you to worry about me. I figured you would follow me sooner than you did. Please," Selinde pleaded, "don't ever again think that I would desert you. It would never happen." The Elf only paused for a moment when the rest of what she wished to say rushed from her lips. "You are my best friend! And the fact that you are human should say a lot. You know my feelings for humans. But, more important than that, you are my only family. I see you as a sister and I never again wish to see you in pain. Especially pain that I have caused."

Kaolith's face fell, and she looked at the ground, seeing now how ill placed her fears had been. She didn't know how to follow that admission and apology, and sat quietly for a few minutes, trying to figure out what exactly to say.

Selinde watched as the emotions that her friend tried so hard to hide on a daily basis flew clearly across her face. Mistaking the silence for more anger, Selinde stood, tears again in her eyes. "I'm sorry you still think that I left you, sorry that I let the boy's well being cloud my concern for yours, but...I thought what I was doing was right at the time. And I thought you would understand. Look at the boy, he can't be more than 12 or 13, would you have left him?" She turned away then, and made to take to the trees above them to think. She was startled as the choked voice of her friend called her back.

"What, are you going to do; run for the trees?  I don't want to patch you up when you fall. And of course I would have gone after him! I would have done the same thing as you. And you're the only family I have left now! I know you wouldn't have left me, it's just..." she broke off, a sob escaping as she tried to continue. "I couldn't see it. You ran off when we were laughing, and when I tried to track you, I couldn't find you. I've never had to turn back from a track, and I had to leave you in the dark. Can't you see it from where I'm standing; the same as I now see what you were thinking?" Kaolith had managed to stand up in the process, and even the twins could see the tears that were barely held at bay.

The two women stood and faced each other off. As the twins and the boy watched, they wondered what the confrontation would bring. As tears ran down both of their faces, Selinde answered Kaolith's question. "I do see what you see," Selinde replied. "I know that you held out hope that Lullyn was still alive, and you had to learn the truth from that, that, monster. And as for the laughing," Selinde looked embarrassed, "I should have acted more my age. Unfortunately, I had been dwelling on the past and well, you understand I hope. I also hope you can forgive me, I certainly don't blame you. I would much prefer your teasing, to having to go through this again. Forgive and forget?" 

Kaolith nodded. The human and the Elf met in the middle of the clearing and embraced. 

It was at that exact moment that Tanad asked his question. "I'm hungry, can we eat now?"

Kaolith looked at the first innocent human she had seen in a long time, and laughed. "I don't think we have been properly introduced, young one. I am Kaolith, Ranger of the north." None in the clearing save Tanad had missed the transfer of the nickname between the humans.

Tanad looked at the ranger in mock anger. "I am Tanad, and I am not _that _young, I am almost 13."

Continuing to laugh, as it was a much more fitting emotion for someone in the wilds, she bent down and whispered into the boy's ear, "Remember my friend that you are among elves, and they are very old indeed. Older than your father, and his father's father."

As blunt as only a human could be, Tanad exclaimed, "That's old!"

Eyes wide, Kaolith looked at the elves behind her..."Oops?" Seeing that all three were only trying to remain angry for appearances sake, she repeated Tanad's question, "Yeah, Firstborns, when do we eat?" 

After they had finished their meal, Elladan told the group that they needed to be leaving. "We really don't wish to be here, if someone comes looking for them," he said, pointing at the graves. 

"We also need to figure out what to do with you," Elrohir said looking at young Tanad. "Can you tell us anything about where you live?" 

"Sure," Tanad said. "My father told me it is very important to know where you are from. The village we live in is called Gueydan. It is in Rohan and Theoden is our King." 

"Well," Kaolith smiled, "your father is very smart. Shall we then?" The group collected all of their belongings and headed off toward Rohan. Having once again the need to put aside their search for Strider and Legolas.

Kaolith rolled her shoulder stiffly as they moved off through the woods. Elladan had removed the sling shortly before they began to eat, and Kaolith had never been more overjoyed to be able to move her sword arm. Feeling the stare that was trained on her back, Kaolith turned to admonish her friend at being overprotective, but was met instead with much younger eyes that swiftly averted their gaze to the ground.

"What is it, young one?" Kaolith asked, determined to remind all present that she was not the 'child' any longer, no matter how short the time.

Smirking at the name he had garnered, Tanad replied, "I've never seen a girl ranger before, and you're not that much older than me, are you?" Not sure if his bluntness had been an affront to one of his rescuers, he bit his lip with an expression that reminded Selinde all too much of her friend.

Laughing to put the boy at ease again, Kaolith told the boy that while it was rare to see a female ranger, there were a few select others, straying away from the events that had led up to her decision. "And no, Tanad, I am not that much older than you, only about 3 years or so."

"So you can use that sword and stuff? Are those good daggers?"

"Yes...and yes. What are you getting at, Tanad?" Being a human herself, Kaolith did not want to endure the next hour with the boy's question when she could already guess at what he wanted.

"Umm, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you, umm, teach me?" He wasn't sure how this would bode with Kaolith, and before she could answer, he ran towards the twins.

They hiked along in silence for another half an hour, when Tanad tugged on Elrohir's tunic. "Yes?" He was confused, as the boy had mostly remained near the other human's side.

"Just how old are you?"

Elrohir laughed. "Curious are you." In a conspiratorial whisper he says, "not as old as him." 

Elladan of course heard his brother and also laughed. "You only admit to that 'Ro, when it serves your purposes. I am only one minute older than he is young human. I for one would like to know how old Selinde is." 

Selinde feigned shock. "Hasn't anyone ever told you it is rude to ask a Lady her age," she asked in mock rage. Laughing and joking, the group continued on their way to Rohan. It wasn't until sometime later that Tanad realized he never got an answer to his question.

When they finally stopped for the night, Kaolith and Tanad had gone off to collect firewood while the elves had gone in search of food. As Kaolith bent down to pick up some more kindling, she watched in feigned interest as her companion battled a small sapling of pine. Using a branch from another pine, he had spent most of the time they had been searching taking on the trees and winning. Kaolith wondered what the elves would say to that, but decided that it was better to let him have his fun than to endure his endless "why?" questions that she could clearly remember annoying her father with, some years before.

"Tanad...young one...HEY, HUMAN!" Kaolith resorted to his race to get the boy's attention off of his ensuing battle with yet another "soldier of the woods". He looked up finally and could not understand his friend's raised voice.

"Yes? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, not eager to annoy any of the trackers that were taking him home.

"No," Kaolith sighed. So this was what her parents had gone through, "But we need to get this firewood collected. If you bring me two armfuls of wood, I'll show you how to make an itching powder you can use on Elrohir and Elladan."

Eyes wide, the boy ran off to find more wood, and Kaolith laughed. She only hoped the twins did not trace the powder back to her

When the Elves returned with food, they noticed that there was a nice pile of wood for the fire. They also noticed that the two young humans were on the far side of the camp with their heads together. "What are you to up to," Elladan questioned. The boy jumped, not realizing the others had returned, but Kaolith was prepared; she had been listening for their return. 

"Nothing much," Kaolith responded nonchalantly. "Just showing the boy some Ranger stuff." 

"What Ranger stuff would that be," Elrohir laughed. 

"Just some things Strider showed me a few years ago." The twins looked at each other smiling. Let the Ranger keep her secrets. Later, as the forest started to darken and the food was cleared, Selinde suggested that they make ready for bed. 

"We need to get an early start," she stated. At this Tanad stepped forward. "May I get the bedrolls ready," he asked. Seeing that the young boy really wanted to help, they all conceded. None of the four were paying much attention to the boy as they discussed who would take first watch. 

"I am feeling much better Elladan," Selinde said, "I will take first watch. The two of you have not had near as much sleep, let me do this. I am not yet ready for bed." Not giving the twins time to argue, Selinde grabbed her bow and settled in a nearby tree for the watch. Deciding that arguing would be pointless, the rest of the companions made ready for bed. They crawled into their bedrolls and soon the clearing was silent. But not for long.

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil_ - Hey Cube, I think she is addicted. Maybe by the end of the story we can come up with a cure. I know. hehehehe A sequel. Glad you are still with us Elendil.**

**_TC – Cube, we need to put a disclaimer on that says we are not responsible for reader death. There TC, it is no longer our fault. lol I'm happy you are continuing to read. Good luck on your test._**

**_Elwen_**** – Hey Elwen, glad you are enjoying it. Hope you can withstand the torture. LOL Keep reading and reviewing.**

**_Cathy/xsilicax - Yippee Cube. Someone else with a split personality. We are glad you are still there, and if I remember, there is a lot more torture and stuff to come._**

**_Cristina - Thanks Cristina.  Wow a tranquil Elf from Romania.  Coming to hunt us down.  Yikes, better post the next chappie soon (oops, looks like we just did).  Thanks for the wonderful compliments and keep reading.  Hope we don't disappoint._**


	14. Chapter 14

This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.  Also, we take no responsibility for bouts of insanity, heart attacks, or any other infliction that is supposedly caused by this story… 

"There is nothing more I can do for him now," Breg sighed, "but I believe he is strong enough to pull through." He turned to the guards behind him. "Put them in the same cage tonight, and if the Elf asks for anything that sounds like it could be used for healing, I want it brought to him immediately. If I hear that this man is worse off in the morning because you didn't bring them something..." he left off there, the unspoken threat weighing more heavily on their minds than if he had spoken the words.

Legolas carefully lifted Aragorn into the cage, and took his place beside him as the door was shut and they were lifted from the ground. "Oh Estel, please be all right. I couldn't be the one to tell your brothers and father, or even our two companions that I hadn't been able to protect you. I am sorry, mellon nin, I should have tried harder to remain at your side. It is my fault that you are hurt." He went on, and Breg was astounded at the guilt that had placed itself on the Elf, stowing away that knowledge for the future. He turned and went back to his cabin, preparing to take the captives to the base of the Falls to other boats that were already waiting for him.

Legolas checked Aragorn's side again, still cursing his slowness, and allowing the guilt to ride more heavily on his mind. "It's my fault" kept pouring from his mouth.

"How is it your fault, my friend?" Aragorn's voice was entirely too quiet and laced with pain for Legolas's liking, but his breath caught in his throat when he realized that the voice had not been in his mind. "You did not give him the knife."

"You forget, stubborn human, that I have vowed to protect you. Not only as my friend, but what you mean to Middle-Earth." Legolas sighed deeply. "It is my fault that I could not protect you." 

Aragorn cursed. "Damned Elven nobleness. Let it go Legolas, it has no place here. Do not take blame that is not yours to take, for it will not help us in our present situation." Aragorn then closed his eyes wincing again in pain. Before Legolas could speak, Aragorn went on. "I would know who tended to my wounds," he asked. "And I would surely like to have a go at those Elves again." 

"Breg treated your wounds," Legolas answered. At this Aragorn looked surprised. "Something about protecting his merchandise. As for the two you fought. They now walk in the Halls of Mandos. Breg had them and the guard they stole the knife from thrown overboard." 

Aragorn could see the pain in Legolas's eyes as he said this. They both felt the pain at the loss of immortal lives. Aragorn then took a closer look at his caged companion. 

"Legolas, you have not been treated!"

"What, I am fine, mellon nin. Be careful or you'll injure your side even more." Legolas feigned, trying unsuccessfully to turn the attention off of the cuts and bruises that were beginning to scream for attention.

"Have you not yet learned, insufferable Elf, that I know better than that? Can you even see with both eyes? It sure doesn't look it. What else is wrong, or do I have to figure it out for myself?" The look in Aragorn's eyes stopped Legolas from even thinking about brushing the concern off, and he leaned back against the bars of their cage, wincing as the only bruise on his back managed to be situated directly in the path of those bars.

"In all seriousness, Estel, it is no more serious than a few cuts and bruises. They will heal in time, and save for you miraculously finding something to ease the swelling in my eye; all that I require is rest." Telling the truth this time, Legolas looked out of his good eye at the human who was lost in thought.

"The only thing I can think of to offer would be a wet cloth as we are far from anywhere that snow would fall. But I do not see how we could get it, so rest you shall have. I am sorry I worried you my friend."

"If it will ease your mind, Estel, I will call for a wet cloth." He did so, and to Strider's amazement, one was brought forth. Glaring at the human good naturedly, Legolas draped the proffered cloth over his eye and was genuinely glad he had allowed for it. Regardless of how uncomfortable the water running down his face and tunic was, it did take away some of the pain, and the Elf settled back into sleep.

They were left alone in the cage until late the next morning when they reached shore and were chained back to the group of captives and hauled off ship. The entire group was marched down the slopes past the falls until they reached another set of ships and set off again, this time making for the Bay of Belfalas.

When all seemed to be back in order, and the slavers were once again on course, Breg had his two special captives lowered to the deck. After all his years at this business, it still astounded him as to how fast Elves heal. Looking between the Elf and the human, he concluded that they would both survive. "And how are you both faring this beautiful day," he queried. 

"It would be much more beautiful indeed," Aragorn replied, "if we were both but walking free again." 

This only caused Breg to laugh. "That I'm sure it would be, for you anyway. Take care to enjoy the air up here while you can," he spoke as if speaking to friends and not captives. "For in a few days time, we will approach Osgiliath, and you will have to be put below decks until we are past. Not all are acceptant of this line of work." With a brief wave of his hand, Breg returned to his duties. Aragorn and Legolas accepted their meal, and were once again hoisted into the air.

As they drew closer and closer to Osgiliath, Legolas and Aragorn began to lose hope in escaping. They had no way to pick the locks on the cages, and even if they could have done that, there were never fewer than 5 guards patrolling the ship's deck. One of the few chances they still had available to them was when they would be transferred below decks, and so they bid their time and waited for the chance that would soon be afforded them.

It came within the next days, after they had been lowered for their morning meal. Breg came over to them, reminding them of their sojourn below decks that was planned for the day. He missed the look between the two and after they were finished, signaled for them to be stood up. As the group began to make their way aft to the hatch, Aragorn stumbled, breaking his captors' hold, and surprising the group in general.

Both captives ran to freedom, but only one made it to the edge of the boat.

"You won't want to do that," Breg taunted, as he held a knife up to the unlucky captive's throat. "I wouldn't want to see your friend here in any pain, would you?"

**Cube looks around at the reviewers… "Umm, hi guys."  Seeing the looks, she ducks behind Songbird and runs off.**

**Songbird starts taking steps slowly back away from the group.  "Right, bye…CUBE!!  Wait up!"**

**See that button down there?  The one that says go?  Yeah, go ahead and click on it…really, it's harmless…and it may inspire me to post chapter 14 tomorrow…between classes and running off to my hockey tournament…if there aren't enough reviews, I may have to wait till Monday to post it…incentive, yes???**

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil_ – You?  Get addicted to our sequel?  We never would have thought of that…lol…glad you're still with us through this one…there's only what, 30 chapters left to this one…lol, at least at this rate, we'll be done posting it before Stars of Harad is…maybe…who knows, but then I have a feeling you'll be begging us to continue…and possibly camping out with marshmallows…but we may just have to make you wait…hehehe**

**_TC – Glad you liked the Old Elves section, we thought it was funny…and we hope that you don't die from the ending of this chapter…it wasn't so bad, now was it??  See the disclaimer at the top?  We can't be held responsible, so continue reading at your own risk…_**

**_Elwen – Well here was an Estel and Legolas chapter for you then.  Hope you don't mind where we cut it off…we didn't want to leave you a cliffhanger or anything like that, didn't think it would be very nice..hehehe…anyway, you'll find out soon enough what the but not for long was from last chapter, though I can't guarantee when…_**

**_Cathy/xsilicax – Glad you look forward to reading our stories…Can't guarantee that we'll keep up with the posting a chapter every day thing, I for one have a hockey tournament as it is this weekend, so we'll see how that goes.  As for the split personalities…with 32, does that mean that maybe you'll post more of Rough Landings soon???  PLEASE???_**


	15. Chapter 15

This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.  Also, we take no responsibility for bouts of insanity, heart attacks, or any other infliction that is supposedly caused by this story… 

Elladan twisted in his bedroll, the Elvish material oddly scratching at his back. A few more minutes of this discomfort, and he sat up quietly so as not to wake the others, and looked to see where Selinde was keeping watch. Surprised to see his brother awake as well, Elladan wondered if there was something fell in the area that Selinde had missed.

Elrohir had awoken to a rather familiar sensation on his own back, and had sat up momentarily confused. The last time he had been this itchy, Estel had made some type of concoction that had kept him uncomfortable for longer than he had liked to imagine. Seeing that his brother was similarly affected, he realized exactly what it was that the young ranger had meant when she was showing the boy "something that Strider taught her".

Tanad had not slept well since he had first been taken, and had learned quickly how not to let anyone know he was awake while still watching what was going on around him. He was amazed that the twins had responded so quickly to the powder he had not thought would truly work. He smiled, and waited for Kaolith to wake up as well. She may have shown him the powder, but there was no way she was going to sit this one out.

Selinde watched curiously as the twins sat up and were now furiously trying to scratch their backs on the trees on the edge of the clearing. Having been the victim of Kaolith's pranks beforehand, she knew what had happened, but was curious as to when the powder had been placed in the bed rolls. Realizing that Tanad had set up the beds, she realized the motive behind his desire to help. She knew that it would not be safe to sleep in her own bedroll tonight.

Kaolith slept on, as she was unaware of the powder in her roll. Long ago she had discovered her own resistance to the leaves that when crushed mixed with fine dirt, could make a human itchy for days. Elves, however, were more severely affected for a shorter time.

Selinde could not watch quietly for very long. Watching the twins scratching up against trees like cats very nearly dumped her from the tree in which she was perched. Her laughter started quietly but soon erupted when she could contain it no longer. Elladan and Elrohir could only glare at the she-Elf. 

"You were in on this, weren't you," Elladan accused as he continued trying to soothe his itching back. "That is why you wished to take first watch." 

Selinde, trying to calm herself, replied. "I assure you Elladan, that I had no prior knowledge to this little prank. Check my bedroll if you do not believe me. I'm sure it has also been treated." 

Not believing Selinde, both the twins stomped over to her bedroll, contorting their backs in an impossible effort to stop the itch, while they walked. "She is right 'Dan, her bed had also been tampered with." 

Looking up to where Selinde still sat the twins pointed at the Ranger. "Oh, I'm sure it is in her bed also, for it was the boy who pulled the prank. Kaolith of course gave him the powder." Selinde chose that moment to come down from the tree. When she approached the twins and her sleeping roll, she stooped down to take a look. "Yep," she commented. "This is Kaolith's. She has played this prank on me before." 

"If it also in her bedroll, then why is she not affected," both the twins wanted to know. 

"Because she is somehow immune to it," Selinde replied. 

When Tanad heard this, his eyes opened wide. "That was why she hadn't woken up," he thought to himself. 

"I know how to get her back," Selinde said. "Try not to wake her before I return." Selinde then left through the trees, with all of the group's water containers. When she reentered the clearing, the twins could see that they all were on the verge of exploding they were so full. Full of very cold river water. "This should do the trick," Selinde motioned to the twins. She handed each of them their arsenal, and the three elves started pouring the water on the sleeping Ranger.

With a shriek, Kaolith woke and tried to stand up. The now wet blankets however, trapped her legs, and she looked very much like Selinde as she managed to stand and then promptly fall flat on her face. Glaring at the hysterical elves, she shook the water out of her hair and spit, "what, may I inquire, was _that_ for?"

Feigning innocence to her prank, of course, Kaolith untangled herself from the trap, and asked innocently, "And what is wrong with you two?"

They both glared, and replied in unison as only twins could, "Estel's powder seems to have made its way into your knowledge."

"What are you talking about?"

Elrohir spoke up, "You know very well what we are talking about, and you will pay for teaching the boy. Yes, you both will pay..." he trailed off and looked over at Tanad, who closed his eyes quickly, pretending to still be asleep.

The innocence disappeared from Kaolith's face and she looked over to Selinde with genuine fear in her eyes. "I told him not to do it to you...you'll protect me won't you?"

That is where you made your mistake my friend," Selinde laughed. "He did indeed put it in my bedroll. I was saved only by the fact that I took first watch. This of course you knew he would do." Selinde looked at the young Ranger, who was trying to look innocent. "You also knew he would put it in yours, hoping our attention would then be focused elsewhere" When Selinde continued, the color drained from Kaolith's face. "What you do not know, my very young human, is that I learned quite some time ago that you were somehow immune. So no my friend, when they exact their revenge upon you, I will not interfere." She then glanced at the twins and mirth filled her eyes, but she refrained herself from laughing anymore. She knew how it felt. Turning her attention to the 'sleeping' boy, knowing he would hear; she spoke once more. "The question is, what should be done with Tanad."

It took all of his concentration and will not to open his eyes in fear of what the four were planning. He was in trouble, and he knew it all too well. Where Kaolith had told him only to go after the twins, in hopes that Selinde would deter the Rivendell duo from exacting revenge too painfully, he had thought it would be funny to prank them all. Now Kaolith, his only hope for protection, was in trouble too, and he didn't know what she had up her sleeve.

Selinde, with her Elven eyes, read the boy's emotions so clearly, she thought only Kaolith could possibly try, and fail more miserably at hiding feelings than Tanad was now doing.

Kaolith was thinking, "I say I get the most potent form of Strider's powder," careful not to say _her_ powder, "and put it down his pants when he's sleeping. That'll keep him on edge for days. Then we could..." she broke off, whispering nonsense words to scare him even more.

"So what do you think we should do?"...

Tanad jumped from his blankets with fear evident in his eyes. "I ... I ... I didn't mean to hurt anyone," he said shaking with fear. Then much to the surprise of those present he turned and ran into the forest. As Selinde started to stride after him, she called over her shoulder. "Kaolith, see what you can do to relieve their pain," she said, indicating the twins behind her. "Tanad obviously didn't realize we were teasing him." She then disappeared into the trees also, following the boy's very obvious trail. 

Kaolith did not really relish being left alone with the angry pair, but she decided to try and make the best of it. Reaching into her pack she pulled out an ointment. "Here, let me put this on your backs. You will still feel some discomfort a few more hours, but the worst of it will go away." 

Elrohir laughed at the young Ranger. "What makes you think that we will trust you? How do we know that your ointment will not make it worse?" 

Exasperated, Kaolith sighed. "Have it your way then, but when you get tired of trying to scratch yourselves, which I find greatly amusing, I will be more than happy to treat you." 

Meanwhile, Selinde caught up with the young boy. "Tanad, do not fear, we were only teasing you." The boy looked as if he had been crying. Hiding her amusement, she squatted down to his eye level. "Come," she said, "let me tell you something about Elves." Reluctantly the boy came to her and they sat down side by side. He wasn't yet sure if she was telling the truth, but he wanted to believe. 

"Elves," Selinde continued, "are very hard to fool. We were all quite aware that you were not sleeping, so we thought we would have a little fun with you. I thought you would realize this and I'm sorry you did not. We did not mean to scare you." Selinde paused for a moment letting this sink in. "Are you ready to head back?" She asked. "I do not know if anyone will get sleep this night. I do know however, that it is not safe to be in the woods alone at night." 

The boy nodded and taking the she-Elf by the hand, they walked back to their camp. Selinde immediately realized that the twins had not been treated the minute she got back. Being able to contain her laughter any more she let it burst forth. "Kaolith," she admonished, "I thought I asked you to treat them?"

"Do you remember the first time you needed to be treated for Strider's itching powder? How long was it before you'd let me put the ointment on your arms to soothe the itching. I offered to treat them, but..."

"But it will be a cold day in the dark lands of the south east before _she_ has anything that we will trust." Elladan spat, knowing that in all likelihood, if Estel had shown Kaolith the concoction, he had also shown her how to treat it. He was no Elfling, however, and knew very well that there were herbs in the wilds that would only serve to make itching worse.

Elrohir nodded his agreement, and Selinde just laughed. "Have it your way then, but I can assure you that it is only going to get worse before it even starts to get better."

Tanad had remained in the clearing, more in fear of creatures of the night than the elves at the moment, than a desire to stay among people that were out for slight revenge. As Kaolith came towards him, however, he ran for Selinde and cowered behind her.

"Oh, Tanad, I didn't mean to scare you," she grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him away from the elves faster than he could do anything. "I'm as much at fault as you are, and if you hadn't come along, I probably would have made the powder anyway. I'm not mad," she whispered, this time too quietly for even the intent trio to discern. "Besides," she continued, just as softly, "if I was mad, we wouldn't be able to play any more jokes, now could we?" Kaolith grinned broadly as the boy quickly hugged her and dragged her back to the twins.

"My father told me that anything I did, I should be prepared to undo if it caused others harm. So, how do I fix them?"...

You fix them," Selinde answered first, "by using the ointment that Kaolith is holding." 

Kaolith broke into the conversation at this. "You will learn young Tanad that Elves are about the most stubborn creatures in Middle-Earth. And that their very existence is sometimes exhausting to us mere mortals." 

Selinde groaned deeply when Kaolith made this comment. "Not again," she sighed. "How many times do you need to repeat this for me?" 

Kaolith responded not missing a beat. "It is only your old age that requires me to repeat myself." 

"Wait, wait," Tanad jumped up and down, completely forgetting his fear. "They never told me how old they were. Tell me please! Please! No one could really be as old as Kaolith said you were." Kaolith and Selinde being completely caught up with the banter had lost sight of the twins. 

Hearing the tandem groan, all three turned their attention back to the squirming Elves. "Oh for the sake of Iluvitar, give me that stuff." Catching the tube of ointment Kaolith tossed her way, Selinde ordered the twins to sit. "I myself may start to itch if I have to watch the two of you any longer. Off with the tunics, I promise this will help."

"Of course, if I grabbed the wrong one, then it could make it worse, but I guess you'll just have to trust me." And with a grin that Selinde knew all too well, she took the tube herself, and spread the salve on Elrohir's back before he could say another word or object.

He jumped and turned quickly, seeing the mischievous smile on the ranger's face. "If you..." he trailed off as the salve started to work. Using the momentary distraction, Kaolith took to Elladan's back, and even his Elven reflexes weren't fast enough to stop her.

"What...did...you...do?" The elder twin asked when she was done. "Tell me that wasn't another of your pranks, and mean it human, or Illuvitar help..." He trailed off as well when the salve started to soothe the itch.

Grinning and giggling uncontrollably, Kaolith had to grab her still sore ribs, and dropped to her knees wheezing momentarily...

The twins replaced their tunics and still not amused turned to the group. "Pack up, there will be no chance of sleep this night, and we will need to find a way to clean up that mess." Elladan then pointed at the bedrolls, as if Kaolith and Selinde had forgotten. 

"And don't you forget for one minute," Elrohir added, "that we will forget this little episode. We will pay you back when you lease expect it." Thinking that they had put some fear into Kaolith, they were surprised when she laughed. 

"Oh, don't worry, I will be prepared." 

"Humans," Selinde moaned. "You know she just took that as a challenge don't you. You may have just set yourselves up for worse than you can give." As they started to get ready to leave, none of the other three saw the looks that passed between the brothers

Having spent the past years living with Estel, the twins had some tricks of their own up their sleeves, and both were thinking of one of their previous schemes that they could soon perfect on the unsuspecting humans. They were sure that whatever the young ranger could plan, they could top, and so they didn't think that they needed to be too worried. 

Little did they know that the first 12 years of her life, Kaolith had spent getting into trouble and pulling pranks that even Strider would have been impressed by. Already, she was plotting her next joke, and was searching the undergrowth for some of the plants that she would need. Selinde would be first to 'suffer' of course, if she didn't change her mind about evening up the odds with the twins, Tanad had to be taught a lesson he wouldn't soon forget, and the twins were too good a target to pass up.

Selinde was watching Kaolith carefully, however, not missing the fact that her friend had not fallen earlier only due to the hilarity of the twins' antics. She was also wondering what pranks she could unleash on the group, the twins especially, since they would have less time for revenge, as she didn't see herself and the human parting any time in the not so near future.

Selinde decided to bide her time. She was curious to see if it was Kaolith or the twins who would strike first. She had also been going over all the things that had happened recently and wondered if this slaver Breg had somehow captured the missing Ranger and Elf. She hated to put off looking for them, the debt she felt she owed Strider, in her mind, could never be repaid. She also could not put off getting the boy home. As much as she hated most humans, Tanad was an innocent, and Selinde would do everything in her power to see him safely with his parents. Maybe in Rohan, they could find some answers. So the journey continued, with Selinde waiting for the next prank to fall.

When Tanad could walk no further, and was stumbling with sleep in every step, the twins called for a halt, and were only too eager to volunteer to go and get supplies from the woods. Kaolith laughed, and feigning disinterest, agreed to tend to the camp and watch over Tanad. Selinde was at the stream, washing the bedrolls, and wondering how she had managed to draw this task since Kaolith was the one who was immune to the powder's effects. 

She was so engrossed in her grumblings that her keen senses did not even detect another's presence behind her until she felt something poking her back. Startled, she dropped the bedroll and whirled around to see Kaolith, leaning against a tree with a long branch in her hand.

"What, you didn't hear me coming?" Kaolith was no more going to let her live this down than she would stop joking about her clumsiness. Come to think of it though, Selinde noticed for the first time that Kaolith's taunts had stopped completely. She'd have to make sure that they didn't stop for long, as the banter was an integral part of their friendship, and Selinde suddenly missed it.

"No, I didn't hear you coming, young human. I was trying too hard to keep your cursed powder off my hands." There it was; a slight light in Kaolith's eyes that signaled a witty comeback.

But it was something else. "Never mind that, are you going to help me get the twins again or not? 'Cuz if you are, I have an idea, but I need your climbing skills. Besides, the trees like you better than I."

The Elf couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the comment, but thought over the ranger's proposal. "Oh Kaolith, you aren't going to try that birch bark concoction again are you? Didn't it backfire on you last time?"

"Well...yeah it did, but I know what I did wrong this time, it'll work, I promise." She replied with such eagerness that Selinde was taken aback, and decided that she could not turn her friend down. Since they had started this quest to find Strider and Legolas, they had become more than friends. They had truly become sisters. Selinde could no more deny Kaolith than Elladan could Elrohir. 

With a deep sigh and a glint in her eye, Selinde responded. "Don't like being in hot water alone do you? Make you a deal then. You finish cleaning up this mess, that you created, and I will help you with your prank." Kaolith eagerly agreed and continued on with the washing. 

As Selinde entered the camp, she saw that the twins had not returned and that Tanad was still sleeping. Not as happy with sitting on the ground as she was with sitting in the trees, she made her way up. Going higher then was wise for a 'clumsy' Elf, she settled down, not noticing the deep fissure in the branch she chose. Twisting herself to get comfortable, the branch gave way and she started to fall. Kaolith was on her way back to the camp when she heard the scream.****

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil_ – Hey Elendil. Torture, you think this is torture. Just you wait. hehehehehehehehe Very Evil Laugh**

**_TC – Hey TC! Who is it. Guess you will have to wait another chapter. This one is about the girls. LOL I love to torture you guys_**

**_Elwen_**** – Hey Elwen, thanks for reviewing. Can I tell you something. Always read the disclaimer. Heheheheheehe. We be evil.**

**_Cathy/xsilicax –_** **Hey Cathy! Yikes! Runs from the stick. You keep this up Cathy and we will never post again. Hahahahahahaa**


	16. Chapter 16

This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.  Also, we take no responsibility for bouts of insanity, heart attacks, or any other infliction that is supposedly caused by this story… 

"Legolas…make your way to freedom," Aragorn cried out. No one moved. "Please Legolas…I would not have you die with me." Once again no one moved. 

As Aragorn opened his mouth to plead again with his friend, Breg hammered him with his fist. "I do not think you want him injured anymore do you?" With this, Breg slightly dug the knife into Aragorn's throat. As Legolas watched the blood trickle from the wound, he could also see Aragorn's eyes pleading with him. 

"Nay," Legolas said, looking defeated once again. "I would have you hurt him no more." As Legolas was once more taken captive, Breg whispered into Aragorn's ear. "Your friend is foolish. I would not have killed you. The two of you are worth much together, but I could make do with one." Aragorn understood the implied threat, and just hoped that Legolas would be safe.

Aragorn was led separately down below, and was chained with the rest of the prisoners, many who had been with him on the first leg of their journey. He searched frantically for Legolas, but knew that he would not find him there, yet. Raising his eyes to the ceiling, he could only pray that he would not be mourning his friend's passing because of his own stupidity.

Mumbling to himself, Aragorn cursed his 'humanness'. "Oh, Valar, why couldn't I have been faster? We should be swimming to shore right now, or at least Legolas should be on his way to freedom. If he didn't have to worry about me so much, he might not be in this mess at all; it's my fault we were captured in the first place." The human hung his head, and placed it gingerly in his bound hands, mindful of the new bruise that was forming under his eye. 

Aragorn didn't notice that his fellow captives had formed a ring around him as best they could, some angry that he had cost them their chance at freedom previously, and others scornful of the fact that they had been allowed to remain on deck while they had been chained in the stinking hold.

When he looked up, he knew he was in trouble, as the guards were above deck, 'helping' Breg. He was hauled to his feet, but could not stand for long as a large and rather nasty looking human pummeled him in the stomach. Still chained to the men, he had no hope of breaking through them and making for the deck, but also could not hope to defend himself well. He took a ready stance to combat the man in front of him, and did not expect the Dwarf behind him to suddenly barrel into him, ripping the still healing stitches in his side.

Soon, all were attacking him mercilessly, and as he fell, Aragorn curled into a fetal ball, trying desperately to protect his inner organs from too much damage, and at the same time, giving the mob of slaves as little area to kick and punch as possible. He only hoped, as he felt someone stomp down on his hand, that someone would smash his head soon so that he wouldn't have to think about what was happening to Legolas.

"Your loyalty to him is foolish. It will only get you killed someday. And that day may soon be at hand." Breg admonished the Elf. "Bind him and gag him until we pass Osgiliath. I will deal with him then." 

The slavers followed their leader's orders and then covered the Elf with a tarp, so prying eyes would not see him. Soon Legolas heard Breg talking with another. A voice he had not heard before. "Here is a token of our gratefulness," Breg spoke cordially, "for letting us pass through these waters." Legolas figured that a bribe had just passed hands, and soon the ship was moving again. 

Aragorn was soon granted his wish with a swift kick to his head. As consciousness left him, one of Breg's loyal guards broke up the fight. "That is enough," he brutally pushed several of the attackers out of the way. "His lesson has been taught." Those in the hold had seen this man's brutality before, and did as he bid. They made a clear path as the guard grabbed Aragorn's foot and roughly dragged him back up to the deck. 

Breg sighed deeply upon seeing the Ranger. "I have spent more time healing on this trip then ever before," he said speaking more to himself then anyone else. "Come," he motioned to the guard. "Help me treat him. I want him to wake up soon. He has a decision to make about the life of the Elf." 

Breg soon had the man treated, and Aragorn woke to a painful consciousness. "Bring him here," Breg ordered. Aragorn groaned as he was once again hauled to his feet. He wildly looked around for Legolas. "Your friend is here," Breg smiled, looking at the concern on the human's face. 

Aragorn walked to the side of the boat, and what he saw knocked the breath out of him. Legolas, severely beaten, was hanging by his tied wrists over the side of the ship. Aragorn gasped as Legolas was lowered into the river and then brought back up. "His fate is in your hands, Son of Elrond. You will give me your word that the two of you will not cause me anymore trouble on this trip, or he will die." 

Aragorn knew that he spoke the truth. "I will agree with your terms." Aragorn winced in pain. "While still on this boat, Legolas and I will not attempt to escape again."

Breg raised his eyebrows and roared with laughter. "Well done Ranger. I will accept that challenge. When we arrive at the games, I will see what else you have to give." Breg roared to his men. "Bring up the Elf."

Aragorn looked down from his cage at Legolas as Breg treated him, and winced at his own injuries when the cage was dropped to the ground so that the two would be imprisoned together once again. "Look after him; I do not want to see him dead any more than you do...yet. And do well to remember your promise, for he will pay sorely if you do not." Breg walked away laughing at the friendship of the two.

"Oh, Legolas, I'm sorry. Illuvitar help us, we seem to find more trouble than is possible for only two to encounter. It seems that it is our destiny to cause pain for the other, and the people we meet are always too willing to help us in that." He looked down at his mangled hand and cringed as he tried to move it. It would be a long time before he could rightly grasp his sword again, if he ever got far enough away from Breg to be able to have a sword again.

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil_ – Hehe, torture is good…just don't let people know we think like that, they may try to have us committed.  As for liking it better the second time around, I just went back and reread it and laughed my butt off…I didn't think we had included that much comedy in one chapter, but everyone needs comic relief sometime in these stories, so ya know…looking forward to your reviews of the next chapter/stories…lol**

**_TC – Clumsy Elf, yes we're glad you think that's funny, after all, we can't do just angst, it would get depressing._**

**_Cathy/xsilicax –_** **Glad to know you thought it was very funny, and yes there is a sequel, and then a sequel to that one…hehehe, we plan to torture you all for a very long time at this rate.  Hope posting this chapter will keep that stick sheathed for a time and that you enjoyed it.  **


	17. Chapter 17

This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.  Also, we take no responsibility for bouts of insanity, heart attacks, or any other infliction that is supposedly caused by this story… 

Knowing that such a scream could only come from Selinde, and being close enough to hear the branch crack, Kaolith broke into a dead sprint and ran into the clearing with just enough time to see her Elven friend hit the ground. Panic gripped her for a minute as Selinde didn't rise, but when Tanad had jumped from where he was laying and ran to her, Kaolith slipped into ranger mode and ran to check her friend's injuries.

Selinde hadn't woken, and Kaolith had sent the twins off to find some more athelas and other herbs. There had been some argument over that between Elladan and herself, but Elrohir had seemed to understand better and pulled his brother back off into the woods.          

Surveying the damage from the numerous branches that had caught Selinde on the way down and probably had saved her life, Kaolith found that there were many minor bumps and bruises, but what worried her most was that the Elf's eyes were closed and blood ran freely from a gash on her forehead. "Clumsy Elf," she muttered in spite of her earlier and silent resolve to stop taunting her.

The twins hurried back with the herbs and set about to preparing them. Discreetly Elladan had looked over Kaolith's work and was impressed. The cuts were bound well, and though blood was still seeping through the one on Selinde's head, Kaolith was already moving to staunch the flow.

Seeing the human stumble as she stood to get the herbs, Tanad took a step forward and caught her before she fell.

"Kaolith, will you let Elladan look after Selinde now? You've seen to the most of it, and you will do her no good if you collapse as well." Elrohir took Tanad's place and slowly led the human to the fire, but as an Elf had once told Elladan, this human was one of the most stubborn there were, and rivaled that of even Estel.

She looked back as the other healer had already taken her place and bit her lip. "I want to help."

"You've done more than enough already, and I'm sure Selinde wouldn't want you to fall ill because of her, would she?"

"Well, no...but...oh Valar, clumsy Elf!"...

Selinde's only thought on the way down was that her friend would have something to tease her about again. After that, she remembered nothing. Elladan finished by binding the wound on Selinde's head. He then picked her up and laid her down by the fire. Seeing where Kaolith's worry may lead, he decided to quiz the young healer. "Ranger, what is your assessment?" 

Kaolith jerked her head up; surprised that Elladan would ask her, since he obviously knew the extent of the injuries. Not wishing to let the Elf show her up, even though his experience far exceeded hers, she decided to answer. "The cuts and bruises to her arms, legs and torso are minor. They will heal quickly and cause her no long-term trouble. The head wound is another story. I would say she has a concussion, and any long term damage will not be noted until she wakes, which will probably not be for several hours." 

As Kaolith looked up to see what her assessment merited, she was surprised to see Elladan smiling. "What," she muttered. "Am I wrong?" 

"Not at all," Elrohir responded, slapping his brother on the back. "He is just surprised, you have much knowledge for one your age." 

"She will also need to be kept warm," Kaolith's expressions turned serious once again. That might be a problem."

As the winds had just started to pick up, and all could tell that rain was imminent. "We need to find better shelter!" Kaolith yelled over the howling winds. She moved to pick up her friend, but Elrohir beat her to it. He knew that she would have carried the Elf until she dropped, they didn't need to care for two of them as well as find shelter. 

None of them knew exactly where this shelter was, but the twins knew all too well what could happen to the 'children' they were traveling with if they were out in the rain too long, not to mention the shock that was overtaking Selinde.

It had been long enough that the humans' teeth had started to chatter, and even Kaolith couldn't hide it too well, but she was preoccupied, staring at the closed eyes of the Elf, and absently took off her cloak and draped it over the Elf on Elrohir's shoulder. The twins were busy looking for a cave, fallen over tree, or pile of rocks to protect them from the wind, and Tanad was too cold to notice.

Finally, they came upon an old cairn off the path, and quickly built up a fire in the lee of the stone. Elrohir lay the Elf down again, and it was then that his twin noticed the two humans, one without a cloak, again...

Human," Elladan shouted over the wind. "Don't you know how to keep yourself from getting sick?" He removed his cloak and pulling the two young ones next to the fire he wrapped them both with it. Hoping their body heat would help warm them up. 

After laying Selinde down, Elrohir wrapped his cloak around the other that had been placed there. Elladan and Elrohir put their heads together to talk. "This storm is bad, and we should have seen it coming." Elladan admonished. 

"I agree brother. We have let the enjoyment of our companions distract us. Father would not be pleased." Elrohir continued on. "But worse than that 'Dan is that we have lost all of our bedding and quite a few of our supplies." As Elrohir watched his brother he could see Elladan's features darken. 

"Unfortunately 'Ro, the only places in this part of Middle-Earth to re-supply are human settlements. And not particularly nice ones at that. We will however have no choice, as we are only half way to the Gap of Rohan. We will need to get supplies." 

"Yes brother, but there is nothing we can do at the moment, we need to make it through this storm. We need to make sure our companions make it through this night." As they turned to those they felt the need to protect, they heard the first cries. Cries that made the hair on the back of their neck stand up.

Kaolith was staring down on the too still Elf when the cries rang through the forest, and the first thing she felt was Tanad huddling closer to her. "I didn't say anything, I swear Selinde," she muttered as she stood, tossing the cloak onto her friend. Still shivering, she handed her dagger to Tanad who took it hesitantly. She had begun to teach him what she knew, but only the basics, and he was scared at the thought of actually fighting for his life.

Seeing this, and not wanting to protect more of their companions then she had to, Kaolith grabbed the boy and put him up in one of the lower branches. "Stay here, and don't lose that dagger on me, Tanad. But if any of them come at you, you fight, you understand me? They won't hesitate to fight you, they don't care that you are young, trust me." He nodded and clutched the knife tightly. Kaolith took off back to the fire, hoping to protect Selinde, and hopefully stay safe at the same time.

The twins had remained close to the fire as well; hoping that the cries they heard would not find them that night. Luck didn't find them, as usual, and the horde crashed through the woods towards the fire that had signaled their position like a beacon in even the darkest of nights.

They were hopelessly outnumbered and yet they held fast for the boy hiding in the trees and the Elf who needed all of their protection, though she would readily do the same for any of them. As they fought, they could all tell they were being boxed out from each other, but there was nothing to do about it, and it was all Kaolith could do to stay protectively over her friend, one eye still watching the enclave of trees, while the other watched the orcs attacking her. 

It was then that she was blindsided by a rushing orc she thought she had killed. He had no weapon, and simply tackled her, but having learned how to grapple from friends in her village; she hit the ground and tossed him over her back into the fire, sending them all into pitch darkness as it landed. She flipped back to her feet and saw the group hovering over a slightly aware Selinde.

"NOOOO!" Kaolith cried and rushed back into the fight, getting slashed on the way in. It was a long while before the rest of the orcs had fled, and it was only when the group was sure they were momentarily safe did she notice a petrified Tanad by her side, blood dripping from his hand and the knife he still carried loosely. It was, in all likelihood, that he had saved two lives that night...

Elladan and Elrohir quickly gathered the group back together. The rain and wind had yet to cease and none of the five had escaped injury. "We cannot stay her 'Ro," Elladan shouted over the wind. "They know we are wounded and have been weakened. They will be back with reinforcements. We must move now." 

Knowing that what his brother said was true, Elrohir turned to the others, while Elladan kept as vigilant a watch as the weather permitted. "Can the two of you travel," he shouted at Kaolith. Kaolith nodded. She knew they were right, but was also afraid for her friend. Moving her could cause more damage. 

Tanad was now also a concern. The boy's eyes were wide and he had yet to take them off the sight of the bloody dagger. She thought he might be in shock. Quickly but gently, Kaolith removed the dagger from the boy's hands. She wiped it off on her tunic and returned it to its sheath. With that she took the boys hands and spoke gently to him. 

"We must leave this place Tanad! Do you understand me?" The boy only nodded in response. "Don't let go of my hand," She said. "I will protect you." Turning back to Elrohir she nodded that they were ready to leave. Elrohir picked up Selinde, signaled to his brother, and the five of them fled into the night.

Running, that was all that any of them could think of. Kaolith, as she promised, kept a tight hand on Tanad's, but he was still slowing them down. They could hear the cries of the orcs who had returned to the last site of the battle and were enraged not to find their pray, but none of them could afford to think of that now. Tanad's eyes were still wide as the images of those he'd killed were still fresh in his mind. The blood was still on his hand that was clasped tightly to the only friendly thing he could think of. And then he stumbled.

Kaolith hadn't expected his hand to be ripped from her grasp, and it took a few seconds to register before she skidded to a stop. Turning back to see what had happened, she saw Tanad on his knees, staring at his hand once again. "Elladan, stop, wait!" she cried as she ran back and drew the boy to his feet once again. "Come on, young one, we must still fly." Grabbing his hand again they ran, but both were tiring out quickly. Just when they thought that they were going to collapse, the twins stopped abruptly.

"The edain settlement. 'Dan, it may be dangerous, but it's their only hope right now, and ours as well. It's better than facing those...orcs." And the creatures were upon them again. One grabbed Kaolith's shoulder, appearing from the trees almost as stealthily as an Elf, and she drew her sword and separated its hand from the rest of it without letting go of Tanad. They kept running towards the twins who had drawn their bows and were picking off as many as they could.

"Go, to the village there, we're right behind you!"

"I don't think so. We aren't splitting up, that's only worked against any group I've met up with in the past. We're staying here. Where's Selinde?"

The younger twin sighed; the human was becoming more and more stubborn each day. "Up in the tree, high enough that she will not be injured. And trust me, Kaolith; she will not fall this time." Even in the dark, Kaolith could see the glint of grim mirth in his eyes.

Making a quick decision, Kaolith looked at Tanad, who was clearly in no shape to fight. "You can climb, right?" He nodded. "Good, I want you to climb up with Selinde and protect her, no matter what, okay?" He nodded and signaled for 'his' weapon. She had to give it to him. She knew the orcs would not climb the trees and that Tanad would stay if he thought he was helping.

He jumped and was out of sight quickly. Kaolith turned back to the orcs, alarmed to find one at her side, and they fought longer than she would have liked. Soon she'd been disarmed, and reached for her dagger out of habit and found nothing but air. The only thing that saved the three was their proximity to the human settlement. 

They were soon joined by the townsfolk who helped them beat back the orcs. Finally dawn started to creep over the horizon and the Elves and Ranger finally had time to assess the damage. Though all of them had more injuries and had added insult to the ones from earlier, they were thankful that none of them were seriously incapacitated. Iluvitar however must have been on vacation, because with dawn, only more problems arose. The townsfolk up until this point had not paid them much attention. But as the sun rose higher in the sky, the villagers could see the three clearly. The people started to whisper among themselves. Soon the only clear word that could be heard was "Elves". Being as exhausted as they all were, they were unprepared for another attack. Their weapons were stripped from them and their hands were bound. They were then led into the village. 

It was twenty-four hours later that Selinde awoke. Trying to get her bearings, she soon realized that she was tied to a tree. Thinking that she had somehow been captured, she listened intently for any sound. She then realized that she was not alone. She shook young Tanad awake. 

"No...no...no he pleaded." 

"Wake up Tanad, it is but a dream." As he was startled into awareness, he looked around. "Tanad, can you answer some questions for me," she queried. 

"Yes, I...I...think so." 

Realizing that he had probably seen some terrible things, she took it slow. "Where are the others?" She asked. 

"We were attacked by Orcs," he stammered. "We fled, and were attacked again. I was sent up here to protect you. I tied myself to you with the extra rope, and," he paused looking embarrassed. "I must have fallen asleep." 

"Don't worry about that now, okay?" Tanad nodded. "Do you think you can undo the ropes?" 

With that Tanad pulled out Kaolith's dagger. "She gave me this to protect you with." He told her. 

"Then cut me out of this mess, and let's see if we can find the others." Tanad proceeded to do just that and the two carefully climbed down from the tree. Selinde studied the tracks and realized that her friends were probably in trouble. She was in no shape to rescue anyone, and with only a boy for help. Resolving that there was no other choice, they headed for the village.

Kaolith and the twins had been at the mercy of the humans for a whole day and night, and the ranger could indeed see why so many hated her race. It didn't matter to the brutes that she was one of them, in fact, it made it worse. She was in the company of elves, and therefore was seen as one of the enemy. They had been left in the common area of the town, bound and gagged, with no relief after the struggle with the orcs.

Kaolith leaned against Elrohir, too tired and weak to uphold any of her pride, and insult was only added to mental injury as she watched helplessly as a child of mo more than 7 walked right up to them and kicked her. Too shocked to even cry out, Kaolith just stared after the child, wondering what could have happened to make even the smallest child scorn them so.

The twins spoke quickly in Elvish, and Kaolith scowled more. She head butted her headrest to show her annoyance, and Elladan almost laughed as his twin rubbed his head with bound hands. "What, edain?" He was not too happy with their entire race at the moment, including the two rangers he knew, and his anger did not allow him to realize that Kaolith was tied up and injured along with the two elves.

"Can you please talk so I can understand too, I am here also, you know?"

"What does it matter if you are? You are _human_, so who cares?"

"'Ro!" Elladan scolded, but the damage had been done, and Kaolith bowed her head. *It wasn't her fault*, she thought. *It wasn't like she was in the main hall, feasting with their captors.*

After a while, the elves had gone back to plotting, or chatting, or arguing, the human couldn't tell, and at this point, no longer cared to. She had hoped that the elves would have understood, but now she was being scorned by two races, and not just her own. She passed out sometime after that.

Selinde and Tanad quietly approached the village. She was not happy to be in this situation. Her wounds were healing, and there would be no lasting damage, but she was not yet back to full strength. 

As they got closer, they stopped on a rise overlooking the village. It was not hard to spot their friends, as they were staked right in the center of the place for all to see. Realizing it was probably the sight of the Elves that had set them off prickled her skin. 

"Humans," she thought not for the last time. "Middle-Earth could have done without them." Tanad was getting impatient next to her, so she quickly explained what she was doing. "We need to watch for awhile. We need to see if there is any routine. If we go in without a plan, we could both die, along with our friends. Do you understand?" 

Tanad just nodded and decided to sit and watch. Maybe he would be the one to discover what to do. And surprisingly he was. Selinde had noticed that most of the villagers were not armed, but it was Tanad who noticed that it was mostly children who went up to taunt the captives. Based on this knowledge, his plan was formulated. As Selinde watched from the rise, she mentally kicked herself for going along with this plan. So many things could go wrong.

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil_ – You don't mean to say that we beat on them too much, do ya?  Cuz if I remember correctly, there's lots more of that to come…but maybe not, who knows…**

**_TC – I think we'd be worried at this point if you didn't hurt Breg, but I believe he's only gonna get worse from here on in…maybe…who knows_**

**_Cathy/xsilicax – LOL, Cathy…hurt him more? Well…if you insist, I'll see what we can do about that one…_**


	18. Chapter 18

This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.  Also, we take no responsibility for bouts of insanity, heart attacks, or any other infliction that is supposedly caused by this story… 

Legolas groaned and curled into a ball as consciousness returned to him, and he looked up at the worried human next to him. "Oh Elbereth, Strider, you look terrible, what happened?"

"I am fine, mellon nin, nothing I can't handle. It is you that has had me worried. I am sorry you had to go through all of that because of me. You should have escaped when you had the chance. It is my fault that you are still a captive of Breg's and that you were beaten like that."

"Estel, you look worse for the wear than I, I am sure of that, and it is not your fault that I am still here. Wouldn't you have done the exact same in my position?" His tone left no room for argument and he continued before Aragorn could. "Did Breg do that to you?" He winced as he tried to sit up, and Aragorn leaned forward, pulling Legolas so that he rested against the bars next to himself.

"Not directly, and I don't even think he meant for it to happen this time. No, they sent me below deck, and the next thing I remembered, I was back up here." In truth, he remembered every agonizing second before he had finally passed out, but there was no need to grace the Elf with details...

"So what is this promise you made to Breg?" Legolas asked. 

Aragorn sighed. "I have promised him that as long as we remain on this ship; neither you nor I will attempt to escape." 

"Why would you make such a promise, Estel? The closer we get to the Corsairs, the harder it will be to escape." 

"I am well aware of that Legolas. I was not however in any position to argue." 

"No," Legolas once again looked Aragorn up and down. "I suppose in your condition you weren't." 

"If it had only been me, Elf, I would have attacked and taken as many as I could before I succumbed. It was you that left me no position to argue, for they had you bound by your wrists hanging over the edge." Aragorn once again sighed. "So I guess you are right. I did do the same thing as you, for I could also not watch you die, when it was in my power for you to live."

"Oh Estel, you didn't make that promise for me did you? Tell me you didn't." Legolas looked up into the eyes of Hope, and for the first time, saw none there. "Fear not, mellon nin, we will find some way out of this in the Corsairs then. Do not lose hope, especially when Hope is all we have."

"I will not, Legolas, as long as you promise to do the same. Now, rest. You need to heal as badly, if not worse, than I do." The mirth in Aragorn's eyes was not easy to miss, and he sat back on his heels against the bars, clutching his right hand to his chest. As one set of eyes stared into the other, the pain was obvious to both, and yet they knew that what they saw was only the portion that could not be hidden.

When they finally drifted off, Breg returned to check on them, making sure that they were both still breathing. Pleased to see that they would indeed survive, he turned to his men and ordered blankets brought to the cave. They were drawing closer to Mordor, and it was warmer in the South, but there was a storm coming, and he would not chance sending either of his prizes below decks again...for the time being.

When consciousness returned painfully to Aragorn, he was surprised to feel a blanket covering his shoulders.  He groaned as he stretched sore muscles, and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you still in pain, mellon nin?"  Legolas was laughing at his friend who, in his trust of the Elf, had not immediately noticed his presence.

"Not as badly, thank you, and stop laughing.  It's not as if there was nothing else on my mind this morn.  Like, where did these blankets come from?"

"I had them brought to you."  Breg's voice startled both of them.

"If I didn't know better, Breg, I'd think you actually cared.  It almost looks like it."

"That it does, Ranger; that it does.  Now," he trailed off momentarily for emphasis, "about your oath.  Do you still hold true to your word, son of Elrond?"

"I would not break my word, especially when it's all I currently have."

"And you, Elf?  He spoke for you before, do you agree?"

"If Strider made an oath for me than it is if I made the oath myself, and I will not break it."

"Good.  Then you shall have free roam of the decks during the day.  There is no need for you to waste away in these cages, so that you are not as fit as possible for the games.  You will still be locked in at night until I feel I can trust you completely, but other than that, I will begin to give you tasks, when your strength returns, so that you can build up your muscles again."  With that, he walked off, and the two captives were freed from their confines.

It had been only a few days, and their strength was beginning to return, but still they could only remain on their feet for a few hours without being utterly exhausted. It was one of these times that found Aragorn leaning against the railing, staring at the approaching Bay. He was attempting to stretch the still frozen tendons in his hand, hissing each time they stretched just a bit further. Legolas was beside him, staring at the sea apprehensively. This was not something he wanted to deal with among everything else, and could only be happy that his sea-longing was not so fierce at this point in his life.

"How much longer to the City, do you think, mellon nin?" He had given his word that the two would not try to escape on board, but he still did not want to remain in these slavers' hands any longer than needed, and his helplessness had his mind wandering back to happier times with his brothers and Kao and Selinde. He could only hope that they were safe and were not going to attempt to follow them to the Corsairs...

And so it was the following morning that Breg's ship entered the Bay of Belfalas.  Thinking that they were going to just head down the coast toward Umbar, both Legolas and Aragorn were surprised when they headed out into the bay and dropped anchor.

"This must be the reason we have yet to be lowered."  Legolas ventured.

"That or they have finally tired of us."  Aragorn replied.

Legolas sighed deeply and let his gaze settle far out on the water. Aragorn noticing his friends gaze also swept his eyes out to sea.  "I know my friend; this is not easy for you."

They were both ripped from their daydreams as they were finally lowered to the deck.  As they took the proffered trays of food, they saw Breg approach.

"Good morning my prizes.  Did you fare well last night?"  Not waiting for an answer Breg continued.  "We will be waiting here a few days for my other ship to come down the coast.  And we must prepare this one for more captives.  The hold must be cleaned before we can put more in down there.  We also need to clean out all those who didn't survive the trip.  I will be having you help."  Breg then left to start the arrangements.

Legolas gave Aragorn a concerned look.  "Those below already hate us.  This is just going to make it worse."

"Yes my friend," Aragorn responded. "I believe that is just what Breg wants."

Legolas nodded his agreement, the feeling of foreboding that had been increasing ever since Breg had granted them the freedom to walk the decks. He shuddered, and wondered exactly how long it would take the slaver to heal them after this mess.

Aragorn watched the emotions that played with Legolas's features, from fear to anger to determination that the man could only hope would not get the Elf killed in the process. He too was worried for his friend's safety, and knew that though the Elf healed faster than he, himself, did, neither one was strong enough to take on the entire mob of captives in the small hold, even if they had the advantage of free hands.

Neither of the free captives had long to wait, however, when Breg called over to them. "Come, my prizes, it is time to free the dead."

Wrinkling his nose in a manner unbefitting a Prince, Legolas did not look forward to this task, and would rather be locked in a cave for a week in the dark. He did not have much choice, however, as he would not let Aragorn down into the hold by himself when the Elf could help it. He had sworn to protect the man, and even so, would never abandon a friend to the animals below.

Aragorn noticed the slight hesitation in his friend, and slowed his pace to match the Elf's. "Not looking forward to going back down there, are you?"

"Nay, my friend, I am not. There is too much death down there, and it's almost as bad as being in a cave. The air is so close, and the walls are suffocating. It is not a place that any Elf or man, or even Dwarf should be forced to stay in. I am only thankful that we are not stuck down there for long periods of time, it would not be good to not be able to see the stars at night, not be able to feel the winds, or hear the trees as they whisper to each other as we pass." Legolas stopped as they reached the trap door that led down into the bowels of the boat.

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil_ – Yay Eleni! I think you are our most loyal reader and reviewer. Hope you keep enjoying it. And all of them that come after.**

**_TC – Hey TC! If you kill Breg now, then we can't finish posting the story. So just be a little more patient, ok? He will get his. I think. hehehehe_**

**_Cathy/xsilicax – Hey Cathy._**** We do try to hit all the emotions. Good and bad. Don' beat them up too badly. I'm sure they will do that enough to themselves.**

**_Cristina - Hey Cristina! Yep, 44 chapters if I am correct. As for hurting Legolas, why would be stop. It is entirely too much fun. Huge Grin_**


	19. Chapter 19

This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.  Also, we take no responsibility for bouts of insanity, heart attacks, or any other infliction that is supposedly caused by this story… 

Tanad donned Selinde's longer cloak to hide the dagger that rested so well at his hip. He made sure not to conceal his face, however, so as to hide in plain sight. More people were likely to remember and stop a hobbit-sized stranger than a boy. 

Selinde looked down at the boy. "Now, you know what to do?" He nodded. "And you know that at the first sign of trouble, you beat it out of there and we'll try again?" He paused and looked down before nodding. "Tanad, you can't help them if you get caught, you know that right." She tried, zoning in on his desire to help his friends.

"Yeah," he whispered quietly, looking up into the Elf's eyes, "I know."

"Good. Now get going before I change my mind. I'm starting not to like this."

He ran down the hill and crept through a back entrance to the village, undetected. Selinde breathed a sigh of guarded relief as he passed the first obstacle.

Meanwhile, Elladan was still worried about the ranger that shared their predicament. She hadn't awoken yet, and was still unnaturally pale. He watched as yet another of the edain children, this one obviously one of the poorer in the village, came up, unnaturally close to the Elf, and dropped something as he kicked the ranger too lightly for a scorned child. 

Elladan looked into the eyes of the child for the first time, and was startled to be gazing into the eyes of Tanad. Looking down again, he quickly covered the fallen dagger and watched the boy's back as he slipped back out of the village.

Tanad left the village the way he had entered. He remembered everything that Selinde had said about not drawing attention to himself. Someday he hoped he would be able to tell his father, and that his father would be proud. Soon he reached the hill and was surprised when Selinde gave him a hug. 

"That was perfect young one," she praised. "Kaolith may yet make a Ranger out of you." This line alone brought the desired effect. A huge grin lightened the child's face. "Now," she reminded him. "We must wait." 

Elladan wondered where Selinde was. He hoped that the boy wasn't on his own. Elladan spoke to his brother in Elvish. "That last waif who kicked Kaolith was Tanad." Elrohir's eyes lifted in surprise. "He brought me Kaolith's dagger." Now that they had a means of escape, they started to make plans. 

As Kaolith awoke from her restless sleep, night was falling on the village. She was also being nudged. "Do you wish to insult me again," she asked. Not having any other good reason for Elrohir to be bothering her. 

"No," he replied "and I must apologize for doing so earlier. You are not them. I am sorry I let my despair get the best of me. Tanad brought your dagger; it is time for us to take our leave." Confused at how he had managed that, she nodded her consent. The village quietly slipped into slumber. Only two guards had been posted, but they also soon slipped into dreams.

When Elladan was sure all was safe, he cut the bonds that held them all to the post. He had watched earlier the way that Tanad had left and followed suit. They were soon rising to the top of the hill.

Kaolith followed behind the Elves, her thoughts still on Elrohir's words from earlier. There was no way he could have changed his mind that quickly, and the scorn she had endured all day was still clouding her resolve. No, the Elves had only saved her as a duty, not because they saw anything in her.

They reached the crest of the hill, and Selinde and Tanad were overjoyed at their safe return. Selinde hugged her friend, but was immediately concerned by the stiff refusal at the comfort. "Kaolith, what's wrong? Kaolith...young one? Kaolith?" She looked from one twin to another, guilt plaguing one's face, and concern the other.

At this point, Kaolith was running on pure adrenaline, and as Elrohir had done earlier, clumped all Elves into one group. Before any of them could react, she pushed past her friend and ran off into the woods. The other four were stunned at this, and it took Tanad's words to break them. "Why's she leaving? Doesn't she want to be around us anymore? I thought she was going to teach me to be a Ranger?"

"What happened down there? No, wait, tell me as we run." She took off after Kaolith, hoping that the Ranger was too worn out to get far or hide herself so that she would not easily be found. Knowing Kaolith, and the stiff gait that had carried her away from them, she was still hurt. But she knew that if Kaolith did not want to be found...well, she didn't want to think about that.

They started running after Kaolith. Elrohir shamefully admitted what he had done. "What," Selinde cried. "You said what!" 

"I said she was human so who cares," he repeated once again. By this time, Elladan was running with Tanad on his back, as the young boy could not keep up. "I also apologized," Elrohir pleaded. "I despaired and I took it out on her. How can I ever make her see, I am truly sorry for my words." Thinking how his father would have reacted, knowing what his son had done, brought even heavier guilt. 

"It will be all right 'Ro," Selinde said. She didn't even notice that she had used Elladan's name for his brother. "We will find her. I just hope the Orcs stay away this time." Seeing that Kaolith was not yet hiding her trail, Selinde picked up her speed and pursued.

*Well this was smart*, Kaolith thought as she heard the Elves yelling behind her. *Now they're going to be even angrier with me.* The thought of this scared her, and she took to the trees quickly, knowing that otherwise, the Elves would gain on her more quickly than she could run.

She had no idea what direction she was headed in, and only knew that she had to keep going and find someplace good to hide. Near the base of the Misty Mountains, Kaolith searched for any caves she could find that would keep her safe for the night as well as hide her presence. The ranger stopped momentarily, and could not hear the human, who was with her Elven companions, breathing heavily.

With that, Kaolith slowed in the trees and looked back. Even she couldn't see the trail she had left, and grimly thought that Strider would have been proud. Straining to see ahead of her, she faintly saw a large brook that would conceal her prints even more. She headed for it and jumped in, soon making her way back upstream. 

It was not long until she spotted a very small cave on the opposite bank. The ranger grabbed a bunch of dead branches and bushes. Climbing up, she slid in and used the brush to hide the cave. Then she settled back in a crook of the cave that could not be seen from the entrance, and allowed her adrenaline to dissipate, taking with it the last of her energy. She slipped into a deep sleep, nightmares of the twin's words haunting her unconscious mind.

Selinde stopped abruptly. Had the twins been human and not Elves, they would have run her over. As she looked around frantically, fear for her friend was evident in her eyes. "Kaolith has performed one of her disappearing acts ... again." Selinde moaned. "It is hard enough to track that stubborn child in the daytime, it will be impossible now." The twins could see the anger rise in Selinde's eyes. "I promised I would not leave her," Selinde cussed roughly in Dwarvish. "What about her leaving me! I can protect that human from many things," Selinde paused. When she spoke again, her pleas could be heard through the trees. "Why can I not protect her from herself?" 

The twins were surprised to see the Elf starting to lose her cool resolve. "We will find her," Elrohir stated firmly. "My brother is right Selinde, she will be found. Lets find a safer place to be this night, and we will see what we can see in the morning." So giving up their search, at the moment anyway, for Kaolith, they turned their search to finding shelter.

The trackers set up camp in a clearing not far off the path they had been following. Building a small, smokeless fire, Elrohir had volunteered to take the watch. He felt guilty enough about what had transpired, and would not let Selinde remain awake any longer than she had to. Elladan was already asleep, and the she-Elf was on the brink herself when she felt a light, hesitant tap on her shoulder.

Turning over, she saw Tanad, as expected, and knew what he wanted before he could even ask. They had no blankets, and so he was holding Elrohir's cloak as only a youngling could. He was still afraid; afraid of the orcs, yes, but most of all, he was still afraid of himself. Selinde saw that Kaolith's dagger had been returned to him, and it still hung on his hip.

"Come, young one, sit here for a while. It will be all right, you are safe here, remember." She watched, as he looked away, embarrassed to be afraid of the nightmares that he knew would haunt him.

Changing the subject as he sat down, *to protect the she-Elf*, he decided, he looked up into the eyes of his temporary protected. "Is Kaolith going to be all right out there by herself?"

Selinde laughed to ease his fears, and spoke with more confidence than she thought she had. "Of course she is, Tanad. She's probably warmer than we are, and I assure you she's quite safe. She has a knack for finding really good places to stay," *hide* she thought, "and we'll find her in the morning."

"Okay, Selinde. So...how old are you????"

She laughed and ruffled his hair, settling back against a tree and letting the boy rest his head on her shoulder. Just as soon as he thought that he would never get the answer to his question, he fell asleep.

~*~

Morning broke over the cave, but Kaolith did not see it as she slept on, letting her body heal all its hurts. The nightmares had continued through the night, and unconsciously, she curled into a tighter ball to preserve any heat possible.

Selinde woke the next morning to discover the young boy in her lap. Knowing that he must have crawled there to stay warm, she just smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around him. She looked up to see the twins looking at her. "He was cold," she said in explanation. 

"No I wasn't." Tanad responded. Selinde had inadvertently woken him up with her voice. "I was protecting you!" 

Seeing the young boy trying to act like a man brought feelings of longing to the twins. Longing for Estel. It seemed that many things had taken them off of their initial course, and it didn't appear they would get back on track anytime soon. Elladan bandaged and treated all of their physical wounds, and the meager breakfast healed some of their strength. 

It was the boy however, who brought up the unspoken concern for Kaolith. "Are we going to go find her now?" He asked. 

With resolve the Elves nodded their heads. "Yes young Tanad. Let us see how far along your Ranger skills are. We will all look for clues to our friend's whereabouts." They headed back to where they had had their last sighting of Kaolith's tracks. After scouting a perimeter, they were no closer to finding out which direction she had headed. 

"I can't imagine that she would have gone any closer to the mountains," Selinde hoped. "The only shelter there would be is caves, and I have never known Kaolith to willing go into one." Unbeknownst to them however, the direction they chose to go was only leading them farther away from their friend.

When Kaolith finally awoke, she didn't remember much of her flight from the night before. She knew why she had left of course; even unconsciousness would not afford her that peace, but as to which way she had gone, and how she had ended up in a cave, of all places, was beyond her comprehension.

As she removed the branches from the opening, Kaolith half expected to see an Elven face pop in on her and berate her from running away. Still convinced that no Elf could be trusted, however, the ranger wondered which way to go next. She was hungry, and that was to be her first priority, but after that, she had no idea. As much as she didn't want to travel alone, she wasn't sure of how willing she was to retrace her steps and find the Elves either.

There were some berries by the brook that Kaolith vaguely remembered seeing the night before. Realizing that she had no weapons with her, however, she would have to settle on those alone to satisfy her. When she had picked her fill and drank from the rushing water, Kaolith returned to the lip of the cave to figure out her next move.

She felt odd without the comfortable weight of her sword that had more than likely been lost forever to the settlement the group had escaped from. It, like her dagger, had been a gift from her father, and that brought back a whole other slew of memories that she had previously bidden to remain hidden in the back of her mind until a better time. *This is most certainly _not_ a better time.* 

Without her weapons, it was unsafe to travel the foothills of the mountains, and much less to travel at night. That left her very few options; waiting at the cave for Selinde to find her again was one of them.

Having been unsuccessful in their attempt to find Kaolith, the tension in the group had risen. It was Selinde once again swearing in Dwarvish that finally broke it. "That is not fair," Tanad whined. "I want to know what she is saying." 

Elladan and Elrohir burst into laughter. Selinde just looked chagrined. "You most certainly do not," Elladan exclaimed. "Your parents would be horrified to have their son returned with that vocabulary." 

"Come to think of it," Elrohir continued for his brother. "I'd like to know where Selinde gained hers." 

Selinde sighed deeply. She wished she could join in the fun, but Kaolith's disappearing act had her deeply concerned. She refused to lose her focus for even one minute of much needed relief. "I think we should head back to the town. I was in such a hurry to find Kaolith, that I forgot you were unarmed. Let us see if we can get your weapons back and then," sighing once again, "look for Kaolith in another direction." With a new purpose, and a look of disappointment, they headed back to the village.

Kaolith looked back at the cave, and vowed that she would not remain there unless she had to. With a new determination, she decided that if she ran, she could return to the settlement in little time, after all she wasn't that far in the first place, and that strengthened her resolve that Selinde and the others weren't following her after all. She would steal into the town and retrieve her weapons. With any luck, she would be unnoticed, and could make her way back to the brook quickly and return to her path in the morning.

Jumping back in the brook, wondering how much longer her boots would hold up with the water, she ran across and then down the banks, not caring this time if her tracks were left. Well, not yet anyway. When she found where she had jumped down from the trees the night before, she took to them again, not wanting to chance meeting anyone unexpected without protection.

It took her longer than she expected, but she made it back in the late afternoon, and slipped back into the town through the unused and unguarded back entrance. Still wary of anyone walking by, as she had no cloak to cover her face, Kaolith made her way to the main hall where she had seen her weapons taken previously. She did not hope to find her own sword, and would not allow the time to find it if it were not in plain sight. She would not risk being caught again.

Slipping inside, the ranger quickly found a back door that led to an armory, and, as she suspected, caught no sign of her sword and sheath. Dropping her head, Kaolith picked up the nearest sword and tested it. Slightly too heavy and crudely made, she knew that it was still a good sword, just not her own. She tied the sheath to her belt and stole out of the armory and out of the town once more.

Realizing exactly how hungry and tired she still was, Kaolith climbed one of the trees and rested, jumping up to move only when she saw a trio of Elves and a boy using the same way into the town that she had just left by. Her muddled mind refused to see them as friends still, and she dropped from the tree and fled, hoping that no one had seen.

Unfortunately, she had been spotted. One of the town children had seen her and went to tell those in charge. The Elves and boy waited for dusk to fall. It came quickly that evening, for another storm was darkening the skies. 

As they tried to steal into the town, they were met with yet another disaster, the disaster of an armed welcoming party. "Thieves," a woman hissed at them. "Kidnappers," another yelled as she pulled Tanad into her arms. "They are here to murder us all," another screamed into the darkening sky. 

With that the three were tied to the same post from the night before. This time it was more serious. And the chants of the town soon echoed through the trees and reached Kaolith's ears. "Burn them! Burn them! Burn them!"

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil_ – Wow, Eleni, I don't think either of us planned on writing something that affected anyone that deeply.  Glad you picked up on the lost hope stuff, and glad you enjoyed the preview we gave you of our other fic…thanks for the reviews, and stay tuned for the next chappie…as if we thought for an instant that you wouldn't…lol…riiight, and it's cold in Mordor…**

**_TC –Stop hurting them?  Why would we want to do that??  Where's the fun in not hurting them?  Did you read Cassia and Sio's story when the two were supposed to spend the day not getting hurt?  It doesn't happen…I promise we won't…well, I promise we won't purposely kill them…hehehehe…_**

**_Cathy/xsilicax – Well, here's more for your twins fix, and we should be back to Aragorn and Legolas next chapter…as for throwing Breg overboard, if he gets killed we can't keep posting the story…although, dragging him by the anchor behind the boat…hehehe…_**

**_Elwen – Hehe, Elwen we don't wanna kill you with our stories, then we can't get your reviews…hehehe, glad you're still reading, and we promise not to do much irreparable damage to Estel and Legolas…we don't think we will anyway…_**


	20. Chapter 20

This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.  Also, we take no responsibility for bouts of insanity, heart attacks, or any other infliction that is supposedly caused by this story… 

As the hatch was opened, all present had to steel themselves against the smell.  Breg was already giving orders.

"You," he said pointing to a group.  "Start sending them up in groups of five.  Only send up those that can walk on their own.  You," pointing to another group, "start bringing up the dead.  Dispose of them immediately.  The rest of you get ready to get down there and clean.  You all know the rules of the games.  We have to at least pretend we have treated them well."

He then turned and started to walk toward his quarters, having given no orders to Strider or Legolas.

"Sir," Aragorn called out.  "What would you have us do?"

Breg turned around and motioned for them to follow.  As they approached the slaver, they were surprised to hear his answer.  "We need to heal those that can be healed and give them all some good meals.  These men need to be strengthened if they are going to fight.  I wish for you to help me tend the wounded."

Aragorn and Legolas were shocked.  "Why treat them this way, if you plan to heal them in the end?" Strider asked.

Breg was nonchalant about his answer.  "This is the best way to weed out the rest of the weak.  Wait here, I will return with the supplies.  Don't go near them without guards, for most of them would rather die taking the two of you out, than live to see another day."

The two watched as the angry prisoners started to stumble up on the deck, blinking as they saw light for the first time in a long time, and gazed around at their surroundings. It never failed that as each captive's gaze fell upon the human and the Elf sitting off to a corner waiting for medical supplies, that a glint of murderous thoughts passed through their eyes. Neither Aragorn nor Legolas doubted for a second that if one should break free and reach them that there would be a fight.

Breg returned with the supplies and had 3 of his guards move over to his healers. They began to make their rounds, with another contingent of guards bringing food to those who had been healed.

The first prisoner they came upon was the Dwarf that Aragorn had tossed, and he only had minor problems that needed to be dealt with. As the man reached to tend to an abrasion on the captive's shoulder, he was met with teeth that clamped around the still-healing hand. Surprised, Aragorn jumped back, unconsciously clutching the hand to his chest. 

Legolas jumped up too, forgetting the prisoners and trying to see the injury, which he could tell was bleeding. "Stubborn human, let me see that. We don't need it to get infected from the likes of that scum," he spoke in the Common tongue for the benefit of the Dwarf.

One of the guards posted with them, stepped forward to strike the dwarf.  Aragorn was faster however. 

"Don't," he told the guard.  "There is no need; I can take care of it myself."  The guard nodded and stepped back.

"Just remember Strider," Legolas advised.  "Dwarves don't comprehend at as high of an intellect as Elves."

Aragorn just rolled his eyes.  "Finish my hand Legolas, and then go on to the next patient."

Legolas was having a hard time hearing, for the curses coming out of the Dwarf.  "Yes you whelp," the Dwarf snarled.  "Tend to your own kind."

Legolas just glared back.  "Gladly!"  He then headed off to do just that; hoping to get some understanding from them, but at the same time expecting the worse.

"Now Master Dwarf," Aragorn tried once again.  "Let me see to that shoulder.  If you are ever to escape and make it back to your home, you will need it to work in the mines once again."

The Dwarf, trying to figure out if that was meant as a light of hope, just nodded his consent.

Aragorn bent down to tend to prisoner after prisoner, and still more poured from the hold. His hand was throbbing, but he ignored it, knowing that there were many who needed his help, and also that there was nothing else to be done about the new injury at the time.

Legolas had stuck to treating the Elves that were brought up, trying his best to keep his eye on the human's back as well as ignore the taunts and jeers of traitor and scab that were spit out so easily from his race's mouths. He bent down to treat another, this one a friend of one of the warriors, and was surprised at the fist that was shot towards his head. 

Backing out of the way quickly, he leaned down and whispered, "if you don't want Breg to throw you overboard with the rest of the dead I'd suggest you let me treat you." Standing once again, a violent gleam playing in the corner of his eye, he waited. The Elf calmed almost immediately, and Legolas set to work.

Breg watched the exchange as he finished with one and made his way to another. These two were valuable as healers, and their fighting skills would prove an unfamiliar challenge in the rings at the City. Smiling to himself at his luck, the slaver turned to treat yet another in the vast horde of prisoners who had all begun to look the same. *These two,* he thought, *would be different. Yes, indeed they would.*

After finally treating all the wounded, Aragorn noticed sadly that many had perished in the bowels of the ship.  He understood Breg's reasoning, but he would never be able to accept it.  Those they had treated soon started to look less menacing as the fresh air started to revive them.

It also came to him why Breg did this chore in the middle of the Bay.  If any of the prisoners tried to escape while out of the hold, they would do so at their own death.  For none had missed the sounds of frenzied feeding as the bodies of the dead had been purged.

Aragorn stood and started back toward Breg.  He noticed that Legolas had already returned his supplies and was watching as Aragorn approached.

Breg however, departed before Aragorn reached them. 

"What now would he have us do?"  Aragorn inquired of his friend.

Legolas cocked his eyebrow and gave Aragorn a wry grin.  "It seems that we are to be their guards."  He acknowledged the prisoners with his head.  "Breg knows that they hate us, but it seems that he is trying to push them, once again, into a murdering mood."

Aragorn thought for a moment.  "Probably for the games.  He seems to think that the angrier they are at us, the better fight he will get."

The two just stood there on the deck keeping watch on their charges.  Every one of their charges kept murdering eyes upon the unfortunate pair.

As the day wore on, Aragorn began to see small groups of prisoners whispering to each other, throwing glances over their shoulders at the two guards. Neither the man nor the Elf wanted to know what exactly it was they were plotting, and hoped that the resolve to remain relatively uninjured would last to the Corsairs.

Just when the group closest to Legolas had stood up and was seemingly making its way to surrounding the two, with only the rail at their backs, Breg noticed the rest of his ships exiting the estuary and steaming towards the lead ship. 

The angry men just glared at their rivals when Breg ordered all of the prisoners back from the rails and yet Aragorn and Legolas made no move to heed the warning. They instead were grouped with the boarding party to help in the healing process of any who had made it through the journey on the other boats.

"You think these prisoners will be any more willing to be treated by us than this group was?" Legolas asked as they moved on to the third ship.

"As long as people who traveled with us originally are on these ships, they're going to know that we are prisoners too, prisoners who look a lot better off than they are. So, probably not, mellon nin."

They need not have worried at this point however.  For the new captives were kept away from those already tended to.

As the three once again moved through the tortured souls, Aragorn's breath caught in his throat.  "Hobbits!" He exclaimed to himself.  He had not seen them brought on board.

As he leaned down to the first in the group of five, he whispered for only the Hobbits ears.  "How did they manage to capture you?"  He asked. 

The Hobbit looked up into the eyes of the human. Seeing sympathy there, he carefully responded.  "Not easily My Lord.  They were not happy with the injuries they received in the pursuit."

"I would imagine, young friend."  Aragorn smiled a knowing smile.  "But it looks as if they beat their revenge into you.  Into all of you."

"Why would that concern you?  For you are as human as they."  The Hobbit ventured.

"For I am also a captive of these men.  Don't let the position they have granted for me and my companion confuse you.  For we too will be placed in the rings."

Aragorn continued to treat the Hobbits, and had sincere words with each.

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil_ – Eleni, once again I'm glad you are enjoying. I promise things will get better, then worse, then better. Hmmmmmmmmmmm, do you see a pattern here?**

**_TC – Why not TC? It might be fun. j/k You will find out soon enough. Thanks again._**

**_Cathy/xsilicax – Hey Cathy! I'm glad we are taking you through lots of emotions. I promise they will catch up sometime._**


	21. Chapter 21

This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.  Also, we take no responsibility for bouts of insanity, heart attacks, or any other infliction that is supposedly caused by this story… 

Kaolith skidded to a stop when the mob's cries reached her ears, and fear gripped her heart. She was torn. They had abandoned her, or so she thought. And they had been coming from the opposite direction when she saw them, so they obviously hadn't been following her tracks. But they had protected her beforehand, and her conscience would not let her purposely abandon someone to such a horrible death, especially Tanad. Turning on her heel, Kaolith sprinted off the way she had come, returning to the town she had come to hate again, for a third time in the past days.

As the ranger mounted the hill that Selinde had waited on previously, she saw the three elves bound to _that_ stake in the center of town, surrounded by the angry horde of humans. She couldn't see Tanad, and the fact that he wasn't tied as well gave her some hope, but not for long as she saw the wood being brought in already. *Ironic,* she thought, *that they would choose to burn them with wood from the trees all Elves love so dearly.*

How was she going to manage this one? She couldn't go running in there, and didn't have Tanad to slip in this time. The pyre was finished, and all that was left was to light the fire. When she had all but lost hope of a plan, she was granted a slight reprieve.

"Wait," a voice filtered up from the town that she did not recognize. "Wait until nightfall, so that all can enjoy the bonfire that will light up the whole town." Grumbling, the mob slowly obeyed their chief and backed away, planning to return as soon as the sun was set.

Old memories long thought dead flared up in Kaolith once again. It had been a little more than 4 years since she had last left Gleichen, and she had vowed never to return. Unconsciously, she looked off to a house near the south wall of the town. It wasn't as noticeable as, say the main hall, in fact, many would not have even noticed it if they hadn't known exactly where to look. 

The young Ranger noticed it all too well though, for it was abandoned now, and that was Gaenry's fault, she knew. Unbidden tears fell as she remembered her last moments in that house, but she would not let the past consume her until she was far enough away to deal with it. The Elves were still in trouble, and it was her people's fault that they were.

With a look of determination, Kaolith made her way around to that south wall, climbing through a small hole that was flush against the house wall, a hole that she herself had made so many years ago so that she could explore the wilds outside the town and bring back new plants and bark to experiment on unsuspecting townsfolk with. She would not tell Selinde, she decided as she couldn't help but peer in the window that had once held her bedroom, that this was where she had grown up, for she wanted no ties to this past. Selinde, however, she figured, would know somehow before the night was out.

Under the step to the house, she hoped, had always been a small hunting knife that would serve to cut the bonds of the Elves. Though Illuvitar had been elsewhere when they were captured, he was smiling on the small human then. *Now,* she thought, *where would they have Tanad?* She thought for a long minute, before she decided that he would have been put to work at the small inn by the main entrance to the town.

Heading there first, she stole in, and hoped that none would recognize her. She had, of course, been just younger then Tanad when she left, but there was always the chance. How well she'd known her town was proven soon, when she saw a certain wayward child through a back window, playing with something dear to Kaolith.

"Tan," she whispered when she had gone around to the back of the inn. "Tanad, over here, in the bushes. Oh come on, young one, you aren't that deaf, get over here. I want my dagger back. I have a new one for you." 

That got the boy's attention, and he knew the voice he'd heard was not in his mind. Making sure no one was watching, he sprinted towards the bushes and hugged the Ranger tighter than either thought possible. They switched blades as they released, both smiling for the first time in days. The small hunting knife fit better in the boy's hand, and the dagger was comfortably at rest in its owner's hand once more.

"Are we going to rescue the Elves, Kaolith?" Tanad asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Tan, we are"...

As she told Tanad that they would rescue the Elves, she still did not know how they would accomplish it. Even though she didn't wish for her connection to this town to be noticed, she had a feeling it probably would be. As they slipped out from behind the bushes and slipped outside, Kaolith started to see faces she recognized. Faces from her childhood that were now eager to watch the Elves die. 

She saw Maida, the town's mid-wife. There was Dielle, who used to give her fresh baked cookies. She also recognized Ethne and Wilona. Two girls her own age. Turning her attention to the men she was surprised to see Sefton, Camlo and Hamza. These men were once loyal to her father. Her reverie was interrupted when she again heard the village chieftain's voice. This man she didn't know. 

She squeezed Tanad's hand one more time and headed toward, what was soon to become an Elven pyre, if she didn't think up something soon. "Elves," the man persuaded "have long kept humans from their potential. They think they are better than us. You have seen the things they are capable of. Let us give them a taste of our mortality." With that he roused the crowd into a frenzy. 

"This man is crazy," Kaolith thought. "Elves may have distinct personality flaws, but they definitely weren't all this man said." She had traveled with Selinde long enough to know that. Selinde and the twins were quickly losing hope. As they saw the man approaching with the torch, Elrohir quietly started singing in Elvish. Elladan and Selinde soon joined in. She watched as the torch came closer. And without even realizing it, she moved toward it. As the man was reaching to light the fire, Kaolith caught his hand. "You will not harm them for they are my friends." 

Realizing that she had done what she was thinking, Kaolith gulped, and held her ground. She still clung to the hope that she would not be recognized, if only so that she would not have to explain to Selinde later. Although, it seemed the Ranger had consigned herself to following her friends again, if they would take her back. Still standing there, she noticed that no one had moved in their stunned silence.

"What are you waiting for, Oisin? She is just a child, and was with the Elves that escaped yesterday. Someone seize her and that boy, and be on with it." The chieftain yelled, but his followers weren't listening, for once. There was something strange about the Ranger in their midst. Something that held an authority over them that they hadn't felt in years.

"You will let my friends go and we will be out of your way as soon as we pick up some new supplies that you will give us for our troubles." She resorted back into the dialect of the town without noticing, but all around her did. Tanad turned then, not really understanding what was happening, and cut the Elves free of their bonds.

The three stood shakily from the pyre, all knowing exactly how close they'd come to traveling to the Halls of Mandos, and one was more confused than the others at what had just transpired.

Kaolith grabbed hold of Maida, who happened to be standing closest to her. "You will take them to the hall and get them what they need. See that no harm comes to them." A gleam of recognition showed in the old woman's eyes, but Kaolith didn't let the woman gaze long enough to remember, at least until they were long gone.

The Ranger turned to the Elves. "You can go with her and get what you need. No more harm will come to you this night. At least not in this town, but get out of it as fast as you can." The second she has stopped talking to the townspeople, she had resorted back to her 'normal' dialect.

Tanad stared in horror, "You're going away again?"

Kaolith sighed and looked at her feet. "Not unless they want me to, Tan, not unless I don't matter to them. I'll be on top of the hill, waiting. I can't stay here anymore."

Hesitating as she watched the retreating form of her best friend, Selinde decided to give her some time to work through whatever had just happened. She was certainly confused. It was at least obvious to her that Kaolith was familiar with this town. Familiar with these people. But how? Once again knowing that her questions would have to wait, she nodded at the twins, took Tanad by the hand and followed Maida to get their supplies. 

Maida had not quite recovered from what had just happened, but her curiosity got the best of her. "Who was that Ranger?" she asked as she led them to where the supplies were kept. Elladan and Elrohir raised their eyebrows to Selinde in question. 

They however didn't have to make any decision, for Tanad volunteered her name. "Her name is Kaolith, and she is the best Ranger ever." The three Elves smiled at his loyalty. 

Maida, however, stopped dead in her tracks. "Kaolith, daughter of Lullyn and Kerani?" she truly looked shocked. "We thought she was dead." She would however volunteer no more information, no matter how hard Selinde tried to get it out of her. 

They took the supplies they needed and turned once again to Maida. "You will kindly tell us where to go to retrieve our weapons," Elladan commanded. That is exactly what she did. When all was prepared, they left the village, through the front gates this time. 

And as they did, there was one pair of eyes glaring at them as they left. "I will have revenge on them for taking my town away," he thought as he too left the village. At last the weary travelers could once again make their way to Rohan. They only hoped that Kaolith would be waiting, as she had said, at the top of the hill.

Kaolith left her sword resting, point up, at the base of the tree she climbed at the top of the hill, exactly where she said she would be. She wasn't quite ready to join with the group again, that would still take some convincing, but she wouldn't break a promise to Tanad. It was some time later, then, that the elves and a rather tired boy trudged up the hill.

Selinde was gripped with momentary panic, as the Ranger was nowhere to be found, and she started to search the area until Elladan pointed out the signal she had missed. "Umm, I think she's up in that tree."

"And how would you know that? Oh...right, I'll be right back." Mumbling something to the effect of, "it had to be a tree you sought solitude in, didn't it Kaolith," she scaled the branches until she found a rather apprehensive Kaolith sitting in one of the topmost, stable branches. "Kaolith? What's wrong?" She knew perfectly well, of course, or at least part of it, but she still wasn't sure why the Ranger had run.

"I'm just a human; no one needs to bother with me. I was only holding you back," was all she'd offer up front. Kaolith didn't know what had happened in the town after she'd left, and wasn't going to offer any more information than necessary.

"Oh, young one. You are important to us all. You know that by now, don't you? 'Ro just felt helpless, and at the time, you were the only one he could vent on. He grouped you with the rest of your race, and it wasn't right, but it happened, and he's sorry. You did the same, you know, when you ran from even me."

At that, Kaolith looked up in horror, and realized that she had indeed done the same. "I...I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, honest. But you weren't looking for me...I saw you...When you came back to the town, you came from the exact opposite direction I'd gone in."

"Human...We were looking for you. And I'd swear you have Elf blood in you, because even the twins couldn't track you. I took a guess that you'd backtracked through the trees. By the way, where did you go?"

"Umm, over the brook that's that way...in a...umm...in a cave." She looked up sheepishly, realizing what had happened. Selinde had been looking for her, truly, but Kaolith had hidden better than ever this time...somewhere that no one who knew her would look for her. She looked up and the Elf saw what was in her eyes. She was begging forgiveness. 

"So, I have something for you, mellon nin," granting it without having to say something. "I do say; you must have missed this." She pulled a sheath from under her cloak and presented the familiar sword to the Ranger.

"You found it! Thank you! Can we get down now?" She laughed, and followed the Elf down. About 10 feet off the ground, Selinde slipped.

"Clumsy Elf!" She laughed, thinking that no one had discovered her heritage.

Having regrouped, restocked, and reaffirmed their friendships, the five companions finally moved off once again for Rohan. Kaolith at first was still a little hesitant of the Elves, but with time and patience, the lightness they had shared before returned. 

Kaolith had also continued her "Ranger" lessons with Tanad. The young boy was a quick and attentive learner. Elladan and Elrohir had also made for him a bow his size, and had shown him how to fletch arrows. Deciding to restock their food supply, the companions stopped in a clearing near a small stream where they could hunt and rest for a few days. As each of them attended what needed to be done, Kaolith and Selinde smiled at each other as the conversation from earlier was taken up again. 

"Please," Tanad begged. "I want to hunt with you two." The twins were preparing to go, for it was their turn to provide food. Something which all were capable of doing. 

"You are too young Tanad," Elladan responded for what seemed like the hundredth time. Elrohir laughed and pulled his brother aside. 

"I think we should give the boy a chance 'Dan." Elrohir tried to convince his brother. "Don't you remember when Estel was his age? He wants to feel like he is pulling a 'man's' share of the duties. If we don't bag anything tonight, then we will leave him here tomorrow and go by ourselves." 

Elladan, remembering the time when Estel snuck out after them finally agreed. "Fine Tanad," he conceded. "But you must listen and not run off. Understood?" 

The boy jumped with joy. "I will listen 'Dan, I promise!" As the three hunters disappeared into the trees, yet another argument could be heard. The twins were each telling Tanad how much he was a much better archer than his brother. 

When they were clearly out of earshot, and Kaolith and Selinde had finished their share of the chores, Selinde turned to Kaolith. "Now about that Birch Bark Potion?"

"Ok, then I need you to be quick about it. I need some dead birch bark, and some of the small branches. I'll find the plants we need. Meet me back here as soon as you can. Oh, and if you can find some pinesap? I don't know about that one though." Kaolith smiled and ran off into the woods. There was no way she was gonna mess this one up...this time.

Selinde was, of course, skeptical, and would make sure that she was far enough away if anything went wrong. She found the birch easily enough, and had two handfuls before looking for the sap. She didn't remember that from the last time, when Kaolith had told her the ingredients after, but maybe that was what she'd been missing.

About 10 minutes later, she found it, and ran back to where Kaolith was already heating up some water and plant roots. It looked like a thin paste, and was starting to have a sweet smell. Reaching absently back, Kaolith took the bark and branches, and stirred them in. Draining the water into the skins, she sat back and waited for the twins to return.

"So what's the sap for?"

"Just give it a minute. Hang on...its coming." Selinde hadn't seen the pot still on the fire, and jumped when it popped. "Now, put it in." Kaolith ran and scaled a tree...

"Wait Kaolith, why are you in the tree." 

"Hurry, add it and join me here." 

"Kaolith, are you sure." 

"Yes, hurry, before they return." 

"Okay, but if ...." 

Kaolith didn't let her finish. "Now, Selinde, or it won't work." 

So Selinde tossed the sap in and swore she would someday repay her friend.  When the sap mixed with Kaolith's concoction the effect was instantaneous.

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil_ – Hey Eleni, glad to know that something is hitting you in each of our chapters.  Hope our writing can keep your interest peaked, and that you keep enjoying our antics, banter, and ideas for our plotlines…**

**_TC – How do we do it?  Gee, I don't really know how we do, and I'm willing to bet that Songbird doesn't either…_**

**_Elwen – For the minute being the key phrase there, Elwen.  Why wouldn't we want to hurt them too much?  That's what makes the story fun…hehehe…how about nothing irreparable?  Is that a deal?  You wouldn't really sic Elrond on us would you…if you did then we wouldn't be able to write any more…_**


	22. Chapter 22

This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.  Also, we take no responsibility for bouts of insanity, heart attacks, or any other infliction that is supposedly caused by this story… 

When the moon was high above them and the last of the live prisoners had been transferred to Breg's ship, Aragorn and Legolas watched as the empty boats began the trek back up the Anduin, preparing for yet another leg of the slave ring's runs. Shaking his head at the blatant disregard for life that all of the guards held, Legolas sat down for the first time all day. Near the bow of the ship and away from the rest of the prisoners, he found out exactly how much of a toll the healing had taken out of him, and before he knew it, his eyes had glazed over in sleep.

Aragorn was searching the entire deck for the Elf when he finally stumbled over him; literally. Laughing when he saw what had tripped him, Strider sat down next to Legolas, keeping watch for as long as he could. While the prisoners were chained to each other to keep them from overtaking the boat, there was still the possibility that a group of them could mount an attack on an unsuspecting man and Elf.

"Those two up there are prisoners as well, but they've sold themselves out to Breg." One of the slaves was doing just as Aragorn had hoped against. "They should pay for trading our lives for theirs. While we sit here in chains and spent so long in those holds, they have been free to roam the decks in the light and air."

Another agreed, continuing on. "They are no longer any better than our captors. We need to pay them back for what they have missed." The two leaders watched as more and more of the group nodded. What they hadn't counted on, however, was the group of Halflings that were looking angrier and angrier at this concept. When the group tried to move, the Hobbits sat defiantly, refusing to go along with the plan to kill their healers.

"What are you doing, Halflings?"

"I am sitting right here," the Hobbit replied.  "Trying to regain my strength for tomorrow."

"Have you not heard what we have been speaking of," the human glared in return.  "We need to move now."

"Move as you will," the Hobbit responded once again. "But I, Riadoc Mudruffin, and my companions with have none of it."

Hobbits were normally uncomfortable around all others but Hobbits.  These particular Hobbits however, came from the one part of the Shire that saw more big people than any other.  They had learned to stand for what they believed in.

As the group started to converge on the Hobbits, Riadoc spoke once again.

"Saying that all you have spoken is true." The group started to listen to him.  "Have you ever stopped to consider, that it may be helpful to the rest of us to have friends in the enemies confidence?"

When it looked as if his words were sinking in, Master Mudruffin continued once again.  "I have never met a Ranger who was a liar.  That one over there will not be the first.  He was concerned for us, as he is concerned for all of you.  Do you not see that by making you hate them," he pointed towards the Elf and Ranger, "Breg will just make more money."

"You are fools," Riadoc was starting to wind down.  "I would expect that from humans and Dwarves, but I truly expected much more of the Elves."

Glaring at the sources of his hate, the prisoner realized that there was no way to move the group of Hobbits, and with that, there was no way to attack. Angered even more, as he had just been compared to a Dwarf, he sat down and continued to fume and plot the best way to kill his stubborn chain gang mates.

Breg had watched the exchange quietly and unobtrusively, ready to step up and protect his gems if need be. The truth was, he didn't really care if the Prince and his companion died before this was all over, but he would much rather make money off of them in the City. He smiled grimly at the two who he assumed had slept through the entire threat. He was surprised to see them both awake and tensed, even in their exhaustion they had slept on their guard.

Aragorn was impressed with the resolve of the Hobbits, and realized that the short words he had spoken with them may have saved his and Legolas's lives for the time being. When the danger passed however, he made one glance to where he knew Breg was standing and then fell back into darkness before he knew what was happening.

Legolas smiled as he watched his friend fall asleep once more. He planned to keep watch for a little longer, making sure that the Hobbits weren't suddenly overcome, but at that moment Breg came out of the shadows and motioned for them to come with him. Tapping the young man on the shoulder and pulling him to his feet before he could protest, Legolas guided Aragorn after Breg.

They were both stunned when they were led into Breg's inner chambers.  They had never been allowed there before.

"Sit, sit," Breg motioned to a table ladened with food.  Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other but remained standing.  Breg just laughed.  "Don't let your morals get in the way.  If you plan to carry out your plan of escape, you must have your strength."

The companions were a little surprised by what Breg had just said, but sat none the less.  They knew that they had been fed better than those kept below, but this was food as they had not seen in months.

As they once again hesitated, Breg roared with laughter.  "It is not poisoned," he said as he filled himself a plate.  I have brought you this far, do you think I want to see you dead before the games."

Satisfied that it was not tampered with, Aragorn and Legolas dug in.  Neither had realized exactly how hungry they were.  Breg waited to speak again until he was sure he could drag their attention away from the food. "Tomorrow we set sail for the City." He announced.

The man and Elf looked up, but made no comment, for they were not surprised.  "You two will once again be locked in the hold with the others."  This did bring surprise and dread to their faces.

Breg's smile was evil.  "Do not worry, at first you will be chained together as far away from the others as necessary.  When we are prepared to march into the games, then you will be put back into your own groups. The rules state that all will march with those of the same race.  Now finish your meal and enjoy your last night on deck."

Breath caught in their throats, Aragorn and Legolas did not look forward to having to spend any more time in the hold with the prisoners, but saw that there was nothing that they could do about that. What concerned them more was being split up for the march into the City. With no one to watch their backs, they knew that they were most vulnerable to attack at that time, and neither of them relished the idea of taking on all of the members of their race.

"You will remain in here tonight, as I don't think either of you will sleep well on the deck with your fellow prisoners. If you are to have as much of your strength as possible for the games, then you need to actually sleep without worrying about being on your guard. Sleep well, for it may be your last good rest for a very long time." Laughing, Breg walked out of the chambers, wondering how long it would take the two to start searching for tools and weapons for escaping. He had had everything that he could think of removed, but he was sure that the two would look anyway.

Making sure that Breg was not sitting outside the door, playing some cruel trick on them since they had no way to protect themselves in the small room, Aragorn and Legolas started looking around for dinner knives, small toothpicks, anything they could find and hide for future use.

"You don't think he'd leave anything in here that we could use, do you Strider?" Legolas had opened a third drawer to find nothing but napkins.

"Not really, but it's a chance that he missed something, and I don't want to have lost a chance to protect ourselves if he left a couple of knives hidden somewhere."

"What about this?" 

They both laughed, for they had spoken at the same time.  "What have you found Strider."  Legolas asked.

"This bit of leather being used to tie the curtains." Aragorn pulled on it forcefully determining its strength.  "It would work well wrapped around Breg's throat." 

Legolas cocked his eyebrow at Aragorn's unusual viciousness.  "Look behind the curtain Strider, then you will see what I have found."

Aragorn pulled the curtain back and looked up to the window.  He was surprised to see them barred.  He then glanced at Legolas as the Prince tucked one of the leather thongs into his boot.  Legolas then started trying to pry one of the bars loose.  Aragorn did the same.

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil_ – Eleni, I think we would continue to write, even if you were our only reader. Once again, we're glad you enjoyed it and look forward to your next review.**

**_TC – Hey TC, I guess you will find you soon, hunh? As for the clumsy Elf, well she ins't going away either. Keep enjoying._**


	23. Chapter 23

**This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.  Also, we take no responsibility for bouts of insanity, heart attacks, or any other infliction that is supposedly caused by this story… **

**So, we're officially moving on to the second half of our story…only chapters 23-44 to go…**

Chapter 23

The twins and the boy had been headed back to camp when they heard the explosion. Elrohir picked up the boy so they could return to camp faster. Fear had spread over their faces. For the life of them, they could not figure out what had happened. 

When they entered the camp, they could not believe their eyes. Kaolith was nowhere to be seen, but they could hear her. She was in a nearby tree and from what they heard drifting down; they were surprised she was still in it. 

Selinde however, had been knocked to her backside with the impact of the explosion and was covered in what appeared to be sap. Her features appeared to be dazed at first, but as they watched they could see anger replace it. 

"Kaolith," she literally screamed. She was so shrill, the other two elves had to cover their ears. "Kaolith," she screamed again as she rose. "You will pay." And she headed for the tree where the Ranger was perched. 

Kaolith bolted when she heard the shrieks from her friend. She couldn't believe the Elf had fallen for it, when she _knew _that Kaolith had been covered in the stuff when the sap had fallen in by accident last time she tried it. Staying in the trees, and hoping that Selinde didn't take to them and fall...or get stuck, the Ranger kept doubling back on herself so that she could see what was going on in the camp.

To say Selinde was angry would be like saying it was cold in the peaks of the Misty Mountains in the dead of winter. She paced the trees under Kaolith, not wanting to take to the trees just yet, and knowing that the Ranger couldn't get down if she was there.

"Selinde...go back to camp and watch what happens. I promise it will be worth it this time. Uhh, mellon nin? You aren't going to hurt me, are you?"

"Do _not_ call me mellon nin right now, you insufferable human. You knew that was going to happen. Didn't you?" She picked one of the birch branches out of her hair. "I won't get this out for a week." She whined, but was still curious as to the birch bark liquid that Kaolith had poured off into the skins.

"All right, Kaolith, I will go and watch. But you had better watch your back, my _friend_, because I have a bad feeling that you are going to have 4 angry companions in a few minutes." She turned on her heel and stormed off, hearing the human traipse through the trees above her.

"Ahh-choo!" Was all she could hear as she neared the stream again, and suddenly she knew what it was exactly that Kaolith's potion was doing.

Selinde hesitantly entered the clearing. Kaolith was right, it was quite funny. Elladan, Elrohir and even Tanad had dropped to their knees with the fierceness of the attack. They were sneezing uncontrollably, their eyes watering, noses running. But what was funniest of all was that the Elves had red noses. They looked just like a human with a very severe cold. And Selinde proceeded to tell them that. 

"What sneeze did she sneeze do?" Elrohir finally got out. 

Trying hard not to laugh, Selinde responded. "Sneezing potion in the water," she replied as Kaolith finally ventured from the trees. 

Elladan grabbed for Kaolith, but another fit of sneezes brought him back to his knees. "I will sneeze get you sneeze for this." He glared at her. 

"Ahh," Kaolith paced the clearing, staying just out of reach. "You accepted the challenge. And I am now up two to nothing. Three to nothing if I include Selinde over there." 

At that, Selinde picks up a pinecone to hurl at her friend. As Selinde waited for it to strike her friend, she was stunned to find that it was still attached to her hand.

Kaolith snickered as she saw exactly how covered Selinde was. "Just how much sap did you put into the pot, Selinde? You only needed to put in a handful...or a couple drops."

"You didn't tell me that, Kaolith. Nor did you tell me what was going to happen. You had better watch where you sleep in the future, Kaolith. You now have our entire contingency against you. And remember...revenge is oh so sweet, and you made the mistake of letting me in on some of your more...ingenious pranks. I do remember them."

"And do you really think that I would tell you _all _of the ingredients needed? I may be a 'young' human, but I have learned from my mistakes."

"But you sneeze forget, edan, that we sneeze taught Estel sneeze all he knows, and sneeze I'm sure, he didn't teach sneeze you everything we know." Elrohir glared through the sneezes, and wiped his nose, sending Kaolith into another fit of laughter. "Now, human, fix sneeze this," he looked up and saw the fear on Kaolith's face, "you _can_ fix sneeze it can't you?"

"Umm, it will, ahem pass, in a few hours, I'm sure it will. You didn't drink the whole skin did you?"

"No, no more sneeze than a few mouth-sneeze-fuls each, it _did_ taste rather sneeze odd. How long?"

"I've never actually made it work before, but Strider said it should only last like 5 hours."

"sneeze You will sneeze pay." and they watched as she took to the woods, plotting their revenge.

And revenge is what they got, thanks to a young boy who had grown up playing pranks on his brothers, and having them pulled on him. The Elves agreed to go with his plan, because it was not something Strider could have told her, and it helped to bring the boy yet farther out of his shell. The four of them worked together collecting the items that were needed and keeping Kaolith out of the way. Kaolith however, was not stupid and knew that they were up to something. What she had yet to discover. 

It was two weeks after the sap and sneezing incidents. The moment had come. The Elves were very good at hiding their emotions, but the boy was having a much harder time. He managed to keep his control however and when Kaolith, Tanad and the others retired for the night she was no closer to figuring it out. 

Just before Kaolith drifted off to sleep, she started to get a little concerned. She was falling asleep a little too quickly. She tried to fight it but was unable. The four companions went quickly to work. They moved Kaolith away from the rest of the bedrolls, but within sight of the camp, laying her on top of her blankets. 

Then came the fun part. Tanad got the honey that they had found for their breakfast. Kaolith had been quite excited when they had found it, and had even helped collect it. Elrohir then took the honey and smeared it all over Kaolith's body. Selinde was starting to have second thoughts when it came time for Elladan to complete the task, but the other three would have none of it. Elladan approached the sleeping form of Kaolith with a container. He then proceeded to pour the contents on the young Ranger. The four stepped back as they watched the ants feast on the honey.

Kaolith woke up itchy, and sticky, and felt like she had fire running up her arms, legs, and stomach. She had never remembered feeling this itchy before, that taking precedence because it was a rather novel feeling. It was the middle of the night, and the pranksters had returned to the fire to sleep. Selinde happened on this portion of the watch, and stalked through the trees over to Kaolith.

"What is this? Honey? They drugged me and put honey on me? That's all they could think of? Oww, what was that? Oww, oww." Kaolith was talking quietly to herself, and walked over to the fire to get a better look. "Ants," she hissed. "Because that's original...at least my prank took effort." She stalked back the way she came, and before Selinde knew what was going on, the ranger was overcome by itchiness and broke into a dead sprint back to the pool they had seen earlier that day, muttering curses picked up from the she-Elf that no ranger of her age should know.

Shaking the water out of her hair 20 minutes later, Kaolith had already decided who had come up with the prank, as well as a way to get him back. "Hey, Selinde..." she called to the Elf who she'd known was following her. "I'm going to get Tanad tonight, will you help?"

"No." It never ceased to amaze the Elf how Kaolith knew when she was there, no matter how quiet she tried to be and how she could always tell whose prank it had been.

"I promise I won't get you. And it'll be funny. There's some of the sleeping draught left I assume?"

"I won't help, but," she sighed, "yes there is. It's in the pot by the fire."

"Thank you. Sure you won't help?"

"Oh fine, what do you want me to do?"

Kaolith paused, picking up the cooking pot and waling over to Tanad. She lifted his head and poured enough of the leftover liquid down his throat. Settling back in his blanket roll, the boy never stirred.

"Hold onto his roll for me." She picked the boy up out of the bed and slung him over her shoulder. "Follow me, and you, Elf," she growled and looked down at Elladan who had woken, "will get yours when you do not expect it. I am not through with this challenge." The Ranger took the boy just out of the clearing, looking for just the right tree.

The next morning, the elves were woken by Tanad yelling, "Get me down you crazy Ranger, get me down!" Running, the twins looked purely amazed as they saw the boy, hung in the tree by a rope around his waist, his cloak well over his eyes so that he could not see how far off the ground he was, with the bed roll wrapped tightly around his arms, secured with, what else but Kaolith's favorite tool, sap.

"Oh, I would, young one, but I fear you are too far up for even me to climb after. Maybe we should find some ants to chew at your belt?" He was, in fact, no more than 6 feet off the ground, so he would not be hurt if he fell. They could all hear the annoyance in her voice, and see the angry red pinpricks on her face and arms that were all too visible.

"I will try though, for your sake." The elves were afraid as they saw the gleam in her eyes, and knew she was too angry with the boy. She had _never_ left actual marks, or caused the fire that she'd felt. She shimmied up the tree, waited a few minutes, and growled in the boy's ear, "Have a nice trip," before cutting the rope...

She may have helped Kaolith, but she would not let things go too far, and she easily caught the boy. "Enough Kaolith, it was just a prank. Just as yours was." She then carried Tanad back to the fire and helped unwrap him. When she uncovered his eyes, the tears he was trying to hide came unbidden. 

"Does she hate me," he cried. "I thought it would be funny. It was when my brothers and I did it too some friends." 

"No, young one," Selinde soothed, "she does not hate you. She just does not like to be bested at anything. Isn't that right Kaolith?" 

The Ranger came and sat down next to the boy. "I do not hate you, I will teach you however to sleep less soundly, so that no one else is able to do such a thing." When Tanad threw his arms around the only other human in camp, all was well once again. 

"Let us get ready to be on our way then," Elladan ordered. "If we leave early tomorrow morning, we should make the Gap of Rohan by nightfall." Elrohir eagerly agreed with his brother. "Your parents, my young friend, will surely be glad to see you." 

With the thought of soon being home, Tanad was extra eager to help in the camp. When the following morning broke, the companions moved out and sure enough, by nightfall, they could see into the Land of the Horse Lords.

And it was here that Kaolith slowed noticeably. Like it or not, she had become attached to the boy in the past weeks, and his innocence would be sorely missed on their quest. She had quite liked the presence of another human in their group, as well as not being the 'baby' that everyone felt they had to look after.

Selinde was the first to notice her friend lagging. "Are you all right mellon nin? I did not think you were hurt or that tired." 

The elder human looked up without raising her head. "Yes, my friend, I am well." Knowing that she could not hide much from her friend, she covered with; "I have an ill-feeling, like something is watching us, that's all."

The Elf saw the quick look of sadness, and knew instantly what was wrong, but gave the ranger her pride. "Ok, well you'll let us know if it gets worse, won't you Kaolith?"

She nodded, knowing that as they came closer and closer to Gueydan, the time with the boy came closer to an end. She picked up the pace, and caught up to the overjoyed human. "Hey, Tan. Almost home, hunh?"

"Yeah, I'm really almost there aren't I? I never thought I'd see it again. Thank you Kaolith, for everything." He smiled and gently fingered the clasp on his cloak. 

Kaolith put her arm around his shoulder and quietly slipped a small sheath onto his belt. In it was the small hunting knife that she had taken from her home. The boy felt the movement and looked down at his side. "Kaolith?"

"It's yours. The first weapon a Ranger receives is a precious one indeed. Use it well, young one, and don't you lose that knife on me, you hear?" She smiled, tears threatening to fall.

"I won't, I promise." He looked up as they entered the village gates. Tanad's father was not too far inside, and without turning back to the group, he snuck up on the man as Kaolith had taught him and tapped him on the back. Tonas jumped, and turned on his son. Dropping to his knees, a father held his son in an image that Kaolith would not soon forget.

"Father, these are my friends, Kaolith, ranger of the north; Elladan and Elrohir of Rivendell, and Selinde, the clumsy Elf. They rescued me."

"Thank you, so much, I am in your debt for returning my son to me. Anything you ask is yours."

Kaolith stepped forward and shook the man's proffered hand. "We would take you up on your offer, if we did not have pressing business to tend to. Thank you though. Tan; don't forget what I said, okay? You promise?" When he nodded, a somber look on his face, the ranger bent and whispered something in the boy's ear that lit his face up. Tonas was not going to be a happy camper tonight.

Unable to take any more, Kaolith fled the town, knowing that her friends would explain.

Tonas looked confused. Selinde seeing the confusion explained to the proud father. "Kaolith has lost many people in her life; she is not good at good-bye." Understanding swept across his face. He understood losing those he loved, for he had thought to never see this son alive again. 

"She said that you have pressing matters," he remembered. "Can you surely not rest here for the night?" 

Elladan stepped in at this point. "We know that many humans are not comfortable with our kind." He could tell from some of the looks of the villagers, that this was also true here. "We would not wish to make anyone uncomfortable, and Elven folk are much happier sleeping under the stars. If you will however, give us a minute with your son, we will be on our way." Tonas conceded gratefully, and vowed to never again believe the rumors that one hears of the Elves. 

Elladan kneeled down to Tanad. "Remember, young human, all that we have taught you! You are more a man now than a young boy. Show your father how you can hunt and the tracking skills that Kaolith has shown you. Make your father and your family proud." He gave the boy a hug and made room for Elrohir. 

"All that my brother says is true. But also remember to enjoy life. Find all that is here to rejoice in and when sorrow comes your way, embrace it also, for there is much to learn in trial." He also hugged the boy. The twins then took leave of the village and left Selinde to her farewell. 

"It has been my pleasure to have known you, young Ranger of Rohan. I have not always been treated fairly by humans, but you have given me hope in your race. Do your race proud, stand up for those who cannot and do not let those who would do evil gain a hold on your existence. Most importantly, remember that we all have loved you, and that wherever we travel, you will be in our hearts." With one more embrace, Selinde also turned to leave. She was about to exit the gates when she heard Tanad behind her. 

"Please," he begged. "Do not go without telling me how old you are." Selinde threw her head back and laughed. Once more kneeling to the boy's level she whispered in his ear. Then she got up and walked away. Her Elven ears picked up the last words she heard him speak. "Wow.  That is old."

Kaolith was waiting outside the gates, staring off into space, remembering how angry she'd gotten at Selinde when Tanad had come into their lives. She hadn't wanted to think of the boy as more of a charge, duty calling to see him home, but he'd become so much more than that within moments, and she couldn't help but wonder what was to become of him, and if she'd ever see him again. *He'd better have that knife if I do*, she thought, pleased that she had thought to give him something to remember her by. Given to her by Lullyn, it was also her first weapon, and she remembered that her initials were carved into the handle.

Selinde came up behind the ranger and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "It is good that he is home, but he was good for us too, my friend." Kaolith had closed her eyes at the touch, and still stood with her head bowed.

"Yes, youngling," Elladan added, coming to her other side, "I haven't had to patch you up since that night. Iluvitar willing, your luck is changing." He had hoped to lift her spirits, but all he got was a sigh.

"I know he had to go home, and he'll be better off there. He's still too young to travel the wilds, and who knows what we will encounter. But..." she trailed off. "It's another who has come and gone too quickly, and it gets no easier as the numbers increase."

"I will not leave you, mellon nin, to that I swear. I will not leave."

With that, Kaolith smiled in earnest. "Thank you, my friend."

"So, Kaolith, what _did_ you say that made Tan smile so?" Elrohir could not help but ask.

"Oh, that. I reminded him of a certain plant that thrives just outside the village walls." She grinned at her own cleverness. "I saw them on the way in." The grin was short lived, however, and she looked back across the plains. "We need to move. I swear, Selinde, when I said something was watching us, I didn't mean to jinx us, honest!"

"Oh, Kaolith, you don't learn, do you. Let us be off then." And with that, the group of only four again, fled.

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil_ – Glad we continue to amaze you, and we're glad you liked how we portrayed the Hobbits.  We figured that they may be peace loving, and seem simple and all, but really, I don't think I'd want to meet an angry Hobbit in a dark alley way if I was on his bad side…would you?  And thanx for beta-ing this chapter for me, though I'm not sure you minded since it meant you got to read it early…**

**_TC – Let them escape?  Hmm…hadn't thought of that contingency…or have we?  I don't really remember, but give it a couple more (or like 20 more) chapters and Breg will get his…if you kill him now, we won't be able to continue the story, and then you won't know what happens…_**


	24. Chapter 24

**This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.  Also, we take no responsibility for bouts of insanity, heart attacks, or any other infliction that is supposedly caused by this story… **

Chapter 24

It took them little more than a few minutes to work one of the metal bars free and stow them inside their jackets. They could only hope that Breg would not search them before they left the ship. Satisfied that they weren't completely helpless now, the two settled down in a corner of the room, and were asleep almost instantly.

When the sun tried to peek through the curtains that had since been shut, the two lazily awoke to four guards standing in front of them with chains in their hands. Breg stepped forward. "I see you took my advice and got some sleep. It is time to go into the hold as we are already underway. The voyage shouldn't be too long; though I'm sure it will seem longer for the two of you than for me."

With that, the guards stepped forward and hauled Aragorn to his feet first. Locking the chains around his wrists, they pushed him towards the door and turned to Legolas who was already on his feet. When they were both on their way, Breg took one last look at the room that didn't look like it had been touched at all and followed them.

Stopping at the trap door again, both shuddered, remembering the last time that either of them had been forced down there. The door was opened and they both took an involuntary step back before they were prodded down into the dark.

*At least it doesn't smell quite as badly down here this time,* Aragorn thought as he glanced around his new temporary home.

As Breg had said, they were chained into their own little corner.  They may have been out of arms length of the other prisoners, but they were not out of earshot.  Within seconds of the hatch closing, the taunts began.

At first both Aragorn and Legolas ignored them.  As Legolas watched his friend, he could tell that Aragorn was getting angry.

"What makes you think that I would not do all in my power to release you?"  Aragorn demanded.

To the shock of those who had just come on board, and the dawning realization that this had happened before to the others.  All became silent.  This mere man could be a great leader.

"Because I would not sacrifice the life of my best friend, you scorn us.  Have you not yet come to your senses?  He would not have released you."  Aragorn sat, feeling his frustrations just keep building.

"Why were you then allowed to roam free up there, while many of us died down here?"  It was a Dwarf this time who pressed the issue.

Legolas put his hand on the human's shoulder and answered for him.  "We were being protected from you, for one."  Legolas remarked dryly.  "We had also tried to escape one too many times.  Breg wished to keep his eyes on us."

"And you wish us to believe this."  Taunted another human.  Legolas was also ready to sit and give up on the others, when a surprising question came to his ears.

"Are you truly who they say?"  This Elf had not been with their original group.  "Are you Legolas, son of Thranduil?  Prince of Mirkwood?"

Legolas looked up into the Elven contingent of slaves. "Yes.  I am the Prince of Mirkwood.  And my companion is the adopted son of the Lord Elrond of Rivendell.  May I ask who you are, and where you are from?"

"I am Fildan of Lorien."

Both Aragorn and Legolas were startled at that. "I am surprised to see Elves of Lothlorien!  I was not aware that your people ventured far from their home."

"Nay, we do not."  Fildan smirked.  "But my Lord and Lady must get the goings-on of Middle Earth from someone."

"Then you are a spy? Are there others that know what is going on? Have any escaped to warn the Lord and Lady?" Hope gleamed dangerously in it's namesake's eyes as he fired questions at the new Elf.

"One has escaped, but whether or not my brother reached Lorien is beyond my knowledge." Fildan stood proud of what his brother had accomplished, and yet the tolls of the slave ship were still wearing him down and his pride was sorely wounded.

Legolas nodded, and the human prisoners were slightly taken aback at his background. Surely a prince would have many looking for him they thought. Still affronted by the harsh treatment that had been spared them because they had tried to escape rather than the other way around, however, there grudge stood, and they held onto that, because it was all they had to hold on to in the wretched place that they all now shared.

Aragorn sat again, pondering this new information, hoping that Fildan's brother had indeed reached Celeborn and Galadriel, and praying that Kaolith and Selinde did not venture to Lothlorien after information. Lost in thought, he wondered what would happen to Kaolith if they crossed the boundaries that were forbidden to humans, save for a very select few. He did not hear, therefore, Fildan continue the conversation.

"We will then stand with you.  Until the time when Elves are free from these slavers. You have our pledge, Prince Legolas, to help in anyway we can."

Legolas nudged Aragorn.  "Are you listening?"  Aragorn startled from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Legolas, I was just thinking of Kaolith and Selinde, what were you saying."

"The Elves have pledged themselves to whatever aid we need of them."  Legolas quickly caught Aragorn up.

Aragorn once again stood.  "Thank you Fildan, and to all of the Elves."  In the gray-tongue he addressed Fildan once again.  "I will personally let Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel know of all you have done."

Fildan's eyes shown in surprise.  If this human knows the Lord and the Lady....  his bow was deep.  "It is my honor to have met you."  Aragorn acknowledged the Elf.  He knew that Fildan had understood.

"It seems the Elven folk have agreed to find a solution to our predicament.  Do I trust Master Mudruffin, that we have the support of the Hobbits as well?"

"That you do Master Strider."  The Hobbit leader acknowledged.

"Then I ask the Dwarves and the human's.  Will you not help?"

None of the Dwarves stood, for they would not ally themselves, even to the point of their deaths, with a group of Elves. They watched, however, as the group of humans also stood and pledged their help.

One of the humans looked at the group that was still sitting, and asked, "If you will not ally yourself with the Elves, for we all know the rift between your races, will you not ally yourselves with us?" This human had dealt with Dwarves in the past and knew that this would hold intrigue in their minds.

The Dwarf who had become the unspoken and unofficial leader stood from where he was and offered his hand to the human. "That, we can do."

The human took the proffered hand in his own and smiled furtively at Strider and Legolas. All except for the band of Dwarves saw the manipulation in the words, and the two knew only that they had to go through one of the other humans in order to get the unwilling band to help out.

"So, Prince, what shall we do first? How can we get out of this mess, preferably before we get to our destination?" Fildan looked from the Dwarves who he had not thought would be that stubborn when they were all in the same situation, to Legolas and Strider. "Wait, if you are the adopted son of Lord Elrond, that would make you Estel, would it not?"

"Yes, why?"

"It is but a name I have heard in passing, now I can put a name to that face.  That is all."

"As for what we can do, I fear the only thing we can do is be prepared. Stuck on this ship, the only thing we could hope to accomplish is to get ourselves thrown overboard." 

"So, if being thrown overboard is not what you want, then I would suggest sleep for those who could still use some and quiet rest for the others.  Before we set to those tasks, I will tell you one thing I know for sure.  We will all be marched into the arenas by our races.  With the Valar behind us, we will meet up again in the night so as to discuss plans.  Keep your eyes and ears open.  I for one not only wish for all of our freedom, but to keep this from happening again, ever, to anyone."

A few hours later, the guards came down to get the slaves ready to offload.  As all the others were taken to the deck, Aragorn and Legolas were finally brought up out of the hold.  Breg was quite surprised when there was no complaint as to where the Elf and human were chained.

He was not given anymore time to contemplate the matter as the ramp was lowered and he led his fighters off the boat.  The large group, for Breg had one of the largest slave rings, started snaking their way up the streets.

Most of the civilian population had turned out in the city, to see the March of the Fighters.  Many would soon be placing bets as to which fighters they thought would win.  And Breg's men often did.

As they continued to march through the streets, it was with great surprise that they came upon the arena. They had figured on something like the 'rings' they had been fighting in up until now.  They were not prepared for the site in front of them.  The arena was huge and foreboding. There was an air of evil about it that shot through the hearts of the fighters as they reached the gates. It was here that Breg left them in the capable hands of new guards, with the warning given to his colleagues that there were a specific two that needed to be given 'special' care if the guards wished to see them in the City long enough to fight. 

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil_ – Hey! No one asked me if I wanted you to beta read. Humph! See what happens when you go away for two days. LOL j/k It would be great Eleni. We love having your reviews.**

**_TC – Hey TC! Of course we are going to make you wait. And as for killing people, we still have sequel 1 and sequel 2. Yes, we are evil._**

**_xsilicax - That's okay Cathy, we know you're busy. Just glad to know you are still enjoying. Good luck with all you got going._**

**_Elwen - Hey Elwen! What did we do? We did exactly what you guys want us to do. Hurt them! Hurt them a lot. LOL Keep reading to find out._**

**_Haldir – Lookie, a new reviewer!!!  Welcome Haldir! Hmmmmmm, I don't know if we hurt them much in this one, but we are writing sequels, so if we don't here, we'll hurt them more in the next one. Deal?_**


	25. Chapter 25

**This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.  Also, we take no responsibility for bouts of insanity, heart attacks, or any other infliction that is supposedly caused by this story… **

They traveled for another hour or so when Elladan demanded that they stop. "This is ridiculous," he exclaimed. "Human, you must be rubbing off on me. I have never gone running off without a plan before." 

"Brother, that is not true." Elrohir provoked. 

"Quiet 'Ro," Elladan snarled. Elrohir however, was having none of it and burst into laughter. 

Kaolith was quick to respond. "No, don't be quiet. I would surely love to hear some Elladan stories." At that moment, she felt the hair on her neck stand up again. "On second thought," she said looking around curiously. "The stories will have to wait, there is someone following us." The whole group had indeed felt the last chill that Kaolith had felt. 

Selinde at this point put her two cents in. "We need to go somewhere we can get information. Strider and Legolas are still missing and we can't just wander around Middle-Earth until we stumble upon them." 

With the authority only possessed by one who is used to being a leader, Elladan stated firmly. "Then we must go to Lothlorien. We will get no information from human settlements, but our Grandparents will gladly tell us what they know." Kaolith and Selinde glanced at each other with the mention of Grandparents. As they moved out, the twins both hoped that they would accept the human into their borders.

Heading due north at breakneck speed, trying to outrun whatever it was that was tracking them, Rohan had soon faded from view and the group was stuck in the middle of the plains with nowhere to hide. Elrohir was leading them as quickly as possible to Caras Galadhon, with his brother right on his heels, Selinde a few paces back, and Kaolith about 15 yards behind her.

"Come on, young human, you don't want to get left behind."

"I'm...coming. I'm just...watching your...backs." Kaolith was not quite as fleet of foot on the flat ground, and knew that the elves were outpacing her. 

Late into the night, Elladan finally convinced his brother that they could not reach Lothlorien in one night. They made camp, but did not light a fire in fear of leading anyone to them any faster. Kaolith was asleep before she got her bedroll completely laid out, using it as a pillow and her cloak as a blanket.

"Tire easily, don't they?" Elladan asked good-naturedly as he remembered the numerous times he had gone camping with Estel, with similar results. Elrohir was pacing around them, however, uneasy with the halt.

"I don't like this 'Dan, we're too vulnerable out here. It's too open."

"Would you rather be inside the borders of Fangorn Forest, 'Ro? Because that is our only other choice. We all needed the rest. The one behind us will need to stop as well." He looked at Selinde, trying to change the subject, "How long do you think they have been following us?"

"I honestly don't know. I didn't feel anything until even after you two did. It was only Kaolith who knew, but I think she felt something before we even got Tanad home. She said something to that effect, but I thought she was just hiding how much she dreaded saying good-bye. It's possible they have been following us since Gleichen." 

Elladan turned to look at the sleeping Ranger. "I wonder how that old woman knew her anyway. Has Kaolith been there before?"

"She never told me if she had.  She has never really told me much about her past." As Selinde thought about this she realized that she had also not been forthcoming with her past. It's amazing that they became friends at all; with all the secrets they kept. "We met, only because Strider introduced us. She was but fourteen at the time, and I wasn't even sure I wanted someone so young to be traveling with me." Selinde remembered how hard it was to take responsibility for someone else's safety. 

She would laugh to know that Kaolith had thought the same thing. "There was something," Selinde paused. "Well she," pausing again, Selinde was at a loss for words. How do you explain something so personal? The twins watched as the emotions played across the she-Elf's face. "Something just passed between us that day." She was now more talking to herself than her companions. "It was like we were meant to meet. Like looking into her soul and seeing ..." They all three arose quickly and scanned the area. Selinde gently woke up Kaolith. She looked directly into the Ranger's eyes, and within minutes the four were on their way again.

Off they were again, Kaolith still wiping the sleep from her eyes. The presence behind her felt strangely familiar, and it was a rather uncomfortable feeling. They hadn't gone very far though, when a dagger pierced the ground in front of Kaolith. She skidded to a stop and whirled around, as it had obviously come over her head from behind her. "Guys...elves...umm...Firstborns? Ok...this is it," she yelled, backpedaling away from the dagger "Old people!" 

The three all stopped at this, naturally, and saw that Kaolith wasn't running, but slowly walking, and upon further inspection, had her back to them and was peering into the darkness. "Kaolith? What is it?" Selinde returned to her side and saw the dagger sticking out of the ground.

"I think he caught up to us."

"He? There's only one of them? Sounded like a whole herd of deer or something."

"No, there's only one, believe me."

"You're sure, then?"                                                                                                                                                 

"Oh, she's sure of it all right. She ought to know who's following her, after all. I am going to enjoy every minute of ending her pitiful existence, something I should have done long ago."

"If I remember correctly, you did try once, tried but failed." Kaolith was shaking as the face of her nightmares appeared before her. *Why didn't I recognize him before, in the town,* she wondered to herself. 

The three Elves coming face to face with their pursuer knew exactly who he was. He was the chief of Gleichen; or rather the former one. It looked as if he had been run off. "I didn't know you knew this man Kaolith?" Selinde asked. 

"I didn't recognize him until now," Kaolith ventured to reply. Elladan and Elrohir had stayed out of it thus far, but were getting very concerned as Kaolith's shaking was only intensifying. 

"Want to tell me who he is," Selinde asked. She was trying to keep her friend focused on her and not the man before her. 

"Hagley!" She spit the word like a curse. 

"Enough," Hagley commanded. 

"I see I still have the same effect on you, my little plaything." Kaolith cringed at his words, and the flashbacks hit her like a ton of bricks.

Suddenly, Kaolith felt as if she were 10 years old again. 

Hagley was a dear friend to Lullyn, or so they had thought at the time. Eagerly providing lessons to the child, the would-be Ranger learned many skills that would one day serve her well. From the healing arts to weaponry, Hagley had been an excellent teacher. Then, everything changed. Too young to understand at the time, Kaolith did not listen to her father's pleas not to go to his friend anymore after they'd fought. She had followed him to the woods for a lesson about athelas, _imagine the irony in that_, and the next time Lullyn had found her, 3 weeks later, she was hardly recognizable.

He had tried all sorts of new *medicines* on her, playing with the extent of her pain receptors and using her as a small child would carelessly play with a doll. He hadn't hesitated to beat her so as to get the desired result. There were other things, Kaolith was sure, but even seeing Hagley again could not and would not be brought to the surface. Needless to say, it had taken all the skills of the greatest healer in the village to save her, and until her tormented mind finally shut out the memories, she would cower and shake, as she was doing now, whenever Hagley was nearby.

Jerked back to the present, Kaolith stood her ground and commanded her body to stop quivering. All she really wanted to do, however, was hide behind Selinde.

"Imagine my surprise, young one," yet another reason she disliked the nickname, Kaolith decided, "when you burst into _my_ town that night and stopped the burning of your friends. You ran me from that town once, little child of Lullyn, and it seems you have managed to do it again. I will have my way with you this time, and your friends here will not be able to stop me."

He was not prepared for the fierceness of the attack. For with the words that had passed between Kaolith and Hagley, Selinde knew what must have happened. For she, herself had been subjected to such torment. 

And then the face before her changed. To her mind, she saw the one 'human' she wished never to see again: the man who had been her master. With fierceness none of her companions knew she possessed, she launched herself at Hagley. What was even more surprising, she attacked with her bare hands. 

Kaolith couldn't move, frozen to the spot she stood in, Selinde's reaction had frightened her. Elladan and Elrohir, stunned for just the briefest moment, grabbed Selinde and tried to pull her away. They were utterly shocked by her strength. When they finally were able to pull the two apart, Selinde was covered in blood and her eyes were wild with rage, Hagley lay dead at her feet.

Kaolith was frozen stiff, her eyes darting between her worst enemy and her best friend. Her breathing was ragged, and she could not believe what she had just seen. She had known her friend to fight skillfully with a bow and her daggers, and knew that she had no problem killing an enemy in self-defense, but this was a side of the Elf Kaolith had never seen before.

The twins were still holding Selinde who, after she realized Hagley was dead, had lost all of her energy. She too looked horrible and not quite in the present, and neither Elladan nor Elrohir was quite sure what to do with the two. They knew something evil had happened to their two companions, and were unsure as to how to make it right again.

"Kaolith?" Selinde asked shakily, recomposing herself more quickly than her young friend. "Are you all right? Kaolith?"

It was entirely too much for Kaolith's mind to comprehend, and she did not even realize when a cloak was draped over her shoulders by the elder twin, nor when he led her, Elrohir following with Selinde, away from the corpse of her nightmares.

It was in this condition that the companions approached Lothlorien. As they entered the woods and headed in the direction of Caras Galadhon, Lorien guards met them. "Halt," the words were spoken in Elvish. 

As Haldir and his guard stepped forward, he recognized the twins. "Lord Elladan, Lord Elrohir, what brings you to Lothlorien? I see you have brought guests." 

"Well met, Haldir of Lorien." Leaving Kaolith with Elrohir, Elladan stepped forward. "We seek a respite from our travels, aid for our friends, and a word with our Grandparents," he told the guard with authority. 

"The human may not enter.  You know the laws of our people." 

"She will enter," he retorted, "for she is under my protection and I will not leave her. I will take responsibility for breaking the law, and take it up with Lord Celeborn myself." "Then I will go with you," Haldir replied. Giving instructions to his men, Haldir led the four weary travelers farther into the forest. They had walked for sometime when they crested a rise. Relief flooded the twins at their first glance of the city, and the two females could only stare, for few had ever seen Caras Galadhon, one of the most beautiful sights in Middle Earth.

The Lord was not pleased. The heart of Elvendom on earth was not a place for humans. His courtiers had informed him of her presence before Haldir and Elladan presented her. They had not told him, however, of her age, or the state that she was in. Regardless, he was reluctant to allow her to remain in the realm, and he told the group as much.

"She cannot stay here. You know the laws, son of Elrond. No human may pass through these borders. Yet you have brought her with you, and though I do not have the gift to change the past, she will be escorted to the borders, and may wait there for you. As for your brother, and your companion, you may seek rest here in safety, and we will see to your needs."

Kaolith was unaware of anything that was going on, for she did not hear them, nor could she understand the language, and so did not stand up for herself.

Selinde saw this, and, as she had done in the past, and would in the future, stepped up to her aid. "Can't you see that she is not well? She is in shock, and to separate her from us now, denying her asylum and aid in your fair lands, she will only get worse. Will you have that on your head?" Her eyes went wide, and she realized, but did not regret, her impudence. "My Lord," she finished.

It was Galadriel who stepped forward and stopped her husband's remarks. "She will remain and be tended to. If she travels with descendants of ours, then she will be welcome here."

The twins smiled at their grandmother, and as she led the child away from the meeting place, Selinde turned to follow, for she would not leave her friend alone in this state that she still wasn't sure she was not at fault for...

The twins remained to speak with their grandfather as Galadriel led the young ones away. She led them into a beautiful room. Both the young women perceptibly relaxed just from entering it. When Galadriel spoke, her voice was both commanding and ethereal. "Tell me what has happened to your friend." Her voice was very soothing, though Selinde sensed that it could also be terrifying. 

"What all do you want to know," Selinde stuttered. She had known all her life of the Lady of the Golden Wood; she never thought she would meet her. 

Galadriel laughed softly. "Let's just start with how she got in this condition, and go from there." 

Selinde lowered her head in shame. She was still covered in Hagley's blood, and was now pretty sure Kaolith's condition was her fault. So with a deep sigh, she told Galadriel the story. When she was finished, Galadriel assured her that Kaolith would be okay. 

"I would like to also discuss Bethune with you, after you have had some rest." Not knowing how the Lady of Light knew where she came from, Selinde was escorted from the room.

When Selinde had been escorted to her own room, Galadriel turned to the young human, who, if anything, looked more in shock and jumpy now that there was only one Elf in the room.

"Your friend will be all right, Kaolith. It is you that she is worried about, and would that you returned to her tomorrow well and as you were before. The pain in your heart and in your mind can vanish now, your tormentor is gone, and he can not hurt you any longer." She spoke softly in the common tongue so as not to frighten the child in front of her. She was pleased to hear the choppy breathing ease significantly, but the color of her face was still a pale gray, and she did not speak.

Singing softly in the high tongue, Galadriel eased the human into the bed and pulled up the covers. Then, sensing what it was that still kept the human from peace, Galadriel called for one of the Galadhrim elves to bring another bed into the room and sent for the Bethunian Elf. Selinde came at once when she was called, and as soon as Kaolith saw her friend, the human settled into a deep sleep.

"You see, young Elf, it is not your fault that your friend was ill. Memories long thought dead assaulted her and hurt her more deeply than any injury could ever do. She will be well in the morning, now that you are close again." Both elves smiled down at the now sleeping human, whose cheeks had returned to a pale pink color, and whose lips were drawn into a small smile. "Now, about your home."

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil_ – Hey Eleni! I'm amazed we can still surprise anyone. I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. Hope you like the next one.**

**_TC – LOL TC! You're not very patient are you? Breg will get his when it comes. *Hope that was vague enough* If you kill him for us TC, we won't end the story. Hehe._**

**_Elwen - Hey Elwen, I will only kill if they are clones. Cube and I have better things to do with the real ones. Can you guess who gets which one? Anyway, keep enjoying._**


	26. Chapter 26

**This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.  Also, we take no responsibility for bouts of insanity, heart attacks, or any other infliction that is supposedly caused by this story… **

**Bet you thought this was gonna be an Estel and Legolas chapter, hunh…**

Knowing that her friend would be okay, Selinde became a little less forthcoming with information. Galadriel prompted her. "There is nothing you can hide from me young one. For I already know more than you can guess. I remember the Bethunian Elves quite fondly. I was saddened to learn that they were nearly wiped out in the Last Alliance. Many of those that were left decided not to return to their home, but come to safer havens. Those that did return asked to have no contact with the rest of the Elven realms. They felt that their people had been unfairly slaughtered. With that, all contact was lost." As Galadriel finished, sadness passed over her eyes. The death of any Elf was a tragedy, yet she knew there was yet more tragedy to come in this tale

Selinde began to explain away the past that she had never told anyone previously. She had heard the Lady's voice in her head, and felt compelled to recount her own horrors. With a sigh, the words began slowly and softly.

"After the Alliance, we founded our realm and protected it from spying Elven eyes, hoping to live out the rest of our days on Arda in peace and seclusion. We never thought that it would be man that would shatter our borders, and the years of peace had rendered us unprepared for any attack." She paused; looking down to make sure her friend was still asleep. Kaolith did not need to hear this in her condition.

Galadriel noticed the protective glance that was afforded the sleeping human, and prodded gently, "she will not wake tonight, please go on."

Selinde nodded and continued. "They came in the middle of the night, and slaughtered many of our people before we even knew we were under attack. It was over quickly, and many of us lay dead. Many, I should say almost all, for there were only 15 or so of us to be rounded up. They took us back to their village and used us for their own wills, not caring that they were breaking us slowly and painfully. My father died of a broken heart mere days before Strider and his Rangers came to our aid. If not for him..."she trailed off, smiling at the thought of the man that had ultimately brought her and Kaolith together.

"Even then I did not trust him, and vowed to never again to trust man, but Strider changed that slowly. He was too much like an Elf not to trust, and now I guess I know why."

"Yes," the Elf Lady responded. "I guess you would." She then excused herself for the night, and Selinde found sleep like she hadn't had in weeks. 

Elladan and Elrohir had remained behind and Lord Celeborn was almost interrogating them on what had happened. So the two brothers took turns retelling the details of their adventures so far. Elladan was getting frustrated, "Grandfather, we need any information that you may have on these slavers. We did not tell the females what we suspect. The ones we encountered had this," and he showed Celeborn a knife. A knife that bore the marks of the Dunedain. "This IS Estel's knife and we will go after both him and Legolas whether or not you help us. Grandfather, he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. He cannot be lost. He is the last hope for the human race." 

Celeborn finally consented and had his advisors come in. They gave Elladan and Elrohir all the information they needed. Elrond would not be happy when he found out where his sons were headed. He himself was not happy. For the City of the Corsairs was no place for an Elf.

"Remain here the night, and we will outfit you in the morning. You will need all of your strength if that far south is indeed your destination. What of the two that traveled with you?"

Elrohir stared at his brother. They hadn't thought of that. They knew the dangers of the Corsairs, and as much as it was no place for an Elf, it was even less so for women. They could not ask that they follow, and yet, both twins knew that it would only anger the two and they would catch up anyway. "As much as we would like to send them back to where we found them, or tell them to remain here, they would find out where we are headed, and I have a feeling it would go much worse for both of us when they caught up to us again. Don't you agree, brother?"

Elladan sighed. He wanted to protect the two, and did not want either of them exposed to the horrors of the City, but neither did he think they would remain behind. "No, Celeborn, it is easier to protect those two when they are in our company. And the child has a knack for revenge, and I do not want to incur the wrath of any of her powders."

Celeborn was genuinely confused, but noticed when the twins absently scratched their backs simultaneously. "It is settled then, but know this, and know it well. I do not approve of this journey, and will not be held responsible to your father if and when he is upset by your journey. I also do not approve of you taking the other two, but there is strength in numbers, and I agree that they would not remain here. Therefore, I give you the blessing of good speed. Now, off to bed with the two of you. I will not have my grandchildren make for that accursed place with anything less than a full night's sleep."

Meanwhile, Selinde woke quickly when she thought she heard something. She listened intently, but when she did not hear it again quickly, she laid her head back down to sleep once more.

"No...no...Help...that hurts...no"...

She sat up once again. This time she knew what the problem was. She rose from her bed and climbed into the one with her friend. She pulled the young Ranger into her arms trying her best to comfort. "I know it hurts, little one. You must however let it go. I would gladly share your pain with you." 

Kaolith awoke in her friend's arms. "What's going on?" She queried. 

"You were having nightmares, mellon nin. I was just trying to comfort you." Stroking the young human's hair she continued. "Do you not yet realize that our fates are entwined? That we have shared the same pains? When I look into your eyes my sister, I see myself. Let us keep no more secrets from one another. Let us leave this place with a new resolve. One that will heal our pasts, and connect our future, so that we may never be torn apart." Now, a friendship that had been forged through shared pains was now forged with love. And that his how the twins found them in the morning.

"Do not wake them, 'Ro, we will get the supplies and come back for them. It seems that this was not an easy night for either of them." Elladan spoke quietly, planning on giving the human, at the least, the longest time in peace that was possible.

"You saw Kaolith last night. Do you think she will be all right? I mean, I have never seen a walking human that color, what was wrong with her?" He looked down at the pair, happy to see the human sleeping and still worried that the blank stare would greet them when she awoke.

"It matters not now, mellon nin," Kaolith rubbed sleep from her eyes, "for it's all good now. But let us leave Selinde to sleep; I think she got less sleep than I last night. Where are we going?"

"And how do you know that '_we_' are going anywhere? How do you know that we aren't going to sequester you here for your own good?" Elladan asked, mock seriously.

"Well that's simple; you know that when I caught up to you again, your backs would not be the only things that were itchy." Her glance downwards made the elves cringe, and they were both glad that they had decided to take the women with them.

"Kaolith, you wouldn't dare, would you, thel nin?" Selinde glanced up mirthlessly at the twins. "You could think up a more original revenge if we were to be left behind, couldn't you?" She laughed. "Now, where are we headed today? After Strider this time, I hope?"

"Without further delay, we are. After all, that _was_ our original intention, and then we met up with you two." Elrohir was joking now, happy to see smiles on everyone's faces. "But," his tone changed for the serious quickly, "we are headed south today...to the City of the Corsairs."

Selinde was shocked. The City of the Corsairs. That was not a place that she had ever wished to travel. The humans there were brutal and unforgiving. There was no way that three Elves and a child would go unnoticed. She shuddered at the thought of what would happen, when they were discovered. "You're kidding! What makes you think that is where they are?" She could see the guilty look pass between the twins. 

"Lord Celeborn has given us much information this night. He told us of a slaver named Breg." Both the women remembered that name. That was who Tanad was being taken too. Knowing Kaolith and Selinde remembered, Elladan continued. "When we freed Tanad, we found this on one of the slavers." Elrohir reached forward holding a knife. Vivid memories of the night Strider told them of his knife came to the young women. They knew it had been a gift to him from his Foster-Father, Lord Elrond. 

"They had Strider's knife?" Shock soon turned to anger however. "When exactly were you going to share that information with us?" Kaolith wanted to know. "We have not kept secrets from you." In her anger, Kaolith did not realize what she had said.

"Oh, but haven't you, young one?" Elladan asked, noticing Kaolith cringe at the nickname in a way she hadn't previously. "When were _you_ going to tell us that you had grown up in that human settlement? When was Selinde going to tell us where she grew up? We all have our secrets, Ranger."

"But you never asked." Kaolith was worried for her friends, and didn't realize what she was saying.

"And neither did you. But no matter, we must make for the City, for it is a long trip. How do the two of you feel about boats?"

"Boats," Kaolith gulped. "Boats will be fine." Selinde turned with open mouth to her friend. 

"Kaolith," Selinde exclaimed, for she knew this secret. Kaolith hated going in the water. She bathed, at least more often than most Rangers, but she never ventured out farther than her waist. Selinde had yet to learn why she feared water; she just knew that she did. Kaolith looked sheepishly at the she-Elf. 

"That obvious?" 

Selinde nodded. "We have traveled together long enough for me to see your distaste for water." 

Elladan and Elrohir turned back to face Kaolith. They both wore identical looks of "Well!" 

Kaolith, torn between laughing at their look and being squeamish for not 'fessing up immediately, decided to take up the defensive. "Fine," she exclaimed. "I can't swim."

"You can't...swim?" Selinde looked astonished. If Kaolith had only told her _that_ beforehand, she could have helped. They had been walking towards the River, where Galadhrim elves had been stocking boats at Lord Celeborn's request.

"It's not exactly something I'm proud of. I just never got the chance to learn. The stream by that village," she still wouldn't accept it as her own, "was only big enough for us to draw water from; you could walk all the way across. But it was big enough to force someone's head under water and hold it there..." Kaolith trailed off, letting the Elves know, without saying, exactly who had done that.

She looked down at her feet, embarrassed at her own weakness, looking up when she heard one of the twin's voices. "We won't let you fall out, Kaolith, but if you really don't want to, we _can _walk. It will just take a lot longer." 

The tone of voice that she heard compelled her to stare at the boats and nod her head, no. "We need to find Strider and Legolas as soon as possible. We can take the boats." With that she took her pack, waded into the water and put it in one of the boats. On the way back, however, she slipped on a hidden rock and ended up sitting in the Great River.

"I think my inability to stay on two feet has finally rubbed off on you," Selinde laughed uproariously. She stepped into the water and reached for her friend. "The least I can do is help you up." As she gripped Kaolith's hand, she knew instantaneously what was coming. 

And sure enough, into the water she landed. "You little imp," she cried, while splashing water at her friend. Kaolith still sat where she was. When she met her friend's eyes, they both silently agreed on a plan. Laughing, Selinde once again held out her hand. 

This time, Kaolith took it and tried to stand. "Ouch," she cried. "My ankle." This produced the desired results. As the twins rushed forward to help, they were also upended into the river. 

Kaolith was laughing hysterically again as the twins came up dripping. When a glance between the two was not missed, Kaolith had a feeling she was going to get wetter than she already was. She was not mistaken, and soon, the four were splashing each other and generally wreaking havoc in the calm River, momentarily forgetting their troubles and the seriousness of their quest.

The Elves that were stocking the boats were not oblivious, and stopped to watch the four. Celeborn and Galadriel had happened by to see the four off, and were stifling laughter, watching as their grandchildren acted in a way that few Elves had acted in many decades.

Kaolith hadn't even noticed the fact that the Elves were slowly and unknowingly moving into deeper water until she could feel nothing under her feet. Fear gripped her, and soon she was under the water, but no one had noticed. Struggling to reach the surface, Kaolith felt consciousness leaving her, and in a last effort, grabbed for anything close to her.

All she managed to grab onto was water. Blackness overtook her and she sunk lower.

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil_ – Well, Eleni, you once said that it seemed as though we were putting ourselves into our characters, so I guess it would make sense that the bond between Kaolith and Selinde would remind you of the bond between Songbird and I.  Glad to hear (I think) that the chapter still affected you even though you'd read it in the rpg…I think maybe since it's all bunched together now instead of posting bits and pieces sporadically, that it's easier to get into and see what's going on.  I think at some point (maybe not in this story), we delve into a bit more of Kao's "relationship" with Hagley, but I dunno…but glad to know that you could sense the difficulty of her past…on a brighter note…lol…I think Aragorn and Legolas make an appearance next chapter, so…**

**_TC – LOL…Breg will (I think, maybe) die, don't worry, he'll get his for what he's doing…it just may take awhile for that to happen…but anticipation makes it so much better, don't you think? hehehe_**

**_Elwen – Hehehe, Elwen…clones are good…and I think we may have more Elf and Ranger torture next chapter…hmmm…not exactly sure though, you'll hafta wait and see…_**

**_xsilicax – Yeah, Cathy, we thought we'd go for a twist with that one, who knew.  But anyway, they will be saved by the end of the story…maybe even a little before that…after all, there's only…18 chapters left I think…_**


	27. Chapter 27

**This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.  Also, we take no responsibility for bouts of insanity, heart attacks, or any other infliction that is supposedly caused by this story… **

Legolas was close enough to hear this as the Elves were marched through first, and audibly gulped. These guards did not look to be forgiving in the slightest, and knew that they were in for some trouble if they were caught out of line, and perhaps even if they weren't.

They passed the gates, and were led into a common room where another group of broken individuals were sitting. These looked up at the newcomers in a mix of fear and relief, and Legolas was confused at this. They continued on through the room and were finally stopped at a gate that led into an arena.

Here they stood, waiting for some unseen signal to be led into the arena. When it came, the command to run was given, and they were prodded through the opening. Legolas ran slowly, trying to drop to the back of the pack of Elves, in hopes of seeing his human friend in the group behind him.

The richer part of the City's population was watching intently as the groups made their way around the arena, choosing who they would bet on and against in the coming days and weeks. It was Aragorn who noticed the money passing hands already in the lower levels of the coliseum, and he saw that this was a major money-making scheme for the Corsairians.

When they had made their way around the ring and were led back to a different common room where they were left, for the time being.

Aragorn, Legolas and many of the others met in this room to speak.  The guards took notice, but were not overly concerned.  Breg's fighters were usually in better shape then most.

"I once again wonder," Aragorn started, "how long this has been going on.  You would think someone would have known."

"Some do," Fildan replied.  "We were checking into rumors that Gondor had sold out to the slavers."  They could all see Aragorn flinch at this.  "We found the trouble was in Osgiliath and not Minas Tirith."

"Are you telling me, that there are those in Osgiliath who would sell good people into slavery?"  Aragorn practically yelled.

"I'm sorry Estel, but it is true."  Fildan paused for a moment and everyone wondered if he would continue. "That is how my brother and I came to be caught.  We were in Osgiliath.  Before they could turn us over to the slavers, my brother escaped.  I just hope he made it home."

Legolas broke in at this point.  We will take care of Osgiliath later; let us figure out what to do about now."  Each of them then proceeded to tell what they had seen, and plans were made from there.

They had begun to form a plan of distraction and escape when the new guards made their presence known. "You will all be drawing lots tomorrow for the games beginning at daybreak. I'd suggest you all get some sleep if you know what's best for you. Then again, you must be the more pathetic of your races, since you did allow yourselves to be caught."

Aragorn, sitting closest to the guard, took offense that this human would insult any of them and stood and faced him, but was brought to his knees by a blow to his shoulder that drove any thoughts of defiance far into the recesses of his mind. Only the hand of an Elf steadying him kept him from losing all of his pride and toppling to his side, clutching his shoulder.

"Yes, Breg told me all about you. Be warned that I am nothing like him, and I do not care that you were in the company of a Prince or that you are more than capable of finding ways of escape. If that means that I have to beat you into oblivion every night to keep you here than so be it. You mean nothing to me, and we can bring in many to take your place." With that he turned on his heel, not seeing nor caring about, the murderous gleam in Legolas's eye that could only be brought under control from the slight groan that escaped his friend's lips.

"Oh, Estel, you never learn, do you?"

"Of course not, mellon nin, I am but a stubborn human, remember, we do not learn these things quite so easily," he retorted through clenched teeth. Sitting back on his heels, he tried to rotate his shoulder, praying that it had not been dislocated from the club, and knowing all too well that it had been.

"Fildan," Legolas called the other Elf.  "I need your help."

Fildan came at once to Legolas's aid.  "It is dislocated," he stated.

"Yes," Legolas replied.  "We must set it."

The two Elves with the help of others held Aragorn down while Legolas worked on the shoulder.  As his shoulder was put back in place, Aragorn could not hide his cry of pain.

"Estel," Legolas was quite concerned.  "What are you going to do about tomorrow?"  

"I will fight like all of you."  He responded "I will be fine.  Let me sleep."  Aragorn stalked off to an unoccupied corner and fell into silence.

Fildan looked at Legolas.  "Do not be concerned Fildan, his pride is injured more than anything else."

About ten minutes later, the guards came for them to draw lots.  As they went around the room, Legolas watched as Aragorn drew his.  He also watched as the same face fell.

"Now what?" Legolas thought to himself.

When the guards left again, Legolas and Fildan approached the future king.  "What is it mellon nin?" Legolas questioned.  Strider just groaned and held up a number 1.

Without even being given a chance to respond, Legolas watched as the guards grabbed hold of Aragorn and dragged him out of the room. Shutting his eyes, the Prince offered up a silent prayer to Illuvitar for the safety of his friend. He then looked down and saw the number 7. *At least it's not a 2,* he thought, wondering what condition he was going to see his friend in next. He slumped to the ground and waited his turn along with everyone else in the room.

Aragorn was brought into a room and told to take off his tunic. Gingerly easing it off of his shoulder, he saw the deep bruise that had already formed there, and groaned. That was going to be an easy and well used target for his opponents. He looked up as a jar was pressed into his palm, and saw that it was a clear grease. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Put it on your chest and arms. The spectators like it."

He looked up with a skeptical look on his face, but decided against saying anything else when he saw the guard's club resting easily in his hand. This was a battle he could not win. Smearing the grease on his stomach and chest, he wondered who it was he would be fighting. He hoped that it wasn't anyone from the group he had been brought in with, but steeled himself against the thought. For once, he knew he had to think of only himself and not who he was fighting. His life may very well depend on that, but he wasn't sure it would happen.

When Aragorn was done, he was led to another room, this one much smaller, and told to wait until the horn sounded. Left truly alone for the first time since he and Legolas had been captured, the man held his head high and stretched his shoulder slowly. "This is not going to be easy," he spoke out loud and looked out the little window that was high up on the door. All he could see were the townspeople gathered in the arena.

Before he had time to laugh at the fact that they were all there to watch fellow humans try to kill each other, a horn sounded and the door was pulled open. He stood there for a minute, contemplating staying in the room, when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Glaring, he stepped out into the sun and paled as he saw two Dwarves and a man entering from the other side of the ring.

"Oh Elbereth."  Aragorn said to himself.  "And this wasn't going to be easy with just one opponent."

As the crowd cheered, Aragorn was prodded forward.  He was glad to see that he would not be fighting any of Breg's other fighters.  He would hate to have to hurt the tenuous peace between them.

Aragorn just watched as the three started to circle him.  As a plan started to formulate in his mind, he let them continue.  He was once again thankful that he had been raised by Elves.  For he had been in just such a position before with his brothers.

As his three competitors got into their positions, the tension in the arena was palpable.  Aragorn waited patiently and was not disappointed, for all three of them rushed him at the same time.

He blocked out the cheering and jeering from the crowd and waited for just the right moment.  When it came, he moved with all the quickness the Elves had taught him.  When he turned around, all three of the competitors were lying on the ground, knocked out by the force of each other.

As the three hit the ground, the crowd erupted once again.

He looked up, hoping that he was indeed done for the day and that he could go back into the relative safety of the common room and let his shoulder heal as much as possible. He began to walk back to the room from which he had entered the ring, and was surprised to see guards standing there, still blocking the exit. He stopped in his tracks, and wondered exactly what was going to happen next.

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil_**** – I think this one is Aragorn and Legolas Eleni. Of course we are forever glad that you are still reading. Enjoy!**

**_TC – No TC, we don't want you to die. Just torture you a little. This should be Aragorn and Legolas. Hope you enjoy._**

**_Elwen_**** – Elwen, we promise torture of everyone. It's so much more enjoyable that way. Keep enjoying.**

**_xsilicax_**** - Thanks Cathy. Doesn't matter how long it is. Thanks for letting us know you are still with it. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

**This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.  Also, we take no responsibility for bouts of insanity, heart attacks, or any other infliction that is supposedly caused by this story… **

Gasping with laughter, and grabbing their sides, the three 'mature' Elves finally stopped splashing. It was at this point that Selinde noticed that Kaolith was missing. "Kaolith," she looked around frantically. "Kaolith," she repeated, her voice starting to rise. She looked into the eyes of her companions, and only saw her fear reflected there. 

Without a moment's hesitation, the three started feeling through the water. The Lord and Lady of the Wood had turned their heads away from the frolicking and were talking privately when the anguished cries of Selinde reach their ears. The Lord Celeborn motioned for the Elven workers to join in the search. Within minutes however, they had all come up empty handed. 

When Selinde realized her friend was gone, she could bear consciousness no longer and slipped into guilt ridden darkness.

Elrohir saw the Elf dropping and rushed to catch her before she fell, calling for his grandmother as he caught her. "What is wrong with her? She doesn't look hurt? Why does she not wake?" The son of Elrond looked like he had only as a small child when he did not understand something, looking for his answers in Galadriel's eyes and finding none.

"It appears that your two companions are deeply connected. For all intents and purposes, Selinde is fine, but I believe that she will only wake if she can be convinced that Kaolith is alive and all right. Because of that, my grandsons, I believe you would be more useful in the water; searching for the human, do you not. The current under the surface is stronger, and she could have been pulled a little ways downstream. Go, bring her back here. Quickly."

Elladan had been right behind his brother in reaching Selinde, and now pulled his brother back to his feet. "She will be okay, 'Ro, as soon as we find our friend. Come, help me. We need to find her quickly." They ran off downstream, splashing through the water, and suddenly, Elladan tripped over what he at first thought was a submerged log. Instead, as he pulled it up, both elves saw the limp body of a human.

They brought her to shore, but could only find a weak pulse. Turning her on her side, they watched as water spilled from her mouth, and jumped when they felt Celeborn's hands on their shoulders. He took over, and soon the human was breathing rather shakily, but still would not wake. "We must get her back. She will need rest if she is to heal, and so will her friend.

They were once again taken to the same beautiful room. A room almost with powers of its own. The healer came to tend to his charges. When the examinations were complete, he reported to the Lord and Lady. "The young human will be fine," he affirmed. "The only trouble foreseen will be getting her anywhere near water again. It was close, but she will hopefully wake soon." 

He then glanced back over his shoulder at Selinde. "She I am more concerned about. There are no physical injuries. My speculation is, with the thought of losing her companion; she didn't want her life to go on. I have never seen such a connection between a human and an Elf before. She may die if she cannot be convinced that her friend yet lives. For she will not want to journey on without her." All they could do was hope that Kaolith woke up soon enough to save Selinde. 

The twins sat vigilant at their friends' bedsides, taking softly to both of them, urging them to wake up. It was late into the night when they had taken their places, assured that the human, at the least, was going to be fine. They had both been eased into a light sleep from the room when Kaolith finally stirred. Too weak to do anything more than groan, Kaolith expected to see Selinde leaning over her momentarily. She was surprised when it was Elladan that came into her line of sight first.

"You gave us all quite a scare, little one. 'Ro, come here. How are you feeling?" He felt her forehead out of habit of caring for his little brother, and was pleased that the cold water had not set off a fever in the child.

She blinked sleep from her eyes and quietly tested her voice. "What happened? Where's Selinde?" Those same eyes darted around the room, not able to see her friend through the twins. They moved to let her see and she bolted up, fear ripping its way to her heart. "What happened?" She asked again, "What's wrong with her?" She looked pleadingly at the twins, searching their faces for answers.

"You don't remember anything?" Elrohir asked, concerned.

"I remember dunking you two in the water, and then I woke up here." When the twins explained what she had missed, the human tried to jump from the bed and ended up face first on the ground, tangled in the blankets. She was helped to her feet and unsteadily made her way to the bed, collapsing with tears in her eyes next to the prone Elf.

"Selinde," she croaked out through the tears, "Selinde, you can't leave me, not like this. I'm okay...I'm going to be fine. I need you to come back to me; I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry, my friend, please forgive me." Not knowing what else to say, she simply curled up on the bed and let the sobs wrack her body, mumbling incessantly through the rest of the night, "I'm sorry, please come back, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it." She finally fell asleep, and again, nightmares plagued her unconscious mind...

Selinde vaguely heard her friend calling. She wasn't sure she wanted to go back. It was so beautiful here. There was such peace. It was almost unbearable for someone who had lived through horrible torment. Thoughts of her friend did not stop her feet, as she kept walking toward The Halls of Mandos. "I know Kaolith will be lost for awhile without me, but the twins will help her." 

As she reached the door, two Elves stopped her from entering. Selinde blinked in surprise. "Nana, Ada! Long have I waited to look upon your faces again?" 

"Yes my daughter," her father spoke. "We have also longed to see you, but not like this. We would not have you die like a mortal. We would have you pass into the west, when your time comes." 

"I do not think I could leave you again!" Selinde cried. Her mother leaned forward and took her daughter in her arms. 

"My love," she spoke with tears in her eyes. "There was much we were unable to protect you from when we yet walked the paths of Middle Earth. But there is one now who relies upon you. Would you leave her to the same fates? Would you break the vow you made to protect her and never leave her? It is your choice, for we cannot keep you from entering." 

Selinde choked back her sobs. "I cannot choose, for I love you all." As her Ada once again spoke, she knew what she must do. 

"Know always that are love goes with you where ever you travel. You are as beautiful as your mother, and I could not be more proud."

"We love you," she heard them say one more time before the vision faded. 

The three companions, who had once again drifted into an unsettled sleep, were once again awakened with cries in the night. "No! Nana! Ada! Don't leave me!" 

Awoken from her own nightmares by Selinde's voice, Kaolith tumbled off the bed and came up staring with wide eyes, taking in only short, ragged breaths. Tears were still marking their paths down her cheeks as the twins came to her side. "Selinde?" She asked hesitantly, not sure if this was another of her nightmares that were ending with the she-Elf passing to the Halls of Mandos. 

The human would never know how close her dreams had come to becoming reality. She started shaking as Selinde just stared for a minute, reality coming crashing down on her once again. She hadn't noticed the small lump of human kneeling on the ground next to her, and her eyes darted furiously around the room. As she wildly tried to get up, the twins stepped in front of Kaolith, who was still in shock at her rude awakening and everything else that had happened in the past 24 hours. They settled the Elf back into her bed and Elladan finally realized the problem.

"Selinde, calm down. Kaolith is fine, she's right..." he turned and hauled the frozen human to her feet and deposited her on the bed, "here. We are going to talk to Lord Celeborn, we will return later." Without waiting for confirmation from his brother, Elladan dragged Elrohir out of the room, waiting, of course, just outside the door.

Kaolith was still staring at her friend, and took exactly that moment to punch the Elf in the arm. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again," she started bluntly, "and I won't do it to you either." With that, Kaolith's fears were rehashed, and she collapsed into Selinde's arms and resorted back to her mumblings of "I didn't mean it," and "I'm so sorry" that, unknowingly, had called Selinde back just minutes before it was too late.

Selinde was too shocked at being punched by the human that she had thought was gone from her life forever, to respond for a moment. Then the blunt words had come, and she had just stared, still thinking, "the little imp just punched me...that hurts." When Kaolith had started sobbing, and had fallen against Selinde, reality gripped her that they weren't separated forever, and that everything was going to be fine...provided the Elves could convince Kaolith anywhere within 10 feet of water again. She wrapped her arms protectively around the child and replied soothingly, "I promise, thel nin, I promise."...

Elladan and Elrohir had stood outside the door for ten minutes or so, when they ventured back in. The two were once again wrapped in each other's arms. Finding peace now that they knew the other was okay. Covering the two up, they left the room again. "There is so much more here then they are telling 'Dan." 

"I know 'Ro. Life has not always gone perfect for us, but I would venture to guess that we have never experienced anything like the darkest of their secrets." 

"You two may yet learn wisdom." The twins turned to look upon their grandmother. 

"The youth are in slumber?" 

"Yes grandmother, they are once again cloaked in the protection of each other's embrace," Elladan replied. 

"Grandmother," Elrohir questioned. "Just how close did Selinde come to walking the Halls of Mandos?" 

Motioning for her grandsons to walk with her, she responded. "It is possible for one to reach to doors and yet turn back. It does however take something very powerful to set one astray back to this course." 

"I understand grandmother, but what sent her back?" 

"I believe you already have that answer." Galadriel smiled. "Did she say anything when she again took breath in this world?"

Elladan thought for a moment. "Yes, she begged for her mother and father not to leave her." Realization dawned on both of their faces. "If her parents walk the Halls, then she experienced both of their deaths." Both of the twins shivered with the thought of truly losing a parent. They missed their mother dearly, for she had sailed west years ago. But they knew they would see her again. 

"It is something I hope you never have to experience." Galadriel smiled sadly. They all paused for a moment caught up in their own thoughts. With a deep sigh, Galadriel spoke once again. "Your Grandfather would speak to you. We have received news of some ships possibly carrying slaves." Hearing this information, they excused themselves from their Grandmother and headed for Lord Celeborn's chambers. 

The twins spoke long into the night with the Lord before finally retiring to their rooms, stopping in to check on their friends one last time. They were surprised to see Kaolith awake and sitting up. She saw the twins and carefully eased out of the bed, tottering noticeably as she walked towards them. They eased her into a chair just outside the door, leaving it open in case, as had happened in the past on more than one occasion. They did not want to wake her with their talking, but they also did not want to scare her with the absence of the young Ranger.

"Tell me," she started, "how close could she have gone before we couldn't have called her back?"

"First off, know this, little one," the twins had noticed her new dislike over the young one nickname and had made a concerted effort to change it, "it was only you who could call her back in the first place." Neither twin wanted to scare the child with the information that Galadriel had imparted on them, but they hadn't counted on her stubbornness.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that, but how close had she come to the Halls?"

Smiling, Elladan took up the charge of telling her. "In all likelihood, Kaolith, she was standing at the doors when she heard you. She was probably considering joining her mother and father, and that is why she cried out for them when she awoke." He knew it was a blunt answer, but sleep was beginning to glaze her eyes again, and he wanted to get her back into bed as soon as Elvenly possible.

But the Ranger wasn't finished with her questions. "Will we be able to leave tomorrow?"

"I would assume so, Kaolith, as long as you get back into bed and get some rest, we can go after Estel and Legolas in the morning." The hint was not lost on the child, but she had one more question, one that she knew the answer to and was planning on changing.

"So, are we still going by boats?"

Both the twins smiled at this question. "That Kaolith is up to you." Elrohir answered. "We will not drag you kicking and screaming into a boat, if you choose not to go." 

Kaolith made to speak, but Elladan hushed her. "Before you make your choice, sleep on it. The four of us can discuss it together in the morning." As they tucked the young human back into bed, she was asleep as her head hit the pillows. 

"I can guess how they feel 'Dan," Elrohir said as they closed the door to the room and headed to their own. "It would be how I would feel if I lost you." 

Elladan looked up at his twin with surprise. This was a topic they didn't often discuss. "Yes 'Ro, that I'm sure is exactly how they are feeling." 

Selinde woke early. She extracted herself from the young human next to her and walked to the nearest window. As she looked out at the Golden Wood, she could hear the trees whispering and the Elven folk singing joys of a beautiful morning. She however, was melancholy. Her dreams from the night before were still playing heavily on her mind. "Had they been real," she quietly sobbed as tears streaked down her face. "Had she really seen her Nana and her Ada?" Longing once again filled her heart for those she had loved and lost. She was unaware of Kaolith waking up. 

The young human was confused by her friends anguish. Not knowing how to comfort Selinde, Kaolith sat and quietly watched. Biting her lip, not wanting to see Selinde despair anymore, Kaolith watched as the Elf hung her head and decided that if she had seen her parents, than she was better for it because then she knew that they were no longer in pain. On the other hand, there was a child that needed looking after, she realized, as she felt a certain pair of human eyes boring holes into her back, willing Selinde to turn and look at her.

She steeled her emotions, as she didn't want to dredge up any memories for either of the orphans, and smiled as she turned around. "Are you okay, Kaolith? You scared me."

Kaolith was taken aback as the words were ripped from her throat and turned around on her. Her mouth dropped open and she could not find words to retort with at first. "Me?" she cried. "Am I okay? You're the one that...that..." words escaped her again as she realized she had no clue what her friend had gone through. She was still biting her lip in thought when clear laughter rang through the room and she was hauled to her feet.

"It appears that we both spend entirely too much time worrying about the other and not nearly enough about ourselves. Yes, young one, I am fine, completely thanks to you, but..." she trailed off when she noticed the flinch again, and realized her mistake. "Oh Kaolith, I'm sorry."

"It's okay; I have to get over that." She smiled in attempts to change the subject, and the she-Elf once again allowed the Ranger her pride.

"But," she continued, "It is you I was worried about. You are all right, aren't you?" she asked, restating her question from before as the human wavered in front of her.

"Yes, I am fine. Really, I mean it." She had continued at the stare given her by Selinde. "The twins should be here momentarily, and then we should be able to leave again."

"But Kaolith, we can't walk all the way to the Corsairs. It'd take too long, even if we took horses."

"Don't you think I know that?" she looked up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I know the only hope we have of getting to the Corsairs in any reasonable length of time is by boat"

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil – Eleni!!!  Look!! I'm officially back, working computer and everything…so here's the next chappie, hope you liked it…but then again, we don't have to hope that do we?  Estel angst and torture, figured it was time to put some more of that in, we'd been nice to them for like a whole chapter or two I think.  Glad you liked the tension, and Aragorn's pride.  Just think, Estel's situation can only get worse from here…after all, it's me and Songbird who are writing this…lol…_**

**_Elwen_ – Glad to know you're still with us, and thanks for being glad my comp's back…and since when does Estel have to do anything to get himself into trouble??? Lol…don't worry, the next chapter that he's in should be even more fun…hehehe…**


	29. Chapter 29

**This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.  Also, we take no responsibility for bouts of insanity, heart attacks, or any other infliction that is supposedly caused by this story… **

With what seemed like perfect timing, there was a knock at the door. "Hmmmm," Kaolith said with a twinkle in her eye. "I wonder who that could be." She opened the door to two very curious Elves who quickly took in the situation. Kaolith was almost back to herself again. They figured the slight nervousness had to do with boats and water. 

Selinde still held a deep sorrow in her eyes. They wondered if Kaolith had noticed, then figured she probably had. Selinde must need to work this out on her own. When she was ready to talk, she would let them know. They all headed off to the dining hall together. 

Once again they were treated to the company of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. After finishing a sumptuous breakfast, they once again found themselves at the rivers edge. "We have packed all the items you will need into the boats," Lord Celeborn explained. "You will be able to take the boats as far as the falls. You will then need to carry them around to the other side, and take to water once again when there." 

"Thank you Grandfather," Elladan said. 

Their Grandmother stepped forward and kissed them both. "Take care of those whom you travel with," she said. "Where you are headed is no place for women of any race. I wish for them to return here again one day, no worse for wear." 

"Yes Grandmother," they responded. 

Galadriel then turned to Kaolith. "You have lived but a short time on this Earth young Ranger. Yet you have experienced more than most Elves do in their lifetimes. Go with hope in your heart, knowing that the companion you have chosen to travel with, will never willingly desert you. She will always remain loyal." 

At last turning to Selinde, Galadriel looked deeply into her eyes. "You have also known much pain my young friend. I hope now you will see that not all of your Elven brothers and sisters have deserted you. May you always know that you are welcome in these lands, and that you may find refuge here. And though it is against our laws to accept humans, your companion will also never be turned away. Be mindful of those who walk in the Halls. If you let them, there love will be a shield to you as you continue on your path in Middle Earth." 

With the good-byes out of the way, the four headed to the boats. Elladan noticed Kaolith's discomfort. "Do not worry Kaolith," he smiled. "I will not let you fall out." And so the four companions sailed away from Lothlorien headed to a distant land, none of them ever wished to see. 

They had traveled for many days when they finally came unto a sight that Kaolith was astounded by. "You will have to let Estel know that you saw the Argonath. He has wanted to see it for a long time," Elladan whispered in her ear, and then realized grimly, that it was a very real possibility that his brother had seen it, and recently.

Kaolith smiled at the thought of doing something before Strider did, and made a note to make sure she told him, when they found the two. Still overly uneasy in the boat, Kaolith was glad when they reached shore and jumped onto land faster than any of the elves thought possible. To make up for lost time, the twins had paddled through the night, letting the river pull them along when they were too tired to continue.

Selinde laughed as Kaolith stomped her foot on the ground, making sure that she wasn't dreaming and that she was once again standing on solid ground. The she-Elf couldn't resist, and called out, "you do know that we have to get back into these boats again in just a little while, don't you Kaolith?"

The glare she received was enough to make her laugh, and she soon found herself sitting in the water. Not sure how to go about this, none of the Elves moved until Kaolith laughed and waded in to continue splashing her friend...

"Tell me Elladan and Elrohir. You have been around human children before, or at least one. Do they never learn?" As she spoke these last words she upended Kaolith into the water, making sure it was not deep enough to frighten the young Ranger. "Now we will both be wet as we walk little one." 

As the four companions each took an end of a boat, Elrohir decided to answer the unanswered question. "Truthfully Selinde, we sometimes had to teach Estel the same lessons over and over again. Boy was he stubborn." 

Elladan laughed, for he had been the only one to see the look on Kaolith's face.   "And it seems to me Selinde, your young companion may actually be more stubborn then him." 

And so it was that they carried their boats down the North Stair and made it back to the River. When Kaolith dropped to the ground, they were all afraid that she might not get back into the boats.  Kaolith was studying the ground when she realized there were three pairs of eyes staring at her. 

"Tracks," was all she said.

The Elves looked down at where she was pointing and saw that there were indeed tracks that looked suspiciously like Orc tracks, mingled with the tracks of many Humans, Elves, and Dwarves. Those tracks they had followed down the North Stair, and gave credence to the Lord Celeborn's reports, but it was the Orc tracks that worried them.

"We must get back in the boats, quickly," Elladan reminded them, though they had all wanted to stop and eat. Kaolith was still staring at the tracks that they'd followed down.

"Do you think any of those tracks are from Strider and Legolas? I mean, is there any way for the two of you to tell them apart?" She looked up hopefully, not wanting to be taken so far out of the search as the City of the Corsairs if there was no sign that the two were even there.

"No, little one, there are too many tracks here to tell, but have hope, and remember that we found Estel's knife with that group. That group was going to be sold to a slaver named Breg, and this is the way that Breg takes his slaves to the City. In all likelihood, we are on their trail." He didn't want to think that there was a possibility that this jaunt was taking them further away, and not closer to, their friend and brother...

Startled out of their thoughts for Aragorn and Legolas. The group quickly became concerned. "Orcs," Elladan hissed. "Hurry, lets move." They had barely made the center of the river, when the first arrows were set to fly. They were more of a nuisance than a threat, for none of the Orcs on shore were capable of hitting such fast moving targets. 

Relieved for the moment, the four companions sat back with their own thoughts. Ahead of them was Osgiliath. Mordor however was also ahead, and even the Great Anduin was far too close to the evil that dwells there.

When the threat of the Orcs had passed, the group of travelers settled back and relaxed. Well, three of them relaxed anyway. Kaolith was none too happy with the idea that they were indeed back in the boats and she could not even see the land deep below her, never mind step on it at the time. She kept looking apprehensively over the side and then back at Elladan who smiled reassuringly.

"Relax, little one, there is ground under us, and we will soon walk again. You will not fall out unless I wish it, and now is not the time to exact my revenge upon you for the sneezing powder." He smiled again as the color momentarily drained from Kaolith's face, but then showed a slight twinkle in her eyes that Selinde would have picked up as a new plot forming.

"Brother, we are coming up on Osgiliath soon. We should keep the boats closer together in the middle of the Anduin and make haste past. We do not know what lies in wait for us there, and I doubt with only one human in our company anyone there will be willing to let us pass easily," Elrohir called from where he and Selinde sat.

The two Elven brothers slowed the pace of the boats.  They timed the passing of Osgiliath to happen in the dark of the night. But this night was not to provide what they needed. As a full moon appeared in the sky, Elladan cursed. "Tis our luck I suppose to have the brightest of nights, when we only need darkness."  

"Then we shall have to be extra quiet 'Dan and not attract any attention." 

Both the young women sat silently as the boats started to pass through Osgiliath. They let out a collective sigh of relief, when they were finally passed. Elladan and Kaolith drifted a considerable amount ahead of the others and never noticed the grapple that attached itself to their companions' boat.

They did, however, hear Selinde's cry as the boat suddenly lurched to a stop and she was thrown into the water. She came up sputtering and called out for Elrohir to jump. They couldn't afford to be caught by the sentries at this fortress, and the fact that he was an Elf would not make it any easier for him. He had no chance, however, as the grapple was reeled in with the helpless Elf floundering in the bottom of the boat. If the situation hadn't been so grave, Elladan may have laughed.

Kaolith saw Selinde struggling with the current, and before she knew what she was doing, flipped over the side of the boat and floated after her friend. She could hear Elladan yelling in the background to keep her head up and her feet downstream, but couldn't concentrate on his advice as she was swept under and clawed back up to the surface. Because of her small size, she was swept along more quickly and soon caught up to the Elf, holding on for dear life...both of theirs.

Elladan was shocked, freezing as Kaolith had jumped overboard, and turned back to his brother's predicament, as there was little he could do for the women. He shot off his arrows, but could not control both the boat and the path of his arrows, and he was floating away from the one so desperately wanted to save. When the elder twin could no longer see Elrohir or his captors, he turned to search the shores, hoping to find one, if not both, of his free companions on the banks of the Anduin.

Teeth chattering, Kaolith stuttered, "W-w-where's El-Elrohir? W-w-what hap-happened to him?" She looked up imploringly into first Elladan's eyes and then Selinde's. Then what she had done, and why she was so cold dawned on her and she hit the ground, eyes widening as the seconds passed. 

Elladan draped his cloak over her shoulders. "You're as bad as Estel, you know. I thought you were afraid of the water. You could have b..." he was stopped abruptly as Selinde's hand was clamped over his mouth.

"She knows that, would you have done differently for Elrohir if you had been in her position?" she hissed into his ear.

Bowing his head and shaking it 'no', he looked at the human with new admiration. "We have to go back and rescue 'Ro, and quickly. Who knows what they will do to him when they get the chance. But first, I think we need to start a fire and get this little one warmed up." He smiled as Kaolith looked at him through the hood of the cloak that had fallen almost completely over her eyes. It was entirely too big for her.

When a smokeless fire was burning, concealed from view of the River, Kaolith's shivering lessened to the point that she could form full sentences without stuttering. "So, when are we going after him?"

"Always cut straight to the point, don't you, Kaolith? We need some type of plan first." The lone twin stared off towards Osgiliath.

"Would it not be helpful to know where he is being help before we try to figure out what we're going to do?" She threw back, with a smile on her face that Elladan picked up as her outsmarting him, for once.

"Okay, little one," he smiled at the look that was pointed his way, "you win. I guess it wouldn't help to plan to rescue Elrohir from a dungeon if he's in an outdoor cage." He laughed at the tongue that she stuck out at him, and watched as she stood up, only to fall back to the ground quickly.

"I am not sure however, that you are strong enough for the job." Elladan questioned the young Ranger's strength.

"I will have to be," Kaolith reminded them. "I am the only human. They would probably not trust you."

"We will sit here for at least a little longer, until you have regained some of your strength." They could both see that Elladan was impatient to be off. "We will all go together, until it becomes unsafe for us. Is this agreed?"

"All but one point." Kaolith stood. She was still weak they could both see, but she managed to stay on her feet.

"And what point would that be, little one." Selinde also stood as she joined the conversation.

"The point that I am leaving now." Kaolith thus turned and walked away from the fire.

"Damn stubborn humans, I don't know why I put up with her." Selinde looked at Elladan. "We better catch up if we don't want to lose her."

The Elves caught up to Kaolith quickly, and silently moved to each side of her, ready to catch her if she fell, but not close enough that she felt as if they were hovering. They walked through the woods, just out of sight of the River, until they came upon the boats that Elrohir had been brought to shore with. Kaolith looked at Elladan as if to tell him to track his brother, because, though she wouldn't let on, she couldn't see quite as well as she would have normally, and the tracks were switching in and out of focus.

They traced the tracks to as close to Osgiliath as they dared before breaking off of the main path to search for a way in that would not alert the entire population to their presence.

When they had found only a small opening that neither Elf could fit through, Selinde looked at the child with them. "No, there has to be some other way in. She can't go in there alone."

"Selinde, thel nin, better if only one of goes into the heart of this city, for we are less likely to be caught. Besides, they will expect and Elf to save and Elf, not a young child like me. I can blend in, and even if someone sees me, there's not really a chance that they'll connect me to Elrohir.

And so, alone she was. Kaolith silently crept through the city, listening for anything that may help her find Elrohir. When this proved futile, she approached a nearby guard.

"Sir," Kaolith looked up with scared eyes. "I think I saw something in the river earlier. Whom should I report it to?"

The guard, who was completely oblivious to being tricked, look at the scared young human. "It is okay little one. Return to your home and sleep well, for we caught what was lurking in the river."

At this Kaolith's eyes got even bigger. "Really," she said, letting her voice catch in fear. "What was it?"

The Guard thought for a moment. After a while, he reached his decision. "Come young one, I will show you. For you may never again in this lifetime get the chance to see an Elf."

The sight that the guard brought her to see was a relief to Kaolith. Elrohir was behind bars in a small prison, one that any passerby could gawk at the prisoners, but he looked well, for the most part. The only visible injury was a small bruise on his forehead that was probably from falling in the boat, and the Elf looked less than thrilled at his predicament. He looked up as the guard kicked the cage, and Kaolith tensed.

Elrohir was taken aback at the sight of the bedraggled child who he knew so well at the side of the city guard, but remained quiet, not blowing her cover. He could only hope that the others were free as well, and were hidden somewhere that the humans would not find them.

"So, that's and Elf?" Kaolith asked, playing her part rather well. "He doesn't look all that magical or dangerous." She watched as the guard stooped down to her level and looked in her clouded eyes.

"Do not let their appearance fool you, young one, for they are older than they seem, and hide their magic in their features." The Ranger had steeled herself from flinching at the name, and thankfully, only Elrohir saw the fear that was still present. "Now that you have seen him, run along home, child, for you do not look well."

"Thank you, sir. It has been an experience that I will not soon regret, and I'll remember your words," Kaolith said, continuing the thought to herself, *so we can laugh about it later, ignorant human. *

With one last look at Elrohir, promising him with her eyes that she'd be back for him, Kaolith took off in the opposite direction of where she had come from, away from the hole in case the guard was taking note of where she was going. She would double back when she was out of sight, so that the free Elves could know what they needed to plan for. When she turned a corner at the first house, however, she stumbled, falling to her knees in front of an old woman. Kaolith couldn't get up.

She all of a sudden felt weak. As her teeth once again started chattering, she wished for Elven healing abilities.

"Are you all right, young one?" The old woman asked.  As she knelt down to feel the child's head, Kaolith finally succumbed to the exhaustion her body felt. "You are burning up!" The woman exclaimed.

Concern for the child laying on the ground in front of her, the woman called out for help. Proving Kaolith's suspicions, the same guard rounded the corner.

He had not been following her, as Kaolith would have assumed, because he suspected her of anything. He had followed her because he felt guilty for letting her go in the first place, when she was obviously not well.

"Thank you," he said graciously to the woman. "I will get her to the healers." He picked Kaolith up and headed back in the direction he had come. When they passed the caged Elf, no one took notice of the color draining from the Elf's face.

Meanwhile, outside the city, Selinde paced. "She should have been back by now 'Dan." Not realizing that she was using Elrohir's pet name for his brother. "Something is wrong, and I cannot wait out here any longer."

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil_ - ****Wow Eleni! I quite honestly don't think we are that good, but I'm glad you are our number one fan. You do so much to lift both Cube and I and we are eternally grateful.**

**_TC_ –** **We are both glad she didn't lose it TC. Were glad you like it so much that you have kept reading. Next chappie should be up soon.**

**_xsilicax_**** - Cube and I are glad you are still enjoying it Cathy. As for Estel in the next chapter, you would have to ask Cube. I can't even remember what's next until it's posted.  Nope Cathy, we are not trying to kill him. We are just trying to give you the torture you love. Keep enjoying.**

To Darfs etwas mehr sein: We thank you for at least giving our fic a try. This is our first attempt, and we appreciate all critiques. We will consider your words and decide how to go from there. Once again thank you.


	30. Chapter 30

**This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.  Also, we take no responsibility for bouts of insanity, heart attacks, or any other infliction that is supposedly caused by this story… **

Aragorn turned around again when he heard the horn blow again and watched as three more opponents were prodded into the ring. He shook his head and took up a ready stance, allowing the three to come to him. He laughed when he saw who he was going to be fighting. *Legolas must have drawn the seventh lot*, he thought as the Elf caught his eye.

*Well, this evens up the odds a bit. There is no way I will fight against Estel, so at least it's two on two this time.* He looked at the previous three fighters who were still lying on the floor of the arena.

With the other two fighters being humans, Legolas called in Quenyan to Strider. "Worry not, mellon nin, we will dispatch these two soon enough." He said it with such distaste in his words that even Aragorn had to look up and process the words before he spit back.

"That is good, for I would not want to knock you out again, or vice versa." He smiled only slightly enough for Legolas to catch and shifted his stance ever so slightly. He watched as the Elf dropped back, making it look as if he wanted to wait for a peace of the man, and shifted yet again. The first man ran in, trying to catch the Ranger off guard as he barreled into him, but Aragorn anticipated this, and the attacker found himself flipped easily through the air and onto his back. Aragorn barely noticed the roar of the crowd.

As the second turned to catch the man's back, he was surprised when something from behind had deftly stopped his forward movement and used his own acceleration to trip him up. He stood, turning on his former 'teammate'. They sparred hand-to-hand, trading punches and hook kicks, until the Elf grew tired of his foil's antics, and ended the fight with a simple hammer fist to the man's nose. He turned to see his friend take a blow to his shoulder and spin off of it to back fist his own opponent across the back of his head, rendering him unconscious.

Legolas went to join Aragorn.  The crowd was screaming for them to fight, but they just ignored it.

"How is your shoulder, mellon nin?"  Legolas asked his friend.

"So far I have been lucky; I have yet to need my arms that much."  Aragorn replied.  "And how are you?"

"Better, now that I know you yet live."  He laughed at Aragorn's face.  "I do believe you are yet in for more," Legolas warned.  "I believe they are waiting to see who is the last standing."

"Great!" Aragorn just had time to reply when both doors opened this time.  They watched in surprise, as eight competitors entered from each door.  Of the sixteen new fighters, six went to stand with Aragorn and Legolas.  Fildan and Riadoc Mudruffin among them.

The fellowship of eight squared off against their ten opponents and tensed. Murder was in this group's eyes, Aragorn saw, more so than any of the others he had felled, and their glares sent a shiver down his spine. He watched as the Hobbit next to him gulped and then prepared to stand his ground next to the Ranger, the oath of fealty strong in his heart. Aragorn hoped that it wouldn't get the Halfling killed in the end.

Legolas and Fildan stood side by side at the ready, waiting for the first stroke to fall, but the standoff continued. When the roars of the crowds became almost deafening, the larger group launched the attack, centering most of their forces, as they had been told, on the two in the middle. Two Elves took on Aragorn, as two rather large and muscular humans focused their attacks on the Prince. The rest, 3 Dwarves, 2 Hobbits, and another man, spread out to attack Fildan, Riadoc Mudruffin, and the other four.

Trying to remain back to back with the Hobbit, Aragorn paced his ally, at the same time trying to keep both Elves in front of him and to his left. That failed miserably within minutes, and he found himself not only abandoning the Halfling to his fate, but with one Elf behind him towards his injured shoulder, and the other keeping him distracted enough not to be able to combat both at once. Every so often, he could feel the Elf move in for a blow from behind as he danced out of the way of what would have been a devastating kick to the side of his head. Forcing the throbbing in his back, he moved in on the Elf in front of him, feigning left, and felling the Elf with a move that he was becoming quite good at.

He turned on the Elf behind him with an anger that would not go unchecked. Within minutes, the attacker was on the ground, bleeding from his nose and unconscious. The crowd went wild as he searched out Riadoc.

As his eyes fell on Riadoc, he could tell the Hobbit was in trouble.  It looked as if he had taken the Hobbit's down easily, but was now face to face with a fierce looking Dwarf.  The only thing going for him at the moment was that he was faster than the Dwarf.

Aragorn headed for Riadoc and managed to catch Legolas's eye as he ran.  Legolas let his eyes follow the path of the human and also headed for Riadoc. Neither should have worried, for Fildan got there first and took the Dwarf out.

The audience roared once again and Aragorn and Legolas took in the situation.  Of the eight companions, only Fildan and Riadoc still stood with them, and Riadoc only barely.

The four came together to try to regroup.  When the doors opened once again, they were glad to see that they would be allowed a rest.  Several of the crew came in with carts, and started hauling out the bodies.  Some of them would never see their families again.

Led back into the common room, all four collapsed into a corner and simply sat there for a minute until Legolas sat up to tend the Hobbit as best as possible without anything remotely useful for healing. 

Having been given back their tunics, Legolas ripped a portion from the bottom of his own and bound the small being's head. The glaze in his eyes worried the Elf, but there was not much that he could do about that as he tended to the other injuries. 

When he was as satisfied as possible, he turned to Aragorn, only to find that the man had taken a cue from the Elf and was tending to Fildan and some of the other prisoners who had been fighting in an offset ring from the arena. 

Aragorn's vision swam in and out through the pain in his shoulder, but he ignored it as he moved onto one of the Dwarves who looked the worse for wear. "Well, Master Dwarf," he started up a conversation as he prepared to set his left arm, "it seems you have gotten yourself into quite a scrape. Tell me though, where do you hail from?"

As the Dwarf droned on about the Halls that he lived in filled with mithril and riches that only one of the rock-lovers could get so excited about, Strider waited until he was sure the patient in front of him was lost in his reverie to pull and push the arm back into a position where it could heal.

During all of this, Breg sat in the arena and watched. He was not unhappy with how the fights had gone so far, for he had already made good money, but he was not happy either.

"They could not have convinced all on the boat to side with them," he spoke to himself.  "They were not in the hold long enough."  During the break in fighting, Breg had sought out some refreshment.  As he stopped suddenly, he ignored the comments of those behind him.  "Wait," he said to himself.  "Wait."  He started walking again, as he tried to recall something that Ouray had told him.  "Something about the human's lineage." As he kept walking, he suddenly remembered what it was that he should not have ignored those months before.  "Ouray said that Strider's fathers name was Halbarad."  With that one thought, he knew this was not true.  For he had once met the Ranger Halbarad.

The pathetic group of fighters was once again led into the rings.  They had heard it whispered that if you make it alive through the first day, the following days are easier.

"Easier," Aragorn thought as the gates once again lifted to reveal more fighters than the group behind him could handle.  "The only way out of this is to convince some of them to join us."

Aragorn and Legolas were standing with Fildan and Riadoc, and there were only 3 others behind them. Across from them stood several Elves and three other Hobbits. None of the Hobbits looked as though they wanted to fight the Big Folk, and stood hesitantly off to the side, wondering how quickly they could take out Riadoc and be done with it.

Aragorn took the lead spot in his group's semi-formation stance, and appealed to the Elves in front of him. "We are all in this together, why are we fighting each other instead of looking for a way to escape and overtake those who make money from our pain? Would you truly rather fight these petty battles and let them win than find a way to see your families again?" He watched the indecision played across the Elves' faces, and just when he thought he had one at least a few of them over, all Mordor broke loose.

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil_ – Well, since you don't mind either way, we posted an Estel and Legolas chappie, to keep in sync with the rest of the story.  Thanks for the reassurance and support, and we hope you enjoy…err…we know you enjoy, our chappies either way…**

**_TC_ – Hey TC, sorry to hear that you're sick, but glad to know that reading our story made you feel better…here's another one for you to enjoy…******

**_xsilicax_**** – Not addicted?? MUCH!  Hope this put you out of your misery…hehehe…anyway, thanks for taking time to read and review, and hope this gave you part of your daily allowance of Estel…hehehe, Kao and Elrohir should be helped…or hurt…or something…in the next chapter…**

**_Karine_** **– A new reviewer, cools…thanks for the review, hope it's the first of many (we aren't addicted to reviews, much).  Wow, thanks for seeing the friendship as a powerful one, we all know that where the perfect friendship is easier to write, it very rarely happens, and we're glad you like how we wrote in the bonds…**

**_goblz_ – Another new reviewer, hi sparx!  Thank you for the review, and here's the next chapter, hope you liked it, and look forward to seeing another review…**


	31. Chapter 31

**This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.  Also, we take no responsibility for bouts of insanity, heart attacks, or any other infliction that is supposedly caused by this story… **

**Additional disclaimer: The song is Blowin in the Wind…by Bob Dylan, or Peter, Paul, and Mary, or whomever else had made a remake of it, we don't own that either, and I only changed some of the words to have it make more sense…**

"We'll give her just a few more minutes, Selinde. We really can't risk getting ourselves caught if we can help it at all. Think of what would happen if she came back and we were not here, if we were stuck with Elrohir. What would she do?" Elladan tried to get the she-Elf to understand, but at this point, worry was driving her, and not reason. Before he knew it, Selinde had managed to squeeze through the hole and was out of sight. Cursing the stubbornness that had so obviously rubbed off on the Elf from Kaolith, Elladan followed.

When the guard reached the healers' hall, the young Ranger in his arms was already delirious, calling out to her friends using curious names that the man took note of. He could not get her to calm down, however, and hoped that the healers could save her; that it wasn't already too late. The old woman followed behind, curious as to where the girl came from, as she didn't look familiar, and had an air that suggested she was not from Osgiliath.

The two Elves were at a loss when they happened to stumble by Elrohir's confines. "'Ro!" his brother hissed, already searching for a way to free the prisoner, "have you seen Kaolith?"

"Yeah, I saw her; twice in fact. She was with a guard the first time, pretending she'd never seen and Elf before, and then she took off, I guess to find you, but I just saw the same guard carrying her back that way..." he trailed off, not wanting to panic Selinde any further.

"Carrying her!" Selinde cried. "What was wrong 'Ro, was she breathing, did she have a fever, was there..."

Elrohir interrupted her. "I am truly sorry Selinde for I cannot answer those questions." The pain that had come into Selinde's eyes saddened him. "I would venture to guess however, that they took her to the healers. Go and find her first, I will wait here."

"But Brother," Elladan started.

"No buts 'Dan. You need to find Kaolith. You are a master in the healing arts, father has taught you well. I don't know if the abilities here are equal to Elven healing. Find her!

*******

The old woman and the guard stood and waited as the healer came to Kaolith's bed. "Remove these wet clothes," he asked his assistant. "Let's start trying to bring her fever down."

As the assistant started to remove the clothes, the number of weapon's the young girl was carrying surprised them all. The thought was fleeting however, as Kaolith started thrashing and crying out from the darkness.

*******

Pulling their cloaks up over their heads to conceal their backgrounds, the two Elves took one last look at Elrohir before trying to find their way to the healers. Selinde was beginning to shake slightly with worry, knowing that humans were more susceptible to cold and feeling guilty that they hadn't tried to stop Kaolith from marching off to rescue the twin before they knew that she was all right.

"She'd march off after someone with limbs hanging on by simply sinew if it meant that she could be doing something faster. She never takes the time to make sure she's all right before she finds out if someone else is." Selinde muttered, more to herself than her companion, but his Elven ears picked it up all the same.

"And that is an admirable quality in a Ranger, even if it is a rash and dangerous one. She puts others before herself, my brother does the same thing, no matter how many times my father, 'Ro and I remind him that he is mortal and needs to look after himself as well. You know you'd do the same thing if you were in her shoes." Elladan quieted any response as they reached the Hall.

*******

"If we don't get her fever down soon, we may never. I hate to say it, but this is beyond my skill to heal. She was cold for too long, and save some miracle, she may have gone too far to the other side to bring her back. She needs an Elf to bring her back at this point." The healer was at a loss, for the human would not respond to anything that had been thought of.

With the mention of 'Elf', Selinde headed for Kaolith.

"Wait," Elladan admonished. "Wait just a few seconds more."

Selinde was just about to punch Elladan for making such a statement, when the voices started up again inside.

"We caught an Elf earlier," the guard said excitedly. "Let me get him, maybe he can help." With those words, Elladan and Selinde saw the guard rush from the hall.

Selinde looked at Elladan with a pleading look of 'I'm sorry' in her eyes. He just shook his head. "No need Selinde, lets now get to Kaolith."

They entered the hall and quickly found Kaolith.  Selinde rushed to Kaolith's side, pulling her hood down as she went. She bent down to her young friend and started whispering soothingly in the gray-tongue.

There had been an audible gasp from the human's, when they realized that this was another Elf. Elladan then stepped forward, also lowering his hood. He turned to the healer and spoke. "Sir," he asked, giving the healer a slight bow. "May I?"

The healer stood shocked for just the briefest moment and then hurriedly answered. "Yes, by all means, Master Elf. I will provide you will all you need, if you can but save her."

"Kaolith, thel nin, tolo enni, lasto beth nin, aldo lend osi."  Selinde kept on talking, hoping to calm the child's movements that were bound to injure her more if they were continued. She tried to force Kaolith to remain still by holding onto her arms strongly but gently enough not to hurt her. When that failed, she scooped the Ranger into her arms and held her tightly while sitting on the bed. It was the feeling of safety that finally got through, and Kaolith's eyes opened momentarily as she stopped thrashing.

Falling victim to her fever once again, however, Selinde was afraid as the small form in her arms started twitching uncontrollably. Elladan turned at her cry and took charge.

"Selinde, you have to put her down flat on her back, then help the healer get cold cloths. We need to cool her down, and we need to do it fast." The healer had returned with several herbs that the Elf had requested, and led Selinde out of the room rather forcibly. When he had left, the guard returned with Elrohir who immediately went to his brother's side, trying in the same uselessness to hold Kaolith still.

A few agonizing minutes passed as one twin attempted to keep the human from swallowing her tongue and the other mixed herbs as quickly as he dared. Finally ready, Elrohir sat the child up and helped as Elladan poured the liquid down her throat. The effect was almost instantaneous, as she stopped twitching and lay still, too still for the guard behind them, and too still for the healer and Selinde who came in just at that moment.

"Noooooooooooo!" Selinde screamed and dropped to her knees.

The humans in the room all jumped back at the sight and sound of the she-Elf. Not one of them had ever seen grief displayed so openly. And that the display was from an Elf for a human, made all those in the room rethink their opinions of Elves.

Elrohir rushed to Selinde's side. "Do not walk that path again Selinde. I do not wish to be the one to tell that stubborn young human that you walk the Halls of Mandos. If you choose to go this time, nothing, not even Kaolith, will bring you back."

Elrohir knew they were harsh words, but he couldn't lose them both in one night. And he fervently hoped that he wouldn't lose either.

Elladan spoke from Kaolith's side. "It would do her well to hear your voice Selinde. She still lives. I have given her something to calm her body, so she has the strength to fight the fever." He sighed deeply. "Now we wait."

Selinde rose to her feet and took to Kaolith's side.  She then started to sing. It was a song unlike those ever heard by human ears. And though they could not understand the words, they could feel the meaning.

As the night drifted along, so to did the voice of an Elf. It drifted on the air through the streets of Osgiliath.

The three Elves and two humans waited with bated breath through the early morning, only one of them daring to make a sound, tears in all of their eyes. The sun rose, basking the room in a light pink hue, and yet none stopped to marvel at its beauty. All ten eyes were trained on two, waiting to see them open. 

The fever Kaolith had come down with had lowered a few precious degrees, but it still hadn't broken, and that scared Elladan. He didn't know what else to do for her and could only hope that the song of Selinde would be enough to call their friend back from the darkness.

Kaolith barely heard the words that were floating through her dreams and nightmares, but they were comforting ones that she had heard someone sing before. Lost as she was, Kaolith trusted the words and turned toward them, hoping that they would lead her from the darkness that filled the void between her unconscious fears. As she got closer, she recognized the Elvish words as they had been translated for her at some point in the past.

_How many roads must a man walk down _

_Before they call him a man?_

_How many seas must a white dove sail _

_Before she sleeps in the sand?_

_How many times must the swords and spears fly _

_Before they're forever banned? _

_The answer, my friend, is blowin' in the wind_

_The answer is blowin' in the wind. _

_How many years must a mountain exist _

_Before it is washed to the sea?_

_How many years can some people exist _

_Before they're allowed to be free?_

_How many times can a man turn his head _

_And pretend that he just doesn't see? _

_The answer, my friend, is blowin' in the wind_

_The answer is blowin' in the wind._

_How many times must a man look up _

_Before he can see the stars? _

It was at this line that Kaolith finally found what she was looking for and with a shudder, broke free of the fever's hold on her mind and consciousness and looked up weakly at her saviors. "I guess I wasn't as okay as I thought I was."

"Oh Elbereth, Kaolith. If I thought it would do any good I would tie you up until you were an adult." Selinde clutched the young girl into her arms. "You have got to be the most stubborn human in all of Middle Earth."

Elladan smiled at the two but admonished Selinde.  "You must lay her back down. It will still be a day or two until she is strong enough to continue our journey."

"I can continue now!" Kaolith protested, as Selinde gently but forcefully pushed her back down.

"No," Elrohir laughed. "You have gone off half healed more than once, this time you will not. Where we are headed, you will need your full strength plus some."  

When he had finished speaking, the guard cleared his throat. "If I might have a word with you outside," he asked.

"Absolutely not!" Kaolith was once again trying to sit up. "If you leave this room, I will have no choice but to follow."

The three Elves groaned at the slightly disheveled human healing on the bed.

"Say what you have to say to us here." Elladan spoke to the guard. "It is the only way to get relief from her stubbornness."

"When we caught your, umm, friend here..."

"Brother."

"What?" the guard did not expect to be interrupted, few dared such a thing.

"They're brothers, twins actually. You didn't notice the similarities?" That was all Kaolith got out before Selinde clamped a hand over her mouth.

"If you don't want me to send them out of the room so you can rest, Kaolith, hold your tongue," she whispered. "I do want them to hear whatever he has to say before you are too old to chase after our friends." She pulled her hand back when the Ranger spit in it.

"Fine."

"So, anyway, we noticed that you were headed south, and there are few who travel that way. We did not expect to see a group of boats, especially such a small group of boats, and that is why we stopped you. I am sorry that we did, because it seems now that of the two we saw go into the River, this Ranger is one of them. Also, I wish we hadn't stopped you, for two reasons. One is that I am not sure if the other who went overboard was one of you, or if they did not make it, and the other is that we can not allow strangers, much less Elves, roam free in Osgiliath. I have to take you back into custody, and for that I am sorry. Too many people know you are here to let it slide."

"NOO. You can't." Kaolith had broken free of Selinde's hold and stumbled, once again, out of bed, and once again landing face first on the hard ground. "Oww."

Elladan went to help her up, but Selinde stopped him. "Let her stay on the floor. She has to learn one day, that the pain she receives is fitting to the action she takes."

This shocked not only the twins, but also the humans in the room. Kaolith most especially. "You would let me sit here and be injured?" Kaolith's surprise was turning to rage.

"No my dearest friend. I would have you not move in the first place. That way the injuries you already had would not be compounded." She then stepped past Kaolith, leaving her on the floor.

"Sir," Selinde tried to get the attention of the guard to go from Kaolith to her. "Sir." She tried once again.

"Yes, um, sorry. What do you need?" The guard finally got out.

"First, to let your conscience rest, I was the second that fell from the boats. There were but the four of us, so let your mind be eased. Second, what does it matter that we were here, or how many people saw us.  If need be, we will take the girl now and be gone."

Thinking Selinde was finished, the guard started to speak again, but he was interrupted. "Wait, you said not many travel south, but some do?  You know of the slaver don't you?" After that statement, all eyes turned to the guard.

His head bowed, he nodded almost imperceptibly. "Yes, I am one of very few who know the true reason that the ships pass to the south. They pay us to look the other way, and we have their word that they will not take any from Minas Tirith or Osgiliath. Not that I believe that their word would hold; I have a feeling that they would capture first and ask questions later, but..." the guard trailed off as he saw the pure hatred in all eyes that looked on him.

"Money may work strange wonders, sir, but there is no excuse to allow this treachery to pass your borders unchecked." Elladan spoke from the despair in his heart that there was no one to stop his brother's captors from reaching their destination. Elrohir had to hold him back from throttling the man in anger, even though he also wanted to shake the life out of the man in front of him.

Kaolith had gingerly extracted herself from the pile of blankets on the floor and threw a pillow at Selinde's back in response to her concern. It hit her, and when she turned around, Kaolith was sitting innocently on the bed, blood seeping out of her nose from hitting it on the ground. It had taken the last of her strength to stand and throw the object, however, and she was sinking back into sleep. She looked at the guard pointedly, however, "they will be here when I wake up, won't they?" It was more of a demand than a question.

It was then that the old woman spoke. "They will most certainly be here when you wake young one. Do not worry; I will take care of everything."

As Kaolith succumbed to sleep once again, Elladan tended to her nose. "Do you think she learned the lesson you were trying to teach?" He raised his eyebrow at the she-Elf. 

Exasperated, Selinde responded. "I will assume not, for I have tried many times to teach the same one."

When Kaolith was settled, the Elves turned back to the guard and the woman. "What is to be done?" Elrohir questioned.

"I have my orders," the guard said. "I cannot risk the lives of my family by going against…"

"By going against who?" the old woman asked. "Is the money that important to you? Can you live with your conscience, knowing you are sending brave men to their deaths? What of the women and children they leave behind, are they no more important then your own?"

With the woman's words, the guard collapsed to his knees. "I did not ever wish to participate in it. I was not given much of a choice. It was look the other way or die." Tears started falling from the man's eyes. "What would you have me do?" He begged.

Selinde looked on the human with distaste stemmed from the years of servitude under them. *This was why they never amounted to much, * she thought, sparing a glance at the child behind her. *Perhaps it is only the Rangers that can ever do anything right. * She went to speak her thoughts, when the old woman beat her to it.

"You could have stood up to them, and kept your honor. Your family would have backed you, wouldn't they have, son of Johar?" She asked, with a tone that the twins had only heard before when their father was admonishing them for something.

"Yes, they would have, mother. But I would not, and will not, risk all the lives of the people dear to me for the sake of others, even if it means looking the other way." The guard looked up into the matriarchal eyes, beseeching her to see his point.

She shook her head. "Then place them under house arrest and leave them here to tend the child. They are yet her only hope, and I am sure that with the likes of you around, my son, they will be eager to leave and be on their way as soon as they are able." Turning from the man in front of her in obvious distaste, she looked at the Elves. "I apologize for my son; for I had thought we had raised him to be a man, and not a coward. He will not bother you, but please, remain in this room until you are ready, and we will help you out of here."

The guard, still on his knees in mental pain at his mother's words, nodded his agreement and stumbled out of the room.

"If Estel were only ki…" 

"Elrohir! Do not say it." The twins just looked at each other.

"Yes, you are right Elladan. I should never even get that close to letting it pass my lips. I just worry for Estel."

Elladan took his brother into his arms. "I know 'Ro.  We will find him. I promise you."

Selinde had returned to Kaolith's side. She had overheard the conversation and wondered at what Elrohir was going to say. Instead of asking, she gave them the much-needed time to gather their strength.

As they sat to wait out Kaolith's need for rest, they would soon learn that these troubles would soon be behind them.

_thel nin, tolo enni, lasto beth nin, aldo lend osi_ (my sister, come back to me, listen to my words, do not leave)

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil_ – ****As always Eleni, we are glad you are here to read it. If we only had you to write for, we would. Thanks for all that you do, we love you heaps. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**_TC_ – ****Hey TC! If we let them escape too soon, there would be no more fun. I promise though, that they will make it. Hopefully all in one piece. lol**

**_xsilicax_**** – Hey Cathy, does that mean if each chapter starts with "Aragorn", they will all be your favorites. LOL I know you will now have to wait, but I hope the wait is worth it.**

**_Elwen_ - ****Yep, you will have to wait. And we so love making you have to. *Evil laugh* Mwwhahahahahahahahahaha! **

**_Karine_ – ****Thank you so much Karine. We are glad that you are enjoying it. As for length, that just happened. Honest, we didn't plan it that way. Anyway, were glad you like it.**

**_goblz_ – ****Hello Sparks. Yep, Elrohir should be in the next chapters. As for pain and torture, we love to do it. Hope we have put in enough for you. lol**

**_cowgirl_ - ****Hey Cowgirl. We are both glad that you are enjoying the fic. This one will have 44 chapters. Hope you stick around for the rest. Have a great day also.**


	32. Chapter 32

**This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.  Also, we take no responsibility for bouts of insanity, heart attacks, or any other infliction that is supposedly caused by this story… **

The Steward's youngest son had come to Osgiliath for an inspection. What he found was much whispering about Elves being held prisoner in the city. Turning to the captain of the western side of the river, Faramir ordered the man to take him to these prisoners.

The Elves could hear the sound of many footsteps, before they reached the halls. They were prepared for a confrontation when they entered.

Faramir looked at the Elves. He was surprised to see that they had a female with them. And that she was dressed in clothes more befitting a man.

"What brings you to Osgiliath?" Faramir ordered

Elladan having never cared for impolite humans responded. "We have already answered those questions, and will not again without your name," he paused just briefly, "Sir." 

Faramir was a bit taken aback by the Elf. "I am Lord Faramir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor.  And since I have given you the pleasure of my name, will you not give me the pleasure of yours?"

"I am Elladan and this is my brother Elrohir. We are the sons of Lord Elrond of Rivendell." Elladan watched as surprise lit the human's eyes. "These are Lady Selinde and the young Ranger Kaolith. As for what brought us here," Elladan paused, "maybe you should ask those who patrol the bridge."

Faramir turned to one of his guards and off they went to fetch the bridge guards.

"Are you meaning to say, that you are not in Osgiliath of your own free will."? Faramir tried again.

"Three of us entered on our own, but only because we were looking for the fourth."

Before Faramir could ask any more questions, one of the bridge guards was brought in. The same guard who had left just a little while before.

The guard cowered at the sight of Faramir, and knew that he was in major trouble. The smirk on all the Elves faces only solidified his fear.

"Why, may I ask, are these Elves under house arrest, and they tell me that you know why their journey has brought them thus far. Tell me, what would a bridge guard know about this?" Faramir's eyes were cold as steel, for he had an idea of what was going on, and that was one of the reasons he had come for inspection.

"My Lord, please, I know not of what they speak. We found the human, sick and collapsed, alone in the city and brought her here. When we could not heal her, these Elves came out of nowhere and healed her."

"But that is not the whole truth is it? For instance, I heard that one of the Elves was detained before the human was found."

No one had noticed the old woman, as she once again entered the hall. "My Lord, may I speak on his behalf." She pleaded with her eyes.

"What business do you have here?" Faramir asked.

"I am his mother. And I was also here when the young girl was found."

"You may speak then." Faramir consented.

"The first Elf was imprisoned my Lord, before the girl fell ill. This I know, because she fell ill at my feet. I was here when the other two showed up, and only then was the first also brought."

The old woman paused and all could see the pain on her face. "My son was not raised a coward, My Lord, but I fear he has not stood up for what is right. Someone has threatened the lives of his family for him to look the other way."

"Is this true," Lord Faramir was enraged. "Take me to those who have threatened you."

"I...I...I can't, my Lord." The guard was staring at his mother, not able to make eye contact with his Lord. "They are slavers who run a ring between the Corsairs and north on the Anduin." He bowed his head as he realized what he'd been letting Breg and his men get away with for so long.

"You are intimidated by a group from the Corsairs?" Faramir was even more enraged, knowing that there was a definite connection between the rumors he was trying to substantiate and this guard. "Tell me that you aren't involved in this ring. Tell me that they aren't paying you off to allow them through. Osgiliath is a fortress, meant to be able to protect Minas Tirith and other surrounding villages from attack on the Anduin. That is your job, and you have failed in this. The army is strong; it could have withstood this group."

Kaolith's eye barely opened at the Lord's raised voice and a headache had set in that pounded even more fiercely with every word that was spit at the guard. She groaned and moved her hand to her temples, trying to force the pain away, and at the same time, slip back into the bliss of sleep. She absolutely hated being sick.

When Kaolith groaned, all three of the Elves turned. "Kaolith," Selinde soothed. "How are you feeling?"

"The pain is only from the neck up." She mumbled. "So just cut about here," she pointed to her neck, "that should make everything fine."

Selinde just grinned. She was used to Kaolith and her sense of humor when she was sick. Others in the room were not.

"She wasn't serious was she?" The old woman asked.

"No, of course not." Selinde laughed again. "I'm sure Elladan gave her some sort of sedative and we must have disturbed her. She will be fine when she is no longer sick. She hates being sick."

"Let's take this into the hall," Faramir ordered.  Selinde hesitated for just a moment, but followed them into the hall. She did, however, linger near the door in case her friend needed her.

Faramir now knew that the rumors of the slavers were true, he know needed to find out what the Elves knew about it. "What do these slavers have to do with you?" Lord Faramir turned once again to the Elves.

"We have been tracking the slavers since near Rivendell." Elladan explained. "We believe that they have captured our brother and his friend. We are on our way to help in anyway we can."

Faramir thought for a moment. "I will assume you know that you will not find safety there. But it is just reckless to take women there with you."

Elrohir and Elladan exchanged glances. "It would be even more reckless of us to leave them behind."

Selinde smiled at this, and wondered if Kaolith had been awake long enough to hear the comment. Faramir, on the other hand, was confused, but let the matter drop. "Their lives are on your head, not mine," was all he offered in response. Changing the subject, he asked, "what do you plan to do then?"

"When our companion is fit to travel, we will continue downriver in boats. Boats that will hopefully be returned to us. Then we will make our way out into the Bay of Belfalas, and down to the City. After that," Elladan paused momentarily.

"We don't know exactly how, but we will rescue our brother and friend." Elrohir finished.

"Do they always do that?" Faramir was surprised when the seemingly silent Elf had finished his brother's sentence and turned to Selinde.

"It's a perk of traveling with twins, sir. Yes, they do that more often than I think even they know." Pulling a very Kaolith-like reaction to their faces, Selinde stuck out her tongue when the Steward's son turned back to the twins.

"It will be so." Faramir ordered. "Find their boats, and make any repairs needed. When they are ready to depart, you will give them all of the supplies they ask for. You will also return Lord Elrohir's weapons to him."

"Yes sir," his men responded.

"I will be heading back to Minas Tirith soon," he said to the Elves. "I must deal with this one." He pointed to the rogue guard. "You will have no other trouble in this city, and I once again apologize for all the inconvenience you have had."

"Thank you, Lord Faramir." Elladan spoke for them all. "It has been our pleasure to meet you."

When all the humans cleared out, the Elves once again returned to Kaolith's side.

"How much longer do you believe she will be out?"  Selinde queried. 

"Hopefully not until the morning," Elladan sighed. "She will need all her strength to once again return to the boats."

"That she will," Selinde laughed.

They settled in for the remainder of the night, Elladan and Elrohir in two of the other beds in the Hall, and Selinde in an easy chair pulled up to the right of Kaolith's bed. Her hand rested on the Ranger's arm, knowing all too well that the first thing Kaolith would do when she awoke would be to roll over onto her left side, away from the Elf. She wanted to be the first to see Kaolith, before she could steel her features to pass off being healthy.

The next morning, the twins awoke early and smiled at the sight of the two women in their company. Selinde's back was going to be unbelievably stiff from the position she had slept in all night. True to her knowledge, she stirred when Kaolith rolled, and almost fell off of the bed. She was still not used to not sleeping on the ground, and would have met it rather painfully if Selinde hadn't grabbed her side, stopping the roll.

"You forget, thel nin, that you are not in the Wilds this morning. How are you feeling?" She knew the answer already, seeing the familiar gleam in her eyes return once more.

"Besides a rather annoying ache in my nose, I feel much better, thank you. Can we leave yet?"

"Yes, young one. As soon as we eat and collect our things, we will be on our way. Does that make you happy?" Selinde smiled at her young friend.

"Extremely! I could eat like a Hobbit this morning."  Kaolith replied.

Elrohir started laughing. "Just this morning?" He smiled at the young human. "It seems to me, you always each that much."  Kaolith's response was to throw a pillow at the twin.

It was with great relief when they once again approached the boats.

"Are you ready for this, little one?" Elladan asked.

"What?" Kaolith responded. "What's a little wood between me and the river? I will be fine."

This just brought laughs to the Elves and they once again set sail down the Anduin. Knowing that there were no more big cities on their way to the Bay of Belfalas, they hoped that they would have no more troubles.

Back on the river, restocked, and waiting only to see the sea, Kaolith was the only one completely at ease in the boats. She did not understand the Elves' apprehension as they neared the Bay. She looked up at the concerned face of Elladan, and asked him what was wrong.

"Worry not, Kaolith, everything is as well as can be. We near the sea; that is all." The look in his eyes silenced any more of her questions, and she settled back against the packs that made up her seat. Listening to the water lap against the boat lulled her back to sleep.

In the other boat, both were on edge, as the longing to cross to the Havens hit them both harder than it had ever previously, even when Selinde's parents had passed to the Halls, and Elrohir's mother crossed to the Havens herself. Lost in thought, it took the she-Elf a while to gaze back at the unaffected human only to see her lost in the dream world once more. 

*Good for her,* she thought. *The more she sleeps, the less she will notice when we reach the Bay.* Selinde was afraid that when Kaolith could no longer see a shore, that her resolve to not fear the water would vanish.

"Brother," Elrohir spoke, trying not to wake Kaolith.  "We need to break into the bay and then go south. It will be tricky staying as far away from shore as needed to not have that be a concern, but also not to drift far enough out that we cannot make it back."

"Yes 'Ro, I agree with you." Elladan responded.  "This will probably be the most difficult part of our journey."

Selinde just sat in awe as the boats finally came into the Bay. She tried to push aside her longing, as she stared out past the Bay and into the sea. They had already turned south, and had been going for quite sometime when Kaolith woke from her restful sleep. As the young human stretched, and then opened her eyes, she gave a very audible gasp. Her eyes got wide, and as she clutched the sides of the boat, her knuckles started turning white.

"Peace, peace little one, all is well. We have entered the Bay. It is all right, calm down." Elladan tried to reach the child who was looking wildly from one side of the boat to the other, beginning to shake once more, her breath coming in ragged gasps. Elladan stopped paddling for a minute and placed his hand on her shoulder, with no result. "'Ro, slow down a minute, we may have a slight problem here."

Both Elves turned around and watched the petrified human try to cope with her new surroundings. Holding his paddle fast in the water, Elrohir stopped the boat and waited for Elladan to catch up.

*Oh, Illuvitar, what is this? I could deal when I could see the shore. If I fall out here, there's no hope, and I can't even begin to see the floor of the Bay. We're too deep.* All of these thoughts ran rampantly through Kaolith's head, pushing thoughts of safety far from her mind, not allowing it to register that she had not even come close to falling out previously, and that she was safe in Elladan's boat.

"Kaolith, thel nin, hear me, look at me." She reached out with both hands and stilled her friend's head, forcing her to look away from the water and lack of shore and into her own eyes. "You are safe. Nothing will happen as long as you remain still. It is not much further, I am sure, and we will be on solid ground soon." 

Nothing was getting through to the girl, and finally, Elrohir reached over and pulled Kaolith into his own boat, sitting her right in front of Selinde. Her back resting against the she-Elf, Kaolith's breathing eased, but her eyes were still wide and she was still shaking. Seeing that the less she moved, the less the boat rocked, the young Ranger tried to stay as still as possible.

But no matter how much she willed her body to be calm, it didn't seem to matter. She could feel the strength of Selinde's arms wrapped around her, but that also did not matter. For the more she tried to calm herself, the more her body took control. What started out as just shaking in fear, became much more serious.

As the thrashing of Kaolith's arms and legs became violent, the boat threatened to tip. It was only the chance passing of a very large fish near enough to the boat for Kaolith to see that made the shaking stop. The scream that escaped the human's mouth at the sight of such a terrible beast was petrifying to all who could hear. It was with relief to the Elves that Kaolith passed out soon after.

"Remind me Elladan," Selinde said shakily. "Next time we want to put her in a boat, we sedate her first."

Both Elladan and Elrohir laughed. But it was lost upon none of them, how serious the situation could have gotten. For there were many foul beings indeed that lived in the waters.

They paddled quickly and without rest. They were hoping to make their destination before Kaolith woke again. Selinde was still holding the scared child and singing gently to her in Elvish.

As Kaolith was starting to stir once again, it was with great relief that they made it to the cove. The cove that would take them to the City of the Corsairs.

When Kaolith came fully to consciousness again, she looked around sheepishly as she saw the clear water that gave her a clear view of the bottom, and shore on all sides except behind her. The tension in her shoulders eased, air made its way freely to and from her lungs, and the shaking subsided. *They are never...ever...going to let me live _that_ one down.*

"Are you all right now, Kaolith?" Selinde asked, noticing the change in demeanor in her charge.

"Yeah, thank you, but can we walk back to Rivendell?" she turned to look at the she-Elf, the twinkle in her eye that betrayed her serious appearance visible to Selinde.

"Not if you want to make it back there before you are old and gray, we can't. You know it is a very long hike through Haradwaith, with nowhere to stop for supplies. We don't want to hear you complaining about the walk, little one." Selinde's good-natured comments sparked something in Kaolith that had been absent for too long on their journey.

"That is all well and good my friend, but I feel there is something else behind your motive to sail back as far as we can." She paused, a smile spreading evilly across her face. "You must remember, clumsy Elf, that there aren't any trees in that Bay that you can fall out of."

Before Selinde could reply, Elladan's voice quieted them all. "That is enough, both of you, we are here."

And sure enough, they had reached The City of the Corsairs. The companions looked in awe at the difference in architecture. The also noticed the difference in plant life as well. It was after this that they realized that they had yet to see any people.

"Where is everyone?" Kaolith asked what was on everybody's mind.

In all honesty, the lack of the living was quite eerie. If they had been thieves, they probably could have stole half the city before anyone took notice.

They had been looking around for about 15 minutes of so, when they heard the roar of an enormous crowd. It was hard for them to believe that the entire population would be in one place. Nonetheless, that is the direction they headed.

The nearer they got to the arena, the louder the chant got. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Was all the crowd said.  But it was frenzied and spoke of much disappointment.  As the last corner was rounded, four jaws dropped in astonishment.

An enormous arena loomed in front of them. They heard the obvious sounds of a fight muffled by shuffling feet and mingled voices. The large Corsairians towered over Kaolith as they passed, and she silently hoped that they would take no notice of her. Suddenly, she felt the collar of her tunic being grasped, and her breath caught as she felt herself being pulled backwards. When her attacker finally stopped, she whirled, fists ready to pound whoever it was, when her hand was caught deftly.

"I'd appreciate it, human, if you would wait until _after _we found my brother and Legolas until you try to knock me out," Elrohir stated as the other two Elves tried to suppress snickers. He turned on them. "So that's why you told _me_ to grab her?" the look in his eyes would have scared off an Orc.

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil_ –**** Thanks again, Eleni.  Looks like even after all this time we can still glue you to your chair with our posts.  Glad to know we still have it, and we'll hope to continue to have it in the next chapters and stories…**

**_xsilicax_**** – I think we will have some torture and angst coming up soon, next chapter maybe, but if not definitely the one after…nothing much, you understand, we don't tend to write much torture, do we? Lol…hope you enjoy…**

**_Karine_ – Yeah, that whole mother scene was sporadic and random, I don't think whichever of us wrote it (I think it might have been me) even realized what we were going to do with the old woman until that exact scene…thanks for the review…**


	33. Chapter 33

**This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.  Also, we take no responsibility for bouts of insanity, heart attacks, or any other infliction that is supposedly caused by this story… **

The Hobbits, not understanding the Elvish that was spoken, had been mumbling to themselves, and took that opportunity to rush Riadoc. Fildan moved to his aid, with Legolas soon after, and 4 of the Elves came to the Halflings' aid. Shaking his head, cursing himself for slipping into the gray-tongue, Aragorn charged to his friends' aid.

It took a few moments, but Fildan and Legolas finally got a hold of the Hobbits, and were holding them at arms length.  The Elves would be harder to deter.

"I am Fildan of Lorien," Fildan confronted the rushing Elves.  "This is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, and Strider, adopted son of Lord Elrond, of Rivendell.  From where do you hail?"

Several of the Elves kept coming, but several others had stopped.  It was with the effort of both sides, that those that wished to continue the fight were stopped.

"We are none of us from your realms.  "I am Gileon, my people hailed from the fallen realm of Bethune.  We are all either outcasts, or former slaves of humans. We could not bring ourselves to live with Elven people again, so we roam Middle-Earth."

Aragorn was shocked at hearing once again the name of Bethune.  He had first hand knowledge that not many of them still lived.

"I understand your pain Gileon.  For I have met another who hailed from Bethune."  All could see Strider's pain at just the name of the city.  "Let us work together, my friend, and the three of us will do what is in our power to find a place for your people to dwell."

Gileon looked amongst his people and nodded his consent to Aragorn.

"As to you my little friends," Legolas spoke with the Halflings.  "I'm sure you would much rather have a good meal then fight.  So if you would also join with us, we will do our best to protect you, and promise you an excellent meal as soon as we escape."

They all laughed as the Halflings nodded.  Then the group sat in the middle of the arena, with their backs together for protection, to let the audience know that they would not fight.

The crowd roared it's disapproval and the guards ran out of the holding rooms, brandishing clubs to entice the group to fight each other. What the Corsairians did not expect, however, was to see the two groups band together against them. The four Hobbits stood their ground, and attacked as a group against the smaller of the guards. As more and more of the guards fell, the crowd began to fret about these slaves uprising against them, and there was a mass panic to flee the stands.

Alone, with no one to show off for, the prisoners fought instead for their lives. That they were clearly outmatched against the well fed, well cared for guards and the addition of the clubs only made the fight harder. Aragorn watched as his companions fell around him, and as he ducked out of the way of yet another club aimed at his head, he saw Riadoc fall and not get up. 

The momentary distraction was enough for the three guards to take advantage, however, and he soon found his arms pinned behind him with yet another angry guard leering in front of him. Helpless to fend off any attack, he turned his head, and watched as a guard snuck up behind Legolas. Before he could yell out though, he saw his friend crumple under a crushing blow to the back of his head.

He turned away, helpless, as guards took out their aggression on the fallen Elf, and could only hope that someone would soon go to his aid. Biting into and through his lip as fire exploded in his ribs, he wondered where Breg was to stop the madness this time. Knowing that he wouldn't come, and hoping at the same time that he was wrong, he felt himself falling, and didn't remember the blow to the back of his head that sent him into the sweet darkness of oblivion.

He woke some time later and immediately wished he hadn't, for he was still in the arena, and the guards were not yet done with him.

The guards continued to kick and beat the helpless beings in front of them.  But they had made a mistake. Word soon filtered through the arena as to what was happening.  Soon all of the guards had been sent to quash the rebellion.

The slaves who were not in the arena had all seen fights that day.  They were battered and bruised.  Many of them unable to move.  Of those that still had some semblance of strength, a silent look went between them.  From all corners of the building, from all the different slavers' groups.  From those who had just arrived, to those who had been fighting for many months.  They all silently moved to the arena.  The guards didn't realized they were surrounded, until it was too late.

***************

"It worked didn't it," Elladan snickered back.  Elrohir just rolled his eyes.

"Why do you think they are fleeing?" Kaolith ventured to ask.

"As soon as we can slip in," Selinde reminded Kaolith, "then we will know."

Soon the torrent of bodies subsided and the four companions snuck into the arena. They could still hear the fighting going on and made there way into one of the common rooms the slaves had been left in.

"Do you see Estel?" Elladan asked. "Do you see Legolas?" They looked among the injured in the room but saw not the ones they wanted. "We will come back and help them, after we find a certain Elf and Ranger." Elladan ordered.

They proceeded once again toward the sounds of the fighting, and soon entered through one of the doors.  They were appalled at what they saw. There were slaves, mostly injured, in the center surrounded by guards. More slaves then surrounded the guards, and a standoff ensued.

All four of them had readied their weapons much earlier and made ready to defend themselves once again.

All was still in the arena. But wait, was that a movement? Elladan shifted his position to get a better view and sure enough, there was a guard still beating one of the slaves. And he took particular offence at the injuries that this one was taking.

With a speed most humans have a hard time seeing, Elladan notched his bow and let the arrow fly. He noted his aim was true when the arrow went through the guard's head.

The guard looked up just seconds before he met his doom, stopping mid-kick and toppling over on top of his victim. Aragorn hadn't noticed the arrow, and weakly tried to push his attacker off of him. Failing miserably, Aragorn thought he saw a human child breaking free of someone's hold and bolting across the arena. "Oh, Elbereth, please don't let Kaolith get caught," he mumbled, not knowing if his friend was truly there or if she was a product of his concussion. Not giving it anymore thought, he succumbed to the darkness that was calling him.

Kaolith was indeed running across the grounds, much to the distaste of her Elven friends, and they watched from their hiding spot, two holding the other back, as she cut down guards on her way to aid her mentor.

"No, you don't understand, she needs my help. Let me go, please, we can't just leave her out there. That's your brother; you know that, don't you? We have to help." Selinde cried, knowing deep in her mind that if they all ran out and got themselves caught, they would be no help to their friends.

"Elladan?"

"Yes brother, I hear it also."

The brothers grabbed Selinde and started moving away from where they were.  Selinde allowed herself to be drug only so far.

"I can walk!" She whispered angrily.  "I will not foolishly follow Kaolith.  But if anything happens to her..." The twins hoped it would not come to that.

The three Elves made there way up into the stands, where they could have a better view of what was coming.  For they had heard many footsteps approaching.  They were thankful that they had not followed Kaolith, for the slaves in the arena were once again surrounded.  These guards were well armed and ended the rebellion quickly and efficiently.

The slaves were once again being taken to the common rooms of the slaver who had brought them to the games. Slowly and methodically they sorted through the bodies when they came upon Kaolith, there was surprise in the voices of the guards. "It is a human child.  How did she get in here?"

Up until then, Kaolith had been checking Strider for injuries.  When she heard them speaking of her, she slowly stood, turned to face them, then thrust her sword into the nearest guards throat.

Kaolith pulled the sword and turned to the next guard, and the next, until she saw that there were far too many for her to take out by herself. She looked around quickly, searching for Legolas, but he was in no shape to help. Blocking and parrying, thrusting and spearing, Kaolith held on valiantly for as long as possible.

But there were just too many, and she was still worn out from being sick. Her movements became more sluggish, and parries that should have met oncoming clubs and swords missed and allowed the blows to begin to rain down on her. As one club smashed her left hand, forcing her to drop her sword, another caught her in the side of the face, and another in her ribs.

Dropping to her knees, Kaolith pulled the dagger that was hidden in her cloak and stabbed it into the nearest guard's leg. He cried out as he fell, and stopped abruptly as the same dagger sliced his throat. It was only then, after she had killed a good dozen of the better guards that she fell into oblivion, a small dagger in her side and the many bruises starting to form on her back. The combined blows had been too much to handle, and her body had slipped into shock to deal with the pain.

It was then that Breg and two other slavers stepped forward. "She is an admirable fighter, for one so small. If she lives, she will pull in a good price in the games. If not, oh well, her rebellion will have been punished."

And so it was that Kaolith was brought into Breg's group.  As his slaves were returned to him, Breg started checking on the wounds.  He still had money to make in these games, and this little rebellion could make him more money then he had planned on.

Most of the other slavers would have to hire medical help.  Therefore, they would only treat those who could make back the money spent on healing them.

As he knelt down in front of Strider, the Ranger's eyes were open.

"That was not very smart Ranger."  His smile was grating.  "Becoming free of your new life is impossible." 

As he checked over Strider's wounds, he did what he could for the serious injuries and declared that he would live.  After several hours, he had treated all he could and started to leave.

"Because of all the damage you have done to yourselves, we have all agreed to a day of no fights tomorrow.  You will be prepared to fight once again after that."

Aragorn looked around for Legolas.  He soon found his friend's eyes and saw deep pain in them.  As he managed to make his way to where Legolas was, he saw that Fildan was also there.  The Elves were tending to Riadoc.

"I'm not sure he will live Estel."  Legolas's pain was deep.

"If he does not," Aragorn vowed.  "I will get word to his family."

As they finally settled down for some rest, Aragorn told Legolas that he had dreamt that Kaolith was fighting to save them.  Legolas just smiled at the thought.  The smile left his lips when they heard the cry from the corner.

"Strider?"  It was Kaolith.

"Oh, Kaolith, no. You didn't...well, obviously you did, but...what are we going to do with you, mellon nin?" Aragorn rose painfully to his feet and made his way to her, Legolas at his heels.

The barely conscious young Ranger looked up into Strider's eyes as he made his way to her, and saw muted anger, and not relief. Her head dropped. "I guess I didn't think again. I just..." she grimaced as one of many injuries flared. She looked up again, this time staring into pain-filled Elven eyes. "I was trying to rescue you?"

"Kaolith. What did you think you could do by yourself, running into the arena after us?" Legolas stepped forward, noticing thankfully that Breg had tended to her as well.

"I wasn't alone. Well, the others didn't chase after me after you, but..." she trailed off again as Aragorn interrupted.

"Others, Kaolith? There are others? Who? Besides Selinde, I mean, for I assume that unless you drugged her somewhere or she fell out of one too many trees, that she is here also, somewhere. Are there more insane travelers that followed you?"

"Well, I don't think your brothers would want you to think they were insane, my friend."

"'Dan and 'Ro are here."  Aragorn actually glanced around hoping he could see them.  Legolas just cocked an eyebrow at the human.

"Unlike our very young human friend here," Legolas laughed and then coughed as the laughter hurt too much.  "I think your brothers and Selinde have just a little more sense."

Aragorn continued.  "Father will not be pleased to find out they have traveled here."  He thought for a moment.  "Maybe we can somehow not tell him."

At this statement, Kaolith turned red.  "What," Aragorn asked.  "My Father already knows."

"If he doesn't know yet, then he will soon," Kaolith dared to look in her mentor's eyes.  "I'm sure Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel sent word as soon as we left Lothlorien."

Aragorn sputtered. "They let you into Caras Galadhon!"  Aragorn was shocked.  "I am completely shocked."

"Well it was 'Ro and 'Dan who got me in.  Lord Celeborn wasn't really happy about it, but the Lady Galadriel stepped in.  She said I was welcome back anytime."

Aragorn was going to ask more questions, but Legolas put his hand onto his friend's shoulders.

"When we are leaving this place, I'm sure we would all love to hear her tales.  Right now, we all need rest."

"Yes, of course Legolas, you are right.  Legolas, Fildan, move Riadoc over here.  We will all sleep close together this night."

Meanwhile, the three Elven companions watched in horror as Kaolith was taken away with the others.

"I'm sure after this, they are heavily guarded, but let us see if we cannot make contact with them and make a plan."  Elladan suggested.  The others nodded and followed.

Waiting for cover of darkness, which was thankfully not too far off, the three Elves entered the arena once more, making their way back down into the rings and searching for a way to get to the prisoners. They had to hide in one of the alcoves when the guards made their rounds, but the guards were not worried about anyone getting in to the common rooms, and this night did not expect many, if any of the prisoners to try that. Joking amongst themselves, they passed the Elves without a second thought.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the three stalked behind the guards, knocking the three out and stealing their keys. Making their way to where they saw Kaolith and the others dragged to, they tried key after key in the lock, wondering if they would ever get in. Finally, the last key on the third ring slid into the lock and it clicked open easily. With a glance at his companions, Elladan grabbed the handle and pulled

The door had not been oiled in a very long time, and did not like being opened at such a rate. The Elves froze.****

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil_ –**** Hey Eleni, I wasn't sure you wanted us to use Faramir way back when. Hehehe. Anyway, glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

_TC_ – Your wish is our command TC. You should have got it by now. Keep reading. 

**xsilicax – Hello Cathy! Who says we want to rescue them too soon. *Evil Laugh* Guess you will have to wait and see.**

**_Karine_ – ****Thanks Karine! Yep, Faramir to the rescue. We're glad your still enjoying it. It's getting close to the end now.**

**_goblz_ – ****Hey Sparx! Trouble, what trouble. We never get anyone in trouble. LOL Glad you liked it. **

**Hey again Sparks! Soon all will be revealed. Not sure you will like the ending though. LOL**


	34. Chapter 34

**This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.  Also, we take no responsibility for bouts of insanity, heart attacks, or any other infliction that is supposedly caused by this story… **

They waited as long as they could.  They heard nothing coming from behind them, and all they could make out of the room they were trying to enter, was the sound of pain-wracked bodies.  Opening the door just a little more so they could slip in, Elladan once again closed the door. 

They scanned the room and were met with eyes begging to be put out of their pain.  They had yet to find whom they were searching for.  A painful moan from a far corner of the room, pointed them in the right direction.

"Kaolith," Selinde gasped, and headed in the direction of her friend.  "Oh Elbereth!" She was shocked at her friend's condition.

Both Legolas and Fildan had been resting lightly and came awake when the heard the she-Elf speak.

"Elladan? Elrohir? Selinde?  Is that really you?"  Legolas questioned.  He knew they were in the city, he just didn't expect to see them this night.

"Yes Legolas, it is us." Elrohir answered his friend.  "Are you all right?"

"Nothing that won't heal." He replied. "Fildan and I will heal quicker.  Estel and Kaolith are worse off then we, but I'm afraid Riadoc may not make it," he said pointing to the Hobbit.

Elladan went to see what he could do for the Halfling.  Elrohir stared at the other Elf.

"You are from Lorien are you not Fildan?"  He questioned the light haired Elf.

"Yes Master Elrohir.  I work in the service of the Lord and Lady of the Wood."

Elrohir nodded, knowing he could trust this Elf. He knelt down by Aragorn's side and started checking his wounds.

"Go away Ada."  He moaned in his sleep.  "I'm not ready to get up yet."

"Some things never change."  Elrohir chuckled.

The two Elves quickly checked the rest of the small group and then checked again on Selinde.  She had not moved since seeing Kaolith.

Elrohir stood and put his arms around the female.  "She will be fine Selinde.  She just needs time to heal."

"Yes I know," Selinde whispered.  "I just wish she would think first sometimes."

Aragorn finally came awake at the gentle prodding of his brother, looking up blearily into Elrohir's eyes. "Ono? Is that you?"

"Yes, Estel, and Elladan are here as well. We wanted to make sure that you were all right. It seems that you and Legolas here can't seem to stay out of trouble, can you?"

"Ha-ha, very funny." He sat up carefully, leaning on his brother more than he would like, and looked at his fellow prisoners. "We need to be able to get them all out of here, 'Ro. Some of them have been here for far too long and..." he trailed off as he looked at Riadoc and Kaolith, "some have already been here longer than they need to be."

"We know, Estel, we know. You need to rest, but we need to figure out what we are going to do. We can't rescue you all tonight, but we can't go at this without some knowledge either." 

Elladan had made his way back to his brothers, and was taking stock of the sad shape that his youngest was in. "Your Hobbit friend will live, Estel, but he can not fight too many more battles and hope to see his family again. Now, about getting this abomination shut down..." he too trailed off when they all heard Kaolith groan and force her eyes open. Gileon, who had originally seen that she would live, came back to her side quickly.

As Gileon returned to the young humans side, he was once again grateful that they had put him in with the wrong group.  He was not one of Breg's slaves, but he knew that if any of them were going to escape, it would be this group.

Selinde had been talking with Legolas when Kaolith had groaned.  When she turned to look at her friend, she collapsed in Legolas's arms.  She looked like she had seen a ghost.

Gileon looked up from Kaolith at the same time Selinde collapsed.

"Selinde!  Selinde!"  Her friends were calling her name.

"It can't be," Gileon stood up shaking.  The others were paying him no attention, for they were focused on Selinde.  Gileon pushed his way to Selinde's side, angering some of the others.  It was only Strider's touch that stopped them from removing him.

"By the Valor!  Selinde it is you."  They could now all see the tears as they streaked down Gileon's face. "I had thought you dead many hundreds of years ago mellon nin.  I grieved you for so long."  With those words he cradled the she-Elf into his arms and cried.

Legolas and the twins were at a loss as the two Elves wept in each other's embrace. Legolas was surprised enough when he had learned of Gileon's past, knowing only little about the Bethunian Elves, but the way they were talking, it seemed that Selinde was also of this lost realm.

"We looked for you after the last of them were sent fleeing or buried under the ground, but we couldn't find you. We thought you had passed to the Halls with your parents. Oh mellon nin, how I have missed you." Gileon held the she-Elf at arms length for a moment, before pulling her close again.

"Gil, I'm so sorry, I couldn't stand it after they passed, and the first chance I got I left and didn't look back. At the time I couldn't think of anyone or anything else. If Strider hadn't come after me, then...I just don't know. I meant to go back, eventually, but one thing led to another, and, well, I eventually got stuck with that human over there, and I got so busy looking after her injuries that..." she couldn't finish, not knowing that she had left Gileon, the one Elf she had never wanted to leave, in her past and had forgotten him.

Kaolith had managed to pull herself into a sitting position once more, "_you_ were looking after _my _injuries, Selinde? What about..." with reflexes and speed that even Kaolith could not beat with her mouth, the she-Elf had closed the space between them and clamped the human's big mouth shut.

"I am angry enough with your rash decisions, mellon nin, do not make it worse."

Gileon looked from the Elf to the human and back again.  Soon a smile spread across his face.  "If you were going to mention anything about trees," he repressed a laugh, "I already know."  His eyes were twinkling in merriment.  Soon the others were enjoying the moment also.  All except Fildan, who looked very confused.

The moment was short lived, for shouts could be heard from the corridor.

"Damn," Elrohir stated. "They must have found those guards.  We will try to make contact with you again tomorrow.  We will also look for weaknesses within the system they have here." Elladan continued.  "Just keep your hope alive.  We are going to succeed."  Elladan and Elrohir headed back the way they had come.

"Selinde, we must leave now."

Selinde looked from Kaolith to Gileon.  "I will see you both soon," she said, and followed the twins back into the hall.

"'Dan, take Kaolith with you. This is no place for a child." Aragorn was shocked at first that the three would leave their companion, but then realization dawned on him as the elder twin reminded him.

"You know we can't Estel. If we did, they would know that someone had broken in for sure, and either double the guards on this room specifically, or take out the loss of a fighter on all of you. No, I'm sorry," he turned to Kaolith, "you're in this for the long haul. Keep my brother safe, won't you Kaolith? And Estel, I expect to see her in one piece when we get back." Dragging Selinde from her friends, the three Elves made a stealthy exit out into the night.

Aragorn and Legolas looked at the young Ranger, who still looked the worse for wear. Eyebrows raising and eyes cringing at the stares that were afforded to her, Kaolith tried her best at an innocent smile. "They got me in a boat to come here, give me a break, will you?"

He raised his eyebrow at the thought of Kaolith being in a boat.  He had seen her reaction to water.  But his anger was not abated.

"You should not have come here in the first place." He spoke harshly to the young girl. "We are grown, and are male.  Does it look like it has been easy for us?  Did you not stop to think of what 'could' happen to a female caught in this trap?"

Gileon stepped up to Kaolith.  "He is correct young human.  I have seen the effects such treatment can have."  His eyes then drifted to the door the others had left through.  "There is nothing we can do about your being here, but you must watch yourself.  Do not trust anyone."

"Gileon is right.  We can do nothing for the situation now, but we can get ourselves some rest."  Legolas interjected.  "That way, if a chance presents itself, we will be ready."

******

The others had barely left and relocked the doors before the guards came to check that room.  They silently crept through the night.  When they found a place they could rest, they all settled down with their own thoughts.

"Selinde?"  Elrohir broke the tense silence.  "How is it you know Gileon?"

Selinde sighed; she had figured the questions would come.  "Have you ever heard of Bethune?"  She asked the twins.

"Yes," Elladan answered.  "Mostly ancient stuff though.  Wasn't it destroyed?"  He saw Selinde flinch when he said this.

"Yes," Selinde said.  "It was destroyed by humans. Those of us who survived were taken into slavery.  We were passed down like chattel from one generation to the next."  Tears came unbidden to Selinde's eyes.  "We were forced to serve their every need."

Elladan and Elrohir did not need an explanation for this last statement.  They finally understood where her deep hatred for humans stemmed from.

"What about Gileon?"  Elrohir asked once again.

"We had been betrothed."  She spoke so soft, that they almost missed what she said.  "It was so easy to lose track of the others.  When Strider freed us, my only thought was to flee.  I never even looked for him."

When the others finally took their attention off the young Ranger that all seemed to be angry with, she bowed her head, snapping it only back to attention when the guards came in. They took a head count, Breg in the lead, and, satisfied that no one was among the missing and no mysterious newcomers had made their way into the confine. Leaving again, with only a second glance at the child in the corner, Breg wondered exactly what she had to do with the unconscious guards they had found.

He led the guards out and Kaolith dropped her head again. No matter what she did, it seemed that it was always the wrong thing. Whatever her intentions were, it always seemed to her that she got in trouble for it. She dove out of a boat after Selinde, and the she-Elf's first response, after making sure the human was alive, was to yell at her for her foolishness. She tried to make sure that Strider was all right, and he and some other Elf that she didn't know had yelled at her. No matter what she did or did not do, for she would have spent more than enough time yelling at herself if she hadn't done those things, it was always the wrong choice, even when it seemed so right at the time. Why couldn't they all see that she was just trying to help?

Closing her eyes against the knowledge that she was good for nothing, having proven that to herself only too well, Kaolith fell into a restless sleep, afraid of what the morning would bring.

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil_ –**** Cruel??? Nah…not cruel…cruel would've been taunting you with that like a week ago…and we don't do that…hehe…C'mon, you know there's 10 chapters left, you really thought we'd make it easy for them?  Glad you liked the humor and the bonding, and who knows what the next line, sentence, or chapter will bring, heck, we didn't know when we wrote it…so as to if they get caught (watches as Songbird clamps hand over my mouth) mumbles the answer…**

_TC_ – See!!! It wasn't anything bad that happened, Illuvitar was shining on them…for now anyway…who knows what the last 10 chapters will bring…hehehe…Course I had to get caught, wouldn't be interesting, and it wouldn't be in character if I just sat there, would it??… 

**_Elwen_ – Hey Elwen, we don't want you to get in trouble with your dad, so here's the next chapter…as for what happened to the twins, wasn't so bad was it?…hope you enjoyed…**

**xsilicax – Hehehe, Cathy.  Don't worry, plants grow back quickly…hopefully quickly enough for the stuff we have in store in our stories (insert innocent look), and Kao is around 16 or so, though she sometimes gets written younger, but there may be a reason for that…(clamps hand over mouth)…**

**_Karine_ – Kao's a 'stubborn, impulsive human', though I think she's starting to learn, though she may not like what happens when she does…though I don't think the lesson will last long…and yeah, they're all in the same City, is that good enough for the ending??  Lol…we're working on it, you'll see…**

**_goblz_ – Us? Mean?  No way!!! Mean is giving you random quotes from chapters you won't see for a week or so…(insert the innocent look I gave Cathy)…and just try and hunt us, go ahead…I'll 'lose' the sequel in my comp again, and trust me you'll want the sequel when you see the ending…hehe…hehe…HAH!…**

**_cowgirl_ – 'S ok if you can't review all the time, every little bit helps, and hope to see your reviews in the next stories as well.  Thanks, and hope you have a good day too…Cliffies? Us? Never!! Hehehe…**


	35. Chapter 35

**This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.  Also, we take no responsibility for bouts of insanity, heart attacks, or any other infliction that is supposedly caused by this story… **

The morning brought Breg once again.  He made his rounds, healing more when he could and approving of how most of his slaves were doing.  He eventually made his way to Strider and the others.  He checked over his property and turned to the Ranger.

"I see you have been treating the injured."  He said, indicating not only those in the small group, but the whole room.

"I did not heal them for your approval," the Ranger retorted.  "I just gave them the help they needed to survive."

Having grown accustomed to the Ranger's moods over their travels to the City, Breg choose to ignore his insolence.

Breg then turned to Kaolith.  "So young one," Breg sneered.  "What brings you to the city."

Kaolith's eyes blazed at the slaver, and she spit in his face.  He would not ignore her insolence however, and backhanded the young girl, splitting her lip.

"It would do you well to learn your place."  Breg wiped the spit from his face and motioned for his guards. "As I said last night, the fights will not resume until tomorrow.  Get what rest you can, I will send in food."

As soon as Breg left, Strider turned to Kaolith, and reached to tend her lip.  Kaolith just brushed his hand away.

"I can take care of it myself."  She snarled at the man in front of her.  Ripping a piece off her tunic and pressing it to her lip, Kaolith turned from the group and closed her eyes once again.

*****

The twins and Selinde took to the streets the next morning.  They ate, and just wandered around listening to what was being said around them.  Hoping that they might be able to learn something that would help their friends.  It was just after noon, when they noticed that they were being followed.

It was Selinde who first began to feel that they were not completely invisible amongst the townspeople, and she voiced her concerns quietly to the twins. They began to take stock of their surroundings, noting the people that followed them as they ambled around the city. One face, concealed more than the rest, but still noticeable to their Elven eyes, began to reappear more often in the crowds.

"What do you think he wants, 'Dan?" Selinde asked as they rounded another corner.

"If we get the chance, I'll be sure to find out, but we can't risk going back until we have lost him." Both Elrohir and Selinde could see the sadness in his eyes when he said this, and could feel the same, for they wanted their friends and brother to be safe as quickly as possible.

They circled through certain streets in the City once more, and when they still had a tail, began to plan on confronting him.

*********

As Kaolith had walked away from them earlier that morning, Aragorn had moved to follow, but both the Elves had stopped him. "Don't you see, mellon nin? She is doing to you what you just did to her, among other things that I think are eating at her. Leave her be for now, let her have her pride. Then, when you both have calmed down, go to her, she'll want to see you then." Legolas held a firm grip on the man's shoulder, begging him through his eyes to understand.

Aragorn's shoulders dropped and he sat back against the wall, allowing his body to rest some more.

They timed there moment perfectly.  Before the man had any idea what was happening, he was surrounded by three fairly irritated Elves.

"What is your interest in us?"  Elladan asked the stranger.

Breg was a little surprised he had been caught. He quickly covered that and responded.  "It is not often that we have strangers such as yourselves here in Corsair.  Are you here for the games?"

Breg knew he was dealing with formidable foes, when none of the three gave any clue as to how they felt about the games.

"Possibly."  Elladan conceded.  "Can you tell us why there have been none today?"

"Just a small problem at the arena, the games will start up early tomorrow."  Breg shook off the troubles.  "Will you be there?"

"Possibly."  Elladan answered once again.  "If that is all, we respectfully ask that you no longer follow us."  The three Elves once again slipped into the crowd.

Breg spoke quickly to his men.  He never went out on the streets of Corsair, without bodyguards.  "Follow them.  Be careful, they will sense you if you get too close.  Try to get that she-Elf separated from the other two.  I have plans for her."  His men nodded and took off after the Elves.

In the common room of Breg's slaves, it was a quiet day.  Most rested and slept, so their wounds could heal as much as possible before the games started again.

Much to the satisfaction of all, Riadoc was doing much better.  Strider's attention was thus turned to Kaolith who still had yet to speak to him.  As she woke up from another nap, he finally dared to approach her.

"Kaolith," he ventured.  She would not meet his eyes with her own.  "Please Kaolith," he tried again.  "I'm sorry if I was hard on you.  You scared me little one."

Kaolith looked up into the eyes of her mentor.  Tears streamed down her face as she spoke.  "I did not mean to upset you.  I did not mean to upset Selinde.  I did not mean to...." She could not finish for she was wracked with sobs.

"Kaolith!"  It was all he had to say as the young Ranger threw herself into his arms.

"I try to do the right thing Strider, really I do.  But I only seem to fail every time I try."

"Oh mellon nin," he soothed.  "You are just young and rash.  Trust me, I got the same reactions from my father and brothers as you are now getting from us.  Just remember we love you and don't want to see you hurt."

Aragorn wiped the tears from her cheeks as she sniffled, feeling very young at that moment indeed. "Really, you mean it, you aren't mad at me?" She looked up fearfully into his eyes, afraid of what she would see. Strider meant almost as much to her as did Selinde, for he had probably saved her life when he had found her in the woods, and then had probably saved her and Selinde when he forced them to travel together. There was no way that she had ever meant to anger him, and only hoped that now would not have changed that.

"Oh, young one, I'm not mad at you. Do you see why we were concerned that you had gotten yourself caught though? Look at Legolas and I, do you see?" He saw the fear in her eyes and had felt her cringe, and sought to make it better for her, while still keeping her on her guard and possibly helping to teach her a valuable lesson about choosing her battles more wisely.

It was then that Kaolith saw the extent of the damage that her two friends were dealing with, and saw exactly why they had yelled. She nodded and looked down. "I understand, I guess I just wanted to pay you back for when you found me...do you remember that?"

*************

Knowing that they would have to lose any trails they had before making their way to the arena again, the Elves made their way into the crowd, not knowing if Breg would continue to follow them or not. As night fell on them once more, they knew that they would need a place to bed down for the night, and wondered if heading to a nearby inn would be a wise idea.

*********

"Yes, young one," Aragorn laughed.  "How could I forget?  I found you wandering in the woods and offered to help you.  By the time I could convince you that I presented no danger, my shins and ankles were severely bruised."

As the memories came to Kaolith, the young girl relaxed.

Legolas and Fildan were not going to let it go that easily.  "You were bested by a little girl," Legolas taunted.  "I thought we taught you better."

Aragorn laughed with them.  "She was the most stubborn child I had ever encountered.  From what Selinde says, she is even worse now."

At the mention of her friend, Kaolith tensed again.  "Do you think she is alright?"  Kaolith asked.  "Do you think she will forgive me?"

Strider once again embraced the girl.  "I'm sure she is fine Kaolith.  And as for forgiving you; she has yet not to, and you have pulled many an unforgivable stunt."

******************

Deciding to chance an inn, the three Elves approached one that would suit their needs.  Figuring they would be less threatening if only one went in and inquired, Selinde was chosen.  Being female, they figured she would be able to get the information without as much trouble.  Selinde entered the inn and closed the door behind her.  When she hadn't returned in fifteen minutes, the twins knew something had gone wrong.

********

The twins had hidden in an alcove near the door, effectively making themselves invisible, and at the same time, watching their surroundings. Both were getting restless as the time passed, and when they could wait no longer, without even a glance at the other, each made a beeline for the door. They were stopped momentarily as two scruffy looking men barred the door from them.

"You can not go in there right now. The inn is currently closed," one of the men said with a sneer, unhooking the clasp on his dagger to show that he meant business.

"Our friend is in there, and we are going to meet up," Elrohir retorted, making sure not to reveal which friend they were going to meet.

"You can go inside in a couple of minutes. I am sure they won't mind if you are late," the other broke into the conversation, putting his hand strongly on one twin's shoulder while using the other to unclasp his own dagger.

"No, sir, we are going in now, whether you like it or not." Elladan quickly and efficiently removed the hand, and before either man could do anything, they had been relieved of their daggers, and were nursing head wounds.

The two burst in the door and were stunned at what they saw.

*********

Kaolith laughed at Aragorn's comment, "you have no idea, Strider."

"Kaolith, what did you do now? And you said you were traveling with my brothers? Oh Elbereth, tell me you didn't do anything to them." Aragorn had a certain look in his eye that Kaolith picked up as just the tiniest mix of fear and amusement.

"Ok, I didn't do anything to them," she said matter-of-factly. Then, looking up, she added, "well, nothing that they won't tie back to one of your pranks anyway. And my pine sap trick worked finally too...on Selinde that is."

"Oh, Kaolith, and you thought she wasn't going to forgive you for _this_?"

**********

The workers had all had their throats slashed, and Selinde was nowhere to be seen.  They were shocked that this could have happened without them hearing anything.  The two rushed back out the front, to find that the injured men were also no longer there.

As they once again entered the inn, they quickly scanned for tracks.  Anything that would indicate where Selinde had gone.  While searching, Elrohir thought how he would hate to be the one to tell Kaolith that the she-Elf was missing.

"'Ro," Elladan called.  Elrohir joined his brother's side.  "It looks as if someone was drug out the back." They could hear footsteps coming from the front.  Not wanting to be caught inside, the two Elves tried to follow the tracks that led out the back.

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil_ –**** Hey Eleni, I'm glad we are twisted. Wait. That's not what you said. Or is it. Yep, we liked that part to. We do it mostly to try to throw the other one off. LOL**

_TC_ – No TC! Soft, us? Nooooooooooo! Guess we can't post anymore if we are getting soft. Okay, maybe one more, but no more soft comments. lol 

**xsilicax – Cathy, you are so funny. We do so enjoy torturing you. I promise, all will be fixed in the end. Well sorta. Just keep looking at what chapter we are on. You'll see when we are getting close. And forewarning! I think it gets worse, before it gets better. LOL**

**_Karine_ – ****Hi Karine! Yep, something always goes wrong. And it still will, I promise you. *Evil Laugh* Have fun reading.**

**_goblz_ – ****Hey Sparks! You want Kao to get a break? How about a broken arm? A broken leg? Maybe a broken back? LOL We'll see**


	36. Chapter 36

**This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.  Also, we take no responsibility for bouts of insanity, heart attacks, or any other infliction that is supposedly caused by this story… **

The fighters spent the remainder of the day telling tales and trying to top one another.  At this point, Riadoc was way ahead.  Not knowing much about Halflings before, some were not sure they ever wanted to meet another.  More and more joined in, and when Breg came to check on his possessions, he was surprised to see them this happy.  Just by the mood in the room, he decided they were all healed enough to fight tomorrow. 

As food was brought in, he made the announcement they were all dreading.  "Eat and sleep well, the fights will start early in the morning."  He left and locked the door behind him.

******

When Breg had left, the room was in complete silence. Kaolith, who was still sitting next to Aragorn, resting slightly against his side, looked up at him, and saw him returning the look. "Don't worry, mellon nin, I will be fine. I can hold my own in a fight, you taught me well." The timbre of her voice betrayed her attempt at confidence, and she looked down again.

"Kaolith, I wish you weren't stuck in this with us, but please, be careful tomorrow. I don't want to be the one to tell Selinde if..." he trailed off when he saw the look in her eyes. "What is it?"

"Something's wrong, I don't know, but something just doesn't feel right. It's weird, I can't explain it. My stomach hurts, but not really, and I feel all cold."

Legolas, sitting on the other side of her automatically checked her forehead, and was relieved to find no fever. He looked over his head at the elder Ranger, and a knowing glance was shared between them; they had both felt this before, but were not about to worry the child.

"I am sure everything is fine, little one. Get some rest, we will have a long day tomorrow." Legolas hoped to convince her, at least until they could find out what was wrong.

*********

Elladan and Elrohir had followed the tracks for about an hour when they came upon a dead end. The tracks were suddenly near impossible to find in the dark of night, and even their strong eyes could not distinguish new tracks from old when they had returned to the street. Obviously, someone had realized that dragging a body behind them was a good way to be followed and had remedied the situation.

"'Ro, it's getting late, and we can not find these tracks. I think we need to go and make some plans with Estel and Legolas and try to find Selinde at first light." The look in the elder twin's eyes showed his brother that he knew the pain that they would cause entering the arena as only a pair and not a trio.

It was with dread that they snuck into the arena.  They could only hope that Kaolith was asleep and would stay that way, while they were inside.

They once again unlocked and entered through the squeaky door.  Once they were inside, they were not surprised to see Legolas, Fildan and Gileon prepared for trouble.  They relaxed when they saw who it was. Unfortunately, Kaolith woke at this moment.

She looked at Legolas, and then she glanced at the twins.  She knew instantly something was wrong.

"Where's Selinde," she wanted to scream, but managed to remain quiet.

Aragorn had also woken.  "Be calm, Kaolith."  He put his hand on her shoulder.  "Give them a chance to explain."

The twins looked at each other, begging the other to tell Kaolith.  The both sighed.  They took turns explaining what they had been doing and came to the part of the inn.  "When we went in," Elrohir started. "She was gone."  Elladan finished for him.  "We followed the tracks of someone being dragged, and then we lost the trail."

They all looked at Kaolith, waiting for her reaction.  She just sat there and said nothing at all.  This scared them even more.  Gileon was also quiet.

"Wait," Legolas said.  "You mentioned someone following you.  Can you describe this person?"

When they had described the man, Aragorn gasped. "Breg!" He exclaimed.  "It has to be Breg, Legolas.  What would he want with Selinde?"  None of them wanted to think.

Kaolith's eyes were wide, and yet, as she looked up at both Aragorn and Legolas, they could see a glint of very dangerous anger in her eyes as well as worry. "Breg? The one that keeps coming in here?" she unconsciously rubbed her split lip. "If he's done anything to her, I'll kill him." The bluntness in her statement was a cause for concern to all who were intent on this conversation.

"That could get you, her, and the rest of us killed, little one. Remember, there is no way that we should know about this." Aragorn squeezed the Ranger's shoulder tightly, willing some of his strength into her, hoping that she remembered that her rash decisions ended up getting people hurt.

In response, she only gulped and sighed. "I know, but..." she trailed off, no words necessary to convey the helplessness she felt. "That's what I felt before, isn't it?"

Legolas sighed, coming to stand beside his friends, "it probably was, Kaolith, but there is nothing we can do about it now, we will find her, and she will be okay. For now, we need to figure a way to bring down these fights."

Nodding, the twins joined the group, and, along with Fildan and Riadoc, began to make plans of escape and vengeance.

**************

Selinde had struggled valiantly against her captors, but to no avail.  They had eventually clocked her upside the head, and that was the first thing she noticed when she awoke several hours later.

She had been stripped of all her weapons, and was tied up in a very small room.  She closed her eyes, and tried to take in her surroundings through her other senses.  She opened her eyes in surprise.  She was in the arena.  She was confused as to why she had been brought here.

She did not have long to wait for answers, for the door soon opened, revealing the man who had followed them earlier.

"What do you want with me," she snarled at the human. She was struggling to not lose control of her body, but could feel the uncontrollable shaking that came from being too near some humans.

"I want answers pretty one."  Breg walked over to the she-Elf and trailed his fingers down her jaw.   "You are quite beautiful."  Selinde's shaking only got worse.

"I w-w-will tell you n-n-nothing.  I know n-n-nothing."  She cursed herself for losing control.

"We will see about that," he smiled.  He called for his guards.  They entered the room and helped hold the Elf while Breg poured a foul tasting liquid down her throat.  "I came across this drug just the other day. I was looking for someone to test it on."  Breg continued to let his fingers roam on the Elf.  "They tell me, that while you are on this drug, you will have choice but to tell me the truth."

Selinde shook in fear as Breg left the room once again.  He would be back when the drug has had the chance to take effect.

***************

"The only way we are going to get out of this is with the help of all the slaves.  How can we make this happen?"  They all thought, but none had any ideas.

"Legolas," Aragorn asked.  "Do you still have that bar and piece of leather."

"Yes," he said as he presented the items.  Strider also pulled his out.  "We need to find anything else we can use as weapons."

When they came back together after scouring the room, they still only had the two straps and bars, as well as a few chains that had been carelessly left in a corner. "This is not enough to overtake the entire arena; there must be something else we can use." Aragorn was disgusted at the lack of tools that they had found. It seemed that Breg and the other slavers had done well in escape-proofing the rooms.

At that moment, they heard the door open, and rushed to hide the twins and the weapons. Breg walked in with a purpose, and before anyone could react, had grabbed Kaolith and dragged her out the door, being kicked in the shins the whole way.

"Where are you taking me? Let me go. Leave me alone." She was indeed afraid of where the man was taking her, hoping beyond hope that he would not hurt her. Although she only thought of physical injuries, she never imagined what Breg was leading her towards.

They turned a corner and she was dragged into a smaller room. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw a she-Elf tied to a chair, in a position that Kaolith had never hoped to see anyone in. "Who is this, and why are you showing her to me?" Kaolith hoped that the man was only trying to connect the two, and would not give away that she knew the Elf in the chair. Inside, however, her instincts were screaming for her to lash out and beat the man senseless.

Breg had missed the hitched breath, and had only heard the calm indifference in the child's voice. "We found her snooping around the arena. You don't know who she is, do you?"

"I have no idea who this is." The words cut like a knife in her own heart, and she could only hope that Selinde was unconscious, and did not hear them.

Breg was astonished that he had figured wrongly, and without another word, dragged the child back to her friends. Both humans missed the pain-filled eyes that watched them leave.

When Breg had left her in the common room once more, Kaolith collapsed into Aragorn's arms. "Whenever we get out of here, I really am going to kill him." She looked up and noticed that the twins had made their escape after the close encounter.

Aragorn and Legolas questioned the child.  "He did not hurt you did he?  Where did he take you?  Are you sure you are alright?"

Kaolith would normally have laughed at their concern, but the anger would not leave.  "Yes, I am fine, and no, he did not hurt me," Kaolith stumbled at this point and her voice became a whisper.  "I found Selinde."

"Kaolith?" Legolas asked.  The anger in the young one was growing by the minute.  "Where was she?  Was she okay?"

She did not answer his questions.  "I will kill him for what he has done," was all she would say.

"Kaolith?" Aragorn was a little more persistent.  "Where is she?"

"She is here, in the arena.  He thought I knew her.  I denied it.  He brought me back."

"Continue," Aragorn pleaded.  "What did you see?"

Kaolith rubbed at her eyes, trying to erase the vision of her friend.  "I should have helped her!" She was now becoming agitated.  "I should have killed him right there.  I should not have left her like that."  With these last words, Kaolith dropped to the floor.  "She swore she would never leave me, and I left her there.  What kind of friend am I?"

"You are the best friend she could ever ask for."  Legolas tried to comfort the young human.  "For once you thought before acting.  Had you admitted to knowing her, you could be sharing in .....," Legolas stopped, for Kaolith had started to shake.

"Mellon nin," Aragorn spoke.  "What did you see?  We need to know so we can help her."

"I don't know if you can." Kaolith whispered saddened.  "I don't know if she can be brought back."  Kaolith looked up into the eyes of her friends.  "I think…I think she might have been raped."

Gileon was the first to be hit by the young human's words, and he turned a very pale white, "Oh Elbereth no, not again. Please, no." Kaolith turned to the Bethunian Elf, tears staining her cheeks, and nodded. She watched as he turned to the nearest wall and punched it, leaving bloodstains in its wake.

Aragorn held the trembling child more tightly, feeling the anger radiate from her, and praying to Illuvitar that he never angered her so as to make her like this. He knew that her every thought was bent on her helplessness, her actions and words, and how she was going to make the human pay. He could only hope that she didn't get herself killed.

He looked up, chin resting on her head, as she turned back into his embrace, and saw the determination in all of the slaves' eyes. Breg would pay for the treachery he had caused, and they would all see to it. The child had done what he and Legolas could not; she had bonded them to a single purpose.

"We need to get some sleep, dawn is only a few hours away," was all that Legolas offered, not knowing exactly what to say to make the situation any better. The knowledge that Elladan and Elrohir had escaped Breg's clutches once again and were off searching for weapons gave him the little hope he needed to take charge once again.

As Kaolith lay down to sleep, she once again fingered the knife she had lifted off of Breg.  She hoped that no one would discover she had it.  And as she fell into slumber, she dreamt of what she would do to Breg, with his own knife.

Elladan and Elrohir slipped in once again about two hours before dawn.  They brought with them many items that could be used as weapons.  Clubs, knives and pipes among them.  They had borrowed these items from many an unsuspecting person.  They just hoped that the other slaves would join them.

Aragorn took his brothers aside, after distributing the weapons.  Kaolith had not woken, and Strider didn't want her too.  He briefly told his brothers what had happened and what Kaolith had said about Selinde.  He was not surprised at the rage and the guilt that passed through their eyes.

Aragorn grabbed them both into his arms.  "Let us get through this first, then we can assign blame if need be.  I know it is hard, but we can do nothing for her if our plan does not work."

Elladan and Elrohir nodded and let themselves out again.  They went to look for this room and easily found it.  It was heavily guarded, and they would not be able to attempt a rescue until their other plan had been put into action.

As dawn arose two hours later, Breg's slaves were ready for the fight of their lives.

**Uhh, don't kill us? Hehe…Hey, Songbird?**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I think running, hiding, and booby trapping our hiding spot would be a good thing to do right now."**

**"Uhh, me too."  Starts formatting chapter 37 as they run….**

**"SOOOORRRRRRRRYYYY!!!!"**

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Elendil _– Points at above chapter* That's what in Varda we did to her…don't kill us…please??  Hehe…did ya see that one coming?  I sure didn't…How far we can push you? Hmm, I hope a bit farther, or we may lose a reviewer…{insert angelic look}  I think it's too late…now, how will Selinde react? Kao? Hmmm……………..**

**_xsilicax_ – LMAO Cathy, how to respond to that exactly…it's not THAT much worse?  Is it???  Hehehe…tole ya so…glad you liked the Aragorn/Kao interaction…I don't think any would have minded being in her position, 'cuz remember, Legolas is there too…we didn't harm the twins…thought that might be too much for one segment, hunh?…glad ya liked it…now, as for this chapter…and the next one…**

**_goblz_ – So after all that, are you sure you wanted that chapter??? Hehe…sorry?  Hehehe…the next one will be out soon? Maybe? Hehe…it is Easter and all, so…glad you liked the Kao/Aragorn scene too, we liked writing it…I think…yeah…and technically, they are both in trouble, but what would it be if Kao was and Selinde wasn't?…**

**_Karine_ – Are ya sure you were looking forward to…this? Heh…me thinks it was good that we had that comic relief in the last chapter, but maybe we needed it in this one too? Hmm…oops…so, glad you liked it, and hope we didn't overload you with this one…**


	37. Chapter 37

**This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.  Also, we take no responsibility for bouts of insanity, heart attacks, or any other infliction that is supposedly caused by this story… **

**OK, so we ask, you review, we give you another chapter…but it won't happen every time, honest.  It's just cuz some things needed to be resolved or made worse by this chapter, and I dunno when I'll post again this weekend, so…**

When the door opened, and Breg walked in, Kaolith was the epitome of a calm, indifferent slave, and yet, she saw red at the sight of him, and if she had been alone, he would already be staring at nothing, in the throes of death. He hand selected a few to go in the first group of fighters, and then followed them out to get them ready. With his finest catches, and a new addition, Breg planned on giving the crowds their money's worth after the fiasco of two days prior.

Kaolith, Strider, the three Elves, and Riadoc waited in the ready room, clubs hidden expertly in tunics that they had refused to part with. They had claimed that they did not want to show the crowds their weakness in the bruises, and had played on Breg's greed, hoping that he would not want to lose money in bets over something as silly as a tunic.

The anger left Kaolith's eyes as Breg locked them in, and she turned to Aragorn. Not knowing what to say, she smiled grimly and bit her lip, concentrating on what was going to come, yet still seeing her friend in that room. *We're coming, Selinde, please hold on. Please?* she thought as the horn sounded and the door was pulled open.

The group was surprised to see guards, stripped to the waist, with no weapons waiting for them. Breg had realized that the slaves would not fight each other anymore, and had paid his guards a small sum to take their aggressions out in the arena.

A smile came to all of the fighters' faces, slaves thinking at how much they owed these men, and guards thinking that this would be a chance to get back at those who had affronted them in the past. Kaolith looked at the men that would undoubtedly not take it easier on her just because she was still young in their eyes, and steeled herself for the attack that came shortly.

The prisoners were outnumbered 3 to 1, but the addition of the weapons made the fight all the more even. Regardless, Kaolith wished for her daggers within seconds, not wanting to reveal the concealed weapon until she met up with Breg, as one of her opponents slammed his semi-open fist into her hand, throwing the club to the ground and breaking several bones in her hand. Forcing the pain from her thoughts, the Ranger turned to hand-to-hand combat to work against her opponents. 

It was only seconds before Aragorn and Legolas came to her aid, however, that she bested them all, using her rage at their leader to fuel her attacks. Seeing that she was out of danger, she slumped to the ground again.

Selinde woke with a start.  She was not sure where she was or what had happened, but she could hear the sounds of fighting.  She tried desperately to clear her head, but the more she tried the worse the pain got.

Figuring that her head would have to wait, she turned to her surroundings.  She was lying on a pallet on the floor.  She was in a small room with a chair the only other furniture.  It was with surprise that she realized that she no longer wore her clothes.

As she tried to stand, she felt pain in places that brought back horrible agonizing memories.  She tried to recall 'that' happening to her again, but she just couldn't focus.

It was then that she remembered Kaolith's face being in the room.  "Why did you bring me here," she had said.  "I do not know her."

Anguish hit Selinde's heart.  "How could she turn her back on me?"  Selinde fought against the tears. "Maybe she is like all the other humans.  Maybe it just took time for her real personality to shine." Selinde stood and wrapped the light blanket around her.  "I do not wish to see her again." Selinde thought.

She walked to the door and tested the handle.  "Damn!"  She said to herself.  The door was locked.  Refusing to stay here any longer, and knowing that she would be leaving this city alone, Selinde kicked the door down with all the anger in her.

She was surprised there was no guard, but then the sounds of the fighting once again broke into her consciousness.  Forgetting that she was only wrapped in a blanket, Selinde headed for the sounds of the fighting.

There were still too many guards for her to rest for long, and she stumbled to her feet even as Aragorn reached her side, retrieving the lost club and returning it to her. Kaolith wrapped her fingers painfully around it, and commanding them not to drop the weapon again. She wished for her sword, knowing that the smooth, black handle was much more conditioned for her small hands. Nodding at Legolas's direction, she ran off to help Riadoc.

Aragorn turned and ran off to help Gileon as Legolas sprinted to Fildan's aid. With the addition of weapons, the crowd had gone wild, and the extra guards were too busy holding them from rushing the ring to help their colleagues just yet.

Riadoc and Kaolith were busy with three rather large guards, one of them, Kaolith was surprised to see, an Elf warrior that looked like he belonged in Rivendell, not the Corsairs. She brandished her club expertly, and had he been human, the blow towards his head would have connected directly, and he would have been down for the count. As it was, he only had time to redirect the blow slightly, and it still sent him to his knees, giving him the time to swing his fists into Kaolith's ribs hard enough to break them once more, and then he knew nothing.

*Two down, one to go*, she thought, as she saw Riadoc being held by one guard and pummeled by another. Anger building up at the Hobbit's inability to help himself due to the guards, she swung the club as hard as her hand would allow and heard a resounding crack as the guard slumped to the ground. Dropping the Hobbit, the other human grabbed the Halfling's pipe and matched off against the child.

Kaolith wasn't quite ready for the vicious attack that she was faced with, and found herself backpedaling and fending off blows that would leave horrendous marks. When the pipe finally connected directly with her club as she was swinging it as well, she was surprised to see it break. Dropping the useless stub, she took a few steps back and could only gasp when the guard did not miss the side of her head. Dropping to her knees, blackness clinging to the edge of her line of sight, Kaolith was thankful that Riadoc had picked up the stub and took out the guard.

The Hobbit saw the glazed look in the human's eyes. "Master Strider, come quickly," he called, seeing that the Ranger had taken care of the last of the guards in the ring. Aragorn came as bidden, and without a second thought, scooped up the crumpled form of a child and brought her to the walls of the ring, Gileon at his heels.

Selinde stumbled her way towards the ring.  She could sense the crowd's anger growing.  She was still disoriented and not sure how she had got in this situation.  Once again tightening the blanket around herself, she started pushing her way through the crowd to see what was going on.

Elladan and Elrohir had promised that they would free Selinde, before helping in the ring.  They had heard the fights starting and were also shocked to hear the whispers of guards fighting slaves.  Knowing there was nothing they could do to help yet, they headed to the room where Selinde was being held.

"'Dan," Elrohir motioned his brother forward.  "It looks as if it was kicked from within."  They quickly checked the room, making sure that Selinde truly was not inside.

"Where could she have gotten to?" Elrohir asked his brother.

"My guess would be the fights.  Maybe she thinks she can help."  Elladan replied.  With unspoken agreement, the twins also headed for the ring.

Selinde reached the ring and watched indifferently as the fight continued.  Somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought that she should care, but wasn't sure why.  She had pressed herself up to the rail that was keeping the audience back.  If anyone had noticed how she was dressed, no comment had been made.

As the crowd once again surged in anger, Selinde tried to desperately remove herself from the throng of bodies.

Elladan and Elrohir reached the edge of the ring farther down, just in time to see Selinde fall.

The she-Elf had been pushed over the rail and onto the grounds of the ring. Still clinging to the blanket, which she was indeed surprised at, Selinde stood shakily and watched as a man holding a child rushed to the opening in the ring by her and laid the child on the ground, an Elf following him. When she searched her mind, the two humans were hazy, and she did not trust either of them in the slightest, but the Elf, she knew him well. Looking on the hurt child again, pain flared as the words filled her mind again, "I do not know her." This was Kaolith then, the one that had betrayed her.

Selinde stumbled away from the humans, and did not see that Breg had also noted her presence in the ring. He had been waiting on the sidelines, watching to see who would gain victory in this battle, and was surprised that his newest prize was in the ring. *No matter,* he thought, *for she has outlived her usefulness.* He stalked towards her, reaching first to his right hip, then to his left, drawing a dagger and readying it for flight.

Gileon saw his betrothed stumble away from him, and then saw the knife in Breg's hands, just moments before it made its way through the air. Yelling a warning, he sprinted to Selinde's aid, pushing her to the ground just as the dagger entered his chest. He fell into her arms, breathing labored, and blood running freely from the wound.

"Gil? Gil, no...no, please. Gileon." Selinde's mind had cleared as she had hit the ground and rolled, catching the Bethunian in her arms. She struggled into a sitting position, and watched as he died, his last words being, "Selinde, I still love you." Tears fell uncontrollably, and she was not aware of the man sneaking up behind her, but Kaolith was.

"Strider, there's a knife in my tunic, you have to get Breg, he's going to kill Selinde." The young Ranger couldn't and didn't need to say more as Aragorn reached to her right hip instinctively and drew the dagger. Turning, he stood, took a few steps, and threw the dagger with deadly accuracy, piercing the man's heart and killing him instantly.

Kaolith had pulled herself up and ran rather unsteadily to her friend. "Selinde," she cried, "Selinde are you all right? Selinde, look at me, please." The cloak that had remained in her possession was quickly removed and placed around the she-Elf's shoulders, but it was ripped off just as quickly.

"Get away from me, you filthy human, can't you see that you aren't of any use here? You are no friend of mine, and I will not tolerate you presence," she spat, and then, turning to the man behind Kaolith, "and you either, get out of here, both of you."

Kaolith started to shake and tears filled her eyes at the hateful words that held so much conviction behind them. "But…but Selinde?" She looked at the Elf in fear and sadness.

"Leave me, traitor."

All Kaolith could do was turn to her mentor and break down, sobbing and shaking until the pain, both mental, and more noticeably, claimed her consciousness. Estel did not know what to do, and picked up the crumpled child again, carrying her away and allowing his own tears to fall. He left the she-Elf to remember her last minutes with Gileon.

Selinde became oblivious to everything around her.  She once again looked at the Elf in her arms.  "Oh Gileon, my love.  Why did you have to leave me also?"  The tears were now streaming down her face, as she lay the Elf down and wrapped herself around him.  "I'm here my love.  I will not leave you."

As she sank deeper into oblivion, memories that had once been hidden, rushed to the surface.

**It was a beautiful grove of trees, not far from the city.  The small clearing was right at the edge of the stream and Selinde sat on a log and dipped her feet into the cool water.  She could sense her lover approaching, but gave no indication that he was there. Knowing that he could never sneak up on Selinde, Gileon just knelt down behind her a wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you Selinde."  He declared.

"Show me!"  She laughed.

"In a minute," he joined in with the laughter.  "I would ask you a question first."

"Really?"  Selinde asked.  "And what question would that be?"

Gileon just picked up the beautiful she-Elf and swung her in his arms.  "I would ask, my love," he paused to kiss her.  "Will you be my wife?"

Selinde bent forward and passionately kissed him back.  "Yes!" She screamed to all who would listen. 

She then became more serious.  "I will love you forever, and always be at your side."

Having thus pledged themselves to each other, they spent the rest of the afternoon, showing each other just how much love they had to give.

If they had just known, that their lives would soon be changed, irrevocably changed.**

Selinde was pulled from her dreams by a hand touching her shoulder.  She refused to leave her love, so she just looked up from where she was.

"Selinde," Legolas talked to her soothingly.  "We need to move you both from the center of the ring.  Will you let us do this?"

Selinde looked up to see another Elf with the first.  She felt she should know the one, but was still uncertain.  "Fine," she replied, "just do not put me near any humans."

Legolas was shocked at the vehemence in her voice, but nodded his consent.  And then they moved the two out of harm's way.

They had moved her just in time, because some of the guards were still not finished with the slaves.

Seeing trouble brewing again, Elladan and Elrohir took the keys they had stolen before, and began to let the rest of the slaves out.  Briefly explaining what was going on, slaves soon once again outnumbered any who could oppose them.

Aragorn watched as his friend and brother moved Selinde from harm's way, and reflected on her words as he sat Kaolith against a wall and tried to bring her back into the world of the living. This arena was still dangerous, as the guards were not going to spare a single slave's life, and he couldn't leave her defenseless, no matter the pain it caused. He knew the child was strong and would push any thoughts other than surviving and protecting until another time, he had seen her do it in the past.

Kaolith felt someone shaking her shoulder, and heard the cries of the newly released slaves, but didn't want to open her eyes. When she heard Strider calling her name with such insistence, however, she knew that she couldn't remain as she was when others needed help. Struggling to become fully conscious, she saw Aragorn's concerned eyes looking down at her and she reached for the club.

Standing up, she wavered only slightly and nodded her head at the man's direction. Taking on the guards, Kaolith was unaware of any of her movements, thinking instead of the hate-filled words of the she-Elf. Surely she wasn't really a traitor?

It was with great relief, that the guards were finally subdued.  Aragorn knew that it would not last long, and took it upon himself to organize the former slaves.

"We are freed," he yelled into the crowd.  "But we are not yet safe."

The crowd started to hush and once again many commented on the human's bearing.  It was almost as if you could not talk, even if you had been inclined to do so.

"If you wish to return to your homes, then we must work together to make it happen.  I believe we can commandeer a ship, and we can sail out of here. But before that can happen, we will need supplies."  Aragorn looked over the crowd, letting them know he was about to say something very important.  "I wish for no more lives to be lost today."  He paused for emphasis.  "Gather yourselves by your race.  Appoint yourselves a spokesman or two, then we will decide what needs to be done before we can leave this place."

***Peeks out from hiding*  "Is that any better?"  Sees mob of readers… "Guess not…RUN!"**

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Eleni_**** – Eleni, I would write for the sole purpose of hearing your good words. You make my day and lift my spirits. I thank you from the bottom of my heart my friend. I'm sure Cube would agree.******

**_TC_**** – Hey TC! No problem, we understand Real Life. And I guess you will just have to wonder. LOL**

**_Wannabe_**** – Hey Wannabe! Hmmmmm, I wonder who that is? As for the "again" statement, not sure we answer that until the sequel. Or is that the sequel's sequel. LOL******

**_Karine_**** – Whoa Karine! If you kill him now, you won't get the end of the story. Just hold on a little longer. Okay?******

**_Sparx_**** – ****Yay Sparks! You win the fifth person to post surprise. Another chappie. Hehehehe. Just wait, it gets worse.**


	38. Chapter 38

**This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.  Also, we take no responsibility for bouts of insanity, heart attacks, or any other infliction that is supposedly caused by this story… **

As the slaves obeyed the orders, Aragorn turned to Kaolith.

"How are you feeling, mellon nin?"

"I will live."  Kaolith responded.  Aragorn noticed that Kaolith kept glancing at Selinde.

"Give her time," he advised. "She has had much happen to her."  He then checked the young girl's injuries and treated what he could without supplies.

Legolas, Fildan and the twins were trying to convince Selinde to release Gileon.

"He walks the Halls of Mandos now," Elladan said.  "He is free from all the pain of this world."

Selinde was only brought back from her reverie when she heard Elladan's voice.

"'Dan?  'Ro?  He's gone."  She once again broke into tears.

"We know," Elrohir looked at the beautiful she-Elf and felt her pain.  A single tear trailed down his cheek.  "We need to prepare him for burial, Selinde."

With one last kiss to Gileon's cheek, Selinde released him to the others.  They were still very concerned for the female.

"I need to check you for injuries," Elladan said.  "Elrohir and I will do this, okay?"  Selinde nodded. Their pain only became deeper as they confirmed their worse suspicions.

"Legolas."  Elladan called for his friend.  "Will you please find something that Selinde can wear?"  She was still only wrapped in a blanket.  Legolas nodded and he and Fildan went to do the twins' bidding.

"Now, about Kaolith," Elrohir ventured.  Selinde cut him off.

"I wish to not hear about the humans, nor do I wish to see them."

Kaolith watched in amazement as the different groups of slaves obeyed the Ranger without questioning his leadership. Whether he knew it or not, he was a born leader, able to take control of any situation. After talking with Aragorn and Legolas, the Dwarves moved off to find food, the Elves to find blankets and extra clothes, the Humans to find weapons, and the Hobbits to find medicinal supplies.

Kaolith had tried to wander after the group of humans, but was stopped by Legolas, who told her that she needed to rest. He knew that she was not as okay as she let on when she didn't argue, and he guided her to the stands where she sat, hanging her feet over the edge and crossing her arms over the railing. Leaning her head on her right arm, she watched as the groups ran this way and that, preparing for something that many of them had never even hoped for. Surveying the damage in her hand, and watching as five fingers became ten and fifteen she sought to see where the she-Elf was. 

Selinde was sitting near the twins, wearing a long gray tunic and pants, still hugging the blanket closely around her shoulders. The Ranger saw that Elladan was holding the human's cloak, and that Selinde was blatantly refusing it. The younger twin caught Kaolith's stare, however, and in attempt to stave off more anguish in the child's heart, moved the group out of view.

"I will not cry anymore, it's my fault anyway. I shouldn't have left her there in the first place, shouldn't have told Breg that I didn't know her. Maybe he would have left her alone and come after me then.  I won't cry." Kaolith didn't even realize that she was speaking aloud. Legolas had heard her words though, and knew that they were all in for a long trip home.

The groups finally came back to Aragorn, and they laid out what they had found. If they rationed the food out carefully and sparingly, they would have enough for the journey. The medicines would hold out if there were no real dire situations, and there were more than enough blankets and clothes for all. Kaolith inspected all of the weapons, and was dismayed to see nothing familiar in the batch. It seemed that after all this time; her last tie to her blood family was finally lost.

With that settled two Humans and four Elves reunited, and set off somberly, leading the races through the City again, this time with a more joyous air to them, and made their way to Breg's ships. Kaolith glanced back occasionally, and saw that Selinde was lagging behind, keeping as much distance between herself and the two Rangers as was possible, glaring daggers at their backs. Kaolith sped up and fell into step in front of her mentor, hiding herself from her friend, and only family. It seemed to the girl that she was truly alone. 

Aragorn had his brothers and Legolas, but she was on her own once more. It seemed that no one she got close to had time or love enough to remain in her life. That thought hurt her more than any physical pain that she had incurred over the past days. Images of her father and mother, with Selinde in the foreground, blurred in her vision, and she stumbled and fell, not wanting to be alone anymore.

Aragorn stopped and picked up the young girl. "Rest Kaolith," he said.  "It will be alright, you'll see."

Legolas came up beside Aragorn.  "Can this be healed, Estel?"  He watched as the question brought pain to his best friend's eyes.

"I surely hope so, Legolas.  If it cannot, then I don't know if either will want to live."  Legolas nodded his understanding.

There were no guards protecting Breg's ship, for they had all been dispatched of in the arena.  Thus they took control of the ship.

"We will need to decide on sleeping arrangements, Aragorn announced to the passengers.  The women will be given the captain's quarters; they rest of you must decide."

After some deliberation, the Dwarfs and the Hobbits decided to take the hold.  As long as they could access the deck as often as necessary, it would be okay.  The Elves refused to go into the hold at all. They were content to be on the deck under the stars.  As for the men, some chose below, some above.  With those decisions made, and the supplies stored, the group set sail.

Once they set sail, Aragorn, Legolas, and the twins, knew they would need to turn their attention to the females.

Almost immediately after Aragorn had told the Ranger to rest, she felt the calm of safety return to her and forgot her worries for the time being. The next thing she knew, Kaolith was being lain down in a bed, something she had almost forgotten the feel of. Looking around and seeing no windows, she was unaware of her surroundings, but when she felt the rocking, she knew that she was back on the water. For the time being, she was alone in the room. Or so she thought. Unable to cope, however, she soon succumbed to a much-needed sleep.

After Aragorn, Legolas, and the twins had seen to the other fighters, they hesitantly made their way to the captain's quarters. A divider had been drawn to keep the two women from knowing the other's presence before their common friends returned to them.

"Estel, little brother; go to Kaolith as soon as we enter the room. I know you want to help both your friends, but right now, going to Selinde would only make things worse." Elladan looked pleadingly at his brother who was not used to being shunned by an Elf any longer.

Surprisingly, the man nodded his agreement, only begging that the others did what they could to help the she-Elf. As they entered, he made his way to the left of the divider, a splint in his hands, and empathy filling his mind. He saw that his protégée was asleep, and moved quickly to set and splint her hand. As he did so, she awoke with a start, but managed to stifle a yell. "Mellon nin, I am sorry. It had to be done."

Kaolith nodded, the pain already lessening, but still present in her mind. "Thank you, Strider. Thank you for everything." She bowed her head, thinking that as soon as he saw she was all right, he would leave her to see to Legolas and his brothers. She was pleasantly surprised when she looked up to see him still there. "Is Selinde gonna be okay?" she asked bluntly, knowing that he would know better than she.

"I don't know, Kaolith. Breg did something to her that no one should have to endure, and it's too much for her to handle right now. On top of that," he didn't know how to continue.

"She heard me when Breg brought me to her. I knew it was a mistake to say what I did. It's all my fault. If I hadn't run out into the arena, I could have been watching her back. I could have killed Breg then and there, telling him to go to Mordor for what he did to her. I abandoned her, betrayed her, and disappointed her. She trusted me, and I didn't help her, I watched out for my own neck. I'm only a human; she has every right to hate me. It's all my fault." Kaolith rambled on, willing her tears to remain at bay, promising herself that she would be strong, for no one should see her weaknesses, not anymore.

"Oh Kaolith, it's not your fault." He drew her into a protective embrace, knowing that there wasn't anything that he could say to change her mind. Seeking instead to ease her pain, he started to mumble a song in Elvish, and before he knew it, his tunic was soaked, and he could feel his own tears at the helplessness and curse of being 'merely human'.

Meanwhile, the twins and Legolas were seeking to console the she-Elf and help her to recover, but she would have none of it. She flat out refused to see Kaolith, knowing in her mind that it was all the human's fault.

"I do not wish to see the humans."  Selinde was starting to get hysterical.  "Any of the humans, ever again in my life.  They have caused me nothing but trouble.  All the grief," she started to sob.  When she finally calmed some, she spoke in only a whisper.  "All the grief in my life has been caused by humans."

She did not know that Kaolith and Strider could hear every word she spoke.  Each word was like a stake in their hearts.

The three Elves looked from one to another.  "What about the good they have given you?"  Elladan asked.

Selinde just shook her head.  "The good doesn't matter, it can never make up for the bad."

She looked at all of them.  "It was human's who killed my family, it was human's who enslaved us, it was human's who killed Gileon," her words caught in her throat as she said his name.  "It was human's who captured you Legolas, it was humans' who, who, who," she was not sure she could finish the statement.  When she finally managed to get it out, she was once again whispering.  "raped me."  She once again started to sob.

Elladan and Elrohir both took the broken Elf into their arms.  "It will be okay, mellon nin.  We will help you get through this."  Elladan took a deep breath before he continued.  "But you must promise me," he pleaded.  "You will not turn your back on your human friends."

Selinde was about to object when Elrohir continued for his brother.  "You made a pledge to the young girl.  You promised to never leave her.  Are you willing to break those promises, without complete knowledge of what happened?"

"But she turned her back on me."  Selinde knew in her heart this was petty, but she was still plagued by Kaolith's refusal to admit she knew her.  "She must have been so disgusted by what she saw, that she didn't want to know me."

Kaolith sat up and tried to pull away from Strider, wanting to run and correct her friend. When she couldn't pull away, she bit his arm and took the momentary surprise to round the corner of the divider. She could keep silent no longer.

"No, my friend, it wasn't that at all." The Elves could see the red eyes of the human, but Selinde was still indifferent to that pain.

"Get away from me," was all she could say, and the twins squeezed their eyes shut at the vehemence that was still there. Aragorn pulled the human back out of sight, waiting to see how his brothers would fix the mess they were in.

"Strider, that's not why, I didn't say it 'cuz of how she looked, I didn't. See, I knew it was a bad idea. It..." she trailed off, looking at the Ranger, wanting him to make it all right again.

Aragorn knelt down to the child's level, making sure his eye level was the same as hers. "Kaolith, I know it looks like that right now, but what would have happened if you hadn't said that? You thought before you spoke, something you are notorious for not doing, and that may very well have saved both of your lives."

"But what does that matter? Selinde's still like that, completely cutting herself off from you and me, and I'm all alone again. It wasn't worth it, Strider, it wasn't."

It was a knock on the door that kept them from accomplishing anymore at the moment.  Strider opened the door, acknowledged the person there, then closed the door behind him.  He then parted the curtain, and motioned for Legolas to join him.

"We are coming out of the cove and heading back into the Bay.  We need to make sure that we are prepared for anything.  I would hate to run into another of Breg's ships."  Aragorn paused for a moment then gave his friend a wry smile.  "It also appears as if the Dwarves are already complaining."

Legolas snorted at that.  "Tis not a surprise Estel.  What shall we do about this?"  He indicated over his shoulder.

"I think the best for both of them, would be to get some sleep.  Leave one of my brothers with Selinde, the other with Kaolith if she wants it, then meet me out on deck."

Legolas agreed and returned to the twins.  After explaining what was up, Legolas left to join Aragorn.

"I will sit with Selinde," Elrohir said.  "You check on Kaolith."  Elladan nodded, and left to check on his other friend.

"Sleep, Selinde, I will keep you safe."  Elrohir soothed his friend. 

Feeling safe with Elrohir, Selinde slept.  Kaolith, well she wasn't ready to give up the fight yet.

Hard pressed to leave the human, Aragorn followed Legolas to the deck to deal with the Dwarves and inspect the weaponry they had brought aboard. As they made their way through the corridor, they stopped at a small room that they hadn't noticed previously. With a look that showed their lingering distasted for the former captain of the ship, both kicked at the door, sending it flying inwards on its hinges.

It was a small supply closet that held more blankets and some of Breg's possessions, but what they noticed was four sets of rather familiar weapons. It seemed as though Breg had made his way back to the ship at least once since he had acquired the two females and that Ouray had handed off the Elven weapons he had taken, and a sense of comfort surrounded the two as sheaths and quivers found familiar places on backs and hips. 

Taking Selinde's bow, quiver, and daggers, Legolas wondered if she would ever want them back. On the other hand, Aragorn handled the weapons he picked up with care, knowing that they were thought lost, and that the thought was a sore spot in Kaolith's mind that he could remedy, even if it was the only thing he could do right now.

They closed the door and headed back out onto the deck, feeling whole once again, and not pieces of property that anyone felt they could toy with. Once more, they were the proud Prince of Mirkwood and son of Lord Elrond. They were warriors and they were friends, but no one had broken them.

Up in the air again, Aragorn looked upon the Bay and laughed slightly as he thought of Kaolith in one of the small Lothlorien boats in this much water. He had a feeling that he was glad he hadn't been there. He turned to the head Dwarf, who had come up behind him with a scowl on his face. "So, Master Dwarf, what seems to be the problem now?"

"The problem is," the Dwarf paused.  "Well, just keep those Elves away from us."

Aragorn quickly realized that there really was no problem; the Dwarf had something else to say.

"Yes, Master Dwarf.  I can do that for you, will there be anything else."  Aragorn tried hard to not let a smile pass on his lips.

The Dwarf just stood for a moment a cleared his throat.  "Well, we, ummm, wish to thank you.  Yes, thank you."  With that, the Dwarf returned to the hold.

As soon as he was out of sight, both Aragorn and Legolas laughed.  "Well, that was unexpected."  Legolas said.  "Never thought I'd see a Dwarf apologize."

"Me either," Aragorn laughed.  "Come, let's finish preparing."

Selinde couldn't keep the dreams away.  First they were all the bad things.  She was plagued by what the humans had done.  But as she settled deeper into sleep, other memories pushed their way to the front.  These memories didn't hurt so badly.

They day she met Kaolith played in her mind, then the day they set off together.  Both hurt by their pasts, but both struggling to find hope in their future.  She remembered many wonderful days she had spent with the young girl.  The running jokes about falling out of trees.  The memories of Kaolith saving her life.  She remembered dunking the twins in the river in Lothlorien.  There were many more wonderful memories.  She even realized that usually when the young girl was rash, it was because Selinde was in trouble.

With that last memory, Selinde woke with a start. Elrohir jumped when the female woke so quickly.  He tried to speak to her, but she just brushed him away.  Slowly and painfully, she let the memories come back.  Every painstaking detail since first arriving it that dreadful city.  It was at that moment, the moment Kaolith denied knowing her, that Selinde realized her mistake.

She collapsed on the floor, and Elrohir could barely make out her words.

"What have I done?!"****

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Eleni _– Well, I've heard that doing both sobbing and screaming is conducive to making others look at you weirdly, so if that helped any…lol…glad you liked the Gil/Selinde interaction, didn't know how that would come out, but…wondered what people would think about Selinde's reaction towards Kao, but remember her past, so glad you saw that it was understandable…you're welcome for posting the second chapter…I agree that Breg died too quickly, but we didn't want anyone to kill him in pure hate and then be consumed by it…we were originally going to have Kao kill him, but…**

**_Cathy_ – *Rubs head from broom marks*  Thanks for that, umm…we're sorry? Lol, we told you all that you didn't want both chapters in one night, but did you listen? Noo…you thought you knew better, hunh?  So there.  Hehe…*looks around nervously*  glad you liked it? And see…it's getting better now, honest…for a few lines anyway…oops, did I say that?…**

**_Sparx_ – Us? In trouble? But if we're in trouble we have to run away from our computers, and then we can't post…glad you liked it…sorry, you thought it was mean, we warned you that both would be an overload…**

**_Karine_ – Glad you like it Karine, see…it's getting better, we're working on it…only 6 chapters left til…**

**_Elwen_ – Thanks Elwen…I think…here's the next chapter…**

**_Cowgirl _– We had to kill him, honest we did.  Really. And yes, so far there are 2 more in this series, and our comedy I Dream of a Balrog and another coming out eventually…and you have a nice day too…**


	39. Chapter 39

**This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.  Also, we take no responsibility for bouts of insanity, heart attacks, or any other infliction that is supposedly caused by this story… **

Standing up, the she-Elf made her way around the divider, and saw Elladan sitting on the bed next to Kaolith, watching her as she slept, and rubbing her back in small circles to keep her calm in her sleep. He looked up, surprised, as he saw Selinde appear, followed shortly by his brother.

"She is asleep? Will she be all right?" Selinde asked quietly, not quite sure the small human would forgive her this time. She couldn't take her eyes off the battered body that was almost completely lost in the huge bed.

Elladan was thoroughly confused at the sudden change in her outlook, but was grateful that she was showing some sort of concern towards the human he was watching out for. "Yes, she fell asleep just a few minutes ago, and physically, she will heal, though she won't be brandishing a sword for a while."

"Don't be so sure of that, knowing her she'll want to use it tomorrow if she can." The she-Elf hadn't missed the fact that Elladan had commented specifically on her physical well-being. "I know now what she did, and why she did it. I know she had to tell...him...that she didn't know who I was. She...wait...she did something only after thinking about it?" her eyes went wide as she realized what the Ranger's first instinct must have been.

"Yes, it seems she listened to you when you left her on the floor in Osgiliath after all. That and if I'm not mistaken, a certain brother and friend of mine tried to teach her the same lesson." Elrohir was speaking from behind her, catching her attention so that she would know the other human and Elf had returned.

Selinde smiled slightly at the two, and then looked back at the sleeping child. "I really messed up, didn't I? I called her a traitor, and I know better, she would never abandon me to any fate if it were in her power to help, and probably even if it were not in her power. But, she's learning, and probably made...that...easier for the both of us. If he had known the two of us were connected..." she trailed off, looking at the small form more carefully, "I think it would have been worse for her, since she managed to sneak past his guards as well. I just, I don't know how to make things right with her. I don't know if I can."

"I think you can make it right," Aragorn said. 

"But before you do that, I want to make sure you are okay.  We are all aware of what Breg did to you." The she-Elf winced at the slaver's name.  "Can you heal from it?"

"I am sorry for any pain I caused you," she said to Aragorn as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  "I would never willingly cause you pain."

"I know, Selinde, and it is all well between us," Aragorn allowed himself to smile.  "You did not answer my question."

A sad look passed through her eyes, as she looked at the Ranger who had set her free.  "I will be fine Strider."  She looked slightly embarrassed before she went on.  "It is not something you ever truly heal from.  But I have survived it once, I will survive it again."

"And I hope you know," Elrohir said, "that we also will be there for you."

"This I know," she replied. "I am blessed with the best of friends.  I just wish Gileon had also survived."

There was a moment of silence at the passing of an immortal life.  The Selinde broke the silence.

"I will stay with Kaolith.  I want to be the first thing she sees when she wakes up.  If it cannot be resolved then ..." She just let it hang.

The four nodded, and silently left the two alone, stopping just on the other side of the divider to bed down for the night. They did not want to be too far if things did not turn out so well. Each was planning on taking a turn keeping watch as they made their way back to the Anduin, and Legolas volunteered first watch.

Selinde leaned back against the headboard, watching the even rise and fall of her friend's shoulders, testifying to her peaceful sleep. Taking up the idea of rubbing the child's back from Elladan, she hesitantly reached out, almost afraid to touch the human on two fronts. When she finally managed this feat, tension left her, and she allowed herself to smile.

Kaolith's dreams began to turn for the worse just minutes before Selinde's accomplishment, and she saw over and over the faces of those who had left her. At the minute that she felt the familiar touch of an Elven hand, however, the dream stopped, and she slept on.

As the four companions changed shifts, Selinde thought back to the last time she had watched the child sleep on a boat, and wondered if she should send one of them for a light sedative. Deciding against it, and laughing at what Kaolith's reaction would be to that, she leaned her head back against the bedpost, determined not to fall asleep, wanting to be awake should Kaolith wake up. She lost that battle momentarily.

Elrohir was on watch, when he recognized the signs of Kaolith coming awake, he quickly woke the others, so they could be ready at the first sign of trouble.

As Kaolith finally came to, she stretched and wondered for the briefest moment where she was.  Then all that had happened came crashing back to her.  She sat up to take in the room.  She gasped when she saw Selinde.  The gasp brought the she-Elf to her feet, and the two females once again found themselves in a stand-off.

Both of them started to talk at the same time, and then they were each going to let the other go first.  Once again, they started to both talk.  They stopped, laughed, and then Kaolith ran into Selinde's arms.

"I am so sorry for putting you through this little one."  Selinde gently stroked her friend's hair.  "I was in a very bad place, but I am now myself again." She paused to let this sink in.  "I am very proud of you my friend.  I am so proud to know that you thought through a situation before acting upon it.  I know you did not mean to hurt me, and I'm glad you said what you said.  I would have very much hated to see that, that monster, do to you what he did to me."

They both now had tears rolling down their cheeks. And they would have been shocked to know that there was not a dry eye on the other side of the sheet.

"I remember my promise Kaolith.  I will never leave you.  You mean more to me than life itself.  I love you."

"You're...you're p-p-proud of me?" Kaolith asked incredulously, not really understanding what she had done. "I didn't know what else to do; I didn't want him to hurt you for knowing me, that's all." She looked up at her best friend, "thank you for not leaving me too." She fell into Selinde's arms again, relief instead of fear running through her.

Selinde looked up at the four who had come around the sheet and were smiling broadly. She smiled back, and mouthed "thank you for keeping her safe" at them. They nodded back at her, and Legolas and Aragorn would have stayed to watch, but they were yanked from their feet as the twins found something elsewhere for them to do.

"Yes, little one, I am proud of you, you opened those ears of yours and listened for once, even if you didn't know it." She looked up as Legolas and Aragorn ran back into the room.

"Kaolith? Hey, Kaolith." Aragorn tried to get her attention. When she looked up, he smiled. "I found something you lost. You really should keep a better watch over these." With that, he drew the sword and daggers from behind his back, and was astonished to find himself propelled backwards into Legolas as a blur rushed to thank him.

Legolas turned to the Elf; "I have yours as well, if..." he trailed off as a large boom was heard.  The boom was accompanied by a crash.  And then the boat shook.  The six companions rushed out to the deck, to find that they were being attacked.  Another slave ship behind them had a catapult, and was launching large boulders at them.  That was responsible for the boom, and the large hole in the side of the ship.  Lucky for them, they were not a good aim, and the hole would not cause any trouble.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Aragorn said.  "Can we outrun them, and avoid the boulders being launched in our direction."

"I think it just got worse," Legolas interjected.  "I see several other ships coming from the direction of the Anduin."

Before they knew it, they were surrounded by the four boats. Kaolith and the rest had made their way to the deck, and all the fighters were grabbing weapons as the fear of being enslaved again enveloped them all. Bows at the ready, the Elves and other archers lined the rails of the boat, waiting for a signal to fire. Behind them, swordsmen tensed, waiting should the archers not be enough.

Aragorn, Legolas, and the twins split up between the two groups, Elladan, not wanting to leave his youngest brother's side drew his sword. In the calm, the band watched as Kaolith and Selinde argued.

"You can't fight with only one hand, Kaolith. No one is going to think any less of you if you sit this one out. You need to heal, little one, and you can't do that fighting." She knew it was a losing battle, but tried to get through her other half's thick skull.

"I have to fight, Selinde, I can't sit by and watch. Now, are you going to help me get this stupid splint off, or do I have to cut myself trying? I can't sit here and watch, I just can't. You know that as well as I do." Kaolith's voice held an air of finality, and the gleam in her eyes let the Selinde know that she was helping out no matter what.

"If you get yourself hurt again, so help me, I will kick your butt all the way home. Do you understand me?" she didn't know what else to do, so she cut the bonds on the Ranger's hand.

The two joined Aragorn and Elladan on the port side of the boat, both the men giving disapproving looks to the child. Shaking his head at the stubbornness of humans, Elladan laughed quietly, and then turned to the task at hand. Seeing that no one else was coming and that the slavers were beginning to work on boarding the free vessel, Aragorn called for the first volley of arrows to be released.

They watched as the archers exhausted their supply of arrows, but many of them were not skilled enough with the bow, and before they knew it, the ship had been boarded, and they were once again battling for their lives. 

Looking up after she had dispatched the first, Kaolith noticed that she had been split off from the others. Shaking her head at their inability to stick together to watch each other's backs, she moved to take on the next slaver, and after she had taken the third out, watching him fall over the side, she was surprised to find a fourth had crept up behind her, and threw her over the side. 

At the last second, she stabbed her sword into the boat, in a vain attempt to save herself, and looked up in shock as it stuck between one of the slats, barely above the surface of the water. Up to her shoulders in water, Kaolith shook as her broken hand quivered on the hilt.

The fight raged on above.  Kaolith had no idea if anyone had seen her fall.  She was trying desperately to hold on.

Back on the deck, Aragorn noted that they were outnumbered at least three to one.  Those who had been set free refused to give in.  They had been free men before their capture, and then they had tasted the bitterness of captivity.  Most of them would rather die then be slaves again.  And on this day, many of them would.

Aragorn managed to stay near Elladan, and the two protected each other.  He had lost track of the rest of his friends, and only hoped that they would be all right.

As the battle raged on, Aragorn and Elladan noticed that they were starting to get the upper hand.  

It was at that moment, that he witnessed with great sadness a friend falling.

Riadoc had put himself between a nasty looking slaver and another Halfling.  Aragorn screamed in anger as Riadoc was sliced almost in half by the brute force of the human's sword.  Just seconds later, the second Hobbit also died.

Aragorn and Elladan threw themselves at this man, getting justice for their fallen comrades.  It seemed like hours later, but surely was not that long, that the remaining slavers took to their boats and fled.

There should have been a yell in triumph at the retreating forms, but the carnage around them prevented it.

"'Dan, are you okay?"  Aragorn was breathless from the fighting.

"Only minor injuries, you?"  He looked at his youngest brother.

"Same for me.  Have you seen the others?"  Elladan just shook his head, and the two wearily started searching the deck for their friends.

"Estel, over here," he heard his brother yell.  "It's 'Ro!"

As he joined his brother's side, he could see that Elrohir was injured.  From the large welt on the side of his brother's head, he figured Elrohir had a concussion. After more looking, he also noticed a broken arm.

They both agreed that he would live, and wasn't in immediate danger.  They were just about to move him to the cabin, when someone called out for them.

"Strider, Elladan."  Legolas wobbled towards them.  Aragorn didn't even ask his friend if he was okay, because he knew the Elf would brush it off.

"Sit Legolas."  Legolas was tired to argue, so he sat.  Aragorn ripped his tunic, and started bandaging the deep gash in Legolas's leg.  "Are you injured anywhere else?"  Aragorn asked his friend.  Legolas shook his head and pointed at the other end of the ship.

"Selinde is over there, I saw her fall.  I don't know if she yet lives."

Telling Legolas to sit with Elrohir, Elladan and Estel go in search of Selinde.  They found her with a large knife sticking out of her stomach.  Neither needed to say a word.  They gather the she-Elf into their arms and made for the cabin.  Legolas had seen them go, and somehow managed to carry Elrohir there as well.

"Take care of her," Legolas really hadn't needed to say those words.  He then looked around.  "I will go look for the young human."

Kaolith had seen the slavers flee, and only hoped that someone would be able to find her.  Her hope however faded.  As Legolas left the captain's quarters in search of her, she could finally hold on no longer and slowly slipped into the bay.

To the Reviewers:

**Ok, so ff.net was being a pain on Friday night, so I didn't get to post 38 until like half an hour ago, so thanks in advance for the reviews from that chapter…Songbird and I are running away from you again after this chapter…just to let you know…**


	40. Chapter 40

**This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.  Also, we take no responsibility for bouts of insanity, heart attacks, or any other infliction that is supposedly caused by this story… **

Elladan stared in shock as his youngest brother tried to help Selinde. He was splinting his twin's arm, glancing down only occasionally as he wound the bandages from memory. Elrohir hadn't woken up, not even when he had set the break, and that worried him immensely. The bump on his head was already a dark black, and he wanted more than anything to see glazed over eyes instead of closed ones. He knew all too well what could happen if the Elf remained unconscious like this for too long.

Aragorn had pulled the knife from Selinde's stomach, tears stinging his eyes as he saw exactly how long the blade was. If it hadn't damaged any of her vital organs, she still had a fight ahead of her as her face was already deathly pale from the blood loss. He packed the wound with athelas and cloth as best he could, and then bound it as tightly as he dared. Crushing some more athelas in his palm, the Ranger breathed on it and dumped it into the water, grimacing that they had no way to heat the solution. Regardless, the vapor from the leaves wafted throughout the room, and at that point he heard Elrohir groan.

Turning to his brother, knowing there was little more he could do for the she-Elf, he watched with guarded breath as Elrohir struggled to open his eyes. Looking up at Elladan with a smile, Aragorn bit his lip to stop the tears.

"What happened?" Elrohir looked around, confused, and lifted his arm carefully.

"You don't remember, brother?" Elladan was not pleased with this. Memory loss was not a good sign whatsoever.

Elrohir was spared from confirming both his brother's fears, when Legolas limped back in. 

"I...I...she's..." he looked down, dreading telling the three what he had found. "Kaolith...I..."

"Legolas, mellon nin, spit it out. Where is Kaolith?" Aragorn felt the knot in his stomach growing bigger and bigger. He turned to Selinde, relieved in the slightest that she still had not woken, and then almost laughed at the absurdity of that thought.

"I looked everywhere for her; the hold, the deck. I couldn't find her anywhere...but I found this." Legolas held up the sword that he had found jammed into the hull of the ship, alarmingly too close to the water for comfort. "It was...I fear...I think she was thrown overboard. If only we had looked for her sooner. I think she was hanging on for a while, but she...she...she's gone." With that, his leg gave out on him, and he fell to the floor, saved further injury only just in time when Aragorn caught him.

After Kaolith had let go of the sword, she was sure she was dead.  As she started to sink, she figured panic would set in, but she felt a kind of peace.  Though she hated to leave Selinde, now that things were better again, but maybe now was the time to meet her parents again.  Just as she was about to accept this, she felt something in her hand.

******

It was in this depressed state that they sailed closer to the Anduin.  None were physically at peak, for they had all been injured.  Selinde had yet to wake up.  Elrohir had not recovered his memory, and even with his broken arm and concussion, his injuries were not as serious as some.  Both Elladan and Aragorn had ordered Legolas to stay off his leg.  It had been deeply wounded, and needed a chance to heal.  The two brothers acted as healers, for their wounds were minor.

Many of the others had not fared well.  It was with great sadness, that they prepared a burial at sea for all those who had not made it.  Elladan noticed the tears in Estel's eyes, as he prepared the bodies of the Hobbits.

"He died trying to save the young one's life."  Estel told his brother as he prepared Riadoc's body.  "It is a tragic loss."

All totaled, one quarter of the freed slaves had died in this battle on the Bay of Belfalas.  None of the living would ever forget.  And they would always give tribute to the brave who had fallen.

Fildan approached Aragorn.  "Sir, I think it would be best, after we turn to enter the Anduin, if we dropped the bodies behind us.  With luck, they will be taken out to sea."

Aragorn nodded and the bodies were moved.  They reached the mouth of the Anduin and turned to enter.  With a tearful farewell, they started dropping the bodies.  After about the fifth, they heard a distinct voice calling from out of the water.

"Dammit Strider.  Would you quit dropping bodies on me and get me out of this water?"

All the color left the Ranger's face, and his eyes widened at the sound. Looking over the side, he saw the child with her arms draped over the anchor, looking up at him with eyes that were just as wide.

"Are you going to leave me down here all day? The fish are starting to take a liking to my feet. And it's cold down here." Kaolith was trying as hard as she could to keep her teeth from chattering.

Laughing in utter relief, Aragorn and Elladan reached to pull up the chain and anchor. When they had brought Kaolith back aboard, she was smothered between the two. All her energy spent, she slumped between them, and just reveled in the joy of being able to be this close to her friends once more.

Aragorn turned as he felt someone tapping his back, and took the proffered blanket from Fildan. Smiling, the Elf told him that he would see to the rest of the dead so that they could get the child warm. Aragorn nodded his thanks and half led, half carried Kaolith back to the captain's quarters, forgetting momentarily what she would see there.

Thankfully, Legolas had not listened to his nursemaids, and had moved Elrohir to the same side of the sheet as Selinde so that he could watch both of them at once. He heard the two open the door and hobbled to meet them. When he rounded the corner, all the blood left his face, and he found it suddenly very hard to breathe. "K-Kaolith?"

The Ranger nodded, allowing herself to be pushed gently back into a chair. She watched mutely as Aragorn checked her over for new injuries, tending to the bruises and cuts she had incurred. There was only one that had yet to stop bleeding, and the healer bound this expertly. Turning to her hand once more, he grimaced. "This needs to be re-set, Kaolith, and I don't have anything to dull the pain. I'm sorry; we used the last of it earlier. I would have saved some, but..." he trailed off, not willing to say the words.

"I know, my friend, just do it and do it quickly." She, too, knew how close she had come to death, and would deal with the pain, if only as a reminder that she was indeed safe for the time being. She took the dowel that was offered to her by Elladan, and bit down, hoping to be able to deal with the pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," she soon found that she couldn't. 

Aragorn noted with relief that Kaolith had passed out.  It made setting her hand much easier.  It also kept him from having to explain about Selinde.

Deciding that the two females should be kept on different sides of the divider for the time being, the four split to tend to the two.  Elladan and Elrohir sat with Kaolith, this way Elladan could keep and eye on his twin.  It was the same for Aragorn and Legolas, who looked after Selinde.  The Ranger was well aware of the fact that the Elf could and would disobey the need for rest if he thought it was necessary.  Aragorn was not going to let him.

The night drifted on as they sailed up the Anduin.  Unless the very hands of Mordor itself reached out for them, they figured they should have little trouble.  At least until they reached Osgiliath.  What would happen there was yet to be seen.

As the sun rose, a young girl demanded to see her friend.

Kaolith stretched carefully, and noticed that it was only the twins who shared the 'room' with her. "Where's Selinde? Where are Strider and Legolas?" she looked for answers that none wanted to give.

"She is sleeping, little one. Calm down and go back to sleep, you can see her in the morning." Elladan hoped to pacify her with this and delay the anguish that someone would have to cause. Silently, he preferred his youngest brother deal with that, but he could see around the sheet from his vantage point that Estel still slept.

"It is close enough to morning, and something doesn't feel right. My stomach hurts again, I want to see her. What's wrong, why isn't she here? Where are Strider and Legolas, why aren't they here?" Kaolith's voice was starting to rise with worry, and it was to Elladan's relief that two ventured around the corner.

"Shh, shh little one, calm down, ea na gwiil." Aragorn shut his eyes tightly, and pulled the Ranger into an embrace, seeking to calm her and search for a way to tell her what had happened after she fell. "Kaolith, it's all right, it will be all right. You can see Selinde a little later, and Legolas is asleep right around the corner. Something happened, Kaolith..." he started, and felt her tense as the words left his mouth.

"What? What happened Strider? What's wrong?" Kaolith rambled on, and then stopped, asking very quietly and fearfully, "What happened to my friend? What happened to her? How badly is she...?" she continued the question, but too quietly for any to hear. She pulled away from the protection of Strider's embrace and looked up at him with a fear in her eyes that broke the man's heart.

"Oh, Kaolith," was all he could say as she dropped into his arms again. "She was stabbed. I'm so sorry."

Breath caught in her throat, and she looked up at him again, with more fear in her eyes than previously, a feat that Aragorn had thought impossible. The look drove a stake through his heart.

"Come then little one."  He conceded.  "Maybe hearing your voice can help her.  I know it cannot hurt."  He parted the curtain and gently led Kaolith to her friend.

"She is so pale."  Kaolith looked up worried into the older Ranger's eyes.  "Will she," the girl paused.  "Will she live?"

"I hope so young one.  It is of course up to her."

"No!" Kaolith raised her voice.  "It is not up to her.  She will not die!  Do you hear me?  I will not let her."

With those words, the young Ranger sat by the she-Elf's side.  Hour upon hour she sat with her friend, singing to her, telling her stories.  She even mentioned all the things that irritated her friend in hopes that that would bring her back.

The others went about their duties.  They helped clean up the ship again after the fights.  They of course treated all the wounds they could and regretfully had to 'bury' several others who were critically wounded, and were unable to heal.

Their lives fell into routine as they continued to sail up the Anduin.  Kaolith ate mechanically and slept only when her body would not remain awake.  The others tried to convince her to get up and walk around some.  Get some fresh air.  She of course would not agree.  The only time she left her friends side, was when she needed to tend to private matters.

So it was then that the City of Osgiliath came into view.  Aragorn and his Elven brothers and friends got together to decide what was to happen when they reached the city.

Elladan and Elrohir recounted what they had seen and heard in Osgiliath, and knew that while they could restock their supplies there, the Elves should be wary about entering, for they had only met one guard, and did not know how others would react. They planned to bring some of the still more critically injured to the healers, and then see what they could come up with from there. All were eager to get home, but needed the break before they caught 'cabin fever'.

When the announcement was made to the rest of the ship's occupants, there were very few who disagreed. They took inventory of what they needed, and made plans among themselves to transport the injured, if Osgiliath would take them.

That settled, the three healers made their rounds again, making sure that all were as comfortable as possible, and consoling those who had lost so much. Aragorn was tending to one of the few surviving Hobbits when he heard his name being screamed.

"STRIDER, COME QUICKLY, HELP! SHE'S NOT BREATHING!"

The scream not only brought Strider, but the Elves as well.  All on the deck who had heard the scream stopped what they were doing and prayed to whom ever they prayed to that the female would be okay.  Selinde's friends had tried to keep what had happened to her quiet, so of course everyone on board knew.

Aragorn approached his two friends and started working on Selinde immediately.  Elladan and Elrohir assisted while Legolas pulled Kaolith out of the way and wrapped his arms around her.

Aragorn glanced at his brothers, Kaolith caught the look that passed between them and refused to accept it.

"Dammit Selinde!  You promised to kick my butt all the way home if I got into trouble again.  Well, I got into trouble.  Ask Strider, he had to pull me out of the water."  The young girl was quite panicked by this time.  Seeing that they had yet to revive her friend, she broke from Legolas's grasp and to the surprise of all, slapped her friend across the face.  "Now you have a reason to come back.  I will slap you again Selinde, I swear I will."

Not expecting anything from the outburst, they actually jumped, when Selinde gasped for breath.  As her eyes opened, she glared at the young human.  The look was something akin to 'you will pay for that, silly human'.  She then slept again, but all could tell that she was now in a healing sleep.

None were more surprised than Kaolith.  Her face became paler than it was, and after her ability to breathe returned to her, she astounded them all when she began to laugh maniacally.  It took the other four a few minutes to gather that the only reason she was laughing was that she could cry no longer.  

Sobering quickly, she turned to Aragorn.  "I told you I wouldn't let her die," was all she offered.

"That you did little one, but I'll bet that she won't forget what you did.  Poor young Ranger, you thought before acting again, didn't you?  Always thinking that when words don't work, actions will; you are a brash child aren't you?"  He watched as she smiled at him.  The simple smile was enough to light the room, as none of the four had seen the child truly smile in far too long.

Knowing that both of their friends would be all right now, the four took down the sheet and dragged the easy chair to Selinde's bed and gently pushed Kaolith down into it.  They laughed as within minutes of Aragorn pulling an extra blanket over her, she succumbed to an easy sleep.

Leaving the females to sleep, Aragorn and the Elves made their way back up to the deck in time to see Fildan drop anchor.

They had reached Osgiliath.  And they were met by a contingent of armed guards.

"You cannot pass," their leader stated.  "Lord Faramir had decreed that no more slave ships will pass through Osgiliath."

Aragorn was about to step forward when Elladan and Elrohir beat him to it.

"That is good," Elladan conceded.  "But we are not slavers.  We were here but weeks ago, and met Lord Faramir himself.  We have succeeded in freeing our brother and friend."

"And as you can see," Elrohir continued.  "We have freed many others as well."  Elrohir turned to the group of former slaves.  "Are any of you from Osgiliath or the White City."  They all watched as four of the humans came forward.

"Please welcome them back into your homes," Elladan spoke again. "They have been through much."

The honor guard of Gondor accepted their 'brothers', and took them to the healers to be checked over.

"What can we do for you?"  The guard leader asked.

"We ask for only a few things.  We would ask that some healers come aboard and treat those we have not had the supplies to treat.  We ask for supplies, and permission to pass.  For the remainder of us wishes to see our homes as soon as possible."

The guard nodded and went to make sure all was taken care of.  Before Lord Faramir left to help a friend, he gave specific orders, should the Elves ever return.

The twins went into the city to help obtain supplies from the healers, and were surprised to run into the old woman again. Telling her briefly of their travels, they assured her that Kaolith was no longer sick, and that she was only sleeping on the ship. The woman, who had taken a liking to the child, asked if one of them would take her to see the young Ranger.

Elladan then went alone into the Hall, and stocked his bag with the offered herbs, plants, and bandages that would hopefully be more than enough to last them to the Falls and then on to Rivendell. Thinking that the worst of their quest was probably over, and he would soon be walking the halls of the Last Homely House with his brothers and friends, Elladan hurried back to the ship, hearing only that the Lord Faramir had decreed that in the future, for the safety of the cities, no one would be allowed to roam the streets without consent from the steward or his family. He also decreed that the sons of Elrond, the Lady Selinde, and the Ranger Kaolith would have this freedom. 

Meanwhile, on the ship, Selinde finally awoke fully, not remembering much of the past days except being slapped by Kaolith. She saw her friend asleep by her side, pale and thinner than she should be, with her legs tucked under her and her head resting on the arm of the chair. Selinde thought she looked rather too much like a cat curled up like that, and decided that it couldn't be the most comfortable position. She did not dare move her, however, not wanting to wake her up.

Gingerly sitting up, she took the extra blanket that had at some point been transferred from Ranger to Elf, and draped it over the human once more, tucking it up under her chin. Sitting back, she waited for Kaolith to wake up.****

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Eleni_**** (38)- ****Hey Eleni. We are glad that you are still here saying wonderful words. We are almost done with it. Thanks alot.**

**_Eleni_**** (39)- ****Eleni, Eleni, Eleni. I just don't know what to say anymore. I'm glad you are still here, and I appreciate that you get so much from what we write. We love you lots.**

**_Karine_ - ****Hey Karine. Peace, you want peace. I don't know that we are capable to write it. But stick around, lets see what happens.**

**_Elwen_ - ****Hey Elwen! Yeah, we are evil. But we've kept you on your toes, and you can't predict what we will do next, sooooooo. Keep enjoying.**

**_Haldir_ - ****Hello Haldir. Sorry it was so sad for you, but in life, not everything is happy. Hope you stick around till the end and enjoy it.**

**_Sparx _****(38)- Thanks Sparks! Yep, we like to run the emotions don't we. Hopefully we can manage to make it happy in the end.**

**_Sparx _****(39)- Hey sparks! Pick up your jaw. You may need it for further chapters. Hope you keep enjoying.**


	41. Chapter 41

**This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.  Also, we take no responsibility for bouts of insanity, heart attacks, or any other infliction that is supposedly caused by this story… **

As Kaolith stretched herself awake, she fingered the blanket, wondering how it got back on her.  She remembered giving it to Selinde.  As soon as this clearly entered her mind, she jumped from her chair.

"Worried about something, little one?"  Selinde questioned.  She was trying hard not to smile.

"Are you okay?"  Kaolith asked.  "We almost lost you, AGAIN!" She emphasized.

"Yes, that was what I gathered."  She did smile now.  "Was slapping me the only way to bring me back?"  She fingered her cheek as she said these last words.

"Well, I, um..." Kaolith was saved by Elrohir clearing his throat.

"Selinde," he looked surprised.  "You have woken up."

Selinde just nodded.

"Kaolith, I have someone here who wished to see you."  Elrohir motioned the woman forward.  "This is Lata.  It was at her feet you collapsed the last time we were in Osgiliath."

"Yeah, umm, hello."  Kaolith said.

Elrohir chuckled.  "Why don't you and Lata go and talk out on the deck.  I need to make sure Selinde is well."

Kaolith agreed, and led Lata on to the deck.

"So Selinde, how do you feel?" Elrohir queried.  He had seen the pain Selinde was hiding from her friend.

"I am..." 

"Don't you dare say fine. I am impressed that you even managed to hide your pain from Kaolith. Now, how do you really feel?" Elrohir would not be swayed, and as he stared down the she-Elf, thoughts of covering her injuries left her mind.

"I will heal, 'Ro. You are right, everything is still sore, and I feel as though a Dwarf used my stomach as a punching bag with mithril knuckles. It is nothing that a little rest won't cure. I scared her pretty badly though, didn't I?"

"Among other things that scared her half to death, yes, she was worried sick about you. We were about to knock her out and drag her to the deck so that when she woke she would see something other than this room when you...when..." he trailed off, looking at his friend. "You scared us all, Selinde. We thought we were going to lose you, but she wouldn't give in, she wouldn't accept that you were gone. Sometimes her stubbornness pays off, I guess."

Selinde had been nodding the whole time Elrohir was talking. A confused look crossed her face when he was done, "what else scared her? I remember vaguely her saying something about Strider pulling her from the water, what kind of trouble did she get into now?"

Elrohir's face turned beat red; he hadn't meant to let that slip. "She got very lucky, that's all I can tell you. We thought we'd lost her too, but that's something she needs to tell you about, for I think that it still scares her, though she won't admit it."

Elrohir wouldn't let Selinde out of bed, for he knew her injuries were still worse than what she would admit.  So she dozed off again, while waiting for Kaolith to return.  Tucking into her mind to remember to ask the accident prone child what trouble she had got into now.

She was thus sleeping when Elladan returned with the much needed supplies.  The healers finished up with those that they were treating, and Kaolith said goodbye to Lata.  After a farewell to those who helped them, they were once again on their way.

Kaolith was in her chair by Selinde's bed when the she-Elf woke again.

"Did you have a nice visit?"  Kaolith jumped at the sound of her voice, for she had been daydreaming.

"Yes," the young girl said sheepishly.  "You feel better?"

"Much, thank you.  Except for maybe this cheek here."  She smiled at the girl who was trying to hide her smile.  "Now tell me my very young friend.  What is this about being pulled out of the water?"

Kaolith tried very hard not to relate the events. Unfortunately for her, the other four returned at just that moment to check on their friends.

They were delighted in the discomfort of the girl when she finally spit it out.

"You what?!" Selinde gasped and laughed at the same time.  She then grabbed her wound when her laughing continued to burst forth.

Aragorn warned her that she needed to calm down.

"Okay, okay.  Tell me once again what you said."  She was losing her battle not to laugh at the words of this child.

Kaolith was quite embarrassed.  "I told him to quit dropping dead bodies on me and get me out of the water."

Selinde could not contain her laughter any longer and ended up on the floor.

As she hit the floor, she heard something about a "clumsy Elf", and sat up, glaring at the speaker. "What did I tell you about bringing that up, Kaolith? Don't think I've forgotten my promise about kicking your butt all the way home. You shouldn't have even been fighting, and you end up going overboard with it, in more ways than one." 

She looked at the child, and saw the fear of what she had recounted hiding in the background. Knowing that there was nothing she could do about it with everyone around, she once again let the child have her pride, and asked pointedly, "now, are you all going to sit there and stare at me, or are you going to help me up so I can start teaching her a lesson about listening to those who are more wise than she?"

At this, Kaolith's eyes widened, and she bolted from the room, only stopping momentarily when she misjudged the distance and caught her hand rather painfully on the door.

Laughing, the remaining friends stepped forward and eased Selinde back into the bed again. "She'll never learn to be careful, will she?" the she-Elf asked, staring directly at the twins, knowing that one of them would be fixing that broken hand again when the human had enough guts to venture back to the room.

"This one hasn't and he has a few years on her yet," Elladan started. 

"No, I think you're going to have to learn to deal with it like we did," Elrohir finished, with Aragorn chasing them both from the room.

Selinde looked at Legolas, as he was the only one left in the room, and then surrendered herself to sleep once more.

They were all thankful that trouble seemed to have lost its grip on them.  The sailed up the Anduin past Cair Andros and headed for Rauros Falls.

"Maybe," Aragorn stated, "I will at last see the Argonath."

"Really?!"  Kaolith exclaimed.  "I have already seen them."

Strider just growled at the young girl.  This was not the first time she taunted him with that.

They were finally all healed.  Even Selinde was healed enough to walk the deck and once again participate in practice fights.

It was with awe that they approached the Falls.  Many on board knew that their journeys would now break into different directions.  They pulled up near the base of the falls and stepped upon the land of the Rohirrim.

There were many farewells, as different groups headed off towards their homes.  Soon, all that was left were the six companions and Fildan.

"We will travel with you to Lothlorien," Elladan stated.  "We would like our grandparents to know that we yet live."

"I too look forward to seeing my home," Fildan replied.  "And to see if my brother yet lives."

Their presence on the Horse Lords land did not go unnoticed, and the small groups were watched to make sure they would cause no trouble.  It was the group who did not leave immediately that concerned them the most.

There were five Elves and two humans, one of each female.  This was a rather strange group of traveling companions and the Rohirrim watched them closely.

"I know you wish to see the Argonath, Estel."  Elladan was once again explaining.  "Unfortunately, it is not wise to go that way unless we have a boat waiting for us."

"That is one thing we don't have," Elrohir continued for his brother.  "It would be better for us to go through Rohan and make our way for Lothlorien that way."

While they were arguing, Legolas picked up the sound of horses.  He alerted his friends, just as the first one appeared.

The band of seven stood closely together, pushing the two women to the center of the circle, and waited as the Riders came to a halt, surrounding them. Spears pointed at their heads, the group drew their own weapons in self defense, hoping not to have to use them.

"What is a band of Humans and Elves doing roaming the Plains of Rohan? Who are you, and what is your business here?" one of the mounted asked.

"We are but passing through to Lothlorien on our way home from a rescue mission. We mean you no harm, and are only trying to make our way home." Aragorn took the point in this standoff. The spears didn't move, and neither group had any idea of how to proceed.

"You have not answered my questions. Who are you?" the Horse Lord was beginning to be more insistent.

"I am called Estel, and these two are my brothers. We are the sons of the Lord Elrond of Rivendell. This is Prince Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood, Fildan of Lothlorien, the Lady Selinde, and the Ranger Kaolith. Does that satisfy you?" Aragorn was not pleased with this man's impudence, and sought to pacify him through their esteemed ranks.

None were sure what to do with this new information until a lower ranked soldier rode forward. "My Lord, did he say Selinde and Kaolith?"

"Tonas?"  Selinde pushed her way to the front.

"Selinde! Yes it is I.  I assume your mission was successful?"  Before Selinde could answer, Tonas turned to his leader.  "My Lord, I beg of you to let them pass.  These are the ones who brought my Tanad back to me."

Selinde laughed and Kaolith made her way up to her side.

"How is the little rascal?"  Kaolith ventured to ask.

Tonas narrowed his eyes at the Ranger.  "Is it you I have to thank for giving certain plant knowledge to my son?"

Kaolith swallowed and the rest of their group started laughing.

"Let me guess," Aragorn said.  "The itching powder?"

When Aragorn said this, several members of the Rohirrim started laughing also.

"Took me hours to stop itching," Tonas looked uncomfortable just thinking about it.  "And as you can see, I have yet to live it down."

Kaolith looked sheepishly at Tanad's father.  Before she could speak again, the leader of the contingent spoke.

"That was one of the best laughs I had had in a long time."  He chuckled with his men.  "For that alone, I will let you pass.  But I must also thank you for the concern you showed Tanad.  Not all would have done so."

"You are quite welcome," Selinde said.  She had been excited to see Tonas, but now that her mind had actually registered all the humans, she was getting nervous.  "He is a very special boy."

That was the last thing she could get out before their nearness clenched a hand around her throat.  And panic set in.

"I must go," she started stumbling over her words. Turning in circles, trying to get away, she kept mumbling to herself.  "There are too many, they are too close, I can't...." They never heard the rest of her words as she pushed her way through the horses.  Frightening several as she went.

No one knew what to expect as one female chased after the other, coming to a rest only when Kaolith tackled the unsteady Elf, bringing her to her knees. Too late did she realize the effect that this may have on her friend, and she was pushed off quickly. Pushing herself to her feet again, the she-Elf took off again, and Kaolith would have followed had Legolas not come bolting by her, yelling back for her to stay put.

Not knowing what to do, and not willing to scare her friend any more, Kaolith hung her head and trudged back to the other four of her group. The group had been given horses to aid in their journey to Lothlorien, provided they promised to send them back on their way as soon as they reached the Woods. Sharing one of the four horses with Aragorn, they galloped off to chase down the Elves, finding them soon after, sitting across from each other in the grasses. With Legolas's nod of approval, Kaolith dismounted and looked at her friend.

"Are you all right, Selinde?" Kaolith asked sincerely, not wanting to move any closer, just in case.

Shakily, the Elf returned the human's gaze. "I am now, mellon nin, thank you for coming after me. I thought I was getting better, but there were just too many, and they were too close. It's okay now, I am better." She motioned for the child to come and help her up, and they mounted the horses to be on their way, Legolas and Selinde, the twins, and Aragorn and Kaolith each sharing horses while Fildan took his own. Legolas was not about to let the she-Elf convince him that she was fine to ride on her own, and so offered the Lorien Elf the spare horse.

It was after nightfall when they finally stopped to make camp, and as they lay down to sleep, Fildan offering to take watch since he was closest to home, they heard the first all too familiar sounds that put them on edge and spooked the horses.

They all tensed and looked around.  Not knowing if it was wolves or wargs.  They brought the horses closer to the fire and put their backs against the heat.  Hoping to be able to ward them off.  It wasn't long in coming, before yellow eyes could be seen peering out from the darkness.

They were pretty much healed, with the exception of Kaolith's hand, which was still tender.  And Selinde, whose wound had been the most grievous.

The seven companions waited and watched as more eyes appeared in the dark. Waiting for the creatures to make their move.  When they did it was a swift and severe attack.

The group saw at once that there were at least 30 wargs, a number that not only instilled fear in their hearts, but wonder in their minds. It was not common that such a large group of the fell creatures banded together for a single purpose. They had no more time to think, however, as the first wave of animals attacked viciously.

Aragorn found himself soon facing four of the creatures, fighting with such a defensive nature that he was forced to duck and cover more than once in the primary attack. Regaining his feet after diving a third time, a little bit of luck shined upon him, and he managed to dispatch one of the wargs by thrusting with his sword and parrying with a dagger. He went on to face the other three, and was surprised to see a fourth emerge from the waiting pack. *This is going to be a long fight,* he thought when he felt one of the wargs knock him to the ground, raking his back with its claws.

Legolas and the twins found themselves surrounded by a third of the pack, and they had similar troubles with the wolf-like creatures. With speed only Elves could manage, they blocked, thrust, and parried their way through the pack, pausing only briefly as one of the three would catch a set of teeth with his arm. Still, they found themselves fighting for their lives after the hour had passed and the fire had died down.

Selinde and Fildan had banded together when the she-Elf found that short of jumping through the fire, she could not reach Kaolith to watch her back. Still, the thought crossed her mind, and the only thing that stopped the attempt was the cry of Fildan as first blood was spilled. Turning back was heart-wrenching, but she could not go off on her own, that she knew, for her stomach was still healing, and her fighting capabilities were limited. The duo faired rather well fighting back-to-back, and seemingly dispatched their first set of carnivores with slightly more ease than the rest.

Kaolith was not so lucky, as she found it difficult to brandish her sword, and was forced to rely on her small dagger to ward off six of the animals. This 6-inch blade as her primary defense, the young Ranger had to wait for the wargs to get in close enough to be within striking distance. This meant, however, that the beasts' teeth were also in biting distance, and she paid severely for this.

At a time when the fire had all but burnt out, and the sun was again beginning it's path across the skies, five of the band straggled back together, and stared in horror as two of them had fallen with injuries that had not yet proven fatal, but were close enough to warrant immense worry.****

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Eleni_ – Glad you liked the spread of the chapter, from angst to comic relief to angst to that ending, I'm not sure exactly how we managed all that in one chapter, but glad you liked it anyway.  A chapter without angst??? Is there a point to that? lol, I know what you mean about boring fluff stuff…I'm working out a schedule for posting to see what's going on with that, and I'll let you know, but don't be surprised…f…finally lost it…you had it in the first place? lol hah…**

**_Elwen_ – Sorry about the plot bunnies, Elwen, hope they don't attack you too badly.  Glad you liked the dead bodies line…**

**_TC_ – Glad you like it so far, TC, hope you like this and the last 3 chapters as well…**

**_Sparx­_ – Elrohir injuries? Hmm, have to remember that for future writings.  Glad you liked it, and hope this chapter was to your liking as well…**

**_Karine_ – We couldn't leave it at the not breathing thing, it would have made the chapter too short, though I did contemplate it when I was breaking the story up.  See, *points at chapter* something can ALWAYS go wrong…hehehe…**

**_Cathy_ – See Cathy, it's getting better, honest…umm…ok, maybe next chapter maybe…err…the one after?  So glad you liked the ending of the chapter, I thought it was good myself, don't know about perfect, but well…you do know that there's a sequel already written and a sequel to that in the works, right?…**


	42. Chapter 42

**This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.  Also, we take no responsibility for bouts of insanity, heart attacks, or any other infliction that is supposedly caused by this story… **

"'Ro," Elladan yelled.  "Help."

He hadn't needed to tell his brother this, because he was right there beside him already.  As they started to treat both the humans, both the twins feared.

"Get ready to leave," Elladan ordered.  "We will go as soon as we have them stable enough to travel."

"It is still a two day hard ride from here to Lothlorien."  Fildan said.  "Will they make it?"

"I will not think about that option."  He remarked dryly.  "Lets move."

Fildan mounted his horse.  "I will ride ahead and warn them of your coming.  I will have what is needed at the edge of the forest."  With those words Fildan rode off, as if the very threat of Mordor was on his heels.

Selinde and Legolas quickly packed the camp and were ready when the twins had treated the humans the best they could.  Elladan mounted his horse, and Elrohir and Legolas handed Estel up to him.  When Elrohir was situated upon his horse, Kaolith was gently placed in his arms.  Legolas mounted the third horse, and helped Selinde up to ride with him.

As they rode off, worry was etched in all their faces. The Elves had not tended to any of their wounds, for the humans were in much more of a serious condition. Or so they thought.  For there was one Elf among them who was hiding a wound.  A wound that had almost healed, and was now gaping open again thanks to the claw of a warg.

They rode on without stopping for anything through the entire day and most of the night. Every one of the Elves worried for their two human friends. So concerned were they, that neither the twins, who were concentrating solely on keeping their charges upright in front of them, nor Legolas noticed as Selinde's grey tunic began to grow a darker and darker shade of red as her face slowly drained of color.

As the horses began to stumble in exhaustion, causing further pain to the injured with every step, the Elves were faced with the decision of stopping and letting the animals regain their strength, or running them into the ground and hoping that they would not cause their deaths. When the horses started to sense the urgency in the Elves' thoughts, however, they took over and would not stop until they reached the Woods.

So it was that the companions entered the realm of the Lady of the Woods once more, and were nearly thrown from the horses as they stopped abruptly and stood, panting heavily. Relieved of their burdens, the horses watched as several Elves stepped forward to care for them before sending them on their way home.

The twins saw their grandparents immediately, standing beside a group of healers and Fildan. The two humans being held between the four Elves, they stumbled forward, almost collapsing from their own injuries. It was here, seeing that Kaolith and Strider would be in capable hands, that Selinde fell.

Legolas quickly dropped to Selinde's side.  As he looked at the blood seeping through the tunic, no one could miss the look of guilt pass through his eyes.

*I should have known,* he thought to himself.

He had no more time for recrimination, as the six companions were separated and treated.  Soon they were all tended, but the healers were very concerned with the three who yet remained unconscious.  Thus the Elven procession was dimmed as they carried their friends back to Caras Galadhon.

They were all sent for rest, but Legolas found no peace that night.  He was plagued with the guilt of having not realized how injured his friend was.

Elladan and Elrohir figured that Legolas would be breeding guilt, so they sought him out as soon as they took leave of their Grandparents.

When the twins found him, they could not help but smile.  They knew their friend well.

"It is not your fault," Elrohir scolded his friend.  Legolas had heard them approach, but only now acknowledged them.

"I should have been paying more attention to her.  I should have felt the blood."

"Yes," Elladan conceded.  "But only if she wished for you to do so.  She kept you from knowing."

"And for all that she says Kaolith is stubborn," Elrohir laughed.  "She is just as bad."

The three turned at the sound of someone approaching.  "I figured I would find you here.  Do not despair Legolas.  The young she-Elf has a mind and a will of her own.  She and both humans will be fine in a few days time."

She looked at the three with a shrewd eye.  "Her injuries suggest much more that has happened."  All three started to explain.  "No need to tell me.  Just remember, that the terrible trauma done to her body will heal.  She will need her friends to help with the memories."

She started to leave, but turned back with a smile.  "I will need to let her know, that if she is only going to show up at deaths door, I may have to ban her from entering at all."

The three companions laughed at these words and watched as the Lady Galadriel left.  Both the twins could tell that their Grandmother's words had lifted most of the guilt.

When morning came, the three were woken by a group of healers running past the door, heading to where they had last seen their friends. Falling out of beds and chairs, the three stumbled over each other to the exit, trying to be the first to see what was going on and stop the others if it were a sight that they should not be burdened with.

It was with surprise, therefore that they found the door rather painful as they all crashed into it and each other. Falling back with surprise, the twins on top of Legolas, it took them a minute to register that someone had locked their door. Fear gripped their hearts as they had no idea what was going on, but could only guess from experience that it had something to do with one or all of their friends.

"Should we try the window, and would you mind finding something else to use as a seat cushion?" a voice mumbled from underneath the twins. Laughing, the two pulled themselves and the Prince to standing, and without words, made their way to the window, pulling it open and scaling the wall to their friends' room.

Peering in the window, pandemonium ensued in the room, with both of their grandparents and the several healers they had heard previously, surrounding two of the beds. An icy hand squeezed the breath out of all of their throats as they saw the only one who did not have a group surrounding her.

"No, not them, we did what we could; they should be all right now. Not this, no," Elrohir whispered fearfully.

Selinde woke up and stretched.  She quickly noticed that neither Strider nor Kaolith was doing well.  Then they heard the screams.

Celeborn looked at his wife with and irritated grin. He rapidly crossed to the window and opened it.  Elladan and Elrohir always wondered why their grandfather was not surprised to see them hanging there.

"You would think my dear," Celeborn addressed his wife.  "That one would realize they were supposed to stay put, when one discovered their door locked."

Galadriel crossed to the window and laughed at what she saw.  Selinde's stretching had startled them, for they had thought her dead.  When she moved, one of them lost their balance, and they ended up hanging one from another from the ledge, so that they would not fall.  As to who lost their balance, that would be debated for many years to come.  "Let them in, they would have found out soon enough."

The three were quickly pulled in the window, and they crossed to be next to Selinde.

Galadriel looked at the group and motioned for them to speak softly.  The healing of the others had continued despite what else was going on.

Legolas took a long look at Selinde.  "Are you sure you are now well?"  Selinde didn't take her eyes off her friend.

"Yes.  I will be fine now; the treatments I have been given have helped enhance my healing abilities.  It is them I fear for."

"I do also," Legolas spoke once again.  "But we will talk later about hiding one's injuries."

Selinde just nodded and the twins raised their eyebrows in question at this.  Selinde had only done the same thing Legolas would have done in the same situation.  The Elf Prince stuck his tongue out at the two.

All became deathly silent when one of the healers announced.  "She is not responding My Lady.  I don't know what else to do."

Elladan had been about to start a comment on how unbecoming of an Elf Prince it was to stick one's tongue out when the healer had uttered those words, and the retort was forgotten instantly. The looked at the small child on the bed, covered in bruises and gashes that all looked as if they were too serious for her to have made it this far. Her pale complexion only accented these marks, and the three standing companions were pushed back into easy chairs before they fell down at the sight of her. 

Selinde, however, ignored her injuries that were still healing once more, and pushed her way to the child. "Oh no you don't, you little brat. You do not get to die on me before I can pay you back for slapping me. Kaolith, no, you have to get better. You can't follow your parents just yet, they wouldn't want that. Stubborn human, you are too strong-willed for that. No, no, no, Kaolith, you don't understand, you can't leave me like this. Not now, it's not fair. You've brought me back from the dark so many times, who's going to do that if you're gone. I...I...I can't...you can't..." she trailed off, tears spilling on to the bed.

"I'm sorry, but if she's not responding, there's nothing we can do." The healer spoke quietly, not wanting to agitate the she-Elf any more than she was. He physically drew back when she turned to glare at him.

"You don't know this child. She can't give up, she doesn't know how. She doesn't know how to fail at anything." She turned back to the one she called sister. "Thel nin, did you hear that? They think you've failed at surviving. But I know you better than that, you're a fighter, Kaolith, and a damned good one at that, so damn it girl, you fight. You have to Kaolith, I will not let you go, so you don't have a choice in the matter. What happens if I see Tanad in a couple years and have to tell him that after all you taught him, you gave up your life over some stupid wargs?" 

Legolas and the twins had come to her side at this point, offering their strength to both her and the human she was berating, none of them realizing that another Ranger was in dire straits as well. Selinde just hung her head, words failing her, and barely caught the sight of Kaolith's chest beginning to rise and fall slowly. She looked up at her friend's face, hoping to see her opening her eyes, but there was no such luck, she was not out of the woods yet. Shaking, she grew angry at her own helplessness, and grasped Kaolith's left hand in own and smacked her upside the head with her free hand, trying to entice the child to wake up.

Selinde raised her hand to strike the child again.  Legolas was watching and caught her hand instead.

"You do not wish to hurt her anymore do you?"  He questioned.

"No, but it worked for her, why won't it work for me?"

"I do not know mellon nin!  We must keep our hope."

Speaking of hope, the twins lifted their eyes from Kaolith and looked on their brother.  The healers were still working on Estel, but he looked no better than Kaolith.

"Come," Galadriel ordered.  "We must leave the healers to their work."

With her words, four protesting Elves were ushered from the room.

"I know you want to stay in there, but neither Kaolith nor Aragorn will get better if we don't let the healers do their jobs," Galadriel admonished them with that.

None of them noticed the blood drain from Selinde's face.

"That was Aragorn, son of Arathorn!"  She thought to herself.  She and Kaolith had only known him as Strider.  She stood there startled, for she had never believed the rumors of the Heir of Isildur.

She was so firmly rooted to her thoughts that she didn't realize the others had continued on.

"Selinde?" They questioned her  "Are you okay?"

Selinde laughed.  *Now,* she thought to herself as she caught up.  *I just need to sneak into Kaolith's room and tell her what I found out.  That should wake her up.*  At least she hoped it would.

The twins, Legolas, and Selinde found themselves being led into the adjacent room where three beds and easy chairs were located. Here they were once again locked in, with a reminder that the windows were not exits and should not be used as such.

It was late into the night when Selinde finally found herself alone again. Noting that Galadriel had locked her door on the way out after checking her injuries once more, the Elf looked to the windows, remembering seeing her friends take this route to the healers. Opening the window, she only glanced down once through the branches that grew against the wall below her. Stepping out onto the ledge, she began scaling towards her friends' room. 

Knowing that she was two windows down from there, she was not surprised when she skirted past Legolas and the twins' room, hearing them talking quietly inside about when the best time to return to Estel's room was. None noticed the Elf as she made her way past.

As she reached the window, she peeked around the corner, making sure the coast was clear, and pulled back quickly to avoid the eyes of the Lord Celeborn, who had stopped in on the humans to check their progress. The swift motion attacked Selinde's lack of grace, and as she fell, she wondered what Kaolith would have said.

"Wait," she thought again.  She knew exactly what Kaolith would say.  Something about a 'Silly, Clumsy, Ridiculous Elf'.

She grabbed a branch on the way down, and slowly cursed herself in Dwarvish.  Once again wondering how that 'little girl' could be more graceful then her.

She waited what she hoped was enough time for Lord Celeborn to clear out of the room, before she called for help.  She would have gotten out on her own, except she discovered, much to her dismay, that her left ankle would no longer support her.  She could not make it out of the tree, without both feet.

Not knowing exactly what to say, she tried to get the attention of her friends, and not of the Royal Guard.

"Ummmm, excuse me."  She tried, so wanting to kick herself with embarrassment.

Ummmm, help, please."  She raised her voice a little louder.

As she sat there, hoping her friends had heard, she called them every name she could think of.  And made up a few choice ones on her own.

She had been calling up at the them for what seemed like a half hour.  She couldn't see their window, so she didn't know that she had got their attention some time ago.

"Come on guys."  She was begging at this point.  "Are you going to leave me down here all night."

She finally heard laughter from above.  And she knew they had been watching for quite some time.

"Can't you get yourself up?"  Elrohir queried.

"You should be able to, with all your Elven ability."  Elladan added.

Legolas just laughed.  He had only traveled with the females for a few weeks before they had been captured.  He had yet to experience her clumsiness.

Selinde had sworn to not let these kind of taunts affect her anymore.  She did not succeed.  With Kaolith's future uncertain, and her embarrassment total, add to that the fact that her ankle had swollen twice its size, Selinde's spirit broke.  She knew they were only teasing, but she just couldn't bring herself to face them right now.

With tears once again streaming down her cheeks, and completely forgetting why she had crawled out on that ledge in the first place, she slowly and painfully let herself down from the tree.  Trying not to cry out when she would occasionally fall.

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Eleni_ – ****But Eleni, aren't we supposed to lure you into a false sense of whatever, just to shatter it. I just think that with both our pasts, we don't know how to write happy stuff. The bad stuff is much closer to home. Therefore easier. Thanks for reading.**

**_Sparx­_ – ****Hey Sparks! End a chappie without a cliffie. I don't think we are capable of it. Hehehehe. Another chapter, soon.**

**_Karine_ – ****Hey Karine. Everyone keeps saying that they won't read anymore, but really, could you live without knowing what happens. Very soon, I promise, and it will be all over.**

**_Cathy_ – ****Hey Cathy! I promise, we will put you somewhat out of your misery. Only a few more chapters to go. I love your reviews and am so glad you enjoyed what Cube and I loved writing.**


	43. Chapter 43

**This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.  Also, we take no responsibility for bouts of insanity, heart attacks, or any other infliction that is supposedly caused by this story… **

Hurt, embarrassed, and afraid, Selinde slumped to the ground, leaning back against the tree, and let the tears fall. She wondered how it was that no matter what happened, her clumsiness always seemed to surface at the worst times. Shaking her head, she drew her right knee to her chest, hugging it tightly to her, and staring down at the swollen ankle that had caused her so much trouble. 

All she wanted was for her friend to come find her and make it all right again, but she couldn't even hope for that, because she didn't know if the child would even survive the night. She shivered at the thought of being alone once more, and dropped her head to her knees. Soon, she heard the window above her open, and knew that the three were making their way to Strider and Kaolith's room.

The three had soon sobered, not thinking of the she-Elf again, figuring that she would find her way back up the tree and follow them into the room when she was ready. They jimmied the lock on the window, and slipped inside, relieved to see that the healers had seen fit to leave the room, but fearful at the sight of the humans. Neither had woken, and they split up to keep vigil, Elladan and Legolas keeping watch over Aragorn, and Elrohir taking charge of Kaolith.

So the four Elves remained until the sun rose, one continuing to cope with her injuries, both mental and physical, and the other three sleeping lightly, waiting.

Aragorn groaned ever so slightly as consciousness returned to him. It was enough to wake all save one in the room, and they rushed to his bedside, waiting to see his eyes. When they were finally forced open, all he could do was raise his eyebrows at each of them in turn. "Where?" he asked, straining his voice, noticing that two were missing from the group.

Legolas stepped back to allow him to see Kaolith, and though none thought it possible, the man's face paled even more. His eyes, which were half closed still, could not see the child breathing, and he struggled to sit up.

"Ea na gwiil, mellon nin, she lives," Legolas was the closest to his head, and pushed the Ranger back down. He watched as his friend looked wildly around again.

"Selinde?" he didn't trust his voice to more than one word questions.

"Umm, yeah. See, she was on her way here when her clumsiness caught up with her again," Elladan proceeded to tell his brother what had happened. The look of wrath that was growing on his youngest brother's face sent him running from the room to find the she-Elf, leaving the other two to calm him down. They were not too happy with this, but wouldn't leave the Rangers alone again if they could help it.

Elladan quickly climbed out the window again and started making his way down the tree.  He was startled not to find her where he had last heard her.  He listened to the whispering of the trees and heard words of pain and discouragement.  He looked around and found signs of someone descending the tree.

"'Dan," he heard Elrohir call.  "What's taking so long?"

Elladan called back.  "She is not here, it looks like she climbed down the tree."  He yelled back up one more time.  "Let me go find her."

Elrohir nodded his head, knowing that his brother couldn't see him.  He turned to Legolas and Estel.

"Why would she go down and not back up?" He wondered.

The croaking sound from the other bed brought them eye to eye with Kaolith.  "Maybe," she said, trying hard to sit up.  "Maybe she couldn't climb up."

These words slammed into Elrohir and Legolas.  Both of them thinking what Aragorn put into words.  "What if she had been injured?"

Elladan continued to the bottom of the tree and found Selinde tossing in a restless sleep of pain and discomfort.  He only had to look at her ankle to know why she had not climbed back up.  Looking her over, he noted other bumps and bruises and guiltily realized that it probably hadn't been easy getting down either.

There was however another bigger problem.  How was he going to get Selinde back up, without his grandparents finding out?

Back in the room, Elrohir heard his brother calling, and went to the window, climbing out and down to help. He saw the predicament that they faced, and he too felt ashamed at the laughter they had shared previously. He knew his brother's predicament instantly, but figured that between the two of them, they could lift her back up to the window, passing her between the two of them as they climbed.

They were about halfway up the tree when Elrohir slipped on a broken branch. Thankfully, he had just passed off the still sleeping Elf, but as he jumped up on the branch, it gave way, and gravity caught the Elf in its grasp. This caused Selinde to wake up and look at her 'savior' in anger. When she looked down, however, she laughed at the sight.

Elrohir had only fallen about ten feet, and at some point had managed to flip so that he was falling head first. This would have presented a problem for him, except that the tree took a liking to him, and reached out one of her branches to stop his flight. It had snagged him by his belt, stopping his fall with his feet resting on the branch above, and the blood rushing quickly to his face. Selinde thought that he looked rather like a tomato.

Seeing that Selinde was awake, Elladan let go of her to retrieve his helpless brother. He stopped when he was at eye level, and stared, trying desperately not to laugh. He lost the battle momentarily, and soon he was as beat red as the overturned Elrohir.

"You...you...you fell, and now you look like a bat...well, one that Estel has caught and doused in berry juice." The look he got was priceless, and burned into his memory forever.

It was about to get worse.  The Lord and Lady had been passing by the room where Kaolith and Aragorn were healing and overheard the conversation about Selinde.

They glanced at each other, and decided that they would also go in search of the missing Elf.  So it was that Elladan had just made the bat statement, when Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel appeared below the tree.

"Dearest," she remarked to her husband.  "What sort of creature is that?"

"One that can hopefully explain himself," Lord Celeborn answered.

As the two walked away, the twins and Selinde could all hear howling laughter ringing through the trees after them.

"Great," Elladan said.  "Now they know as well."

"Who cares!"  Elrohir yelled.  He was starting to get a headache from all the blood rushing so quickly there.

With one more look at the retreating backs of his grandparents, Elladan helped his brother 'right' himself.  Giving Elrohir a few moments to clear the spots from his head, they once again made their way to Selinde.

Reaching the she-Elf, the twins were glad to see that the pain and anger had left her thoughts, replaced with mirth and concern. A smile had planted itself on her lips, and she looked at Elrohir, "how does it feel to know that the trees don't like you today?" she asked as she tried to stand, thoughts of Kaolith barreling back into her head. Anxious to wake her friend, she pulled herself up onto the next branch. "Coming?"

"Yes, Selinde, we're right behind you, how is your ankle?" Elladan was watching as she wobbled on her perch.

"It will heal, as usual. I just want to go see Kaolith. I'll meet you up there if 'Ro can't climb right yet." With that, she scrambled to the top of the tree, and pulled herself to the ledge, looking chagrined as she met the faces of the Lord and Lady.

Pulling her inside, the two closed and locked the window, placing a seldom-used bar across it to lock their grandchildren out. Smiles could not be hidden on their faces.

Selinde limped over to the unconscious child and shook her violently. "Oh wake up already, you," she trailed off, not really expecting a response.

She literally backpedaled into Legolas when she heard, "all right already, I just fell asleep, what do you want now?" The smile on Kaolith's face was short lived as she curled up against the pain.

"Kaolith!" Selinde was trying to regain some composure.  "You're awake.  How are you feeling?  Did you get enough rest?" Selinde would have gone on, but Kaolith stopped her.

"My rest would have been much more peaceful, if I hadn't had to listen to you endlessly rant in my dreams."  Kaolith paused, found a glass of water on the table beside her and took a drink.  "You won't believe what you did in my dream Selinde, you actually slapped me.  Can you believe it?"

Kaolith stopped again, as the looks of astonishment passed over the faces of the others in the room.

"What!" She asked.

"You heard all the things I was saying?"  Selinde looked incredulous.  "Did you hear me rambling also, Strider?"

"Not a word," the older Ranger said.

Kaolith was about to say something but stopped with her mouth hanging open.  "If you actually said those things, then did you actually slap me also?"

Selinde was saved from answering when they heard a knock on the window.

The Lord and Lady remained standing with their backs to the window, and the look on their faces kept any in the room from moving to the twin's aid. The two had jimmied the lock once again, but as the windows opened inwards, the bar effectively made a lock that neither could pick.

The window had opened just enough for their cries to be heard. "Please let us in?" they begged, seeing only the backs of their grandparents, and not knowing that the two were trying desperately not to laugh. Giving up, the two made their way back to the room that they were supposed to be in, and were surprised to see Celeborn and Galadriel waiting for them.

"You are lucky the younger human likes you. We were going to bar you from entering this room as well, but Kaolith wants to see you. It seems she doesn't believe that our grandson could have been quite as red as Selinde has described, and wants to hear it from you." Galadriel smiled at the look on both faces; they were, of course, identical.

Celeborn was not so uplifted, knowing that though the humans let on they were fine, they both needed to rest if they were to recover from their injuries. "If anything, you need to get your friends to leave them in peace. They can not be so riled up, or their stitches will rip and they could very well bleed to death before they let any of you know." The look on his face drove the smiles from every Elf in the room, including his wife.

"Yes Sir."  They both answered, and made there way back to the other room.  They were still red with embarrassment when they entered.

"Is that how red they were?"  Kaolith asked Selinde.

"Oh no, it was much darker."  Selinde started laughing.  "He really did look like a tomato."

With those words, the two recovering humans, and the other two Elves burst out laughing.

The teasing would have gone on longer if Elladan hadn't noticed Selinde's ankle.

"Selinde," he cried. "Have you not had that tended to yet?"

Selinde looked up sheepishly.  "No, Elladan, I have not.  Unlike you, I was hoping to leave this room with my dignity."

"Well that's a lost cause," Kaolith interjected.  Selinde gave her an evil glare.  "Sit down, let them wrap it."

It was then that two of the healers returned.

"We have been asked to watch over the humans, to make sure they get the rest they need."

The Elves waved to their human friends and were heading back into the hall when Kaolith got in the last barb.

"If it's not wrapped the next time I see you, I promise I will cut it off."

Heading back to the adjacent room, knowing that each Ranger was safe for the time being, Elladan quickly wrapped Selinde's ankle, commenting only "it seems like the millionth time I've done this." He looked up quickly, realizing what he had said, and was relieved to see her smile still greeting him.

"True, but I wouldn't bring that up too often if I were you, for I do know some of Kaolith's tricks, even if she would lead us to believe otherwise." All were relieved at the change, and the fact that there seemed to be no hard feelings from the earlier mishap. They talked until long after the sun rose about many things, trying to keep their mind off the Rangers in the next room, for they had all sensed something off about the two.

When the Lord and Lady came to find the twins the next morning, they were not surprised to see the three male Elves asleep in the chairs, and Selinde half sitting, half lying on the bed.

********

When the healers finally left Kaolith and Strider alone thinking they were asleep, the two opened their eyes and struggled to sit up in the beds. They too had much to talk about, starting with Kaolith's question.

"What happened? I don't remember anything after meeting Tonas."

"I remember that much," Strider told Kaolith.  "We were loaned horses by the horse lords.  Then we camped for the night.  After that it gets fuzzy."

They both paused for a moment. Then Aragorn continued.  "We are obviously in Lothlorien.  I wonder if Fildan found his brother."

"Yeah me too," Kaolith said.  "I wonder why Selinde was in that tree in the first place.  She should know better."

The two humans also stayed up late talking.  They further cemented the friendship that had started years ago.

Waking soon after the Lord and Lady threw open the windows in their room, letting the light bring them back to the waking world, the four were told in no uncertain terms that they were not to disturb the humans until the healers gave their approval. 

Disappointed that this would probably take awhile, the group of four descended to the grounds to walk in the fresh air, seeking an Elf that they had all but forgotten about in the chaos.

Seeing Fildan after a rather long search, the Elves reunited, noticing another walking closely beside their friend. They smiled when they were introduced to the newcomer.

"Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, and Selinde, I'd like to introduce you to my brother, Finbar. It seems that he did indeed make it back to Lothlorien."

Talking long into the afternoon with the two Lorien Elves, the companions only felt a small nagging concern that something was wrong.

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Eleni_ – Ok, I think we've said all that needs to be said to you, so, we're glad you are still affected by the story, even after this long…now, about this last twist…you SOO gotta promise not to kill us…err…me if I can't post till September, and you gotta promise now before you read the end…hehe…and back to the review…she will heal, eventually I think, we shall see though, who knows, she is an Elf, she has the time to heal…**

**_TC_ – None of our heroes will die TC…not in this story anyway…evil grin, you'll see what I could mean in the next chapter…hehehe, and we short annoying people have to stick together…**

**_Sparx­_ – SEE!!! Everyone look at sparx review…we can write chapters without cliffies…look at this one!!! Hope ya liked it…**

**_Karine_ – Glad ya liked it Kar…but what cliffie??? Lol…hope we fixed it in this chapter, and just remember that there is only one chapter left…hehehe…**

**_Cathy_ – Well, if you insist that they have to make it, lol, WE won't kill off either Aragorn or, in future fics, Legolas, unlike some authors who aren't sure yet…glad you liked the Elves hiding their injuries and Galadriel making a funny…we couldn't make it better that quickly…you'll know what's going on soon…maybe next story…sorry we're mean…deal…just think, there's only one chapter left…*evil grin*…**

**_Cowgirl_ – Actually, for the most part we spit them out randomly, they just work their way into the fics, and most of the time we haven't thought of them until we've typed them out.  You can't take our characters away!!! We can't finish this story or start the next 2 without them, so there…**


	44. Chapter 44

**This story is based on the characters of the movie/book Lord of the Rings. They belong to JRR Tolkien and whoever else has substantial claims on them. They aren't mine, but the story is mine. All mine…and Songbird's…for better or for worse anyway. All disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement is intended.  Also, we take no responsibility for bouts of insanity, heart attacks, or any other infliction that is supposedly caused by this story… **

This is it guys, the end, the last chapter of The Bond of Friends.  There is no more, and of that we would not kid you.  We're putting the reviews at the beginning of this chapter, well, just 'cuz I feel like it, really, so without further ado, the responses and then the finale of the first in this series, The Bond of Friends…

**To the Reviewers:**

**_Eleni_ – Thanks Eleni! Yep, only one chapter left. I don't know what I will do without your kind reviews daily. Hmmmmmmmmm, Still thinking about having you beta the sequel.**

**_TC_ – ****Hello TC! Yep, only one more chapter. It is kinda hard to believe. As for sequels, we have one done, but you will have to beg Cube for the posting dates.**

**_Sparx­_ – ****Thanks Sparkx! Glad we didn't drive you crazy with another terrible cliffie. Just one more chapter to go. Will it end with a cliffie?**

**_Karine_ – ****Hey Karine! Thanks for all the kind words. It's nice to know that we have been able to put so much into one chapter.**

**_Cathy_ – ****Cathy, all I can say is hehehehehe. I love your reviews. Just remember that Cube and I will be running when the next chapter is posted. So know this: if you want the sequel, you can't kill us.**

**_Cowgirl_ – ****Thanks Cowgirl! Yep, just one more chappie, but keep looking back, because we will be posting a sequel sometime. Glad that you've enjoyed it.**

**_Trin_**** - ****Hey Trin! It was cool to get a review from you. Are you actually gonna go read the rest of it? Lol**

Chapter 44

When the four were finally allowed in to see their friends, they were overly concerned. While Aragorn had begun to remember more about what had happened that night, it seemed that Kaolith was beginning to remember less and less, and no one could explain it. None were more afraid than she, and as always, she turned to her friend for support.

As Aragorn started to remember, his body started to heal faster.  And he was soon allowed to leave the room with his friends.  Kaolith was not so lucky.

"Can I talk with Selinde alone please," the others could see the pleading in her eyes.

"No problem," they said, and filed out of the room.

"What is it mellon nin?"  Selinde asked with worry in her voice.  "You are not getting better."

"I know Selinde. I have not been truthful with the healers."  She paused while looking for the right words.  "As Strider is getting better, I'm getting, well, worse.  He is remembering, and I am forgetting."

Selinde was growing more concerned by the moment.

"What do you mean you are forgetting, my friend?"

"I'm forgetting.  Doesn't that explain it?"  Selinde tried to be patient so Kaolith would continue.  "When I first woke up, I could remember more than I can now.  I just know I could."

Selinde was starting to panic with Kaolith's words.  "What is the last thing you remember?"  She asked her friend.

Kaolith thought for a moment and then said.  "I remember talking with that lady, what was her name.  The one in Osgiliath."

Selinde was relieved when one of the healers entered the room.

"I want you to rest my friend."  Selinde tried not to let the concern in her eyes show.  "I will be back later.  You will get well, you will see."

Selinde left the room and closed the door.  She took a deep breath and then headed in the direction of the Lord and Lady's chambers.  She had to find out what was going on.  If Kaolith's memory kept degrading, it wouldn't be long before she forgot about her friends.  And there was one friend at least, who didn't want that to happen.

Selinde stalked into the Royal Chambers, waiting for neither permission nor introduction as she sought out the Lord and Lady. The two were sitting quietly at a table, seemingly waiting for her.

"What is wrong with Kaolith?" she remembered vaguely that Kaolith had told no one but her, but that piece of trivia was far from important at the moment.

"What do you mean, the healers have told us that she is healing well. Is there something that she hasn't told them?" The concern in Galadriel's voice was genuine, and Selinde paused, calming down before continuing.

"She is not getting better, and I don't know why, and neither does she. She is afraid, and quite frankly so am I. You must know what is going on with her, or at least have some idea." As she continued, she became more and more agitated.

"Yes, we have some idea, but we did not want to scare her, letting her think that it was just because Aragorn had some Elven blood in him that he was healing more quickly. What does it matter, she is only human, and doesn't belong with Elves anyway." Celeborn's mistrust came through loud and clear with his last statement, and sent the she-Elf in their presence over the edge.

"You did WHAT? You didn't tell her? She's losing her memory, and you left her in the dark. And what does it matter if she is human? She is friend to your grandsons, both biological and adopted, and a friend to Prince Legolas and myself. That alone should be enough to make you trust her and care for her." She would have continued, and likely gotten herself a sentence in the dungeons, but the twins, Aragorn, and Legolas ran past the guards as she did and respectively clamped hands over her mouth, on her shoulder, and on her arms.

"Calm down, mellon nin, if you wish to help Kaolith." Elladan was closest, and after seeing the she-Elf sag visibly as she realized her words, he turned to his grandparents. "What do you know?"

"I know that she appears to have spent too much time with humans, to speak to us so."  Celeborn was trying to remain calm.

Galadriel looked from her husband to the young ones.  "I will tell you what I know, and then I think you should head home.  For I'm beginning to believe that only the hands of Lord Elrond will be able to bring her back."

With those words, she explained that the young girl was not really getting better.  Physically, she wasn't getting worse, but that could change.  They had only recently suspected something might be wrong with Kaolith's memory, when she started answering the healers differently.

"As for you Lady Selinde," Galadriel put her hand on her husband's shoulder.  "You alone should be able to understand his mistrust of humans.  However, you will be forgiven, for your loyalty to your friend is inspiring to all.  Now if you will prepare to leave, I will have horses and supplies made ready for you."

Nodding, Selinde allowed herself to be led from the room and back to her friend. She watched as the child slept on, not knowing what was wrong or how to fix it. The rest of the group let her be, pulling the healers out with them, and retreating to their room to prepare for the journey home.

She was still sitting there about 20 minutes later, daydreaming of happier times, when Kaolith sat up quickly and fearfully. "Where are we? What's going on? What happened? How did we get here?"

Kaolith was frantic, and only pulled away when Selinde moved to comfort her. "You called me a traitor, get away from me. Leave me alone!"

At her yell, the rest of the Elves came running, afraid of what they had heard. Strider moved Selinde out of the way and wrapped the child in a strong embrace, comforting her. "It is all right little one, you are safe. We are in Lothlorien, it's all right, shh, calm down." The pain in his eyes was clearly evident at the distress his protégée was experiencing.

"Strider, what happened? Where is Breg? What about Fildan and Riadoc? Where are they?" Kaolith looked up into the man's eyes imploringly.

"Oh Kaolith, all is well, relax. You are safe. Breg is gone, and you are safe now. There is no need to fear."

When Kaolith let go of her fears, she collapsed into the man's arms, asleep before any of the companions could ask if she was okay. "We need to get her to Ada quickly, this is bad, and it looks like it's only going to get worse." Elladan was already picking up his pack, and handed the youngest Ranger's weapons to Selinde. "I think she would want you to hold on to these for her."

With haste, Aragorn picked up Kaolith, grabbing the blankets around her in the process, and followed the group out, only stopping for Elrohir to wrap the blankets more tightly around his charge's shoulders.

They only accepted five of the six horses.  They planned to take turns holding the young girl.  They thanked the Lord and Lady of the wood, and Selinde apologized for her rash words.

So it was that the four Elves and the two Rangers headed once again for Rivendell.  They rode as far as the Gladden Fields before Kaolith became to agitated to ride anymore.

"Selinde," Kaolith searched for her friend.

"I'm here, mellon nin.  What can I do for you?"

Kaolith was looking around frantically.  "Where is Tanad?  I didn't mean to scare him away with my prank.  He could get hurt, will you please find him?"

"Yes sweetie, I will find him for you."  Selinde then nodded at Aragorn and they gave Kaolith a draught to drink that would make her relax and sleep once again.

As soon as she was relaxed again, they mounted their horses and rode on.  The four males could tell that Selinde would go alone if they should stop to rest for too long.

They kept riding.  They only stopped when the horses needed rest, to tend to Kaolith, or when Aragorn was so desperate for rest that he was ready to fall off his horse.  They finally reached the old forest road, and once again needed to treat Kaolith.  She once again called out for Selinde.

"Selinde, please don't leave me!"  She cried.

"I will not leave you, I am here."  The others could see that all of this was beginning to take a toll on the female Elf as well.

"I'm so sorry I teased you about falling out of the tree.  I won't ever do it again my friend.  Just don't leave me again."

Selinde wasn't sure which tree incident she was speaking of, but tried once again to comfort her friend.

"I promise upon all that is dear to me, that I will never leave you."  The other friends were beginning to wonder, if Kaolith died, would Selinde hold to that promise and follow behind.

Aragorn approached Kaolith and checked her over and soon realized that her physical well being was now also starting to deteriorate.

"We cannot rest anymore."  He told the others.  "If we don't reach Ada soon, she will die."

They mounted their horses for one last ride.  A ride that should take several days, they would make into a record run.

The guards posted on the edges of Imladris saw the five horses coming at a run.  No one would ever treat a horse so cruelly, unless it was life and death.  As the riders got closer, they recognized the sons of Elrond and the Prince of Mirkwood.  They did not attempt to stop the horses as they passed.

So it was that Lord Elrond was waiting when they reached the stables.  He didn't even pause to ask where his son and the Prince had been, seeing the state of the young human.

As she was lowered into Elrond's arms, she called for her friend one last time.

"Yes, Kaolith, I am here."  They could all see the toll this had taken on Selinde.

"Thank you for getting to Lord Elrond.  I promise I will fight the poison that was on that arrow."  Those were the last words they heard their friend speak for a long time.

**The End…and yes we're serious******


End file.
